Following Happiness
by lovelytunes
Summary: After five years away from Taiwan, Xiao Mai is finally able to return and be united with everyone once again. Just what will be in store for her following such long absence and how will she and Jin face up to the challenging future lying ahead of them?
1. Chapter 1: The Night Before

"Okay, so be patient, Grandpa! Bye!" Xiao Mai concluded the video chat with Emp and everyone else at the mansion. The huge screen before them soon turned black.

"What nonsense!" Emp fumed angrily. "After being away from here for five long years, it's a hard-earned opportunity that she will be back again, and all she said was 'must not meet me at the airport'! Oh heavens! Just what is this granddaughter thinking of?!"

Yi Shen Chuan tried his best to persuade, "Emp, perhaps Xiao Mai Xiao Jie has some surprise in store??"

Emp turned to him, even more indignant, "Surprise? I think she must have made arrangement with Jin or something..." He sighed heavily, "What a pitiful Grandpa I am..."

Cai came forward and assured, "Emp, don't be disappointed, I'm sure Xiao Mai knows what she is planning to do."

Emp stood up from his seat, "Let's hope so, but you, I don't see a better situation...Just when are you and Mo Li going to get engaged as promised. I have been waiting and waiting for you both to fulfill my wish. Haven't you achieved a desired successful career for quite some time already? Just tell me....."

Cai felt the urge to disappear just like how Xiao Mai could easily do so minutes ago. He has to put up with Emp's long-winded naggings again.

Over at Xiao Mai's end, the excited girl was busy packing her stuff...

"Alright," she smiled brightly. "This is what Jin gave me for my 19 years old birthday - a bouquet of 999 paper roses..." Xiao Mai placed it carefully into her luggage.

"Next - 20 years old birthday - a lovely bottle of as many as 2000 folded wishing stars," her expression turned sweeter.

"Now, for 21 years old birthday - an exquisitely-designed 21st-century style 3D castle jigsaw by him again," she squealed with admiration and put it in.

"22 years old birthday gift - a pair of cute hand-knitted mittens by handsome Jin too! Wow!" she was grateful for such series of touching collection and flopped onto her queen-sized bed.

Still, what she treasured most among all, was his very first gift for her five years back. She took it out and held closed to her heart, whispering, "Jin, thank you so much, for everything..."


	2. Chapter 2: For Each Other

Donning a deep grey cap and a pair of oversized sunglasses in the most casual attire affordable, Xiao Mai quickly made her way past the immigration officers after they were done with her passport, then swiftly claimed her baggage. Putting her greatest effort in avoiding being noticed, she would keep her head low and refrained from looking at anyone directly for too long in case of leaking her high-profiled identity. However, she was definitely having a tough time and often was not fully aware of the direction where she was heading. Alas, pushing her trolley hard caused her to bump into something, or was it some being in fact?

"Ah," Xiao Mai cleared her throat and tried to imitate a different speaking voice. "Sorry, excuse me..."

She was about to race away in no time when suddenly, she felt someone touched her shoulder.

Xiao Mai practically jumped and pressed hard on the handle bar when the whisper came, "It's me..."

She turned about to look and true enough, a person of tall build, with a similar cap like hers on and not missing too, same style of sunglasses. She squealed with joy, "Jin!!"

"Shhh...we're not yet on safe ground," he then quickly pushed on the trolley for her and led them both cautiously out of the arrival hall.

Once they have gotten into the parkade, he placed her belongings into the trunk as fast as he could, reminding quietly every now and then that they still couldn't talk freely yet before they left the airport's territory.

Both of them could not wait to hop into the car right away and once they did, Jin quickly drove off. Fortunately, it was already pretty late evening and the sky has turned dark. When he finally pulled into the highway, Xiao Mai happily broke the intense silence, "Jin, you really scared me just now! I even felt that my heart skipped a beat when you came up from behind..."

He smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry, my Princess Xiao Mai...giving you that much of pressure..."

"Hmmm," she pretended to pout. "How are you going to make up for it then, Young Master Jin??"

"Sure, I am going to do that," he so missed this reaction of hers. "I have prepared everything already beforehand, so that my little princess won't be disappointed."

"Really??" her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Nodding to assure, he affirmed that something special was set in store to welcome Xiao Mai back home this evening.

After a reasonably long car ride, they soon arrived at their destination.

When Jin helped her out of the car, Xiao Mai could not stop herself from looking about at the surroundings affectionately. 'Wow," she cried with nostalgia. "I cannot believe that I have left this place for so long that I have even forgotten the route leading us back here..." Next minute, she started choking back tears.

Jin held her close and wipe her lovely eyes dry, "When you were away, I would always return to this apartment hideout once in a while, reminiscing that certain beautiful day we spent at the rooftop balcony, enjoying our meal together. Then, we shared a dance in the rain...the moments just seem so perfect..."

She was touched and smiled, "Yes, I still remember..."

"Come," he took her hand. "Let's go up!"

She gladly agreed and they went hand in hand.

At the rooftop, Xiao Mai thought that at first glance, the area seemed different, and it was already really dark. Jin hurriedly went to turn on the lights.

"Oh," Xiao Mai gasped in awe and surprise.

"How is that?" Jin asked with gratefulness, seeing her expression.

"My," Xiao Mai went closer to behold the wonderful sight laying right before her eyes. "Such amazing gerbera daisies...and so many of them here...red, yellow, pink, peach, orange, white...Jin, are these the ones we planted during my last summer break??"

He nodded smilingly.

"Really?" Xiao Mai still found it hard to believe. She quickly went forward to enjoy the breath-taking flowers.

He joined her in admiring them, "Xiao Mai, I remember you once told me a story of these gerberas...A girl once got the idea of planting a gerbera each day just to see how many would it take before she could see her love."

"You do?" she marvelled. "It kinda has an open ending...but I recall an extra three gerberas a day means a day closer to her reunion with a once lost-love..."

Jin then attempted to take out a little bottle hidden well behind the flower pots, "Yup, however, God above warned her that she could not spend too much time in her garden due to her failing health."

Xiao Mai frowned, "Right, that's sad...I nearly forgot...then.....?" She thought hard.

"God cleverly sends a helper to aid her in the midst of facing a far-reaching hope," Jin continued. He revealed what he finally got in his hands and showed Xiao Mai what was shining enchantingly from inside the bottle.

"Ahhh...a little glowing firefly!" Xiao Mai was touched.

"This little hardworking creature in fact has helped me alot with the creation of this colourful garden. Can you notice something even more engaging?"

"Oh Jin, another teaser again?" Xiao Mai looked at him pitifully.

He went closer and held her hand, "That is, Xiao Mai, I have managed to do it - altogether 230 gerberas for your 23rd birthday at the struck of midnight." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Xiao Mai was at a lost for words. During a moment like this, she had also forgotten about her own birthday. As he embraced her, she whispered out of sheer longing, 'Thank you, Jin...I really miss you lots all this while..."

"Me the same, Xiao Mai, I don't want to let you leave me ever again," he enjoyed the closeness of her resting so warmly against himself, the promise of her sweet scent so precious to the air that he breathed every second.


	3. Chapter 3: In Touch Again

The next morning, Xiao Mai especially took a taxi to return to the Huang Fu's mansion. Jin did not accompany her so as not to cause suspicions among Emp and the others and also, due to the work obligations, he has to report to his office early that day.

Upon reaching her present home, Xiao Mai felt slightly overwhelmed with emotions when she saw the familiar huge place and gardens she has been missing dearly while she was abroad.

Getting off the car and pulling along her heavy hand-luggage, Xiao Mai's attention was already right away distracted by the rushing footsteps of Emp, Yi Shen Chuan, Cai, Ling and Ying as well as other maids and guards of the residence.

"Xiao Mai!! Xiao Mai!! You're finally back!" Emp was all smiles although he sounded as if he would break down and cry any second.

"Grandpa!!" Xiao Mai too quicken her steps towards everyone despite the considerable weight she has to grab along with her.

The first warm hug between a one and only precious granddaughter and a yearning grandpa was just as expected and after that, everyone took turns.

"Xiao Mai, haven't seen you for quite a while, you're growing to be more mature by the day," Cai remarked, noticing she was indeed a graceful lady already.

She smiled in acknowledgement, "Come on, good old Master Cai, why saying as though you've not seen me in five years, when I was actually back for summer vacation the year before...But anyway, thanks for your compliments!"

Ling also chipped in quick, "Oh, Xiao Mai's indeed a sharp-minded graduate now, catching everyone's words fast unlike before!"

"Of course indeed! My granddaughter, Huang Fu Shan, can never be underestimated!" Emp supported whole-heartedly.

"Alright, alright," Ying couldn't bear them any longer. "Can't you all see the poor taxi-driver is busy unloading a truck full of stuff? Order the servants to go help him out, and Xiao Mai, why are you still holding that heavy thing when you could already put it down! Everyone, it's still summer and hot out here! Let's go inside!"

Everyone then smiled implyingly and Xiao Mai did not let go of the chance to comment how Ying never changed the least. They all followed his urge and went inside the mansion.

Flopping down on the familiar cozy sofa, Xiao Mai realised only how tired she has been. A random thought also struck her, "Hey, how come I didn't see Mo Li?"

Cai replied her, "She still has a class to teach flower-arranging to some kids. But Mo Li has told me to pass on the message that she missed you too and will be coming here once everything is done."

"Oh," Xiao Mai was glad for her buddy. "I bet she is doing very well...I miss her as much too..."

Yi Shen Chuan handed a cup of ginseng tea to Emp but was told by the latter to hold onto to that first. He obviously wished to talk more with Xiao Mai,"Granddaughter, since you're finally back, just take as much time as you want to get used back to the environment here and not rush yourself a bit to take on any job...Grandpa has read much on the so-called, so-called..."

Yi Shen Chuan hurriedly helped him finish, "Reverse Culture-Shock..."

Emp snapped, "Right, That 'Reverse Culture-Shock' - every youngster who lived for some time away from home sure experienced that more or less upon returning from abroad - so don't get pressurised at all, okay, Xiao Mai??"

She chuckled, "Grandpa, I don't feel that extreme really, I'm pretty okay with you all and the things, surroundings here!"

"Huh?" Emp was not convinced. "Come on, don't worry, grandpa understands...just like last night....."

Yi Shen Chuan abruptly cleared his throat. The others also tried their best to hide a smile.

"Grandpa...what about last night??" Xiao Mai sensed some words off-topic.

"Oh..." Emp appeared to have caught red-handed. "Nothing dear, only it's been hard for me to sleep thinking about you the whole night..."

"Really??" Xiao Mai eyed him closely, detecting a white lie.

Cai stepped back and spoke away from the two's earshot, "I'm right, Xiao Mai's intelligence quotient has indeed improved, it's hard for Emp to escape this time..."

Ling merely responded, "I do hope Emp has hid Xiao Mai and Jin's secret reunion photos taken tight enough away from her possibly finding them out...otherwise, our tiresome mission last night would all lay to waste..."

Ying added from the side, "You guys, that's just a small case compared to what we have to discuss about Jin's persistent problem later on. Knowing Xiao Mai, she wouldn't lecture Emp or get angry with him for too long!"


	4. Chapter 4: Matters Told

"Oh, really," Xiao Mai responded, but somewhat passively to what Emp and the rest have just disclosed to her. She wondered, if it was really out of one's own long-time desires which made Jin decided on such action, or has it been the environment which he has been pushed into since a young, tender age, the masking pleasures, hurts and betrayals which accompanied it.

As for everyone else who was in this wide spacious hall with her, they only thought Xiao Mai was fully lacking the outward seriousness expected upon revelation. Emp added, "Xiao Mai, do you think there should be something that ought to be done??"

Xiao Mai's thoughts broke off as she realised how everyone's eyes were now glued on her, especially her grandfather's. "Huh?...Oh...something...something...," she could not find the right words and scratched her head.

Cai merely butted in, seeing that she was sort of at a lost, "Xiao Mai, having told you the real situation behind it all ever since shortly after you went abroad till now, don't you think Jin has gone a bit too extreme as far as his ambitions are concerned??"

"In this case,...hmmm," Xiao Mai started drilling her pretty-clogged brain...

"That's right, Xiao Mai," Ling further indicated. "He's now treating as though anything, material or immaterial, relations that have the slightest connection with Huang Fu's family, to be of a hindrance to his success in life...He has moved out of this residence for a long time, broke off ties between his work business and Huang Fu's corporation, refusing to attend social events that have underlying business motives with us, and much more...Xiao Mao, aren't all these too over the top??"

Standing on the side, Ying's impatience got the better of him again, "I would think that, Xiao Mai, must be striving with all her might now, to dig hard into her conscience for the answer of whether Jin is doing a totally good or a bad thing...What we have just said, may work out an all different opinion out of her...Moreover, Xiao Mai must have at one point or another, shares the same aspirations as nowadays' workaholic Jin..."

Indeed, only today that the truth lay open to her unknowing mind. How could she not have detected any change in Jin all these years? No wonder, he has shrugged off the idea of meeting with everyone right away upon her return last night when she first brought it up. A hopeless romantic she has been to think that Jin would like to spend undisturbed time with her. When they chatted about Emp and all, he appeared hesitant and merely said to leave everything for future arrangements to decide. She glanced briefly at the time only to notice that it was still barely past noon and asked herself whether Jin was trying to escape from coming here with her.

She sighed and folded her arms, out of resignation, "Oh, I really don't know...Grandpa, just give me some time...Is all of you really hoping for Jin to move back here??"

All nodded earnestly.

"Alright," Xiao Mai gathered. "I'll see how can I persuade him..."

Next minute, a maid entered informing Xiao Mai of Mo Li's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5: Turning About

"Graceful Art of Living Academy?? Wow, Mo Li, you're the well-respected head of the school! So impressive!" Xiao Mai could not believe her eyes after looking at brochures after brochures related to the institution which Mo Li has brought along and shown her.

She smiled with obvious confidence, "Aha, Xiao Mai, this is what I call the dream goal of my life! After so much hard work, I finally realised it!"

Xiao Mai was totally captured with awe, "Mo Li, this is so...I mean, unexpected! You just told me about your plans last summer and now, this school of yours has been serving over a hundred students for few months already!" She thought of better setting down those materials first and gather more of a detailed explanation.

Before she could say a word further, Mo Li interrupted, "Xiao Mai, are you thinking that all these success stories are too hard to imagine achievable..." She then grabbed hold of Xiao Mai's hands determinedly, "Believe me, anything is possible in this world, only if you would invest your brain power and impeccably-timed efforts to the brim..."

Xiao Mai found it extremely hesitant of herself to admit the extent of Mo Li's changed aspirations. She was now more of a 21st century's career lady than the soft-spoken princess of the Gong's family she had always been close with in the past. She let go of Mo Li's hand and pinched her slender wrist hard, "Ouchhh!!!"

"Xiao Mai, are you okay?" Mo Li wondered why she would still resort to doing such.

"Huh??" Xiao Mai winced, succumbing to defeat by reality.

Mo Li sighed looking at her, "Xiao Mai, frankly speaking, I don't think I have gone overboard in this tough attempt. I have what I wanted now, only not near to fully satisfy my ideals. Even though Cai doesn't completely agree with me on this desire, I will count his views as a something trivial..."

"Oh," Xiao Mai finally heard confessions close to her train of thoughts.

Mo Li nodded resigningly, "I understand not everyone can share similar opinions, but since I am already on the road, there's not always a U-turn available along the highway..."

"Mo Li, so you're enjoying alot on teaching your self-designed classes and managing the school by yourself??" Xiao Mai wanted to know how much is Mo Li's level of assurance.

She smiled in return, "Of course, we'll find one day and I'll take you on a tour around my much-loved workplace!!"

Xiao Mai felt she ought to be happy for Mo Li, but there was a lingering doubt of whether the latter has really aligned her important direction in life well. This surprise following Jin's matter led her to draw some connections. Career...Success...Are those what people should solely aim for at the present age? Mo Li looked as though she has sought for a version of a new beginning which required some relations' costs to pay. Changes have taken place these years and she sensed quite out of touch with current happenings around her. Returning with just a degree in business back here may not be sufficient for her to keep up with the advanced pace of altering mindsets.


	6. Chapter 6: Right Route

Xiao Mai checked the address note once again in her hand to make sure she has arrived at the right place. Glancing up, she was confident enough that there was no mistake made. The roughly 40-storey high corporate building could not be anything other than Jin's workplace. She thought how ironic was that Cai has to be the first one to tell her about the way here instead of Jin himself. Well, there were many unexpected situations in this world and what more she still felt kind of foreign after coming back from abroad albeit she has not admit a thing about it.

Although being here after dinner time at this late hour, Xiao Mai reasoned within herself the best she could that as Jin's girlfriend, there should not be a problem in doing so. She walked upfront to the security guard standing by the door and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I am here to see the CEO here, Nan Feng Jin," she requested with a meek smile.

The guard did not have on very much of an expression and merely said that at this point in time, only staff of the company are allowed into the office building.

Xiao Mai willed herself to be patient, "You just have to tell him that I am Huang Fu Shan and has come to see him..."

He only shook his head all the more, "Sorry, we are even more hard on persons related to the Huang Fu family. I advise it is better for you to do so through an telephone appointment with the receptionist tomorrow morning..."

Xiao Mai really could not imagine such attitude, "Goodness, so you are not going to let me in??"

A formal nod was given as the answer. Out of rising fury, Xiao Mai could not bear to argue any longer and paced away from the entrance path. By a bush, she hurriedly called Jin, yet she only heard an automated message informing that his cellphone has been switched off.

She decided that it was time to use the old old trick. Taking up a coin, she did an expert flip and tossed it over to the other end of the street with herself carefully hidden from the guard's sight.

As expected, the person was greatly distracted. Xiao Mai made used of the chance that he has left the area around the door to the other corner of the pavement and rushed through it just at the right moment when someone else was exiting.

Panting due to the running, Xiao Mai realised now that she could be easily lost inside a huge hall.

"Hey, wait!"

Alas, the guard was back and spotted her sharply. Xiao Mai recognised his voice and dashed right to the elevators and scanned at breaking speed through the directories of the building. Quicken footsteps were aiming fast towards her direction. Without possible option, she headed straight into the next available elevator and pressed for the door to close just in time before anyone plunged in.

"Come on, Xiao Mai...which floor? Which one??" There was no time to rationalise except to hit any button.

Following, she could hear the deafening alarm sounding throughout the building. This could be just like trying to escape from Emp's mansion years ago.

The door opened and closed almost at any floor reached as Xiao Mai could see securities rushing to the elevator and she had to prevent them in as well as to keep guessing the next one that could really lead to Jin's office. Her heart raced like fire and thoughts going round and round like crazy.

She has to find a place to stop this elevator game. Finally, a floor that was cleared of people and Xiao Mai darted out from it.

A maze is a maze where countless office rooms are located. Xiao Mai did all she could to flee possible signs of a guard running towards her.

Without warning and unfortunately, she had to bump into someone at a time like this. Xiao Mai braced it and gasped hard for her breath, "Sorry, I promise that I won't take too long, just a minute of talk and I'll leave...Please..." She closed her eyes to meet the impending fate.

Amidst the tension, there was a pause, and with beads of sweat running down her face, Xiao Mai could only felt a gentle touch of a strong hand wiping it away.

"Huh? This scent..." thought Xiao Mai as she struggled to keep a calm posture. "Why am I explaining for?"

She opened her eyes and another pair of soft, concerned ones greeted them.

"Jin!! It's you!!" she grabbed his hand and hugged him right away.

He smiled, "Why is that? Been thinking alot about me??"

Relief swept over her being as all thoughts forgotten and he held her close to offer the right amount of comfort she needed all along especially after the ordeal a while back.


	7. Chapter 7: Preoccupation

"Wow, this is the most sumptuous supper ever since ages!" Xiao Mai exclaimed delightfully as Jin scooped her a big spoonful of mouth-watering irresistable pair of wontons in steaming pepper hot soup.

He smiled, observing the joyful gleam in her eyes, "Miss Xiao Mai, skipping dinner is not a good habit..."

She gulped them down contentedly, "Hey, you're so daring to say this...here, don't just wait for nothing, have some too!" Xiao Mai repeated his actions earlier and offered him even bigger servings.

Noticing how he was showing his own childlike self again and helped himself to the food heartily, she just enjoyed watching from the opposite side of the small table. Somehow, no matter how he could be downright serious in work matters, the charm of his relaxed eyebrows and soft-looking eyes betrayed his playful attitude.

Her admiration seemed to be caught off-guard when abruptly, his gaze rested on her mesmerised ones. Xiao Mai only wavered upon realisation with a faint blush.

"Now, have you been waiting so long just to see me savouring like a hungry kid?" He could not bring himself to suppress a chuckle, spotting her dreamy attentiveness.

Uneasiness could be felt but Xiao Mai knew she has gotten used to it having faced this kind of situation countless times with him. She could just shrug the feeling off while admitting defeat to her shyness-prone nature. She always labels this as a form of lovers' cue.

She set down the the utensils momentarily, "Master Jin, who doesn't know that you're a food-lover...But I'll give you a perfect score for taking me here, for making us big kids once again!"

His perfect lips curved into a heart-melting smile once again and he too put down the spoon in his hand, face turning more thoughtful, "Xiao Mai, I really hope what you have been telling me before now produces an endearing wish coming true. Our spending time here in this little humble primary school canteen sparks essence of childhood memories you long to have once more..."

Xiao Mai looked about, trying to reconnect fuzzy hints of familiarities tucked well-away in a corner of her mind, yet now springing back to life, with the warm sight of setting they found themselves in this minute. As her eyes trailed back to Jin again, she became all the more satisfied, "Thank you, even though much has changed, I can still feel my roots and how great it is to belong here..."

He sensed her bliss, "So my decision to not go for those old stock of instant noodles back in my office kitchen works...Hmmm..." He got himself more wontons after such conclusion.

Xiao Mai seemed disturbed, "Kitchen? Well, are you thinking that it's luck that I readily submitted to your suggestion to not take a tour around your office??" She strived to avoid sounding suspicious with tinge of apparent disappointment. Although work is of ultimate significance behind a successful career, Xiao Mai finds herself sinking deeper into the abyss of dilemma as to her limit of tolerance. If this haunting aspect of life now competing with her for a greater importance in his heart secures firmer ground, she has reason to doubt, reconsider or even up to the point of condemning their relationship as a mere fleeting fairytale. Trials overcame degenerates in meaning after resolutions take their place. After all these years, what else exactly matters between them? Feelings may not lie, but words came harder to express, and what more do actions?

"Deep inside each one of us, luck always wins," Jin quipped, as though it was hard for Xiao Mai to draw the thin line between whether he was reacting to her unsecurities or firing a contradiction. She has no courage to mask pretence, or rather, she felt so targetted that making out her own stand was tiring.

"Let me lighten up your mood," Jin unexpected grabbed her hand and pulled along to lead her into the canteen. Upon sighting the owner, he shouted, "Excuse us, your soya sauce doesn't taste too good today..."

Xiao Mai was instantly taken aback, for she knew from before, offering feedback in this manner would not work.

The elderly returned dryly, "Probably not mixed too well, sorry, I can see more customers coming, it's too late to do anything..."

Xiao Mai has to wonder repeatedly with the question as to Jin's intension this time.

With his sharp eyes noting the huge bucket-sized bottles of black liquid as they neared the door to the kitchen inside, Jin was fast to offer, "How about if we do that for you?"

"Jin!!" Xiao Mai instantly hushed him, yet he was not moved the slightest. Instead, without the owner's reply, Jin told her to give some patience and he hurriedly rushed out to him.

Xiao Mai could do no more than wait, watching by the side of how both men indulged in less-than-audible repeats of persuasion and consideration. Seconds ticked by as she predicted headstrong refusals on the canteen owner's part. Then, they stopped, and had Xiao Mai not been focused enough, she wouldn't have witnessed how Jin and the man exchanged something hidden within their grip secretly beyond everyone's view.

A pang of sadness struck Xiao Mai deep and hard. Was Jin making use of monetary reward to appease people for real? As much as going out of the way of one's conscience so as to save another's impression of himself? Times change and morals extend its barriers in the motives of the affluent.

In a flash, Jin has returned to Xiao Mai's side, wearing an exaggerated smile. She was let down, though how much she tried to hide. The last thing she would want to do was to face him.

Concern called for his attention, and Jin, true to his words, quietly placed a hand on her shoulder and guided them both further into the kitchen.

There, he started screwing the bottles open and hastily worked through the mixing process. The whole time, Jin being very much into what he was doing and indifferent to her not understanding for what he could possibly gain out of going through the hassle caused her helplessness amongst all unutterable hurts. Xiao Mai only stooped down beside him, her hesitant hands depicting her indecision in figuring out the advantage of Jin's efforts.

Still consciously engaged in her thoughts, Jin suddenly nudged her, "Xiao Mai, with this job done, we get to do even something better!"

"Huh?" Xiao Mai forced herself back into awareness, despite with a blank mind.

He took her hand, and heading to a corner, turned on the hot stove. She was dumbfounded, "Just what are you trying to do?!"

He smiled, "Remember when the last time, you cooked that special honey mushroom omelette for me back in Huang Fu mansion's kitchen? Now, I believe this place is even more suited to whip up one dozen times better with the greater heat!"

"Jin! How can we do this here?! Going to the extreme to obtain one's permission does not mean there's no need to differentiate between right and wrong! You don't have to do all this for me..."

"Xiao Mai, I'm all done with the sauce," he then went searching and managed to fetch some eggs and other ingredients.

In a matter of minutes, Jin finished the task single-handedly and presented Xiao Mai with the tempting dish. He urged her to try it.

Xiao Mai resignedly did as told and tasted.

"How is that? Do you feel any better?" he looked at Xiao Mai expectantly.

She did not want to dampen his spirit, yet what she experienced was a bittersweet compromise. He still cared for her, although in new unpredictable ways. This connection between only the both of them, she felt sure and true.

She could not suppress a tear trickling down her cheek, and rashly put aside the food to hug him tight.

He held her close in response, "Xiao Mai..."

Touched but unyielding, she did not want to make things tough for him, "Jin, there was a time when I entered a writing challenge in this school..."

"Really? What was it all about?" he asked.

She hated to let go of him but not willing to evoke unnecessary worries in him, she freed herself from the embrace and wiped her eyes dry, "Silly you, I was only kidding..."

Jin was aware of her concealing the truth, he saw it in her yearnful-looking eyes, "Sorry, I can't drive you home tonight..."

She did not look up at him, "I know, it doesn't matter..."

Leaving the place in separate ways, Xiao Mai has to bear with her a heavy heart. On the other side, seeing her venturing farther and farther into the dark, Jin somehow gathered she must be thoroughly heart-broken at realising how a work-addict he has turned into. Someone who could not find a way to detach himself from corporate obligations even at such hour close to midnight.

Pacing down the road, Xiao Mai became more attuned to the state of transition from anticipation to utter dejection. Bygones fell deeper into slumber while the present pushed its way through head-on. She reached for her necklace, contemplating once when Jin gave her a hard-earned precious ring. Alas! She could not feel it. Only now did Xiao Mai realised it was gone. She instinctively turned about and raced back to the school.

Reaching the canteen, Xiao Mai searched all over high and low for it.

Without success, she approached the owner, "Please, I was here just now...Did you happen to see a ring left here somewhere?"

He merely shook his head, "You lost it? Why not ask your boyfriend to help you?"

"Well, he must have started on his way to the office already. He works overtime,you see," Xiao Mai uneasily explained.

For the first time, she thought that she did somehow detect a smile on his face. He then mouthed for her to follow him.

Not far from the kitchen, Xiao Mai saw Jin attending to a huge pot of boiling-hot soup. She was about to head inside when the owner stopped her and asked to leave him alone.

Outside, Xiao Mai inquired, "Why is he still here?"

"Of course in exchange for using the kitchen just now, and he requested of me to not let you know."

Xiao Mai gasped, "Then, what about the money he gave you?"

The man turned all the more confused, "Have you misunderstood? I was the one to pass him a little handkerchief so that he could use it to cover his long fringes and prevent sweat from dripping while doing the cooking!"

Xiao Mai almost could not believe how far her misinterpretation has gone upon offered such explanation.


	8. Chapter 8: Affirmation

Having all done with his work and the store about to close soon, Jin was surprised to find Xiao Mai fallen asleep by one of the tables in an isolated corner.

Jin wondered why Xiao Mai had not left and quickly hurried over to nudge her.

Xiao Mai only responded dreamily after Jin called her quite a number of times. "Xiao Mai, are you alright?" he noticed her tiredness.

Xiao Mai struggled to open her eyes and rub them hard, "Oh...Jin..."

Jin was disturbed by worries, "Xiao Mai, why did you stay here for so long? It's been over an hour, why did you come back?"

Finally with her vision turning clear again, she managed to recapped what happened before she could not stand it and fell into slumber. Facing the concerned Jin right before her, his pure warm gaze, she touched the watery sweat over his face and could not help but break down with overwhelming emotions, hugging him tight.

"Xiao Mai?" Jin understood her response and held her close. His actions must have caused her to be abruptly startled.

She choked back tears, "I can't stand seeing you being so tough all by yourself alone...It just makes me remember how you worked so hard at the construction site a long time ago when we were going against my grandfather's wish...You did the same, not letting me know a single thing of how you suffered behind my back..."

He smiled and consoled, "Thank you for trusting me, Xiao Mai, I really need it..."

She only shook her head, "Sorry, Jin...all these years, you never miss a gift for my birthday...but I never ever manage to remember any of your birthdays, giving excuses that I forget all because of term assignments and exams..."

Jin was touched all the more, "Silly, not only you did give me gifts without realising it on my birthdays, but everyday, we share the same happiness you supply me with..." He kissed her temple and pulled apart.

Gently wiping away the drops of tears from her eyes, Jin assured, "Xiao Mai, I will be happy only if you are happy...Your smile means alot to me...If I could not keep that on my girlfriend's lovely face, I will do all I can to cheer her up again..."

Xiao Mai felt herself so fortunate, yet undeserving, "Sorry, Jin, made you worried..." She was about to succumb to another round of sobs when Jin pulled her towards him again.

"Xiao Mai, it's getting late and you need sleep, I'll drive you home?" he persuaded.

Not wanting to waste anymore of his time, she refused, "It's okay, Jin, I'll call Yi Zhong Guan to come pick me up."

As they waited, Xiao Mai could not pluck up the courage to mention about the lost ring. Earlier, she had searched all around the canteen but without result. Moreover, she was pretty weary already at this hour. Not letting disappointment overwhelm her, she decided to find it again the next day.

When Yi Shen Chuan has arrived, he quickly led Xiao Mai into the car. She reminded Jin not to overwork and that he ought to rest well.

Standing on the side, Yi Shen Chuan found it heart-rending that Jin obviously had planned not to follow Xiao Mai back to the mansion. When the latter closed the door and bid goodbye to Xiao Mai, he seized the opportunity to call Jin to a far side.

When they were fully out of Xiao Mai's earshot, Yi Shen Chuan turned solemn and inquired of him, "Master Jin, are you really not coming along?"

Jin returned nonchalantly, "I have never planned on doing so..."

Yi Shen Chuan nodded, not giving in to understanding, "So it's really this way, I thought so. Ironically, the situation of Miss Xiao Mai having returned from abroad and....."

He was cut back before being able to finish, "I don't need to hear too much from you. It's past midnight, please take good care of Miss Xiao Mai...So long!" He then left without uttering further unnecessarily. Yi Shen Chuan was left on the spot, watching him silently disappearing away into the dark street ahead.


	9. Chapter 9: Morning Descent

Xiao Mai woke up in the morning, only to notice that it was barely past dawn. The alarm clock hasn't even rang. She sat up on the bed and sighed, wondering why after having managed with much difficulty, to force herself to fall asleep until as late as one o'clock the previous night, she was already up so soon. Was it because the lack of Jin in her fuzzy illogical dreams?

She yawned and switched off the clock. Looking about and did not feel like doing anything in particular, she pulled out a pillow and placed it behind her, leaning her back against it. As expected, the next thing came to mind was to reach out to her cellphone resting on the bedside table. She quickly flipped it open and checked for unread messages. Alas, there was none. Xiao Mai moaned aloud in deep disappointment, fussing over what has the world between them both gotten into. It felt like a drastic turn of events, or so she thought. All anticipations seemed like tumbling down one after another.

She quickly turned off the phone in her hand and pushed back all emotions of doom. Reminding herself that she has got to be strong and that the words Jin has spoken to her the previous night were enough to cast aside all messy doubts, she willed herself to climb out of bed. Next moment, something else on the bedside table caught her eyes again. She stooped down before it, and the little bottle of firefly in it amazed her attention.

She smiled, and scenes of what happened the first night she came back to the country flashed back and forth in her mind. Memories of Jin and her together at his private apartment were as fresh as the sweetness of the morning dew. How could she ever forget? Jin has touched her heart greatly, except that at the moment, there was a mind-boggling price to pay and she had no idea why to. Why was there a sudden plothole in their mystical fairytale love story?

Xiao Mai held up close the adorably-shaped bottle gently, and her face suddenly fell, "Can you tell me why??"

This gift she was beholding right now, in the midst of its helplessness, brought about a mimicked feeling of hope. Xiao Mai wondered if Jin was trying to imply something to her through it. There seemed to be alot going on about him, which was possibly affecting them both, for such was what she could sense beyond what lay before her eyes. Only that, she did not know where to begin from.

Still staring unknowingly onto the poor creature through the telltale glass, Xiao Mai continued to muse, "Have you been with Jin for a longer time than I do?..."

Then, she came up with the thought of giving a name for the firefly...

Something also struck her, "Wait, I forgot to ask Jin if you're a male or female..."

Its wings fluttered for a split second, which Xiao Mai considered incredibly lovely and smiled, "Okay, I'll name you like...'Miracle'...Yay! That's it!"

She set it back onto the table and went over to her still-unruly belongings in her luggage. She took out some of her clothes, then was able to find her bag of 3D castle jigsaw which Jin had previously given her.

"Should be small enough for it!" she snapped. Following, she pieced everything together and carried it over to the bedside. Moving all photo frames to the table on the other side, which has nothing else but an antique lamp, she placed the bottle of firefly and the castle close together on this side before her. 'Not bad!" She figured.

Now, she has to think of what to do with the other birthday gifts.


	10. Chapter 10: Left Behind

Xiao Mai slowly crossed the hall and stood before Jin's room. Her mind was filled with expectations of all sorts after she realised ever since she has been back in this mansion that she did not have the time to have a look at the inside. No one had mentioned anything about this place which reminded so much of the capable guy who was now probably not much bothered of his status in this grand residence. She wondered where was his actual abode now? Could it be his private apartment he had taken her to? Seemed like it but his belongings there were few...

She thought it would be useless guessing with her feeble imaginations and hesitantly opened the door. She entered and was caught astounded by what greeted her eyes. She did not want to believe this, yet denial wouldn't last long enough than her unwilling acceptance. It was all emptiness she found herself in the midst of. Echos of her footsteps resounded clear and loud as she trotted down the smooth bright marbled floor so much that they gave her a creepy feeling. She was facing plain walls, corridors and the high ceiling in a bedroom suite devoid of any furniture. Things that she was accustomed to see whenever she spent time here with Jin were all gone. Where to and who gave the order for them to be sent away?? Could they still be hidden in some inconspicuous corner waiting for her to reclaim them? Xiao Mai, are you being too naive? She took off her high-heels, frustrated at any unnecessary amount of noise they created to mess with her memories. Throwing them to the other end of the room, she thought she could fight back the tough visual reality puncturing annoying gaps in her train of thought. How could she get on with this game of pursuing the next stage of her fairytale happiness? She got down on her knees and sat discontentedly on the floor, silently picturing that a dream future might collaspe just any time like the castle jigsaw on her bedside table. Jin left her alone to fend for herself, with only words to ask for her trust in return. How she wished that she could offer him a guarantee unconditionally, but she was already envisioning herself grasping onto sinking branches. Tears could not save a far-reaching future, so she cautioned herself from crying and instead lifted her gaze to the opened balcony ahead. Even sunshine seeping into the poorly-lit room did not resemble her low spirit. She got up and ventured with a heavy heart to the outside.

Summer breeze sent her light tresses flying in the dew-scented air. It was just like the year before, when she was back here with Jin by her side. Only that, she was witnessing a view past sunrise now while nature provided them both a charming sunset to enjoy before. Time changed unpredictably but she still instinctively scanned for a comfortable seat close by. Her longing won over this instant as a pair of stools were still left untouched in front of the sliding glass door. Xiao Mai was overwhelmingly grateful for this surviving trace of hope.

Reaching out to it, there was even something else reflecting the persistent sun's glare that caught her eyes. Feeling it, she was all thankful after recognising Jin's familiar handwriting. A letter addressed to her - yes, especially to Xiao Mai. She wasted no time in opening it and read what was meant for her.

"Dear Xiao Mai,

I know, by the time you saw this message, you would have discovered my leaving. Many things would have turned different, as you move on, but they are almost impossible to ignore. Without me reminding you, I could sense you will still be inclined to stay strong when faced with the mists of confusion. Do I need to apologise? I am sure you can hear me uttering in my heart before sadness advances to turn off your laughter. Even when times are no longer like what they were before, I could simply put a stop at whatever I am doing, sit back, close my eyes - and there I saw the past playing out right before me. I will, continue to marvel at how each scene of our moments together touches deeply every living string of my heart.

Xiao Mai, what matter are not situations which change at the start of every single sunrise, but that which continually keeps you smiling at the sight of every sunset and lives through till the end of your dreams the next dawn. I know, that your lovely face and each word you spoke to me are a part of what we share and promise to hold onto from the beginning. It will remain unchanging...

It's true, that firefly which I passed onto your care has been with me for a longer time than you expected. There's also a reason why fireflies produce their light...What do you think it is for??

Always,

Jin"

Together with the note, Xiao Mai also figured Jin left a picture of the sunset they witnessed from last summer taken at an angle showing herself already fallen asleep on his shoulder at the balcony. A smile then crept onto Xiao Mai's face.


	11. Chapter 11: Toughly Determined

A servant came rushing into one of the living room where Emp and Yi Shen Chuan were conversing privately with each other.

"Oh no," she gasped for her breath after all that running.

Emp stood up soberly, "What's wrong? You look as though you're bringing tough news for us all..."

The servant coughed, "I am so sorry, Emp...but someone forgetfully left Young Master Jin's suite unlocked after her housekeeping rounds and.....so..."

"So??" Emp appeared all the more annoyed by each passing second.

She shut her eyes out of nervousness while revealing, "Miss Xiao Mai had entered and spent quite some time in there!!"

"What?! How could you all..." Emp quickly headed out of the room followed by Yi Shen Chuan quickly behind.

When they arrived at the doorway, everyone started to witness how Xiao Mai was trying with all her means possible to drag things of all sorts, be they furnitures like desks, shelves and chairs or less hefty belongings like books and stationery into Jin's room.

"Oh, ouch!!" Xiao Mai grimaced as her knee was struck a little by a nail protruding from a coffee table she was attempting to push up towards the space before the balcony.

Emp and Yi Shen Chuan were instantly concerned.

"Xiao Mai!! Are you alright?? Just why are you doing these for??" Emp asked in a worried tone.

She turned about, "Grandpa?? Oh, Yi Zhong Guan...you're here at simply the right time...I decided to switch rooms...so moving into this one from today onwards!!"

"Huh?" Yi Shen Chuan looked at both Xiao Mai and then Emp. "Emp, am I allowed to help Miss Xiao Mai then??"

Emp fired him a serious glare but before he could respond, Xiao Mai cut him back. "Of course, Yi Zhong Guan...I need your help badly...can't you see how many stuff are left halfway at your corner??"

"Oh, okay, okay," Yi Shen Chuan hurried over to lift up more items nearer to where he stood.

Xiao Mai sighed deeply with relief, "Thanks,...ya, that bedside table should be placed here...and that vase, on the study desk, please...and that one...hmmm...to where??"

Not so apparent to them was the rising fury within Emp as he stood at the door and his well-kept temper undetected by Xiao Mai and the complying Yi Shen Chuan.

Still, an outburst was impending. He advanced inside a few slow heavy steps and finally spoke, "Did I permit all these to be done??"

Xiao Mai and Yi Shen Chuan momentarily stopped what they were handling and stared back at Emp with blank awkward expressions.

Emp merely continued, "Xiao Mai, considering that you have just been back to this mansion only recently, I can overlook your compulsiveness for today. But I want you to prepare yourself with no delay for the homecoming ball to be held the night after tomorrow. Always remember your identity as Huang Fu's heiress no matter what..." He then left the two rather puzzled at the underlying meaning of his words as he exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12: Past's Efforts

The administrative staff of the school handed to Jin what he had requested.

He merely took a brief glance at the photocopied sheet of paper bearing the writings which a certain someone did so years ago. Then, folding it, he expressed thanks to the lady who helped him to recover what he has been anticipated so dearly.

She was a little curious, "Why aren't you reading it? You waited for nearly half a day as I searched painstakingly high and low for it, and now you're keeping it away??"

He smiled slightly in response, "That's not the case...Only that, I still have some questions to ask..."

She nodded with interest, "Care if I present a question to you first? You see, it's hard to believe that a friend, no matter how close you both might be, to seek such trivial information so passionately. I admire your patience and all...But, to be less long-winded, I sense that you and her share a special relationship..."

Jin has been listening to her words with pleasure up till the point that he unknowingly displayed an uneasy smile again. He confessed, "Actually,...she's my fiancee-to-be..."

The lady could not help but grinned contentedly at the confirmation of her speculation. She clasped her thin fingers together and chuckled, "So, I knew it...I made the right guess! No wonder! Oh!"

Not wanting to waste time unnecessarily, he was about to blurt out a question of his own when she offered a warm pat on his shoulder and simply carried on, "It's okay, young man...I understand, just like those times when I used to be your age...I can tell that you want to know more..."

She smiled wide, "As a student, Xiao Mai was clearly at a disadvantage due to financial pressures forced on her as a result of the family's low income...She would try at every possible opportunity to earn another extra penny to make daily living more bearable...Her schoolwork naturally did not stand out from others but it just so happened during one summer term that she came running to me crying and confiding why she couldn't be like any well-off kid in school. I suggested to her to grant herself a short break from fretting over numerous part-time work obligations...Just to reward herself a well-deserved, albeit short time to spend on her favourite literature subject..."

Her momentary pause only demanded more eagerness from Jin to know the rest of the story, "And so??"

She was more than aware of how much he cared, "Then, I organised a low-key writing challenge for my lovely students and Xiao Mai was one of them. Words are not enough to describe how happy she was to be able to take part."

Jin knew she has always been very determined in all her pursuits.

"Yet, I can't say that she belongs to the creative lot...And I purposefully did not set a proper theme for them to follow. During the period of preparation, I saw all the troubles she underwent just to produce a good piece of work. Even to the extent of approaching our school chapel's nuns to seek inspiration, she's ultimately serious on the task..."

He was moved by her description, "Where did she spend most of her time at during those schooldays?"

She gladly revealed, "Down the middle passage overlooking the school's gardens..."

Jin was especially appreciative of her telling so much to him, "Thank you, it's been so kind of you to let me know..."

She playfully flashed an 'OK' sign, "Tell Xiao Mai I said 'Hi'."

He promised. When they parted, Jin hurried over to the place in school which she had mentioned to him a while ago.

Reaching there, he could instantly understand why Xiao Mai would choose to linger at the middle passage where one could easily gain breathtaking views of the refreshing greens and flowers surrounding both sides.

The peace and quiet of the area tempted Jin to settle on a seat to enjoy passing the serene moments. At this point, he unfolded the paper he got and began to read an article penned earnestly by Xiao Mai long ago...

"My Prince,

My Prince should have a pair of bright dazzling eyes, so that when I look into them, I can imagine a whole new story of our boundless Love.

My Prince should have a pair of strong warm hands, so that when I fall, He will catch me in time to prevent a clumsy girl from getting hurt.

My Prince should have an ever hopeful mind, so that when plans go wrong, we can piece together the remnants of a failure to rebuild our inspirations.

My Prince should have a caring attitude, so that when needy souls pass us by, we can share in the joy of providing for them.

My Prince should have a cheerful demeanour, so that when I cry, He can lift my spirits and gives me the reason to smile once more.

My Prince should have the gift of wisdom, so that I can be enlightened each time to reach a clever and worthwhile decision.

My Prince should have the courage to overcome, so that when fate turns unpredictable, we can find faith together in the power to triumph over obstacles.

My Prince should have the keen desire of a listener, so that when a troubled girl seeks whole-hearted attention, words can explain unnoticed hurts and overwhelming tears.

My Prince should have the willingness to forgive, so that when wrongdoings become apparent, there is a purpose to let go of the dejected past and face the new future.

My Prince should have the virtue of patience, so that when time seems to drag on forever, precious moments can be still be cherished without wastage.

My Prince should have the fervour of generosity, so that when little gives way to bountiful, we don't lack grateful blessings from the poor.

My Prince should have the charms of a gentleman, so that a maiden wins respect in the presence of his company.

My Prince should have a humble heart, for Him to accept such a lowly girl as I am."

When Jin finished, he checked his wrist-watch before digging out his cellphone to text her.

"Love Grows All the More Between the Both of Us Each New Morning,

Been Thinking of You Again, My Princess...Love, Jin..."


	13. Chapter 13: Call for Concern

Xiao Mai was dumbfounded, "Really?? It's gonna be this serious??"

Cai, who was sitting opposite from her, nodded to affirm, "Xiao Mai, I hope you can be emotionally well-prepared by that time. After all those kinds of hostile attitudes Jin's been displaying, Emp really finds it tough to endure for a longer time. From the way I describe it, you can for surely tell that it's not only someone like Emp, even us as Jin's close brothers can't stand him either. He's gone extremely overboard. His career is like everything to him now..." He sighed and took a sip of his cocktail drink.

Xiao Mai could see he is downright frustrated. Looking at him this way, she realised only now that Cai has aged some sort after she's been away overseas for so long. Helping to take care of Huang Fu's corporation in Jin's absence while not letting Emp getting stressed out must be a tiring task for him.

He then set down his glass, "Xiao Mai, so what will you decide to do??"

She looked down as the last thing she would want to do is to arrive at a wrong decision.

Cai saw her non-verbal battle between reluctance and hesitance, "The homecoming ball is gonna be tomorrow...All replies to the invitations we sent out have been received as of two hours ago..."

Lifting up her worried gaze, Xiao Mai struggled to keep calm, "Why? Grandpa is like racing against time to get me engaged to another...Even if I have the qualifications to lead his corporation??"

Cai got up and went over to her side. He placed a comforting hand on her heavily-burdened shoulder, "Xiao Mai, sorry to cause you so anxious...hopefully, Emp is actually acting on impulse and regardless of how many potential suitors who will turn up, the nightmare will just be over soon..."

She felt momentary relief from the words he uttered. Then, her cellphone abruptly sounded with an incoming text.

"Okay, I'll leave you to rest..." Cai bade before leaving her.

Xiao Mai expressed thanks for sharing such important motives of the ball to her and went on to read the message. It was from Jin.

At this stage, she was determined to call and tell Jin about Emp's arrangements.

"Hello?"

"Jin? Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to the office," he replied carefreely.

Xiao Mai blinked back tears, "We'll be having a ball here tomorrow evening. Can you put down your work to come here then??"

Jin turned silent, seemingly at a lost of how to answer. He also sensed from her tone of voice that Xiao Mai was all of a sudden unusually pensive...


	14. Chapter 14: Enduring Delay

Xiao Mai stepped infront of the full-length mirror bearing her clear reflection. Upon a fleeting thought, she was nearly fooled to believe she was staring back at an inanimated life-sized doll. Numb to her own appearance, she felt as though she was losing sense of what had been or was going on in this mansion tonight. Why did history keep repeating itself eversince she's been back from the States? Five years ago, in this same room, Jin made her waited in desperation for his impossible change of decision. This evening, she continued to suffer in silence and doubt. He has been unreachable since the moment she was up in the morning. With his cellphone switched off and Emp's decree that none should leave the mansion until the ball is over, Xiao Mai was forced without any alternative option.

A knock on the door helped Xiao Mai regained her awareness of the present. Yet, she only turned to look, too depressed to do anything else.

It was Cai who showed up as he opened the door. She could tell that concern was all over his face. He walked up to her, "Xiao Mai, are you okay? Why so pale??"

She shook her head lightly, "I'm alright...Don't you worry..."

He was all the more least convinced by her feigned tone of voice, "You'll never change...At a time like this, putting up a brave front infront of someone like me is not necessary..."

She gazed down at the marbled floor, "Perhaps, I'll always hold onto my hypocritical attitude..."

Cai turned her to face him straight, "Xiao Mai, I'm really sorry...Jin's secretary won't pass the phone over to him, saying that he's completely engrossed in a very important project...Just give me a little more time still. I'll make sure the message manage to get through to him and...and..."

Xiao Mai gave an empathetic smile, "I don't mind, Cai...Look at the clock, we only have less than an hour remaining. I have been to his workplace before...Do you suppose if he changes his mind this minute, Jin will be able to reach here in time?"

She sighed dejectedly, "Now I'm really finding it so difficult to trust him...What you all have said was right...He's no longer his old self..."

It saddened Cai to hear such upsetting words from Xiao Mai herself. He tried to steer away from hopelessness, "I'll see if Yi Zhong Guan has already gotten in touch with Jin by now. Meanwhile, Mo Li will be here any second and she'll come up to keep you company. Don't think too much, Xiao Mai...I'm sure things will be over in a flash just like the last time..." He then paced out of the suite and left.

As the door closed, Xiao Mai could not help it but shed a tear. She began to contemplate scenes of her grandfather introducing her to a long line of potential suitors. Having gone this far to take over Huang Fu's corporation, a turn of circumstances still caught her in a deep abyss of helplessness. Why did Jin favour his work more than her happiness? Has not he ever profess that they will be together regardless of all obstacles?

She looked down on her pure white shimmering gown, so glamorous yet so devoid of any purpose. Then, brief glances at her ring finger especially gathered her wits once again. Only now did she recall herself having lost the ring Jin gave her years ago. That thing has been the most precious to her among all her jewellery collections.

Xiao Mai instantly sat up and started rummaging through every closet and drawer in the room. So preoccupied was she in her intense searching that coming to her dresser, she accidentally dropped a bottle with the firefly inside that Jin gave her. Worse leading to worse, Xiao Mai tripped over the train of her gown while attempting to grab hold of it, hitting the bottle out of the way. It went flying through mid-air and out of the open window. Xiao Mai grimaced in frustration. Following, the sharp piercing sound of breaking glass was heard coming from the ground storeys below.

She hastily got up and rushed to the door, only to collide into Mo Li who was taken aback to see Xiao Mai in dire hurry.

"Oh, Mo Li, please," Xiao Mai begged.

"What's wrong??" Mo Li sensed the urgency as well.

"Block the guards for me...I need to go down to the gardens to find something," Xiao Mai requested.

"Something??" Mo Li was confused.

"I really have no time to explain...it's really important," Xiao Mai then merely ran past her and scurried down a long flight of stairs.

Once outside in the dark, it was one thing to thank for the tall bright lamps and another to cleverly avoid them so as not to be spotted by any of the patroling servants. She could not afford to give lengthy explanations whatsoever. After some troubled quick scans here and there, Xiao Mai thought she had caught glimpses of the glowing light emitted by that one treasured firefly. She could not be reasonably sure despite her instinct to follow its subtle beckoning through the shrubs and thick bushes.

As she slowly made her way through the dense flora, she was greeted by the unexpected. Before her and on a considerable open pathway had a vehicle with its lights still turned on. Xiao Mai headed closer and closer until she saw a familiar figure. When realisation dawned on, even just the sight of his back facing her, Xiao Mai already could tell with perfect clarity.

Again, she found herself succumbing to tears.

Jin turned around and walked towards her.

"Really you," Xiao Mai could not contain her relief.

The confident smile on his face and, was there something in his hands?

Reaching up to her side, he showed her that he was holding a little bottle with her firefly inside. He drew her into a consoling hug, "Remember I asked you why do fireflies produce their light? That's actually to lead each of them to their own true loves....."

Xiao Mai wiped away her tears of joy and nodded against his warm chest, "You're here at last...Jin, do you know how much I anticipate this moment??"

He brushed away her fringes, "Sorry, Xiao Mai...I promise this will be the last time I could have made you waited. Believe me..."

She held him tight, "As long as you're right here..."


	15. Chapter 15: Privileged Event

Xiao Mai entered the hall with a bit of hesitance. After being told by Jin to meet up with each other, she had never expected a press conference to actually take place here. The many reporters present only sparked further curiosity.

"Hello, are you Miss Huang Fu Shan?" an usher approached her side and asked.

Xiao Mai nodded, "Yes, may I know if this event was arranged by Mr Nan Feng Jin?"

The usher smilingly replied, "Indeed, but he has especially requested for the theme of this function to be kept secret until he arrived to make the introduction. May I lead you to your seat, Miss Huang Fu Shan? Ah yes, also...Mr Huang Fu Xiong and other representative members of the family had just turned up as well...This way please..."

Xiao Mai followed her to the front row and she did see Emp, Cai, Ling and Mo Li seated there. She called out, "Grandpa! Hey...did Jin ask you all to come??"

Emp, who still has the impressions of last night's situation etched in his mind, only showed slight displeasure over Jin's plan this time, "I have no idea what this child is up to..."

Xiao Mai sat down beside Mo Li, "I'm no better..."

Cai asked, "Xiao Mai, I could sense that this is going to be something grand...For your sake, Jin is willing to make it big!"

Mo Li nodded agreeingly, "That's right, he's saving the best for the last! Xiao Mai, I'm happy for you..."

Ling gave a thumbs up, "Perhaps, we have all been underestimating him..."

Xiao Mai was about to say how much she was thinking along the same line as them when the MC announced Jin's arrival.

A group of other attendees also came with him. Shortly after they made their entry, Jin formally made known that the press conference was for the commencement of a project to develop a Disneyland theme park in Taiwan.

Everyone gasped. Jin revealed more that negotiations have been kept extremely low-key while his company was working hard on them at the request of investing business partners. Other than those, there was a better highlight for the day's event.

He added, "Our project team has unanimously agreed that this multi-billion dollar project required a spokesperson to impact its publicity plans. After pondering over this matter, I have the most suitable candidate in mind. A person whose story could directly relate with the dreams and fantasies of children and adults alike, who have been shared the beautiful tales which Walt Disney have specially supplied us through the years. She's none other than Miss Huang Fu Shan...or as I have always called her by, 'Xiao Mai'."

Everyone applaused. Xiao Mai was literally filled with surprise, yet Mo Li nudged her to go up to the stage.

Xiao Mai was somewhat reluctant to do so. At this point, Jin looked in her direction, "Xiao Mai, are you willing to come up here?"

She got up and headed slowly towards the stage. Halfway through, Jin put up a slide, which Xiao Mai managed to catch a glimpse at before reaching his side. She thought it seemed rather familiar.

"Everyone, every girl's dream, like the Princesses in Disney's fairytales, is to be loved by her true Prince. What I have here is a certain work written to express this heartfelt wish, regardless of whether you're young or old."

Only now, standing beside Jin, did Xiao Mai realised it was her entry for a writing challenge she had accidentally told Jin about.

Jin paused briefly, as if he was also momentarily aware of Xiao Mai's successful recall. He turned to her, with a rather thoughtful expression, and then took out something from his pocket. Xiao Mai wondered in silence, but Jin soon showed it to be a little case which he opened to reveal a lovely-looking ring.

Xiao Mai was dumbfounded. He asked, "Miss Xiao Mai, will you accept me to be the Prince of your heart??"

She was too touched to say anything as tears welled up in her eyes.

At his seat, Emp was the most excited as he instantly stood up and shouted that Jin was doing great. Everyone started clapping aloud again. Mo Li grasped onto Cai and squealed. They all chanted for Xiao Mai to accept Jin's proposal.

Xiao Mai looked at everyone's eager faces and then at Jin's resolute yet soft and warm gaze. She nodded with a tinge of shyness.

"Yeah!!" Jin exclaimed with delight and lifted Xiao Mai off her feet in a tight embrace. Following, he announced what had been left out earlier, that Xiao Mai's status as a spokesperson will require him to transfer his rights as holder of the project to Huang Fu's corporation. Upon hearing so, Emp was beaming with pride at what this young man was capable of doing.


	16. Chapter 16: Willing Return

"Jin...," Xiao Mai looked up at his dazzling bright eyes, so full of vigour and strength that were enough for her to entirely rely on for always. She suddenly feared that she would not be able to continue should she gaze on them longer. Thus, she turned away and merely hugged him tight.

"Xiao Mai," he smiled knowingly and embraced her petite form.

"Sorry," she uttered. "I misunderstood you all along...Should have trusted you more..."

He gently stroked her silky smooth fringes, "Come on, you said 'trusted me more'...so it still means that you did trust me...I don't care if it's for more or less...whatever extent...I'll treasure it close to my heart, 'cause it's from you, Xiao Mai..."

She pulled apart, "To tell the truth, I was really worried..."

He nodded, "Then, I should be apologizing to this worrisome princess from the bottom of my heart, right Your Highness??"

Xiao Mai forced herself to hide a smile and then pretended to pout, crossing her arms, "Ha Master Nan Feng, you really think just a 'sorry' will do??"

He took a step forward closer to her, "What else do you expect? I spent a whole 5 hours moving all my belongings back to this mansion...and especially took time off to accompany you here to enjoy the most beautiful sunset you could ever see in the whole of Taiwan..."

Xiao Mai only shook her head dismissing while he kept on giving excuses, "Hey, I too spent a huge amount of time going against Grandpa's orders in keeping this whole suite of yours clean and clear from dust and dirt...you can even find some of my stuff scattered here, there and everywhere...And there's also this balcony here where you're standing on...oh it took me so long to..."

The more Xiao Mai rambled on, Jin only advanced towards her with a determined smile on his face. She retreated backwards to say more but nearly tripped due to her extremely high heels when Jin caught her waist so she wouldn't fall.

Their faces were less than inches apart and gaze meeting gaze so near that the world beyond themselves could be momentarily forgotten. Jin tilted his head to kiss her soft warm lips.

Xiao Mai could feel his breath so close and deep as she shut her eyes and gave in to the support of his steady arms. The vibrant rays of the setting sun cast on them added touching golden colours to their intimate moment together this instant.

Christelwise: Sorry for such a short chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Grateful Day

Gazing back at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table before her, Xiao Mai unknowingly let herself succumbed to a wondering daze. Senselessly questioning her mind in silence of the dreamlike reality surrounding this vulnerable petite young maiden in her mid-20s she was facing directly, she somewhat misjudged the degree of happiness which should be logically accompanying her this significant moment. How much of anticipation or optimistic doubt should she harbour? The bright, elegant diamond tiara resting on her silky smooth tied-up hair, the pair of shimmering ivory-white pearl earrings and one fine dazzling pure silver necklace with a glistening crystal pendant flashing forth rich beauty, along with the custom-designed engagement gown she was wearing displayed the signs and symbols of the auspiciousness of this day's occasion. Disbelief was bound to filled her heart at first instant and then, an inevitable light feeling of weariness after having changed a number of different attire many times over the past few hours or so, easily overwhelmed her.

She sighed a bit. The next minute, she looked up and there was the person whom she was betrothed to, approaching from a corner behind. Xiao Mai managed barely a smile when he reached her side with a concerned expression on his handsome face. "Tired??" he inquired upon placing his hands on her soft shoulders.

She turned about on her chair to face him, "Jin, what if I suggest, that I'm considering postponing our engagement until the Disneyland project's completion?"

He appeared unprepared to handle such a question, yet considered it with care. Closing the distance between them and tenderly sweeping her fringes to the side, he replied, "Xiao Mai, there are many stages to the progress of Disneyland's plan...And our relationship is no exception...I don't mind if we call an end to this photoshoot now that you feel it's physically exhausting and emotionally draining..."

Xiao Mai reached out to his hand, "Sorry, I guess that I'm worrying you..."

He let out a genuine smile, "It's what I'm entitled to as your fiance...But, my deeply-cherished Princess Xiao Mai, sorry that I had spent nearly the whole of last night and this morning, texting you non-stop..." He then touched the lower corners of her eyes, "I caused those dark circles which may have made you somewhat dissatisfied with your look today...Now, I need your forgiveness..."

She glanced at the mirror briefly, then back at the apologetic young man, "If it's not for your assuring text messages, I don't think that I would look this great...Don't people say 'Love adds to the a woman's beauty'??"

He nodded in earnest, taking her hand and planted a kiss on it, "Xiao Mai, you'll always be exceptionally beautiful in my eyes..."

"Thanks," she uttered in return.

He stooped down to her eye-level, "I am thinking of publishing our engagement photobook and have them distributed to friends and relatives...This will give as many people the opportunity to share with us our happiness at this stage in life..."

Xiao Mai regarded this idea to be not bad. Jin then continued, "But first of all, I must secure your consent..."

She giggled, "Then, I'll think about it!"

"Alright," he decided. "Shall we head back to the studio?"

Xiao Mai took his hand and they got up together, with her cautiously holding on to the delicate multi-layered bridal dress.

Following the instant they had entered the studio, another welcoming sight greeted Xiao Mai. She exclaimed joyfully, "Mummy, Babi...You both are here! Am I seeing things??"

Xiao Mai's mum hurriedly went over to hug her beloved daughter, "My precious...Finally returning to you after so many years!" Tears filled both their eyes and Xiao Mai's dad's too. He rushed up to them and embraced one another.

"Xiao Mai, Babi did it at last...I have brought back all my achievements to reunite with you, my darling daughter," Xiao Mai's dad expressed with surging confidence.

Jin was exceedingly glad for their family and joined them to revel in such blissful togetherness.

PS: Thank you Deetme, for your comments.


	18. Chapter 18: Natural Intentions

Jin knocked on Xiao Mai's door lightly and waited for a while. Much to his curiosity, there was no response. He then called out, "Xiao Mai?? Can I come in?"

Nothing happened still. He knocked louder with concern, "Xiao Mai, I take it that I'm allowed to enter??" Only stiff silence was returned. Jin slowly turned the doorknob and peeked inside.

It was already past ten in the night, yet the lights were still on bright within the suite. He hesitantly went in and scanned about for signs of the petite girl. Not until when he had reached the sitting area did Jin notice her on the couch. She was fervently indulged in a quiet task of knitting a quarter-completed sweater. Once again, he got to witness her serious attitude as she has with her a pair of headphones over her ears and her keenly-focused eyes affixed on the action of repetitious twisting and turning of the yarn over a pair of lengthy needles in her hands. She was oblivious to his presence. Jin decided to walk up to her side and sit himself on the cozy sofa. Him lifting up the headphones gently for her caused Xiao Mai suddenly turning to face him, "Jin! You nearly frightened me!" She gasped and patted her chest.

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry...I just wanted to give you a deserved rest..."

Her expression soften with understanding as she grabbed her glass of lemonade from the coffee table. Taking a sip, her eyes trailed to the time displayed by the tall antique grandfather clock at the opposite end of the hall. Then, holding up to visually checked the outcome of her three-hour-long job during that evening, she sighed exasperately, "I'm barely done with this, Jin...What am I going to do??"

He simply consoled, "Don't worry, Xiao Mai...Mother's Day has yet to come...You had just spent the whole day at Uncle and Auntie Mai's place earlier...How can you pressure yourself to finish this in a the course of one night??"

Xiao Mai set down her work and gave her tired arms a full stretch, "Oh, you're right...But it's been over 7 years that mummy and babi had been away from Taiwan...Just imagine such a long period...And now they finally appeared in the midst of us...Even better is the approaching Mother's Day...Jin, I really want to put up a lavish celebration!"

He held her close to rest against his shoulder, "Of course, I do understand...Yet, time has gone by rather quickly..."

She nodded, "So much had happened...until I could hardly lay hold of them with certainty...Makes me think, what kind of celebration will mummy prefer best?" Reaching out to an overly thick photo album on the table, she took it and started flipping through. She paused on a page and pointed out, "See this, it's Babi with the Brazilian President, Luiz...Inacio...Lula...da...Silva..." She laughed at herself not being able to pronounce properly the foreign name.

Running her thin finger down the page, they came across another eye-catching picture. Xiao Mai noted, "This one was taken when mummy and babi were involved in an environmental-protection event activity in a popular recreational park there, on Earth Day recently this year...And that is mummy with a top chef of the country...She was the guest of honour at the opening of a five-star Chinese restaurant in Sao Paulo..."

All the while when Xiao Mai was excitedly chatting away, Jin seized chances to steal glances at her interest-filled adorable face. He deemed that she has never been happier before like these days when her parents were around. Those countless days in the past when they were together could not possibly compared with their ultimate reunion the day before. It bore heavy significance and marked another milestone down the path of life. Added to that, he should be ever more grateful for bringing his lovely fiancee into this world, to share in each other's joy and happiness. As he averted his gaze back to the album page to follow on with the hype of her descriptions, Jin sensed an abrupt silence. He turned to her and discovered she had fallen into a sudden slumber. "Xiao Mai?" he whispered close. She did not stir.

Ruffling her hair affectionately, he gave a warm peck on her rosy-pink cheek. Taking away quietly the yarn and needles from her tight grasp, Jin lifted her up and carried the sleeping beauty to bed. After tucking her in, he returned back to the couch and continued for her the task of knitting the sweater. He also happened to find out that the mp3 player she had been listening to were all straightforward step-by-step knitting instructions, which made things all the more easier for him. There was now an even greater reason to marvel upon the fact that Xiao Mai's mum will definitely feel the happiest as they present to her this loving Mother's Day gift when the much-anticipated occasion finally arrives.


	19. Chapter 19: Warm Recognition

Wearing a bright smile on his face, Jin entered Xiao Mai's suite bringing with him her breakfast, "Morning Princess Xiao Mai, I'm here with your favourite cheescake. It's all fresh and tasty, sleepyhead..."

Coming to the dining hall, Xiao Mai appeared to be occupied with some matter again. Jin was surprised to see her so busy instead of still lazying on her comfortable bed. He hurried over to the table, which was at this very minute, all cluttered with sewing accessories, "Xiao Mai, why are you up so early?"

She sighed while tying another knot using the needle and thread over the patch of material in her hands, "I need to finish this before heading back to school later at noon."

Jin sat down before her, "Dear,...you worked until late hours the night before up to the point that you weren't even aware that you fell asleep...And now, you're doing the same kind of thing again...It's now barely eight o'clock..."

Facing him, Xiao Mai placed aside her stuff, "Jin, don't get so troubled...I'm actually making a teddy bear for my ex-school principal..."

He grew curious, "School principal?"

She nodded with clear eagerness, "I received a phone call from the school that I used to attend. Remember the other day, you made known the work that I submitted for a writing challenge held ages ago in my school. The media publicised all that took place during the press conference you organised. Now, the school's gained much exposure and my principal told me the enrolment of students for the coming school term has increased ten-fold. She was extremely glad that she called to thank me as well as to suggest paying her a visit..."

Jin finally understood even though he was still rather perplexed, "But why would you sew a teddy bear?"

Xiao Mai clarified, "That's because I have known her for the longest time to find out that she actually collects plush toys!"

Realisation dawned on him, "It seems that our Miss Xiao Mai has been happily involved with the work of needles and stitches these days. Now, I have more reason to believe that she's someone who is many times more thoughtful of others than I was ever aware of..." He could not help teasing her and then imagining that one day, when the time comes for them to have a family of their own...

He received a playful knock on the head from her the next second, "Hey, Young Master Jin! Just what are you trying to imply to me?"

Jin reverted back to reality, "You know what I was thinking of?"

She heaved a sigh again, "Anyway, just what brought you here so early? Don't you have to rush for the company's meeting by now?"

He quickly explained, "The company's president actually had his morning flight delayed last minute...so I still got time to be here..."

She smiled and picked up her needle again, "That simple?"

Jin then pushed the box of cheesecake that he had brought with him secretly from behind onto a hidden corner of the long table, "Yup!"

She turned back to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Jin,...I'm sorry...but thank you..."

He noticed the unusually deep gaze she was giving him, "Huh?"

"That knitted sweater for mummy...You must have worked so hard to help me all night," she declared with a regretful tone.

He gathered, "Oh...silly...How can I not do it?..." Pulling her slowly into a tight hug, he said, "How can her prince let his own princess overwork?"

"Jin, I love you," Xiao Mai uttered her heartfelt confession.

He pulled apart, "Is that all?"

She wondered and then, gradually, he touched her face and closed the distance between them to kiss her tender lips.

Over in another spacious suite of the mansion, Emp and Yi Shen Chuan were chatting excitedly away while flipping through a whole lot of newspapers of the day. The headlines were all talking about Jin's proposal to Xiao Mai during a certain day's press conference.

Emp enjoyed them all thoroughly, "I can never imagine that Xiao Mai's recently-revealed writing about her 'Prince' years ago could win Taiwan's top daily's Editor's Pick of the Year Award. She's got immense talent...I should have long gone searching for my granddaughter in that...that..."

Yi Shen Chuan smilingly continued for him, "It's actually St. Angela's Elementary and Junior High, Emp..."

Emp nodded and sighed, "Now, if her parents are still living, they must be overly proud of her talent..."

Yi Shen Chuan agreed whole-heartedly, "Indeed, Miss Xiao Mai has her strengths...just like you, Emp..."

A smile of admiration naturally crept unto the face of a sincere grandfather.


	20. Chapter 20: Reason to Celebrate

It was the day of Xiao Mai and Jin's engagement banquet. Just moments before the event started, Jin knocked on Xiao Mai's door.

"Come in," she told.

He entered her suite and there, saw her seated before the dressing table, looking absolutely gorgeous in a magnificent gown.

Walking up to her side, he declared, "Xiao Mai, you're beautiful..."

She lifted her gaze up at him and smiled, "Thank you..."

He offered his hand for her, which Xiao Mai gladly accepted. Getting up and prepared to leave together for the banquet hall, there was heard another knock on the door.

Both of them were curious and went up to open it. They then realised it was actually Emp.

"Grandpa, I thought you are already entertaining the guests?" Xiao Mai was surprised.

He smiled with gratefulness, "Xiao Mai, I never would have dreamt there will be this day...I'm so happy for you and Jin...As your proud grandfather, I would have trade everything single thing in this world for this auspicious occasion to come true...But of all these, I must reach a choice that would sincerely touch my only precious granddaughter's loving heart..."

Xiao Mai felt tears welling up in her eyes and has to give Emp a warm joyful hug.

Jin uttered, "Emp, thank you for Xiao Mai and everything..."

"Yes," Emp returned too with a sniffle. "I know, my granddaughter now has grown to be a charming lady...and Jin, you are capable of giving her a blissful future..." He reached into his pocket and took out some keys. Placing them into her hands, Xiao Mai wondered as he continued to explain, "Xiao Mai and Jin, I know that I had placed too much pressure on you both, insisting strongly that you should always stay by my side in this huge mansion...But I had thought things over for a long time, that I can't have you two with me forever...so I have specially arranged for a new abode as your engagement gift..."

Xiao Mai gasped, "Grandpa...we don't really mind..."

Jin also agreed, "That's right, Emp...I have just moved back here...how can you assume that we want to live elsewhere?"

He nodded to acknowledge their filial attitude, "I understand that you both are concerned about me...But no matter what, it's a breakthrough decision for me and I don't want to be a stumbling block to your newfound freedom..."

"Grandpa," Xiao Mai cried as tears streamed down her face.

He smiled contentedly, "Good girl...Oh, before I forget, one fo those keys are for your foster parents..."

"Huh?" Xiao Mai was taken aback. "Babi and Mummy?"

Emp nodded again, "It's time for them to move to a more permanent accomodation...and I had made sure that it won't be too far away from you both...More accurately, in the same neighbourhood..."

Xiao Mai and Jin looked at each other with glee. They then gave Emp a big hug.

"Oh Grandpa...I can hardly take this...I love you!" Xiao Mai exclaimed.

Jin promised, "Emp...don't worry, I'll take good care of Xiao Mai..."

Emp took both their hands together, "Cherish each other...My beloved children..."

"We will," Xiao Mai and Jin responded in unison. Noticing the time, Emp then quickly urged them to better head out of the room together to the banquet hall, lest they would keep the guests waiting for too long.


	21. Chapter 21: Bountiful Surprises

Slowly, Cai led Mo Li eagerly by her hand into a certain secluded part of their mansion's nearly borderless garden. He scanned the area around for a few times to make sure that it was close to perfection, if not completely so. Then, he stepped aside and told, "Okay, our dear Miss Mo Li, you may open your eyes now..."

She did so but was about to question him why bother to create a surprise for her when she literally gasped in disbelief.

Cai knew he would have a reason to smile seeing her so unexpected to behold such a preparation. He was utterly glad, "What do you think?"

Mo Li turned to him, "Cai, just what's going on? Somehow I couldn't figure out why I'm so intrigued. This place has turned into...I mean, it's already very rare that we would come by this section of the garden...But looking at all these! I can't pinpoint exactly...Just absolutely marvellous!"

He laughed witnessing her hardly so excited this way since ages, "Mo Li, I had done my very best to present an accurate remake of how this place was like 15 years ago on my birthday..."

Upon hearing him explain, Mo Li felt her memories came flooding back, "Your birthday...There was a party here then..." She gazed around before walking over to the table laiden with gifts and food of all sorts.

Cai nodded, "That's right...and based on what you've told me before, it's also the day when we first met each other..."

Mo Li inevitably saw a large round covered tray of something opposite her. She smiled, "Cai, I'm extremely happy that you recalled so precisely. But, I don't understand..."

He went over and sat down beside her, "There's a meaning behind everything. Those pretty colourful decorations now all around us only serve to hint that a celebration is upcoming and concerns specially the two of us..."

Mo Li wondered, "Huh? First, it's your 10th birthday...but still, there is gonna be another 2 months before you turn 26...Cai, what are you up to this time?"

He smiled at her with assurance, "Mo Li, this moment had me waiting long enough." Taking out a stunningly-wrapped little case, he carefully opened it up before her.

Mo Li was simply overwhelmed this moment, "Cai..."

He continued, "This day, I would like to appropriately propose to my beautiful Miss Mo Li..."

She was trying hard to convince herself of what Cai just uttered, "Cai, is this really...?"

He hoped that he could affirm to her so much more, "Will you agree to marry me?"

Mo Li clasped her hands trying to hide her gradually rising tears from showing, "Oh...my...Cai..."

He took her hands gently, "Mo Li, having you by my side for so long...each day's happiness only adds up more and more...There's always overflowing..." He smiled upon reaching to her cheeks and wiped away her tears of gratefulness.

Mo Li looked up to meet his gaze and then lifted her hand for him, "I agree..."

He was overly glad to hear such answer. Cai tenderly slipped the sparkling diamond Jasmine flower-shaped ring onto Mo Li's thin finger. She then said, "I'm extremely happy with all that you've done, Cai...But..."

He added, "I don't mind...just say..."

Mo Li spoke her thoughts, "I can't promise you our future marriage will happen anytime soon...There's my career, the school that I'm currently taking care of and a bunch of other stuff..."

He appreciate that she still voiced her concerns. Pulling her into a hug, he offered to share all her worries, "I understand, Mo Li...but I can promise you as well that I can wait...Don't feel pressured...Time is still within our grasp..."

"Thank you, Cai," she felt her eyes brimming with tears again.

When they pulled apart, Cai removed the cover of the large tray on the table. Placing it closer to their side, he introduced, "My first kitchen attempt...Hope you'll like this..."

Mo Li smiled with interest upon seeing a heart-shaped cake so nicely-decorated with some words in the middle. She read, "Cai Loves Mo Li Forever...Oh...today's really...Cai...how can you manage so much surprises in one day?"

He shifted a little nearer to her and kissed her cheek, "That's because I have you as my angel..."

They then helped themselves to generous slices of the tempting, diligently-prepared cake and enjoyed to the fullest an afternoon that belonged solely to themselves alone.


	22. Chapter 22: Thoughtful Offer

After dinner, everyone in the Huang Fu mansion gathered together specially tonight to enjoy one another's company. They were all chatting happily in the main living hall for Jin's parents, Xiao Mai's foster parents and Mo Li happened to be present as well.

Emp half-praised, "It's the first time our young master Cai entered the kitchen and baked all these wonderful desserts for us all...Should try more of your specialties..." He picked one of the slices of cakes on the tray.

Cai smiled sheepishly, "Emp, you can't say for sure it's the first time I entered..."

Emp wondered, "Oh?"

They all laughed and Xiao Mai quickly butted in, "Who knows how many times he has sacrificed his manly attitude to cook for Mo Li...I smelled something fishy..."

Mo Li turned uneasy, "Come on, Xiao Mai..."

Wanting to tease the pair of couple more, Xiao Mai only hinted, "I see everyone's slices are vanilla-flavoured...which just so happens to someone's long-time favourite..."

Mo Li averted her gaze to Cai, who only shrugged, "Xiao Mai's gotten more clever...we can't hide anything from her..."

Another round of laughter ensued. Emp then added smilingly, "Alright now, you young people, what's there to hide anyway...Especially such good news like an engagement...That's really serious matter, you know...The first instant you mutually decided on this, it's a must to let your elders know..."

Cai nodded, "Emp, why are you saying as though both of us are still keeping this a secret from you and everyone?"

Emp attempted to clarify, "I'm only trying to emphasized that things like engagement or wedding are really something old people like me or even Jin's parents, then your own parents would love to know right away!"

Cai and Mo Li smiled. Xiao Mai then brought up, "Right, Mo Li...Have your dad and mom know about this great news..."

Mo Li shook her head, "We've not decided on a certain date yet...So, I'll wait until I get home later to break the news..."

Jin seemed to agree, "What you said makes sense...since both of you have not completely decided..."

Ling also remarked, "Wow...first it's Xiao Mai and brother's engagement...and not long, you both are gonna get engaged...Sounds so good!"

Beside him, Ying turned to him, "Come on, they haven't even set a date..."

"Hey," Ling could hardly stand his words. "Are you jealous or what? It's still awesome news anyway..."

Seeing them about to bicker, Jin hurriedly interrupted, "You two...don't start up an argument at this time, okay?"

Everyone only laughed at them. Afterwards, Jin's dad, Nan Feng Qi, said, "Yes, Mo Li...it's been a long time since we last saw your parents...Please help us convey our best regards to them...And, most of all, congratulations..."

"Thank you very much, Uncle and Auntie...I'll be sure to do so and they'll be glad to hear of you both," Mo Li promised.

At this point, Xiao Mai nudged Jin and told him that it should be the right moment to let Emp and everyone know.

Emp noticed them from the side, "What's that you both have to tell us now, huh?"

"Oh, actually," Jin prepared to say. "It's that everyone must have been wondering the reason why Xiao Mai and I have not successfully moved out of this mansion till now, especially when it's been over a week since we both got engaged..."

Emp realised, "So, it's not because of the many belongings?"

Xiao Mai and Jin looked at each other and then shook their heads simultaneously. Jin simply went on, "Xiao Mai and I have decided not to move..."

Emp was momentarily shocked, "What? Not to move?"

Xiao Mai went over to her grandfather's side, "That's right, Grandfather...We both are going to stay here forever with you by our side..."

"Oh...," Emp somewhat could not find the right words to utter in response.

Everyone has on mixed expressions but yet, Ling still managed to exclaim in delight, "Hurray...this is another great news...Without Xiao Mai and brother around, this huge mansion will feel terribly empty!"

Jin gave the thumbs-up to his younger brother this time, "You're right...Xiao Mai and I have spent much time discussing about the estate which Emp had given us...And we're gonna let everyone hear our thoughts on this matter."

Xiao Mai then explained, "We would like to propose that the over 50,000 square feet residence estate that Grandfather has given us to be redone and renovated so that some of the long-time servants who have been working so hard for our family here in this mansion could have a chance to own parts of the estate under the offer of benefits outlined in a new employees' retirement plan I have just prepared...What do you think, Grandfather?"

Emp seemed slowed to react to Xiao Mai's suggestion, "This is...wait a minute...Err...Mr and Mrs Mai...what if I say for you both to move into that estate instead of Xiao Mai and Jin?"

"Huh?" Xiao Mai's mum and dad were surprised. Mr Mai then quickly refused, "No, Chairman, how can we accept this? We're already more than satisfied with the current estate you've given us...Plus, we just moved in few days ago..."

Emp was quite disheartened upon hearing their answer, "Then, how about...Mr and Mrs Nan Feng?" He turned to Jin's parents.

"Huh?" Jin and Xiao Mai uttered at the same time.

Mr Nan Feng Qi wasted no time in replying, "Lao Xiong(meaning "Old friend", Xiong - Emp's first name), Jin and Ling are already staying with you...At home, there are only both of us(Jin's parents)...How can you expect us to suddenly move from where we've been staying at for over 30 years to an over 50,000 square feet estate...That's impossible..." He laughed aloud with his wife.

"Oh," Emp pondered.

"Grandfather," Xiao Mai advised Emp. "You see, everyone is so contented with their own home...Now, you have to know that there are so many of our servants who have worked nearly their whole life for us in this mansion...They also have their own families...but with their pay, it's just impossible for them to own even a 1,000 square feet home..."

After listening to Xiao Mai, Emp recalled, "Hmmm...all these years, I have been so busy with advancing Huang Fu's corporation to each and every corner of the globe to know even slightly of what Xiao Mai said...Now that I remember, when I first started my company, driver Lao Lee has already started working for me...One night, I fell ill and it was all thanks to him who came back from his hometown early then that I could be sent to the hospital without delay...Then, there is old chef Wang, who always stays with us every year to prepare New Year's Eve reunion dinner...Oh...there are some more others, but..."

Xiao Mai and Jin smiled, "Emp, we're happy that you still remember..."

Emp nodded, "Right...it's time to repay for all those unconditional kindness displayed to our Huang Fu family..."

Xiao Mai then reached over and gave him a very big hug, "Thank you, dearest Grandfather!"


	23. Chapter 23: Worthwhile Gathering

It was a particularly fine day when Emp decided that everyone, including the servants of the household should pay a visit to the estate he had previously given to Xiao Mai and Jin. This way, Emp could hear of suggestions from his faithful servants of how should the place be renovated to suit their families' needs. He then also announced to everyone that he would name the place as 'Jin Shan's Villa'.

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Grandfather, I thought we were all just kidding about this two nights ago...So you've really decided on this?"

Emp nodded with a wide smile, "Precious granddaughter, why not?"

Ling quickly interrupted, "This is a great idea! The name sounds suitable!"

Ying sighed and added, "Do you have to be so hyper each time?"

Ling could not help but retort, "You're at it again...Today's a happy day for everyone and I'm not excluded...I have to bear with your sour face every time we work together in the office...now, would you please, don't always target me with those dry remarks of yours...Make full use of your degree in architecture to help us out, okay?"

Ying, looking displeased, was about to say something when Jin butted in. He just hoped these two could be at peace with each other, "Come on...you two better cool down...Here, a glass of lemonade for each of you..."

On the side, Cai told Mo Li, "It's strange, Ying and Ling will always have something to bicker about..."

She smiled, "They're cute...like real brothers..."

Not long, Emp urged everyone to gather together for a family portrait, "Okay now, the photographer is here...We had better grab this opportunity before the whole estate is to be renovated to take a family picture together..." He then also reminded for all of their servants to join them.

They chose an especially nice backdrop and everyone proceeded to their perfect spots before the camera.

The photographer readied, "Okay, smile your very best, Huang Fu family members...Three...Two...One...Alright!"


	24. Chapter 24: Tacit Understanding

Xiao Mai flopped onto the sofa and stretched herself hard, "Oh Jin, it's my first time ever holding an autograph session...I never knew it could be this successful!"

He smiled and sat down beside her, "Our engagement photobook being the best-selling...Unbelievable..." Taking a pair of glasses, he poured champagne into them.

Sitting upright again, she turned thoughtful upon having her gaze fell on a desktop calendar on the coffee table. Jin was about to hand her the glass when he paused and added, "Been thinking alot about the first major project meeting coming up soon?"

She turned to him but managed to hide her grin, "Where do you think I should propose the location of our future Taiwan Disneyland, Young Master Jin?" She made a fist to pretend holding an imaginary microphone out to him.

Jin nodded and stroke his chin. Then, he suggested, "Why don't both of us write down our ideal location before revealing?" Xiao Mai's eyes widen. He take tore out two sheets of paper and passed one of them to her along with pens for them both.

She chuckled and then both turned their backs against each other.

Next moment, they uncovered their answers at the same time.

"Your old home..."

"My old home..."

They found themselves utterly bemused while reading them aloud.

Xiao Mai hit his arm playfully, "Come on...you read my mind, didn't you?"

Jin put on the most childish innocent look, "Hey, Miss Xiao Mai...it should be more like you read my heart..."

After giving each other squinting gazes, they then burst into a fit of laughter.

When they again studied what were written down, they just couldn't help marvelling. Xiao Mai then said, "So it's a confirmation already...I believe...Jin, will definitely be looking into more details about the site of my poor old home and propose to the meeting..."

"I'd say it's the best ever, Xiao Mai," he supported whoelheartedly.

"Yes!" They held up their glasses and drank to a toast.

"Oh...amazing taste!" Xiao Mai praised dearly. She then nudged Jin, "It's one week anniversary of our engagement...Why don't we have instant noodles?"

He figured, "Sneaking into the kitchen again at this hour...Half-past one in the morning?"

She nodded eagerly in response, "Come let's go..." Quickly pulling him from the sofa, they hurried out of Xiao Mai's bedroom suite.


	25. Chapter 25: The End of the Road

In the middle of the night, Xiao Mai and Jin decided to sneak out of Huang Fu mansion through the secret path by the rear garden after discovering that every kitchen ran out of stock of instant noodles.

Having overspent much time on their engagement celebrations and work obligations, it was a rare opportunity for them to hang out on the deserted streets in hope of coming by any store that sells instant noodles.

Xiao Mai breathed relief, "At last, there's pure fresh air all around us...Even though it's dark, right?" She turned to Jin and smiled with utmost relaxation.

He knew how much she treasured a moment like this. Also extremely grateful that they are alone by themselves, he took her hand and added, "Xiao Mai, all of a sudden I'm thinking if we were to stay this way each night strolling without thoughts or cares about all that is happening during the day...And it's just the two of us...do you think we will discover something extraordinary at the end of this long stretch of road down there each time?"

Xiao Mai grew curious at his words. She rested on his shoulder and began to consider, "Something extraordinary...out of this world..."

While she was still engrossed, Jin's cellphone rang all of a sudden.

"Hello, Young Master Jin? I've done as you requested...Did you notice it?"

Xiao Mai wondered who the caller was as Jin glanced about trying to catch sight of that certain something.

As they continued walking, Xiao Mai exclaimed with pain for she had unawarely kicked hard the side of a bench. Both stopped and saw that there was a bag of stuff placed on it.

After making sure that she was alright, Jin urged them both to have a look at what it was.

"Whoever kind soul finds this, please dispose of it...Many thanks..." Xiao Mai read a note that was stuck onto the bag. They looked around but found none of a trashbin to dump it into.

"Oh," Jin pretended to be all innocent. "Xiao Mai, why don't we see what's inside?"

She nodded, "It's gonna be a waste, right?'

Opening up the bag, among all things, they found out it contains new packets of Xiao Mai's favourite instant noodles. Jin had to keep himself from breaking into an uncontrollable fit of laughter while at the same time, witnessing the surge of bliss-filled expression on Xiao Mai's angelic face.

"Let's keep these for ourselves," he eagerly suggested.

She looked at him, a little doubtful, "I don't understand why anyone would want to throw them away..."

Faced with such a response, Jin began to feel uneasy. Worried that Xiao Mai would not buy his words, they were abruptly distracted by the sound of a rolling cart approaching from nearby.

It turned out to be a vendor pushing his mobile stall in their direction. Looking more clearly, Xiao Mai squealed excitedly for the person was selling hot street foods. Still holding onto the bag of noodles in his hand, Jin found himself at a lost for words and somewhat confused.

"Hey there, young couple! Wanna try some fresh steaming midnight snacks?" the vendor called out.

Xiao Mai beamed with overwhelming delight, "Definitely! Cook as much as you can!" She then rushed up to him without delay.

The blurred Jin stood baffled, "Cook...?" Pondering more on Xiao Mai's words, he figured at last and also hurried after her.

Xiao Mai was about to order her share of supper when Jin simply interrupted.

"Can I just have a use of your stove for a few minutes?" he asked of the vendor.

Xiao Mai's eyes widen. She nudged him aside, "Jin, what are you talking about?"

He flashed her a tempting smile and pulled out two packets from the bag, "To cook these for the two of us..."

It seemed that she could do nothing to stop him and the vendor agreed after much stubborn persuasion from Jin's part. Yet, Xiao Mai too did not give up her chance of trying out her much-loved snacks.

As they sat themselves on the nearby bench, Xiao Mai could not help entertaining the thought of how those noodles came about. She did not rule out the possibility of Jin being behind it all. However, seeing his childlike side as they enjoyed to the full this night's heartwarming supper, she feels ever surely his care in a refreshing new way. He has won her heart over again.


	26. Chapter 26: Another Visit

The sound of her high heels resounded down the hall as she made her way along by herself. It was a particularly quiet time of the school day as dismissal was well over. She personally picked this hour to avoid the crowd and noise.

Finally reaching a door, she made sure that the sign on it carried the right name. When it was all certain, her lips curved into a confident smile before knocking gently.

It took a short few seconds for her to catch a soft-spoken reply uttered from the inside. She grew a little excited and opened the door.

"Mrs Sweetin?" she inquired while glancing about from the doorway.

"Oh...Lovely Xiao Mai," a middle-aged lady returned just the moment before she fully stepped into the office.

When she finally saw her looking up from working on some sheets of documents on her table, Xiao Mai held her breath and hurried over to her side.

Seeing her so elated, Mrs Sweetin got up with open arms to embrace her dear ex-student.

When they pulled apart, Xiao Mai eagerly asked, "Were you really busy? I didn't mean to interrupt you..."

The lady was touched to see her coming by as expected, "No worries...I'm glad to see you more than anything else...How was your day? You look ever more beautiful after your engagement...Must be spending lotsa sweet time everyday, right dear?"

Xiao Mai blushed uneasily, "Thank you for being at our engagement banquet, Mrs Sweetin...Sorry that I couldn't find time to entertain you that evening..."

She pressed Xiao Mai's hands lightly to assure, "Now, I don't accept apologies for that kind of situation...You both were the stars of the night...I know it's impossible for you to even catch a glimpse of me amongst the ocean of guests..."

Xiao Mai knew her ex-principal would always be the understanding one. She urged her to take her seat while getting herself a chair from across the table.

They chatted about the good old times as always before Mrs Sweetin decided it was appropriate to make known to Xiao Mai the reason she suggested for the latter's visit.

Although she was very much curious, Xiao Mai has long cultivated the habit of patience as she watched the pleasant lady pulled out one of the drawers.

Inevitably, she could see that there was her very own gift of handmade teddy bear for her principal sitting inside it. She wondered if they were going to create another topic of conversation with regard to the cute little plushie.

"You saw it, didn't you? Xiao Mai...I really do treasure it among all things..." Mrs Sweetin voiced out her thoughts. Xiao Mai hoped that it was not going too overboard for her to feel somewhat proud of making her principal happy.

In the ensuing moment, Mrs Sweetin reached even further into the part of the drawer hidden from Xiao Mai's field of vision, "Now, this is even more priceless..."

Xiao Mai was more puzzled. When finally the item was brought out and handed to her by Mrs Sweetin, her questioning expression caused the former to chuckle with amusement.

"For that little piece of your writing from years ago, a renowned editor had it published and presented this token of appreciation to you..."

Xiao Mai gasped, "Really? I would have never thought so...Even when Jin showed it around during that press conference from a long while back, I didn't even give it much attention at all...Now, Mrs Sweetin, you brought back memories to my rusty mind again..."

She laughed, "Xiao Mai...You don't have to thank me...What you said is just it...Young Master Nan Feng was the person who took the trouble to recover this long hidden piece of your memory...We just simply assisted him..."

Upon hearing so, Xiao Mai recapped...

She did not want to dampen his spirit, yet what she experienced was a bittersweet compromise. He still cared for her, although in new unpredictable ways. This connection between only the both of them, she felt sure and true.

She could not suppress a tear trickling down her cheek, and rashly put aside the food to hug him tight.

He held her close in response, "Xiao Mai..."

Touched but unyielding, she did not want to make things tough for him, "Jin, there was a time when I entered a writing challenge in this school..."

"Really? What was it all about?" he asked.

She hated to let go of him but not willing to evoke unnecessary worries in him, she freed herself from the embrace and wiped her eyes dry, "Silly you, I was only kidding..."

End of flashback...

"Oh, that night?" Xiao Mai added after she realised.

Mrs Sweetin then carried on, "One day, I was passing by the middle passage of this school...And I could still recall clearly the moment I saw him lingering there for quite a while..."

"Middle passage...overlooking the gardens?" Xiao Mai then remembered how she used to spend so much time right at that area during her schooldays. How did Jin know about it?

Mrs Sweetin added after her thoughts, "Perhaps he went the extra mile to learn more about what really matters to your heart, Xiao Mai..."

"Oh," the innocent girl nodded.

Mrs Sweetin then took her hand, "Trust me, this thing you're holding is also something special...I'm extremely happy for you, Xiao Mai..."

She returned with noticeable anticipation now, "Thanks, principal...I know what you mean...Please let the editor know that I truly appreciate this gift..."

Mrs Sweetin offered her an affirming smile but got the sense that Xiao Mai has yet to discover more of what lay in store for her behind a mere neatly-wrapped package.


	27. Chapter 27: Pleasing Gift

Back home later that day, Xiao Mai opened the gift and discovered that it turned out to be a pretty heart-shaped diamond-studded case. The inside of it bore a contrast to its pure appearance as it was a technology marvel featuring a montage of various Xiao Mai and Jin's engagement photos on its screen.

Other than the slideshow, there appeared along with each picture what she had written during her schooldays. Now that she thought of it, she found it amusing that an highly-esteemed editor would find favour in those little lines which she wrote. She read on as they showed up...

"My Prince,

My Prince should have a pair of bright dazzling eyes, so that when I look into them, I can imagine a whole new story of our boundless Love.

My Prince should have a pair of strong warm hands, so that when I fall, He will catch me in time to prevent a clumsy girl from getting hurt.

My Prince should have an ever hopeful mind, so that when plans go wrong, we can piece together the remnants of a failure to rebuild our inspirations.

My Prince should have a caring attitude, so that when needy souls pass us by, we can share in the joy of providing for them.

My Prince should have a cheerful demeanour, so that when I cry, He can lift my spirits and gives me the reason to smile once more.

My Prince should have the gift of wisdom, so that I can be enlightened each time to reach a clever and worthwhile decision.

My Prince should have the courage to overcome, so that when fate turns unpredictable, we can find faith together in the power to triumph over obstacles.

My Prince should have the keen desire of a listener, so that when a troubled girl seeks whole-hearted attention, words can explain unnoticed hurts and overwhelming tears.

My Prince should have the willingness to forgive, so that when wrongdoings become apparent, there is a purpose to let go of the dejected past and face the new future.

My Prince should have the virtue of patience, so that when time seems to drag on forever, precious moments can be still be cherished without wastage.

My Prince should have the fervour of generosity, so that when little gives way to bountiful, we don't lack grateful blessings from the poor.

My Prince should have the charms of a gentleman, so that a maiden wins respect in the presence of his company.

My Prince should have a humble heart, for Him to accept such a lowly girl as I am."

Pondering on those words, Xiao Mai realised just how much of a hopeless romantic she was. She simply felt like laughing at her own exaggerated sentiments. Yet, switching her mind back to the present, she got to admit that dreams could never be look down upon, no matter how senseless they were. A grateful smile spread across her face. She figured that she must let Jin know about what Mrs Sweetin got for her this time. Just as she was about to close the case and give him a call, it surprised her to find out there was another mini mp3 player placed inside. Even more curious, she played it right away...Lifting the whole thing up a little, Xiao Mai saw there was another hidden compartment which she slowly pulled out.

"Xiao Mai, I'm sure by now, you're very much delighted to have received this gift..."

Realising it was Jin who recorded the message, she listened even more attentively.

"The moment I read what you've written, I got the idea of how the girl whom I love feels towards her dreams..."

By now, Xiao Mai saw a little ring placed in the compartment. Taking it, she guessed that it must be from Jin. Xiao Mai somehow felt that its surface was apparently uneven to the touch.

"Remember I gave you the ring which I bought with my very first pay?"

Xiao Mai turned to that certain ring he just mentioned. She thought he must be a genius to know that she was wearing it right at this moment. "Tacit understanding, huh?" she bemused. Beholding the other one in her hand, she gathered that what she had observed of it was correct. She applied a little pressure on it...

"I approached the same jewellery maker who sold it to me back then and finally got you this one..."

Next moment, Xiao Mai was amazed at what she heard. Pleasantly soothing music coming from that little ring began to play to her enjoyment.

"It's a tune which I came up with and a composer friend of the editor helped me produce it. Xiao Mai, thank you for giving me such inspiration for this musical ring...I hope you like it..."

The player stopped. Xiao Mai quickly rushed out of her bedroom suite. Wanting to know if Jin has returned by now next door, she earnestly hoped that he did.

"Xiao Mai, what's wrong?" It was most coincidental that she bumped straight into him at the doorway.

She felt that she had never been this blissful upon seeing him, "Jin, I..."

"Huh?" He was even more blurred until the sound of music from the ring she was grasping firmly onto explained it all.

He smiled and understood what she was trying to tell. Taking her hand, he planted a soft kiss. Xiao Mai naturally fell into his arms as he pulled her close in a tight embrace.

bellathedisenchanted: Thanks for your review again...For me, Romantic Princess is like one of my favourite dramas of all time...I too feel like watching it again, especially after watching a similar Korean drama, My Princess...Happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter!


	28. Chapter 28: Muddled Task

Later that night, Xiao Mai cautiously snuck into Emp's personal kitchen to check on how her grandfather was doing in his everyday diet plan. The moment she entered, it was a relief to discover that no other servant was in sight. Hastily going about making her secret routine check, she got extremely concerned that the current stock of fresh vegetables and fruits turned out to be more than double the last time she estimated.

"It's either Grandfather is up to something by truly complying or he's skipping meals...I gotta watch him closely..." Xiao Mai decided. Following, the thought of Yi Shen Chuan currently being in America to attend his daughter's graduation ceremony made her resort to a bright idea of how to guard against Emp coming under the spell of his own reckless cravings. She took out her cellphone to send a text message.

When she was done, Xiao Mai again carefully headed to Emp's bedroom suite.

Arriving at the doorway, she was quite startled to find it unlocked and left ajar. She entered in silence and found out her grandfather was missing.

Meanwhile, out before the mansion, a truck driver slowly parked his vehicle with care as strictly requested.

"That's right...now, hurry and open up the trunk," a most urgent whisper by the great old man made everyone felt this was totally out of his style.

Cai simply found the situation he had led them all into extremely absurd, 'Oh, Emp...do you have to be this secretive? What if we got caught?"

The expression of Emp's face changed right away from that of humble pleading to sudden impatience, "Just what are you talking about? Come on, as long as the four of us keep our mouth shut...No one will know..." He then urged the rest of them to help him pulled out the heavy, fragile item out from the truck.

By the side, Ling found it most useless to oppose Emp, "Cai, since we have gone up to this far...Let's get this thing settled with as fast as we can..."

Also with them, Ying shook his head and sighed, "Especially before the Princess of the household finds out...Or even, the servants and guards..."

The four of them, with Emp included did their very best to move the fully-wrapped delicate life-size Swarovski crystal portrait frame out of the truck at long last. Yet, their strength was out to the test by the object's demanding weight.

On the other hand, down a certain hallway inside the mansion, Xiao Mai rushed swiftly to check the surveillance video control room while being overly worried that her grandfather might have gone missing. To her surprise, none of the guard was in there. A servant passing her by revealed that they have all been ordered by Emp to take a well-deserved midnight break.

Entering in by herself and cluelessly scanning from one monitor to another, Xiao Mai finally spotted Emp and the other three behaving suspiciously outside the mansion's entrance.

"What on earth is going on, Grandpa?" Xiao Mai was flustered and immediately hit one of the main buttons to sound the alarm.

"Hey, have we been caught?" Ling gasped upon hearing the deafening buzz.

"And...red-handed?" Cai lamented their impending doom.

"I did warn you all," Ying could not bear with their wishful thinking any longer.

Emp still attempted to look out for the best route that they can take just so to avoid Xiao Mai discovering them. "Why don't we forget about the main entrance and go all the way round to the back?" he prompted them anxiously.

"Stop right there!" Xiao Mai appeared out of the door and ran up to them.

Seeing Xiao Mai, Emp got a bolt of shock and instinctively let go of the weighty portrait frame they were all carrying firmly until one of its side fell off his grasp miserably and landed on his foot. The pitiful man yelped in excruciating pain as an unfortunate result.

bellathedisenchanted: True enough, I think Romantic Princess is Wu Chun's best drama and he's so so compatible with Angela...How I wish they're together in real life...


	29. Chapter 29: Nostalgia

The next day morning, Emp has to wake up bed-ridden due to the the leg cast he has to wear since the previous night's incident. Extremely disheartened over his poorly-planned failed mission, he sighed and wondered about his beloved granddaughter's reaction at this particular instant. He knew her well enough that she would go all out to find out the truth from Cai and the rest.

Then, he felt that talking things through with his most-trusted servant cum companion through all these years. Gathering all strength to sit up, he took the phone from the bedside table and started dialing his number.

The tone was engaged. Emp wished someone would get him his ipad which Jin taught him how to use just the recent week so that he could have another way to keep in touch. Yet, somehow, he simply redialed the number.

"Over to Chairman Huang Fu, for your information, it was actually a local call you have made to Yi Zhong Guan's office, 2nd floor, Huang Fu's residence - 02-12355699...Contrary to your expectation, it is not an international call to the United States...Please refrain from doing so, lest your kind patience be exhausted..."

Emp quickly turned about only to find Xiao Mai's dad standing right before him. Getting a shock, he immediately demanded to know how he managed to appear so suddenly.

Flashing the most benevolent smile, Mr Mai only dismissed answering his question and went straight to the point, "My dearest Chairman Huang Fu, it is with utmost pleasure that I accepted Xiao Mai's order for me to be here and take the place of Yi Zhong Guan while he is still abroad. I will be assisting you in all manner I can, especially advice on your health and seeing that you keep up with your diet plan..."

Emp found it hard to believe, "Well, how can you just simply come over and do all these things? What about your job?"

Mr Mai nodded, "They all are now being well taken care of, especially with this..." He got out his own ipad from a pocket. "Plus, after successfully inaugurating daily flights to and from Brazil earlier this month, Chairman Huang Fu, have you forgotten that you voluntarily gave me a break from my work?"

"Huh?" Emp's eyes widen. "Oh, really...I see...perhaps...but...but..."

Mr Mai slipped back his ipad and gestured that he understood Emp's hesitance, "Don't you worry about qualification. To let you know, throughout the time I was in Brazil, my wife and I faced so much problems with the food in that country. Thank goodness that I met an expert American dietician so she taught us alot. You sure can trust me, Chairman Huang Fu..."

"Still, I..." Emp was soon at a lost for words.

Mr Mai simply continued, "So, can I now request your permission to access your updated health records?"

Emp was even more taken aback but there seemed to be difficulty in refusing.

Over in the lounge, the three Nan Feng young masters and Xiao Mai were gathered for a heated confrontation.

"What kind of fuss is this? Displaying our engagement portrait in the city's Art Gallery?" Xiao Mai instantly got up from her seat after hearing so.

Cai nodded to confirm, "That's right...It's the reason for which Emp ordered the million-dollar portrait frame all the way from Europe..."

Ling persuaded, "Xiao Mai, don't be so angry...We did try our best to convince Emp that it won't work...but he insisted that as long as this can be kept a secret from you until the unveiling at the gallery that day, everything will be fine..."

Xiao Mai was more infuriated by the minute, "Just what does he think he is doing? Haven't we got more than enough of exposure by the media the world over?"

At a corner, Ying only shook his head, "So much alike..."

She turned to him, "What do you mean, Ying?"

He let on, "I'm merely saying that...you, Shao Fu Ren, your grandmother, the late Huang Fu Fu Ren have similar character..."

Xiao Mai was totally blank.

Cai stood up to clarify, "You have all objected to displaying your portraits in public settings...as opposed to Emp's desire...Shao Fu Ren is your own mother, Xiao Mai..."

Surprised, Xiao Mai gasped, "Really? Even them too?"

"Absolutely, I really admire you all," Ling remarked.

Xiao Mai raised a hand, "Oh dear...this is too much to bear...I need some moments by myself to think things through..." She then left the lounge without second thought.

Coming down the hallway, Xiao Mai indeed was overwhelmed by what happened. Without knowing particularly where she was determined to go, all she wanted was a quiet place. However, her bedroom suite was out of the question, though she has no idea why so. Later, marching down the stairs, she ended up at where her own parents' room.

"Here again?" she questioned herself naturally.

Walking slowly up to the door, she ran her finger over its smooth glossy dew-white surface. Staring at it yearningly, it took her some while of deep reflection before she decided to take out her phone and dialed Cai's number.

"Hello, Xiao Mai?" he answered.

She then inquired of him of what she longed to know most at the moment.

A pause followed before he spoke up apologetically again, "Xiao Mai, I'm sure that you know very well that I was the most playful and mischievous one among the four of us back then when we were small. I spent all of my time skipping lessons and mingling with other children for parties. I am most regretful that I can't tell you much...I really don't have much memory of my time with Shao Fu Ren..."

"Oh, thanks," Xiao Mai hung up dejectedly.

Next, she figured that she would call Ling.

"Xiao Mai? I was barely five when I was first brought here with the rest...All I can remember is that Shao Fu Ren was always there to comfort and pacify me whenever I cried and missed home. I really did alot. However, other than that...I don't know what else to say..."

Despite how much Xiao Mai pressed him, Ling was not helping much in his weak memories. She soon has to call Ying even though with much reluctance.

As always, he didn't sound too pleased, "If you're calling to ask about Shao Fu Ren, then I can't assist much definitely. I was even younger than Ling then(in fact, I'm the youngest among us all) when we first stepped into Huang Fu mansion. Plus, I have much things to handle with regard to the renovation work at Jin Shan's villa. Don't waste my time!" He hung up right away.

Xiao Mai fumed, "Fine, Young Master Ying! I knew that I wouldn't be able to stand you!" She then punched hard Jin's number.

"Hello Xiao Mai, you must be awake by now? Have you taken your breakfast? You have been skipping many times these days, don't think I have no idea of it...But for today, please kindly set aside the Disneyland project and head to the dining hall...I might not be joining you right away...Curious, right? I'm at Yi Zhong Guan's office right now...Please have a little patience and satisfy your appetite first...Love, Jin..."

"Hello?" Xiao Mai realised in the end that it was a recorded message. Nevertheless, it lifted her mood greatly, "First, this musical ring...then a personal voice message meant for my call...Hmmm...so you've been experimenting much with technology these days, huh?"

She then ran all the way past the dining hall and up the stairs again to aim straight for Yi Zhong Guan's office.


	30. Chapter 30: Tracing Memories

When Xiao Mai entered Yi Zhong Guan's office, she discovered that Jin was somewhat engrossed in looking over the shelves lining each side of the room.

"Jin, what are you doing?" she went up to his side.

Seeing Xiao Mai, he was bemused, "Had your breakfast?"

"Huh?" she was a little surprised as he turned to face her. "Jin, why are you wearing such all of a sudden?"

He smiled, "This time, I have no escape..."

Xiao Mai reached up to his eye level and adjusted it briefly, "This pair of black-framed glasses is rather loose for you, right?"

Jin nodded all-knowingly, "But without it, I would have to use a magnifying glass...Yi Zhong Guan just called me to say that he had carelessly forgotten to pass a very important key to Housekeeper May...Still, what he said was confusing...I can't seem to find it in here yet..."

Xiao Mai considered, "Why not call him back?"

He explained, "The graduation ceremony is in progress now...He had switched off his phone..."

She sighed, "Then, it's gonna be a lot of work..." Crossing her arms, she could not help marveling at Jin's fresh new style this morning.

He questioned a little uneasily, "Is there anything dirty on me?"

"Oh," Xiao Mai got the sense that he was turning shy this instant. She snapped and closed the distance between them, "There's a huge speck of dust right on your glasses...Now, let me clean it for you, Young Master Jin..."

He did not expect her to do so in the least, "Wait, Xiao Mai...I think I can manage..." Stepping backwards, she seemed to dismiss his pleading and in a flash, the heavy glasses was pulled off from him. As though reacting with instinct, Xiao Mai slipped it right away over her eyes to test the experience.

'Xiao Mai..." Her sudden playfulness caused Jin dizziness.

What felt at first to be all excitement, Xiao Mai's clarity of vision happened to be overclouded with utter blurriness the next moment.

"Gosh, I...Jin...Jin, where are you?" she was now surely losing her balance.

"Right here," he struggled near her and effortlessly caught her waist before she slipped. Yet, his head was now spinning uncontrollably.

Xiao Mai grasped tight onto him and quickly took down the glasses to put them on Jin before the situation went out of hand.

Wearing it once more, Jin could at least regained his footing with better sight of everything around them. Xiao Mai too breathed with relief.

"I'm sorry, Jin...It's really all my fault," she apologised with regret.

He only looked at her with an air of softness, "Xiao Mai...it's..."

They were distracted mid-sentence when a light pleasing music began to play...

Glancing all around and then at her ring, Xiao Mai asked blurly, "Jin...there's more than one song coming from this? It was my favourite waltz style yesterday...and now..."

Lifting her hand which has the musical ring on, both of them listened to it carefully.

"Why, I didn't press it just now..." Xiao Mai found it strange. Jin too wondered curiously.

Next minute, he figured, "From a corner..."

"Seems like..." Xiao Mai understood what he was trying to point out. He then led them both to Yi Zhong Guan's study table across the room.

"Should be somewhere," Jin deduced. They tried to pinpoint the source of the gentle music together.

It did not take long before both Jin and Xiao Mai came to one of the drawers by the table. Pulling it out together, their search was rewarded.

"Xiao Mai, it should be this one that I have been looking for all morning," Jin told her.

She looked at him hesitantly before he assured her of confidence. She then took out cautiously from the drawer a unique musical case.

As Xiao Mai beheld it in her hands, she was bursting with admiration for its endearing appearance. It was so intricately made and displayed the charming style of a certain elegant lady's possession.

"Xiao Mai, let's open it," Jin encouraged.

"Alright," she nodded and did so. Sweet music which was now more audible graced the whole room. Xiao Mai was now mesmerised by its heartwarming melody and Jin was glad that they finally managed to recover this adorable piece of treasure.

He revealed, "Xiao Mai, you see this key inside...it actually will unlock your mother's own most cherished library in a part of this mansion."

"Her own library?" she was amazed.

Jin affirmed and took her hand, "Let me bring you there..."

Xiao Mai held onto the case with her and they soon headed out of Yi Zhong Guan's office.


	31. Chapter 31: Heartfelt Recollection

When Jin opened the door and led her in, Xiao Mai was momentarily overwhelmed upon seeing what was laid before her eyes. She held her breath, "This scent...so much...as..."

Jin turned to her, "As...close to one's heart...?"

Xiao Mai tried hard to draw the connection, "Just like it...but...I can't seem to figure out which kind of flower scent it is..."

He understood and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry, Xiao Mai...We'll just look around this library and then, for sure you'll come to realise its source, okay?"

She looked up at him and considered. It seemed that Jin did have extreme confidence on her. She nodded and he took her hand in his to show her around.

Following his direction, Xiao Mai could not help marveling at the many neatly-arranged shelves fitted with volumes and volumes of books. She was exhilarated, "Wow...Shakespeare,...Blake,...Wordsworth,...Browning,...Charlotte Bronte...If only that I could have every book stuck in my head..."

When they reached a certain corner in the middle of the room, there was a closed door right infront of them. Jin stopped and took out the key which they had found together back in Yi Zhong Guan's office. He unlocked it and gestured to Xiao Mai to step in.

She gasped as they did so. Touching the walls on both sides of the enclosed stairway, she remarked in surprise, "Hey Jin...these are all shelves reaching all the way up to the ceiling...And filled with books as well..." Lifting her gaze, she also noticed there was another floor of the library where the stairs were leading up to.

Jin knew that there was much Xiao Mai has no idea about. He eagerly explained, "This library belonging to Shao Fu Ren was actually designed by a very important person, who is none other than your father..."

"Oh, really? Wonderful..." Xiao Mai was awestruck.

They then sat down on one of the steps together. Jin went on to narrate, "I wish that I could tell you more...But from what I remember, Shao Fu Ren used to be an avid greeting-card writer and the romance between your parents blossomed with every little touching lines she wrote so inspiringly...During every festive occasion, she would pen personal greetings and have them delivered in musical cases at her own expense to every children in all orphanages that she knew of...She loves literature...Whenever I was left by myself, she would come up to me and bring me into this library, particularly into this stairway, reading stories to me which captured my interest greatly...She's the most loving, charitable, kind-hearted lady whom I have ever met..."

"Wow," Xiao Mai was already fully-engrossed by now.

He faced her with a mesmerising smile, "Now you don't have to be jealous of me..."

Xiao Mai wondered, "Huh? You got a chance to be with my mum whereas I don't..."

He ruffled her fringes fondly and then grabbed out one of those books on the shelf beside him. Handing it to her, he introduced, "This is a collection of published poems which your mother had written in the past...Perhaps, you can even discover more about her from there?"

Taking it, Xiao Mai immediately started flipping the pages. Jin observed that she grew especially somber by the minute that she scanned through them.

"Oh, by Lady Huang Fu - Sui Rong...," Xiao Mai read on the book cover. She was surprised, "Sui - same as my original name - Mai Qiu Sui...Jin, what coincidence!"

He was happy for her, "To me, it's more like destiny...Do you think so?"

As she regarded what he just mentioned, Xiao Mai felt much more privileged over what has been pre-arranged for her this very day. She was filled with extreme gratitude, "God's always been good..."

Not long, she got up on her feet again, "Jin...I really need time for this..."

He followed suit, "Of course...but you still can read it anytime you want...After all,..."

She cut him off mid-sentence, "So you go ahead to the dining hall..."

He was confused, "Xiao Mai, didn't I ask you to..."

She simply continued, "Don't worry about me skipping...I'll just stay here alone and get this reading done..."

Jin was increasingly puzzled by her determination, "Xiao Mai...it's already close to lunch hour by now..." Not giving in, she merely pulled him along all the way to the door.

"Alright," she declared once he was led out. "Young Master Jin, you better go and have your brunch as soon as possible...As for me, you know what I am going to do right? So see ya!"

Xiao Mai then marched in again and went back up to the stairway.

Seeing her left, Jin sighed. He then called one of the servants to inform that both Xiao Mai and him will not be having their meals.

Entering the library again, he saw that the door to the stairs has been shut by Xiao Mai. Having no other option except to wait, he got a book for himself to pass the time. Laughing at his own stubborn concern for the girl in his life, he has to admit that going all out for her is already something he's used to.

As the hour-hand of the clock moved on, Jin finally finished a fairly thick book at long last. He slipped it back in place and checked the time. It was three in the afternoon already.

Instinctively, he quicken his pace towards the stairs and knocked on the door.

There was no response at first try. He called out, "Xiao Mai, are you done with your reading?"

Silence remained. When he attemped a few more times, Jin worriedly pushed open the door.

On the steps, Xiao Mai laid asleep rather soundly. The moment he saw her, Jin hurried to her side and nudged, "Xiao Mai? It's me, Jin...Are you okay?"

Placing his hand on her forehead, Xiao Mai stirred a little.

Jin was relieved to know that she has only dozed off. He gently removed the book from her grasp and helped her up a little.

"Oh, I'm barely on the second page...," she appeared to mumble in her sleep and naturally flung her weak, lazy arms over his shoulder for support.

From a glance, her eyes were still closed and she turned quiet again. Jin drew her near to himself and was bemused by her delicate willpower.

He gave a light kiss on her soft, tender temple and lifted her off the ground effortlessly. The very next thing he would like to do was to send his sleeping princess to her comfortable bed in the bedroom suite.


	32. Chapter 32: Unceasing Care

"Another endless night has awaken,

Echoing the dutiful calling of the ravens,

The sky with its daylight forsaken,

Has drawn the curtain over any activity's endurance.

Missing the past whispers of children's lullabies,

They usher in nostalgia for a soul uptight,

Chanting bygones in the form of sighs and cries,

Collecting memories at the sound of each bell's chimes..."

Xiao Mai mumbled in her sleep again and as if each line from the poem recalled subconsciously reached her sense of time, she was slowly awakened by her own utterance of them.

Squinting her eyes open, Xiao Mai pulled aside the covers over her. Realising that she was now back in her own suite, she turned and noticed Jin lying on the armchair by her bed.

He was also asleep. Aware of his tired expression, Xiao Mai hastily got up to hurry over to his side.

She was about to nudge him when drawing back, was afraid that his deep slumber would be disturbed. So it ended up that she simply remained at the spot and found herself unawarely peering at his sleeping face. Xiao Mai persisted in not being able to decide when would be the right moment to wake him up.

Yet, as the seconds ticked by, Jin, very surely, began to stir. Before Xiao Mai could react, he had opened his eyes and stared back softly at her own in return.

"Oh," Xiao Mai gasped. She immediately retreated, "Sorry, Jin...I don't mean to..."

He laughed, "Am I that attractive even with my eyes closed?"

"Huh?" Taking his joke, she crossed her arms with slight displeasure, "Am I that easily teased at by you?"

He got up from the chair and went up to her, "Okay, my Lady Xiao Mai...I'm sorry...Now, did you get enough of rest..."

She tried to hide her smile, "Of course..."

Placing his hands on her shoulder, he then turned her around to lead them to the table, "Here, don't let your favourite instant noodles get cold..."

He let her sit down before the bowl of steaming fast food. However, Xiao Mai suddenly thought of her mother's poems, "Wait, Jin...that book you gave me...I have yet to finish them all..."

Taking his seat beside her, he assured, "At this point in time, there's nothing more important than a well-deserved meal, agree? And tell you what, once you're done, I'll bring you to a place..."

"A place?" she wondered with curiosity.

Jin nodded, "One that will help solve your mystery..."

"Really?" Xiao Mai stood up again and pulled him along. "Then why not right now? The noodles can wait after all, right?"

Not understanding how she could bear to skip her breakfast and lunch, Jin determinedly refused, "Xiao Mai, the noodles can wait...but I can't bear to see you missing your meals...Please, be patient...Now, I'm starting to regret for giving you the Disneyland project..."

She pouted, "Mr Jin Naggy, come on...I promise that I will eat my fill the moment we come back..."

He shook his head, "No matter what, I'm not taking you to the gardens unless I see that..."

The expression on Xiao Mai's face beamed with utmost delight. Jin had burst his bubbles and revealed where they were going.

"The gardens, right? Let's go!" Xiao Mai jumped joyfully and dragged him out of the room. Jin never knew that he could be this careless with saying things before a second thought.

Once they reached the front gardens outside the mansion, Jin and Xiao Mai stopped before a certain lovely fountain.

He got down and so did she. "Jin, why here?" Xiao Mai inquired.

He then pointed out the many flowers surrounding the structure, "Can you figure out this connection with the library from a while ago?"

She pondered, "Library?..."

He then suggested, "Xiao Mai, try closing your eyes and feel it from your heart...all about you..."

She followed his words. Taking in the warmth of the breeze around them each second, she suddenly knew, "This...calm and precious scent..."

Jin smiled, "Xiao Mai, do you recognise already?"

Opening her eyes to meet his gaze, she nodded earnestly with glee, "Lavenders...These flowers here before the fountain...It's the same scent back there in mother's library! Wow!"

He was glad for her, "Actually, Xiao Mai, lavenders are Shao Fu Ren's favourite flowers...And this garden as well as all others you can see in this mansion's vicinity, were designed by her...Together with the library, these have been kept in their original state without any blemish or alteration by your grandfather, Emp, since then until this day..."

Xiao Mai was astonished upon hearing Jin's explanation, "My...I have much to thank for..."

He especially agreed and drew her close to rest on his shoulder. Looking back at the awesome, glamorous view laid before them made possible by the work of Xiao Mai's mother and grandfather, they enjoyed immensely and appreciate the full extent of it all in each other's company. Indeed, life has never been more meaningful and treasured by their hearts right deep within.


	33. Chapter 33: Enduring Gladness

"God created the rose in the likeness of a woman.

The rose represents beauty.

The stem represents strength.

The petals are soft as skin.

The fragrance pure and sweet.

The leaves represent arms outstretched

always loving, always giving.

Each time you look at

this rose, remember...

God made you special."

Xiao Mai placed a bookmark over the page in Shao Fu Ren's book and then closed it. Putting it aside, she wondered to herself, "Dearest Mother, my ever closest stranger...can I fulfill all qualities to be that one rare rose you've written about?"

Pondering more on it, she soon decided to type away on her laptop to search for what has been lingering in her mind since the previous day. In a flash, the information she sought popped up.

"Lavender - meaning purity, silence, devotion and caution...The colour represents feminity and also speaks of elegance, refinement and luxury. Lavender-colored flowers speak of wealth and wisdom when given as a gift," Xiao Mai read.

Thinking back to the first time she saw her parents' portrait when first stepping into Huang Fu mansion, it just simply described with great accuracy the way she felt about her own mother that very moment. No wonder that she could spent hours just looking at her pictures.

"Thank you," she whispered with surging gratefulness. Getting up to head over to the breezy balcony just a few steps away, it gave her even more pleasure to behold another new addition to her suite.

She stopped right before it, "Seems like you're adjusting well to this new environment..."

Flashback...

Jin carefully placed the pot at the spot where Xiao Mai requested. Making sure that it was well accessible to plenty of strong sunlight, he then made used of a small spade to loosen up the soil a little.

Noticing this serious, diligent side of him while working wholeheartedly on the plant, Xiao Mai quickly got a towel to helped wipe off beads of sweat on his face. He seemed to not expect her to be this thoughtful. She could not help smiling at his pure innocence.

When the job was finally done, he declared, "There, Miss Xiao Mai...Your pot of lavender flowers fresh off from the garden, how do you like it?"

"Awesome!" she cheered.

End of flashback.

Xiao Mai breathed in the sweetness of the flowers' scent now filling every corner of her balcony. Overly glad, she knew that she has much to thank Jin for.

In the ensuing moment, a knock on the door was heard. Xiao Mai happily ran over to open it.

"Morning," Jin's bright face was there to greet her again as always. "I guess there's no reason for our Princess here to miss her breakfast?"

Xiao Mai simply gave him a tight hug before she could reply.

He laughed as she grabbed strongly onto his shoulder, "Xiao Mai, what's causing the sudden joy?"

"Oh..." Words were not sufficient to describe how wonderful it felt to be so near to him. Yet, after a minute, it turned that she has to apologise.

Pulling apart, Xiao Mai quickly took his hand, "We have to go to Grandfather's suite first..."

Jin was perplexed upon hearing so but while they were on their way there, a thought came to his mind and he soon figured.

In his room, Cai, Ling and Ying were also there helping Emp as he learned to gradually walk by himself again after a speedy recovery from the injury.

"Grandpa!" Xiao Mai rushed over to his side. "You're improving well!"

"Xiao Mai..." Emp was utterly relieved to hear his beloved granddaughter voluntarily speaking to him again.

"Oh, you're not needing the leg cast anymore, how amazing!" she was also happy for him.

Emp nearly has blissful tears in his eyes.

Cai sensed that something good must be in this time, "Xiao Mai, why coming here so early? Perhaps, is there anything special you want to break it to us, and particularly Emp?"

"Well, I..." Xiao Mai turned to Jin.

"He will be glad to know your decision," he encouraged her.

Truly, Jin understood her heart from inside out. She nodded and walked up to her grandfather, "I...agree to have our engagement portrait put up in the art gallery..."

It seemed as though a huge piece of resistant barrier has been torn down that second. Emp's face instantly lit up, "My little Xiao Mai, I have not heard wrongly, have I?"

Flashback...

Opening her eyes to meet his gaze, she nodded earnestly with glee, "Lavenders...These flowers here before the fountain...It's the same scent back there in mother's library! Wow!"

He was glad for her, "Actually, Xiao Mai, lavenders are Shao Fu Ren's favourite flowers...And this garden as well as all others you can see in this mansion's vicinity, were designed by her...Together with the library, these have been kept in their original state without any blemish or alteration by your grandfather, Emp, since then until this day..."

Xiao Mai was astonished upon hearing Jin's explanation, "My...I have much to thank for..."

End of flashback...

She smiled and shook her head.

"Bravo! Xiao Mai, you're my heroine this time!" Ling shouted.

Ying was there to retort as usual, "Not so loud please...my ears hurt..."

They all broke into fits of laughter. Cai remarked, "Such resolution...Xiao Mai, I'm guessing someone did lend a hand to you in one way or another, right?"

She only returned him with an expression that affirmed his question. Jin observed too and hastily dismissed, "Hey, you sounded like you're implying something, Cai..."

"Come on," Xiao Mai poked him playfully. "Don't be so sensitive, Master Nan Feng Jin..." And so they all switched their focus on the pair of couple who caused this certain day for everyone part of the Huang Fu family in this great mansion to be full of delight and bliss.


	34. Chapter 34: Timely Meeting

**The day arrived at last for the unveiling of Xiao Mai and Jin's engagement portrait at the city's art gallery. The whole Huang Fu household, their closed-ones and many distinguished guests were present.**

**After the main auspicious ceremony, Xiao Mai, Mo Li and Xiao Mai's good friend, Xiao Mi were chatting happily away with the ladies at a corner, toasting one another with their shimmering glasses of champagne. Seeing her so joyfully involved in their lengthy chatter during the serving of refreshments, Jin took the opportunity to quietly head over to the glamorous spot where Xiao Mai and his engagement portrait was displayed in a custom-made life-sized million-dollar Swarovski crystal-studded frame. **

**By himself, Jin just could not help feeling this breathtaking presentation of their fairytale-like romance to everyone who would step into this humble gallery in the days to come, could stir up immense emotions from deep inside him. He heard his own happiness whispering how much he stood in awe and was simply proud of Xiao Mai and his relationship. "Xiao Mai, we're blessed...truly," he uttered beyond even his own earshot. Emp gave them the right idea. Bliss shared with everyone only caused his enchanting connection with Xiao Mai to be felt many times greater.**

**Just in the midst of this moment of reflection and slightly later from a sideglance of someone approaching his direction, Jin thought that he was suddenly being brought back to the reality of the immediate surroundings. An undeniable air of familiarity overpowered his senses, or moreso rather, the other person's attentive glances as well.**

**Jin's slowed reaction was to turn about and find out the identity of him who had once used to be mystically close-to-heart. The formally-dressed person did the same after Jin, except with the hearty addition of a warm smile, "Long time no see, Young Master?"**

**Jin was completely overtaken by disbelief that he nearly lost the inclination to say his name once again, "Ah Jie...it's you..."**

**He nodded, "Who else? And why else would I be here?"**

**Jin struggled to speak more. The reason was not his first question of response but that the reason why Ah Jie showed up here was implied to be that the day's function was dedicatedly centred around Jin and Xiao Mai. It was the official display of their engagement portrait to the public. "Is this for real? Ah Jie actually came here solely for the both of us?" Jin kept on muttering repeatedly within his empty mind. **

**Ah Jie merely took some more steps forward to lessen the distance between the two gentlemen. He then offered his hand, "Congratulations..."**

**Jin still could not fully overcome his poor state of being half at a lost for words, but one thing he knew, that the most treasured friendship of all is not something to be taken lightly. He grabbed Ah Jie's hand and shook it firmly, "Thank you, Ah Jie...Words cannot express of how much I long to hear this coming from you..."**

**Ah Jie now flashed another benevolent smile again, and Jin managed to return it with his overly-contented version. **

**"I'm now incharge of Alpha Corporation Limited and have taken up the management position for this prestigious art gallery," Jin's ever best pal offered a more proper introduction.**

**Jin was bemused, "I am a..."**

**Ah Jie right away linked his half-broken sentence, "the current CEO of Excel Technology Inc...Everyone knows..."**

**Jin broke into laughter. They were like the first time each other met in kindergarten and fighting to say their own names at the earliest instant. **

**Ah Jie still managed to keep his cool like he has always been, at least, for as long as Jin could remember. The tacit understanding shared uniquely by them both alone now resurfaced, breaking icy barriers erected from the last time they both quarreled in a serious situation.**

**Yet, in a short few minutes, Ah Jie's cellphone sounded and he has to answer it. "Hello?..." he then held up his wristwatch and noted the time. "Sure...I'll be on my way..."**

**At the conclusion of the short-lived conversation, he then excused himself politely and left Jin.**

**It took some while before Jin realised the first thing he should do is to let Xiao Mai know this priceless reunion. He then paced hurriedly over to where she was gathered with her friends. "Xiao Mai, you won't believe it...I just talked to Ah Jie!" He announced to her with surging gladness.**

**She appeared to be a little dazed and wondered, "Ah Jie...Your...He is...your old buddy?"**

**Jin placed his hands on her shoulders and excitedly affirmed, "That's correct...He was here!"**

**Xiao Mai's lips curved into a smile, "Oh...what a great opportunity!"**

**He nodded, "He was here to congratulate us...I was so surprised!"**

**Her eyes widen and she squealed, "Jin...You did it!"**

**Beside them, Mo Li and Xiao Mi were confused, "Ah Jie?"**

**Xiao Mai and Jin then turned to them at the same time, "Yes, a long-time friend!"**

**The two ladies then scratched their heads, "Jin, is he your friend or Xiao Mai's?"**

**The couple then looked at each other with knowing gazes and laughed aloud, much to everyone's increasing uncertainty...**


	35. Chapter 35: Steadfast Commitments

It is another day when Xiao Mai was spending her time working on the Disneyland location proposal. All the long hours of typing on her laptop made her weary till she has to halt her work and sit back to stretch her stiffened muscles. Leaning against the comfortable chair, she closed her eyes to relax her exhasuted mind. While only the sound of the clock's second-hand ticking by could be heard, Xiao Mai found herself yearning for a form of distraction to shift her heart away from the heaviness of her work.

It turned out that the longing directed her to none other than the musical ring which Jin gave her. She was wearing it right now. Smiling gladly, she cast a glance at her ring finger and decided to enjoy the soothing tune.

"Thank you, right now, I just need you and no other..." She held it near and pressed on the ring's one part of its uneven surface.

The mesmerising melody began to play again. Xiao Mai was touched by the way Jin showered her with so much affection. Her destined Prince Charming made her most proud.

Some moments of musing over their happy times spent together followed and they caused Xiao Mai to look forward even more to finishing her proposal fast. Although both are utterly serious with their work commitments, they need each other's strength to reach towards clear goals for themselves.

Soon, Xiao Mai got up from her seat abruptly for she had heard a knock on the door. She hurried over to open it.

"Xiao Mai, how're you doing?" Mo Li greeted with a dazzling smile on her face.

Xiao Mai was delighted to have her paying a visit, "Oh great! Mo Li, you don't have work to attend to this afternoon?"

The pleasant girl shook her head, "I heard that you're extremely busy but someone was afraid that you would get overly stressed and so suggested for me to come by and help you relax a bit..."

Xiao Mai thought and then it struck her, "Jin was the one, am I right?"

Mo Li laughed and turned her around to lead them to the sitting area, "I just admire you two lovebirds...What an awesome match made in heaven..."

Xiao Mai smiled as they sat down on the velvet couch, "Then, what about you and Cai?"

Mo Li only gave a plain remark, "Well,...I'm not going to set a date for our engagement yet 'cause I really wanted to avoid all the fuss...and...wait a minute...the stereo's not on...Where did your music come from?" She looked about curiously.

Xiao Mai then showed her the musical ring, "From here...Jin gave this to me..."

Mo Li was so much astonished, "My...my...what kind of an invention is this? So small and yet your whole suite is filled with its music?"

Xiao Mai simply shrugged, "It's Jin's creation..."

Studying the ring intently, Mo Li was so engrossed in it that she snapped, "Things have been going on too slow lately...So Xiao Mai, I think this is a good chance to challenge our Jewellery Art and Design faculty...Thank you!"

"Huh?" Xiao Mai was somewhat blurred.

Mo Li grabbed hold of her hands tightly and affirmed, "My 'Graceful Art of Living Academy' can benefit from the concept of your musical ring to induce more sense of creativity in our students..."

Xiao Mai thought her inspiration rather interesting, "Mo Li, this sounds like something really worthwhile to aim for...Best of Luck to you then, Miss President!"

"Thank you, Miss Chairman...," she returned gratefully and they both broke into laughter.


	36. Chapter 36: Fresh Dawn

Another morning has awaken as Jin was up early and went quietly to knock on Xiao Mai's door right opposite his. Knocking lightly on it a number of times, there was no response just as he predicted. Smiling bemusedly, he opened and entered her suite.

Coming up to her bedside, there he saw Xiao Mai sleeping soundly. Bending over, he took great care to not disturb her but still, Jin could not resist whispering affectionately in her ear.

"Good Morning, sweetheart," he uttered and softly lifted the covers to tuck her in. Xiao Mai did not stir and this satisfied his concern. He then checked the time on his wristwatch before leaving to the suite's dining hall.

Holding up a heavy bag he had placed by the chair a while ago, Jin took out a wrapped item of considerable size and put it on the table. He ensured that its position would be easily noticed by Xiao Mai as she came by from the bedroom later.

After he was done with the task, Jin did another check at his watch again and the door. He was starting to fuss anxiously over the next matter when the sound of an incoming text message on his phone managed to calm his nerves at long last.

He then headed straight to the door. Answering it promptly, Jin was finally greeted with a warm smile by a last-minute deliveryman.

The person presented to him what he had wanted urgently, "Here, Master Nan Feng Jin, just as you requested from 'On-Time Express Florists Dot Com'!"

Jin scrutinised from every angle possible of the priceless bouquet for at least a full minute before accepting it from him, "You sure it's the freshest?"

He did an okay sign and nodded earnestly, "Absolutely!"

Jin was still not buying any of his words until the purest sweet scent of the flowers brushed aside his doubts. He quickly placed them over the gift on the table.

Deciding that everything has been set perfectly, he returned to the deliveryman to let him know that his job was well done and signed his order.

Just as Jin was prepared to rush for his new product launch meeting, he was stopped by the guy again.

"What's the matter?" he demanded.

Scratching his head, he posed an unnecessary question, "I don't understand, Young Master...Why do you give Miss Huang Fu Shan carnations when they are originally meant for mothers?"

Considering what he asked, Jin really wanted to shake his head amidst the overwhelming impatience rising up from within him, "Are you seriously a flower seller? Why bother me with such a stupid question?" He simply sighed out of exasperation and stuck the signed order slip hard on his forehead.

"I don't want to hear any more of this same question from you again, clear?" he turned about with a slightly-annoyed expression and swiftly left the hallway.

As for the delivery guy, he remained at a lost over how he could offend the normally-cool Nan Feng Master so easily. He had better hoped that he won't get fired.


	37. Chapter 37: Ardent Gesture

After one last check at the mirror to ensure that the formal office attire she was wearing to be well-suited for this auspicious day, Xiao Mai put on a pair of tiny pearl earrings before slipping into her high-heels. She deemed herself to be presentable and marched across the hallway to the dining area.

She had only made a couple of steps before stopping abruptly. Turning about, she was certain that she hasn't applied any perfume while readying herself. Then, realising it was more than just that, she caught sight of some stunning flowers resting on the table at a corner.

She gasped in pleasant surprise, "From Jin? No wonder no text message from him since the minute I woke up..." Hurrying over, she picked up the lovely bouquet without delay. Its attractive scent refreshed her whole being amidst the tiresome stress of preparations for her proposal presentation later on.

She was about to give him a call when it got her thinking hard, "Not lavenders...nor roses...but carnations...Since when on earth has he started puzzle games for me again?"

Xiao Mai spent quite some moments on pondering about his mysterious choice. Pulling up a chair from the side, she was even more amazed. There on the table where the carnations once were, was laid a gift of considerable size. She quickly took a piece of card placed closed to it.

It read, "Xiao Mai, sorry for not being able to attend your proposal presentation today. I understand how much it means to you so here I am as the first one to congratulate you on your achievement. Same as you, today is also another important day for me to present a new product I have been working on to the world. However, my audience are not the first to witness its launch because before they will do so within the next three hours, you must have seen it right infront of you already, though it was nicely-wrapped up. Its very first version of instruction booklet by me was not written for just anyone, because she is the most dearest in my heart...Xiao Mai...hope we will share many more precious memories with this little item birthed out of care and love between just only the two of us...Love always, Jin..."

Nothing can absolutely described the warmth and joy Xiao Mai was filled with right now. Slowly, she opened the gift and then discovered it was a marvellously-designed portable microwave. In the instruction booklet was written how to prepare a long list of her favourite foods. A personal message by Jin encouraged her not to skip any more meal and that the naturally-handy microwave can be taken with her wherever she wanted to go.

Overly touched, Xiao Mai attempted to call Jin but only received his recorded voice saying when his meeting will end and that he missed her lots. Hearing him, she thought that her eyes were already wet with tears.

Not long, there was a knock on the door. A maid then came pushing in Xiao Mai's breakfast.

Remembering Jin's words, she cheerfully sat down to savour her morning meal.

Halfway through before she was about to finish it all, Xiao Mai grew to love the taste of the food so much that she has to call over the maid to her side and consoled, "Don't worry, even though these mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs are not perfect in looks, you have done very well with them...I see that you're new...Did you just cook for the first time?"

After what Xiao Mai mentioned, the maid turned a little nervous and nodded, "Miss Huang Fu Shan, please don't let it out when I tell you...Master Nan Feng Jin requested this personally that he would prepare your breakfast today...He said not to spread this to anyone...I'm not sure if he means you as well...Forgive me..."

Xiao Mai was somewhat overwhelmed upon being revealed so, "Really? He did these? Why, thank you for telling me..." She has never expected this and how extremely glad she would be.


	38. Chapter 38: Appealing Strength

**When Jin returned to his suite later that day, he was quite troubled to find that Xiao Mai was not in hers. About to take out his cellphone, he was surprised by the sight of the balcony before him. Proceeding with some more steps forward, he soon realised that the whole area there was decorated with colourful balloons on every visible side. Beyond them, Jin finally saw Xiao Mai standing at the far front beholding the view outside with her back facing him. He quickly ran up to her, "Xiao Mai, so you've been here all along..."**

**She immediately turned around. In doing so, she dropped a thing in her hand.**

**Jin instinctively picked it up, "This...a paper crane?"**

**Xiao Mai smiled sheepishly, "Blame it on my uncreative brain...I just don't know how to come up with interesting, original ideas...so did things in a straightforward manner..." **

**She then picked up one of the remaining free paper cranes on the chair by their side and said, "You know, after all you did for me this morning,...oh wait, rather ever since the first day we met,...I feel that hope turns out to be so close to us each and every time...Jin, you gave that to me..."**

**Listening to the way she described so, Jin was impressed, "That hope?"**

**She nodded earnestly in response, "Right, it doesn't make us weary of each other...In fact, each new day is greatly looked forward to...As if, time never ends...?"**

**Jin could tell from her gaze at him, that there was much joy and enthusiasm in those precious pair of eyes.**

**Xiao Mai then shrugged, "So hope, within the limited space of my brain's dictionary is represented by all these - paper cranes..."**

**He smiled as he glanced about, "That's why every balloon here holds a paper crane...Well, I give you, Miss Xiao Mai, a full score..."**

**She grew a little thoughtful, "Huh? Is that all, Master Nan Feng?"**

**Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and asked, "What else does our Princess need this time?"**

**Xiao Mai studied to see if he really has no idea over her implication before disclosing, "The bouq..."**

**He gave in, "The bouquet?"**

**Her expression could show some relief, "Tell me, why carnations?"**

**Jin knew that he has to be accounted for an explanation, "They're specifically red carnations..."**

**"Oh," she got the clue this time. "Jin, their colour tells a different story?"**

**He went on to say softly, "As for red carnations, they are actually expressing...'alas, for my poor heart'...because it aches for you...and has been filled over with admiration and fascination..."**

**Xiao Mai gasped, "Then, carnations have another reason why they have always been my favourites!" **

**Jin then took her hand, "Xiao Mai, what I just said...my heart can't hold back..."**

**She smiled affectionately, "So I'd say why don't we release these balloons that we have to share our treasured hope with the world around us?"**

**He was delighted, "We will..." Gradually, he inched closer and closed his eyes to kiss her lips fervently.**


	39. Chapter 39: Starlight Reminiscence

That night, after the last text message she got from Jin, Xiao Mai was tossing about on her bed inside the suite and found it tough to fall asleep amidst all the excitement earlier that day in the workplace. She has finally gained approval from the whole Disneyland project team for her location proposal. Never before received so much praises from Huang Fu corporation's chief executives, she rambled nonstop with Jin and everyone since returning back to the mansion that day. And what more with their most precious moments spent together in Jin's suite balcony. Xiao Mai simply has not felt so much accomplished all her life. Now, she started imagining all sorts of weird situations that will happen upon the real completion of Taiwan's very first Disneyland.

"Oh," Xiao Mai quickly sat up and pulled away the covers, rubbing her forehead. "I just might faint right away on the spot..."

She decided not to go on in this kind of state throughout the night and got off the bed. Perhaps, she could call aside one of the servant girls for a chat to accompany her until she can doze off anytime. Thus, she stepped out of the suite for a casual stroll.

Looking all around and walking down the brightly-lit hallway, it was strange that she has no luck in spotting anyone else. It went on this way for another half-hour or so.

Shrugging off any hope, she gathered that she might as well head over to the main kitchen herself. Tonight was especially a quiet night to be spent indoors.

As she was about to reach the stairs, Xiao Mai suddenly stopped. She retreated only to discover that someone was there standing alone before the front balcony.

She managed to suppress a frightened cry and all fears this time. Silently marching up towards the area, her expression transformed into one of gladness and suprise. She raced over immediately to hug his waist tight from behind, "Jin! You're up still!"

He jolted in response to turn about, "Xiao Mai? Why, I..."

She looked up at him smilingly, "Huh? Guess I've been too impulsive..."

Laughing heartily, he explained, "Nearly dropped my precious cup of steaming latte..."

Xiao Mai felt sorry and let go of him, "My apologies...I suffered much for not being able to fall asleep..."

He closed the gap between them to draw her near himself once again, "Me the same...That's why tonight's a perfect time to gaze upwards..." He pointed at the sky above them to show her the awesome view from where they were at the balcony.

Xiao Mai did as suggested and what she saw overwhelmed her, "Wow...I never get to see those heavenly gems from my suite's balcony! Jin, so much of countless twinkle stars!"

He knew that she would enjoy such wondrous sight. Pulling her closer to lean against his body, he took her hand and lifted together with his to reach out at a few of the glistening stars in their view, "Xiao Mai, you know, they really got me thinking..."

She faced him curiously, "Thinking...of?"

He nodded, "Yup...thinking...thinking back to all those things that have happened between us..."

Her lips curved slowly into an all-knowing smile, "Ah...you can't help being sentimental at this hour, can you? Is it because of that little cup of latte?"

He turned to her, "Nice combination...But let's say, each of those stars we behold with our eyes right now, what if they all are trying to tell us a story,..."

Xiao Mai understood, "Or remind us of some interesting circumstances from the past?"

He agreed and gazed up again, "That one...the brightest..."

She followed suit, "Hmmm...seems to speak of the day of our engagement months ago?"

"Really?" Jin was hesitant to agree, "I think that it's more like the day we first met..."

Xiao Mai sighed, "Alright,...alright...you win...Now, I will pick that one further up above the centre...it's huge...to stand for the first time we dance waltz together..."

Jin was confused, "Oh, we dance so many times together...when was the first one?"

"First time," Xiao Mai pondered hard. "I think...it was the day grandfather introduced me to the public and he held a ball for us..."

A frown now spread surely on Jin's usually-cool face, "Xiao Mai, are you sure? Wasn't it suppose to be the night when I first taught you how to dance waltz after your high-heels made you slipped?"

After hearing what he said, Xiao Mai grew all the more doubtful, "Hey, am I always that clumsy? I don't slip that easily..."

Jin set down his cup of drink, "My memory can't be that bad as well, right?"

She pulled apart from him, "So are you saying mine is, Master Jin?"

He could not believe that she would be this fast to get angry tonight, "Xiao Mai, I was only stressing my own recall of our first dance and then..."

She cut him back right away and folded her arms, "Also, those shining stars up there...But do you have to remind me of my embarrassing occasion with those pairs of high heels?"

He was slightly bemused by how their sweet conversation turned out to be an argument like this, "I just remembered, Xiao Mai...And that's because I even got down and helped put on your shoes for you that night..."

Xiao Mai did not appear to buy his words, "I see that you're about to break into fits of uncontrollable laughter, am I right?"

This time, he simply stepped forward in quiet response as if waiting for her to finish off all her protests. Xiao Mai was a little taken aback that he was not going to retort, "Jin,...so you're admitting that you really are about to...? Fine, I'm all well with that!"

Xiao Mai planned to call it a night and marched back to her suite when abruptly, Jin grabbed her arm and planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.

Her fast-beating heart was caught unaware by him again. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she was certain somehow that he felt the same, even much moreso than her. This brief moment of intimacy was the best way to clear up another one of their senseless bickerings.

When Xiao Mai pulled back, Jin simply whispered gently in her ear yet once more, "I love you no matter what, so it's okay..."

She smiled and kissed him back. Then, as quick as a flash, she got to steal a sip of his fresh hot latte before hurrying away from his side.

"Hey, Xiao Mai!" He quickly got hold of his coffee and chased after her, "We're not done yet...The night's not over!"


	40. Chapter 40: Lasting Reunion

The next morning, everyone was gathered together to celebrate the success of Xiao Mai's Taiwan Disneyland location proposal. The destined new Huang Fu corporation's chairwoman was extremely glad as Jin ushered her to the dining hall where Emp, Mr and Mrs Mai, her best friends, Xiao Mi, Mo Li and Cai, Ying, Ling stood ready to greet her on a nice, warm summer morning. Even Yi Zhong Guan had returned from the States already.

Emp walked up to his lovely granddaughter and held her hands praising, "Xiao Mai, I truly am proud of you and forever will be...What you've laboured on all these weeks have finally bore fruits...My capable little girl..."

Xiao Mai felt so grateful that she was nearly in tears, "Grandpa, all these are what you've given me...I have you to thank for..."

Emp was touched just as much as she was. Then, turning to Jin beside her, he expressed wholeheartedly, "Yes, but I'm not the only one...Jin, you have given Xiao Mai her success for this time as well...We're all indebted to you..."

Jin shooked his head, "That's not it, Xiao Mai herself has done a greater part..."

Emp smiled and took his hands together with Xiao Mai, "You both have made my days happier...I can really be assured that with you two around, worries will be far from my sight..."

Xiao Mai and Jin looked at each other with gladness. Emp has really given them much confidence to face the future together.

Next, Mr and Mrs Mai cheered, "Xiao Mai, babby and mummy are also overly proud of you, our beloved Princess!"

Xiao Mai and Jin laughed, "We know as well!"

Cai then added, "This time, all our top chefs of this mansion have prepared a mouth-watering sumptuous breakfast buffet for us all to enjoy..."

"Wow," everyone responded in unison.

He continued again, "Also, I have the honour to mention that, our Miss President Gong Mo Li has offered a helping hand and played around with her cooking skills this time..."

Everyone was suprised and applauded. Xiao Mai quickly interrupted, "Then, Mo Li...which dishes did you prepare?"

She flashed a smile before hinting, "I'll just let you all guess...The one who is able to give the right answer will receive a mysterious gift...Clue - Its name is 'Hearty Radiance'!"

All started scratching their heads. Xiao Mi remarked, "That name given by the clue is really hard to guess..."

Everyone agreed. Not long, Jin snapped, "I know, just check and see which one is Cai's favourite dish and that would settle it!"

Xiao Mai gave Jin a hard pat on the back, "Not bad eh,...My guy is still the most clever one!"

Cai's expression immediately changed, "Hey Jin...you're putting lotsa pressure on me this time..."

Xiao Mai simply dismissed, "Come on, Cai...I'll repay you by attending Mo Li's lecture sessions...Right, girl?" She then gave Mo Li an all-knowing playful wink.

Jin soon grew curious, "What are those lessons all about? How come that I've never heard you say so?"

The two girls only replied simultaneously to make him more blurred, "It's ladies' secrets!"

The guys soon started their chatter to complain how unfair it was for them. Xiao Mai and Mo Li only raised the commotion to persuade Xiao Mi to join the lectures with Xiao Mai.

It ended up that Yi Zhong Guan has to personally quieten them all down. The reason being he has brought along his wife, Yi Fu Ren and his daughter all the way back from America to introduce to them. As Yi Zhong Guan cued for them both to enter the dining hall and present themselves, everyone was awed to meet them for the first time.

Yi Fu Ren appeared to be a very modest, softspoken lady while her daughter looked pretty and bright as well.

Mrs Mai quickly went over to their side, "Yi Fu Ren, I just love your facial complexion...You must have taken care of yourself really well while living in the States..."

The meek lady nodded, "Thanks, I partnered with a good friend of mine in opening a beauty products chain of stores..."

Mrs Mai's eyes instantly widened, "Oh, then you have to recommend your products to me...I'd love to learn alot from you..." And so began two middle-aged women's unending talk about personal grooming.

Xiao Mai was overjoyed that her mother found yet another new friend so fast. She then called for Yi Zhong Guan's attention, "Hey, the Great Yi Zhong Guan, tell us the name of your daughter as well, quick!"

Everyone waited expectantly. He then wasted no time in introducing, "Alright, her name is Yi Wu Xiong and she has just graduated from Harvard University with a master's degree in food and nutrition..."

They all gasped. Then Mr and Mrs Mai studied closely only to recognise, "You're the American dietician we met while living in Brazil!"

She smiled pleasantly, "Happy to meet you both again, Mr and Mrs Mai!"

"Huh?" Emp suddenly recalled, "So Mai, you did mention her to me before, right?"

Mr Mai nodded earnestly.

Xiao Mai could not believe such fate, "Wow, this world is definitely too small for us...What happy reunion!"

In the ensuing moment, Ling also realised something interesting, "Yi Wu Xiong, I think you've once lived in this mansion before when we were small?"

She turned to him with an innocent expression, "Childhood memories? Well, I don't have much recall already..."

He did not seem to buy her words, "Wait, I'm kinda sure you really did...And as kids, we used to..."

Ling was miserably cut-off mid-sentence by Ying as usual, "Oh...kinda...kinda...kinda...you're always kinda this and kinda that...Quit it, will you?" They caused Wu Xiong to break into fits of laughter the next minute...

Xiao Mai tried to cool them off, "Alright, you two...Today's for celebration, right...Don't make things too complicated...Let's attack the food, everyone!"

"Yay!" Everybody cried out and rushed to grab their utensils to pick their share.


	41. Chapter 41: Promising Ambitions

Soon it was the day when Xiao Mai finally got the chance to attend one of a series of Mo Li's lectures delivered at her school. When it ended after a few long hours, Xiao Mai was somewhat overwhelmed by the richness of its content. She admired Mo Li's ability greatly and praised her continuously.

Noticing that Xiao Mai must be mentally overloaded, Mo Li promptly pressed a button on the wall for a request. Within a minute, her staff came serving them both tea.

Just one sip of the drink and Xiao Mai started another of her round of compliments again, "Mo Li, this is awesome...I have never tried it before..."

Mo Li smiled, "Knew you would say that...This tea is actually a nice blend of Ceylon Earl Grey with soft jasmine from Fujian province of China and once served at a garden party held by Queen Elizabeth at her Buckingham Palace..."

Upon hearing so, Xiao Mai was immensely intrigued, "That's so super of you...I feel so much relaxed now after listening to your lecture for the first time..."

Mo Li knew Xiao Mai must be exhausted by her lengthy lesson, "Oh, sorry for talking so much just now...But it's part of a program that teaches students how to utilise their individual creativity and various advanced technology media to help with their jewellery design and fashion concepts...Soon, I will be partnering with leading experts from around the world to deliver first-class lectures to my students...I really can't help it, Xiao Mai..."

Xiao Mai set down her cup and assured her good friend, "No worries...But I don't understand why it's harder to grasp than those courses I took while in the States...Mo Li, you're success' best example!"

Mo Li laughed, "Xiao Mai, is that any greater than taking the job of creating Taiwan's first Disneyland?"

Xiao Mai shrugged, "Well, you're kinda like creating the inner Disneyland in every girl's hearts...But I have been wondering, is it profitable for this school of yours to accept female students only?"

Mo Li understood Xiao Mai's idea, "I might consider taking male students after working on alterations in my courses and programs...but I don't have that much of time in my hands yet...Added to that, my first priority and objective in setting up this school is to enable girls everywhere to be more well-accomplished in every area of their lives. Moreover, the reason that I started in the beginning was to train my students to be much-respected 'ladies' in our society..."

Xiao Mai nodded, "Mo Li...doing all these things on your own, is really like overworking, right?"

Mo Li simply sighed, "Xiao Mai, at this point, I have embarked on a rewarding journey and have covered close to half of my ambitious route..."

Xiao Mai rested her chin on her palm and returned Mo Li with a look of empathy.

The earnest girl continued, "And then,...guess what...Since all the credentials we've awarded to students are now recognised worldwide, I will be renaming this 'Graceful Art of Living Academy' to 'Noble Lights Education Institute'..."

Xiao Mai's eyes widened after she took another sip of her drink, "Sounds...more...refined...Mo Li, you really are heavily career-minded..."

Mo Li pretended to bow in response, "Why, thank you, Miss Xiao Mai...Let me tell you...You're the first person I revealed to...I haven't even told Cai yet!"

Xiao Mai's jaw-dropped, "Miss Mo Li...am I that privileged?"

Mo Li affirmed, "Totally!"

Xiao Mai then went on, "So honoured...Then, how is the matter of your engagement with Cai going now at this stage? Have you decided on a date yet?"

Mo Li sat down facing her and shook her head, "We've already reached a mutual agreement...Cai has promised to wait for a year in the least as I still feel extremely unsettled with regard to my career and this school I'm currently overseeing. I'm very happy that Cai is understanding towards me and my aspirations...Such wonderful guy..."

Xiao Mai could not agree more, "Mo Li, I really am proud of you both that you're able to set aside such important planning in support of what you are currently doing...You go, girl!"

Mo Li grabbed Xiao Mai's hands and pressed, "My utmost pleasure to have you, Miss Xiao Mai, in attending my lecture today..."

"No problem!" Xiao Mai declared and they both chuckled heartily. Still, despite how much she appreciated Mo Li's eagerness in her work, Xiao Mai did not regret at all for getting engaged to Jin before Mo Li and Cai did. She is still well-satisfied with the foremost place he occupies in her heart. And so does Jin...


	42. Chapter 42: Journey Back

Coming up to the gate of Jin's apartment hideout and unlocking it, Xiao Mai breathed in deeply the refreshing air around her. It has been some months since she last came here with Jin. After Jin moved back to Huang Fu mansion, they practically never came here at all. It is just the appropriate timing that flipping through the old pages of her calendar, Xiao Mai managed to spare some time out here and revisit this place.

Venturing further inside the house, Xiao Mai nearly had a mild shock upon seeing that it was all emptied of furniture and stuff everywhere. She gasped with unbelief as she went on to check each room. It was all the same.

Anxious, Xiao Mai rushed up the stairs all the way to the rooftop balcony.

Once there, she was utterly relieved to see those precious gerberas which Jin gave for her 23rd birthday were still in sight. Xiao Mai slumped onto a chair and calmed herself.

Flashback...

He went closer and held her hand, "That is, Xiao Mai, I have managed to do it - altogether 230 gerberas for your 23rd birthday at the struck of midnight." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Xiao Mai was at a lost for words. During a moment like this, she had also forgotten about her own birthday. As he embraced her, she whispered out of sheer longing, 'Thank you, Jin...I really miss you lots all this while..."

"Me the same, Xiao Mai, I don't want to let you leave me ever again," he enjoyed the closeness of her resting so warmly against himself, the promise of her sweet scent so precious to the air that he breathed every second.

End of flashback...

Thinking back, Xiao Mai regarded it as God-appointed timing for her to return to this country to celebrate her birthday with Jin. Her lips curved into a grateful smile as she got up and approached the wonderfully sweet flowers filling each and every corner of the balcony.

She folded her arms and pondered further, "Right, since there are so many of you..."

Stooping down, she pulled out the pots of gerberas, "I'll transfer 23 each to my bedroom suite back at the mansion, then my office suite and dear mother Lady Huang Fu's private library...Fair and square, right?"

Xiao Mai took out her cellphone and called Jin, "Hello?"

"Xiao Mai? Had your breakfast?" he is still as concerned about her as ever.

She nodded, "Of course, I can't escape with your lovely portable microwave around..."

A faint chuckle could be heard from him at the other end, "Sorry Xiao Mai...I left early this morning again...But, the evening meeting has been pushed earlier to commence in another hour's time...So,..."

Xiao Mai knew that he would never let go of every opportunity to lift her spirits, "Okay...okay, Master Jin...No need to say further...my brain has been programmed to complete your sentence for you...However, I have an important question!"

"What's that?" he grew curious.

She sighed, "I'm now at your apartment hideout...to have a look at how devastating a place you all have turned it into..."

Jin has to give some silent thoughts before answering, "Oh, I'll be extending the place..."

She was surprised, "Extending?"

He affirmed, "I have bought over the surrounding units within the neighbourhood to have the whole area renovated so that my dad and mum can move in..."

Xiao Mai almost wondered if her ears were playing tricks on her, "Wow...so it's for sure...why is that?"

"Well," he eagerly explained. "Their current mansion's nearby plot of land was spoilt by this year's typhoon so it's better to choose an alternative safer place for them..."

"I see," Xiao Mai considered such idea rather befitting. "But Jin, can you leave our rooftop balcony untouched?"

"Would I not?" he teased her. "This is the reason that those gerberas remain at where they have always been...Xiao Mai, don't worry...I have long decided on that...Trust me..."

She was overly glad and broke into laughter, "Yes, I hereby salute to Superman Jin..."

They soon hung up. As Xiao Mai continued to enjoy the pleasant scent of the flowers, she could not help saying thanks for all that Jin is to her. Their tacit understanding really shows and this makes every moment spent with him together to be an assurance of bliss.


	43. Chapter 43: Simple Tactics

Xiao Mai answered her cellphone, "Hello, Yi Zhong Guan...You're here already?"

The voice replying surprised her, "Hi, Miss Xiao Mai...It's actually me, Wu Xiong...I heard my dad said that you needed help...Since I'm rather free today, I volunteered to come by..."

"Oh," Xiao Mai realised and looked over the balcony. "Wu Xiong, I saw you already...Will be right with you in a flash..." She then hurried down the stairs and opened the gate for her.

"Miss Xiao Mai, how many pots of plants do you need help with?" the helpful girl quickly asked.

She was quite uneasy once they went up to the balcony again, "Well, Wu Xiong, just call me Xiao Mai...Everyone in the mansion calls me that way...And sorry to say, 69 pots altogether..."

Wu Xiong was really taken aback and looked about, "Huh? Oh, no wonder...this whole area is filled with...gerberas?"

Xiao Mai could tell that she is a clever girl, "Wow, you know flowers well...But, at this moment...I don't think our ladies' strength is enough to handle them..."

Wu Xiong simply rolled up her sleeves, "I'm wearing my coveralls anyway...Don't worry, and I had better call you Sis Xiao Mai, hope you won't mind me..."

She smiled, "If that's what you prefer, it's all well with me...But really, Wu Xiong...I think I had better give your dad another call and have stronger servants to help me out..."

Before Xiao Mai started punching his number, Wu Xiong quickly stopped her, "Sis Xiao Mai, this is a good chance for me to head out of Huang Fu mansion...If I have to go back again,..."

Noticing something must be wrong, Xiao Mai inquired, "What's wrong, Wu Xiong? Is there anything bothering you..."

Seeing Xiao Mai so concerned, she sighed and let out, "Well, each time I bump into Master Nan Feng Ling, he would start asking me and talking about when I was still probably staying in the mansion as a kid in the past...And that we've met before...There was just so much stuff for him to explain to me...Sis Xiao Mai, I ran out of ideas on how to stop him nagging me..."

Xiao Mai understood Wu Xiong's hardship but at the same time, she has to prevent herself from smiling at the fact that something perceivably good must be brewing in between Ling and this charming newcomer to the Huang Fu family. She then suggested, "Wu Xiong, just leave your problem to me..."

She grew curious, "Sis Xiao Mai, you mean you're able to solve for me?"

Xiao Mai nodded earnestly in response, "You see, he's nagging you all the time, right...Now, you just keep nagging him in return and see if he's able to stand you...If he couldn't do that, he will naturally stop pestering you...But if the opposite happens, then..."

"Then, what could it be?" Wu Xiong pressed.

"Well," Xiao Mai folded her arms and pretended to ponder hard. "That means, all this while, he is not only nagging you for the sake of giving you a tough time...Instead, there's more depth and meaning towards his actions...Now, want to find out what exactly it is?"

The interested girl nodded and Xiao Mai began to dial Ling's number so that he can help them with moving the flowers.

Note: Wu Xiong has acted in many popular idol dramas such as They Kiss Again, Tokyo Juliet, Pi Li MIT, Summer X Summer, K.O. 3anguo, etc.


	44. Chapter 44: Earnest Plans

Soon, the day came when everyone was gathered together to acquaint themselves with the progress of the renovation plans which Jin has appointed for Cai and Ying to take charge of. After listening to what the two brothers have got to say, Jin's parents were intrigued to know that the future apartment mansion they will be moving into was extremely spacious and luxurious.

Emp was quite satisfied with they have done, "Lao Qi, I'm glad this time that I finally get the chance to repay you and Mrs Nan Feng for offering Jin and Ling to be my successors since at a very tender age...This new mansion, you both deserve to have it..."

Mr Nan Feng refused to take such honour, "Lao Xiong, how can you say such? You let us both live extremely comfortable lives and work for your corporation for 50 long years...All the achievements which Jin and Ling have now are part of your dedicated efforts...We should say thank you..."

They all laughed heartily. Jin then added, "Dad and Mom, are you both sure you're not going to make any suggestions for amendments...The renovation work will officially start very soon..."

Jin's dad patted his back, "You all go ahead...Son, we do trust you all..."

Beside him, Xiao Mai urged, "Jin, does it have to be that fast? Why don't we give them a copy of those plans and let them have some time to go over?"

He considered her idea and nodded to agree, "That sounds better..." Turning to Cai and Ying, he requested, "Can you both do that? I too think that we shouldn't rush dad and mom..."

Xiao Mai supported, "Ya, we should let Uncle and Auntie look over the details more..."

They all smiled as Emp reminded, "Xiao Mai, soon you'll have to address them as Dad and Mom like Jin does..."

She blushed instantly and everyone broke into laughter again.

Later, Cai also promised, "No problem, Uncle and Auntie...Just leave the matter to me and Ying..."

"That's right," Ying offered. "I'll bring over the materials in a few days' time so not to worry..."

Ling then butted in, "So that means, soon dad and mom will be living nearer to us here...That's really awesome..."

"Totally," Xiao Mai declared. "Just like the other day when Wu Xiong and I needed help with moving the flowers from that apartment, Ling reached us in less than half an hour...We both were wondering if he's gotten a speeding ticket..."

"Huh?" Ling was slow to catch Xiao Mai's implications. By the side, Wu Xiong quiet expression turned rather uneasy.

Jin was quick to sense that something must be going on between his younger brother and the bright newcomer to their household. He nudged Ling and spoke beyond everyone's earshot, "Not bad, tell me more about your story later..."

Ling only appeared rather unprepared.

"Alright then," Emp pressed. "You all youngsters are always up to something...Now, this is another perfect moment to enjoy a sumptuous meal...Lao Xiong and Mrs Nan Feng, the food is waiting...Even Xiao Mai's dad and mom will be joining us any minute now...Just make the most of it all, everyone!"

"Yes!" They all responded simultaneously as Emp and Yi Zhong Guan led the way into the main dining hall. The young ones and especially Xiao Mai are starting to love such a time when they could set aside work and spend it together under such lively atmosphere. Everybody just treasures each other's company more and more. Who wouldn't hope to make this kind of joyful occasion a cherished part of their lifestyle and hold it more often? Xiao Mai is set to make this part of her goal in a way that there could be none other more delightful place on earth than where all her loved-ones are. It is and will always be...


	45. Chapter 45: Casual Company

It was evening after dinner at the Huang Fu mansion. After attending to Jin's parents during a major part of the day, Xiao Mai took the opportunity to head over to Emp's room suite to have a chat with her grandfather. When she approached the door, it was left ajar so she refrained from knocking on it.

Walking in, Xiao Mai saw that Emp was watching the television as usual, "Grandpa, leaving your door open just like that...Are you going to be like last time giving me a chance to catch you red-handed?" She flopped onto the sofa beside him.

Emp was extremely pleased to have her coming to join him out of her own will. He laughed, "Oh, lovely granddaughter, are you expecting another life-size portrait frame from me again?"

Such joke made them recall what happened before and both thoroughly enjoyed the joke. Xiao Mai then continued, "Grandpa, I'm sure Babby and Mommy took care of your diet pretty well when Jin and I were away, right?"

The old man chuckled again and pulled out a think binder from the coffee table, "Here, Xiao Mai...You'd be glad to know that each of these pages show how hard they worked to satisfy me...All of them are dishes specially tailored to my taste...and also, that bright girl, Wu Xiong offered them both much assistance on creating them..."

Xiao Mai was glad and started flipping through the pages, "Wow, Grandpa...You see how I told that you looked down alot on my dad and mom before?"

Emp sighed and drank a sip of his cup of tea, "Ah yes...I have underestimated them..."

She went on, "That's for certain! And, sorry about all the troubles I brought over the last week..."

He pondered as he said, "Xiao Mai, Grandpa finally understood...You and Jin travelling to the countryside, called a week of break for every servant in this mansion to relax and return to their hometowns, then you both came bringing back numerous hand-made pottery meant for those servants...I am proud!"

Xiao Mai was overjoyed upon hearing Emp's praise, "Really, Grandpa? Actually, I'm not at all good so Jin made most of those personally-designed mugs and plates for them...But, at least, we proved to each of those servants that we have the heart to hear their opinions..."

Emp patted her shoulder and assured, "Yes, Xiao Mai...each one of them were extremely grateful...I'm sure they gave you much thoughts than the plans Cai and Ying have drawn up for Jin Shan Villa..."

She nodded to agree, "'Cause I want something that they want for real...Moreover, Babby and Mommy coming over to handle the meals throughout that week, you all must have had lotsa unforgettable experiences, right?"

Emp could not deny her, "Xiao Mai, would you like them to move in for good?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Grandpa?"

He affirmed, "You see, this mansion has as many as 100 suites, not counting the halls, studyrooms and others...But there are only nine of us living in here and that includes Shen Chuan and his family of three..."

"But, Grandpa," Xiao Mai reminded. "What about those servants and security guards?"

He simply dismissed her words, "How can they be added in?"

Xiao Mai retorted, "Grandpa, this is too sudden..."

He refused to give in, "Can't you see that the friendship between Yi Fu Ren and Mrs Mai are developing really fast? There should be no problem for the best of friends to be living under one roof..."

She snapped, "Aha...Babby and Mommy's estate is now located just rightfully close to the Brazilian Embassy...They need to be there often for meetings and stuff..."

Emp took from her hands the binder and pressed, "Then, I might as well have the embassy moved closer to this mansion and the problem solved!"

Xiao Mai folded her arms and got up from her seat instantly, "That's simply ridiculous! Grandpa, how can you not realise that having all things to work your way all the time only causes you to act more like a dictator! I am outta here!"

She turned around and marched out of the suite.

Seeing her left just like that, Emp found himself no desire to go after his granddaughter, "Oh, just like my attitude..."

Pushing the heavy door close, Xiao Mai's temper did not subside. Advancing down the hallway with a clearly sour face, she muttered under her breath, "We're not at all prepared for this kind of rushed arrangement...Just what is Grandpa thinking of...?"

After walking some distance, she lifted her gaze. Further down a few more steps, she caught sight of a door on the side opened with lights turned on. Curiousity resulted in quickening her pace and Xiao Mai soon reached the doorway in no time.

She peered inside and her sunken mood immediately rose with delighted emotions, "Jin, you're here too?"


	46. Chapter 46: Compelling Exchange

Taking her hand, he eagerly told her with a smile, "I plan to renovate this suite for my very own self-designed worklab..."

Xiao Mai was pretty blur and glanced around, "You wanna work as Yi Zhong Guan's assistant? His office is just next door to here..."

Upon hearing what she said, Jin chuckled with amusement, "Xiao Mai, no I am not...This suite is spacious for me to create some sort of a work-from-home environment...so that I can easily spend my freetime here to come up with more advanced techonology products for my company...As well, having to commute less to and from my office in the city..."

She finally understood, "Oh, so that's the idea!" Deep inside her head, Xiao Mai already started imagining Jin wanting to spend more time with her in this mansion which got him to set up a home office.

Her excited dreamy expression caused Jin to suspect her thoughts and hit her playfully on the head, "Xiao Mai, you think this is a wise move?"

She was alerted back to her senses, "Huh? Oh, sure...let's move all your stuff from your company back here!"

Jin was immediately confused, "Xiao Mai...how can I do it so fast? We've only started talking about this!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, she struggled to change topic, "I...erm...was..."

He turned her around to face him and lifted her chin to gaze directly at him, though she has turned a little shy as a result. Jin assured, "I have something for you, Xiao Mai..."

She was surprised, "For me?"

He then picked up a bag from the couch and handed it to her. She hesitantly peeked inside and took out a uniquely adorable mug, "This is cute, Jin!"

He nodded with a bit of pride, "Mmhmm...not bad..."

Xiao Mai was overwhelmed as she studied the mug more closely, "It's a lovely 3D heart-shaped thingie...And,..." She soon noticed something more astounding, "This mark here...Could it be you just made it over at the pottery workshop last week?"

Jin flashed a pleasing smile, "You're pretty sharp...Now, you know it, Miss Xiao Mai..."

Overjoyed, Xiao Mai set it down and hugged Jin tight, "Oh, you did it secretly without letting me know, thanks! I am so glad!"

He laughed aloud, "Okay, Xiao Mai...I can't catch my breath..."

Squeezing his shoulders hard for another time before letting go, Xiao Mai's face shone with delight as she confessed to him, "Jin, actually I have something to show you too..."

He wondered, "Huh? What's that?"

She then pulled him along to hurry back to her suite. Once there, she got out a box from her bedside drawer, "Guess, it's nothing spectacular...I thought it would never be presented to anyone, but I just can't help it, Jin..."

He opened it up and took out yet another weird-looking mug, "Xiao Mai, did you make this yourself?"

She pouted her lips and nodded with a cast-down expression, "I snuck out of my room and did this in the middle of the night..."

Jin pretended to scrutinise the mug from every angle possible, "Well, what can I say...this resembles...a..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Xiao Mai grabbed his free hand and interrupted, "Microwave! That portable microwave you gave me! Oh, Jin...I told you before that I'm not the creative type of person...That's the reason why it's shaped like an out-of-proportion cuboid! Oh, please don't laugh at me, please!"

Still in a pretty agitated state, Xiao Mai simply nagged him nonstop. Not until when he set down the mug and hugged her.

"It's the loveliest gift that I have ever received," he uttered in her ears. Kissing her temple, Jin expressed, "Xiao Mai, thank you...I truly appreciate it..."

Naturally calmed by the tenderness of his voice, Xiao Mai clinged onto him even more passionately, "You're welcome, Prince Charming..." A soft smile crept onto her delicate face.


	47. Chapter 47: Handsome Treasure

Xiao Mai turned about and cast an eager glance at the thoughtful-looking Jin right beside her. She then nudged him and asked, "How's it? Feeling all nostalgic?"

He faced her with a slight smile, "Can't believe that we're here once again...Xiao Mai, I remember the last time we spent the night here was just before I achieved my first contract and you leaving for America..."

She laughed and nodded enthusiastically, "Jin, I think that I have neglected this place alot...after nearly six long years..."

He agreed totally, "Then, we shouldn't extend the time gap any longer...Let's go inside together!"

They quickly rushed into the flat where Xiao Mai had lived with Mr and Mrs Mai and headed up the dusty stairs. Unlocking the door with the key which she got, they slowly entered her old home.

Much contrary to their expectations, the living room appeared all neat and tidy, even moreso than the day when Xiao Mai and Jin left. Filled with a light scent of perfume, Xiao Mai was delighted greatly by what they both saw. She hurried over to rest herself on the soft, comfortable couch.

Jin looked around, "Xiao Mai, this is all different now..."

He simply took the statement right out of her mouth. She added, "Must be they got better people to rent this place after we did..."

He set down their bags, "They took care of here pretty well..."

Xiao Mai got up and told that she would like to have a look at her old bedroom. Jin too trailed along after her to go further inside.

When they finally stepped in, Xiao Mai finally realised how deeply that she missed it. Touching the plain door and walls, it was like revisiting another long-gone companion. She gasped, "Jin, I feel like this is a time capsule for me..."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and patted his left chest for her, "Always available for you..."

She smiled and turned to him, "Come on, I don't have that much of tears..." Pacing on in order to look out the windows, she pointed, "Let's see if the view has changed from here..."

Next second, she kicked something on the floor but luckily, Jin caught her before she slipped. They saw a box and got down to open it up together.

Xiao Mai was surprised, "This...Oh, Jin...I once thought that I will never be able to see it again..."

He grew curious, "It's a complete castle jigsaw, Xiao Mai..."

She was all full of joy, "Right, you gave me one for my birthday...But this one has been with me since ages!"

Jin was quite confused, "Xiao Mai, so this is different from that one?"

She confirmed and grabbed his hand, "Yes, right from the very start I moved into this flat with my parents, this ancient 3D Disney's castle jigsaw was the first thing I found in this room! Mystical, ain't it?

Getting her explanation, Jin was bemused, "Xiao Mai, could this be hinting at something?"

She giggled, "I knew you would say it...Also, it's this jigsaw which made me dream so much,...even up to the point that one day, nice playgrounds would surround every corner of this flat..."

Jin understood the extent of her ambitions. Then, a sideglance caused to discover a little note pasted to one edge of the box. He open it up and read with Xiao Mai, "Keep reaching for your dreams...Always believe in the love that surrounds you..."

Xiao Mai was impressed, "Wow, lovely inspiration..."

Jin has the same thoughts and suggested to her, "Xiao Mai, did your tenant keep this specially for you?...Everything's so intact..."

She considered, "No wonder...I better give her a call first and find out..."

When Xiao Mai managed to talk to her, it was after much persuasion that she and Jin would pay her to stay for the night as well as taking care of the old and worn castle jigsaw that Mrs Chen finally revealed the reason why she would refuse accepting their money. The truth is Emp had long bought over the whole flat without anyone's knowing just so to perserve Xiao Mai's childhood memories for her.

Hanging up, Xiao Mai repeated what her old tenant had told to Jin.

Taking her hand, he encouraged her, "Emp's truly a great grandfather...Xiao Mai, he's changed alot for your sake..."

She was grateful, "I know, Jin...I have much to thank him for everything..." They both understood and appreciate well Emp's purpose in doing all this for Xiao Mai. The precious, forgotten jigsaw before their very eyes this minute bore testimony to that.


	48. Chapter 48: Sentimental Dreams

Later that night, Xiao Mai was getting all excited as Jin and herself spent the time sitting down infront of the old flat barbequing their supper.

Xiao Mai laughed at Jin as she took a look at his stuff on the skewers over the fire, "Hey, Young Master, have you not ever done barbeque? Yours is nearly all over-cooked, ha..."

Jin had on a terribly embarrassed expression but refused defeat, "Are you sure? It's just the colour of the dark sauce I spread over it..."

Xiao Mai knew he just could not stop her teasing him non-stop, "Here, come on..." She offered the skewers in her hands to him, "We'll exchange and see if you can admit to the differences between yours and mine!"

Jin was now hesitant, "Are you sure that you can stand mine overcooked?"

Xiao Mai simply returned with a knowing gaze, "I knew it...But it's okay, as long as you can stand mine...Here you go..." Taking his and replacing with her more appealing ones, Xiao Mai then said, "But Jin, I'm wondering why you would choose to barbeque these curry beef balls..."

He faced her with a more thoughtful attitude and then shrugged, "Anything wrong with those?"

She smiled at him again and explained, "When I was small, after getting my first job cleaning my neighbours' cars and giving Babby and Mommy my first pay, right away they bought me my most delicious first curry beefballs! It really warms my heart!"

After listening to her story, Jin tried his best to hide a smile. But turning back to him, Xiao Mai already sensed something weird and grew suspicious, "Oh...you...Did Babby and Mommy tell you all that so we end up having these beefballs for tonight?"

Since she had caught him, Jin quickly looked away to suppress his laughter but Xiao Mai lunged forward, "How on earth did you get to know everything about me, Master Nan Feng Jin?"

"Oh, I was only trying to..." Jin nearly dropped his skewers as Xiao Mai grabbed his arms tight as he struggled to finish the sentence, "Make tonight more special..."

Xiao Mai paused and released her grip, "Well, so called sharing my memories with you..."

Jin rolled up his sleeves, "Seems like our Princess is getting serious now..." He then held up his beefballs, "Can you guys suggest me a way to cool her down?"

Hearing his implications, Xiao Mai's lips curved into a slight smile. Next second, she pulled Jin closer to give a peck on his cheek.

He was surprised, "Oh, guess I misunderstood..."

She sighed, "Okay, thanks alot for these nice beefballs...I appreciate them..." Once they were down, Xiao Mai took a bite and praised how nice they tasted.

Jin was glad. Yet, in the ensuing moment, Xiao Mai was seen yawning tiredly.

"Feel like sleeping already?" he asked with concern.

She shook her head and dismissed, "Guess I have been working alot on the Disneyland project so that's the reason why..."

Jin then reached out to draw her near to rest on his shoulder, "You still have much time for it...Don't pressure yourself..."

She nodded, "I just can't wait to see its completion...Jin, let me tell you...Our project team is currently trying to secure approval from our overseas partner Walt Disney company for possible additional investments on this very 40,000 acre of land around this home for construction of the theme park..."

Jin was immediately intrigued by Xiao Mai's plans, "40,000 acre of land is a size even about a third bigger than the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida...Also, there's fierce competition from nearby Hong Kong and Tokyo Disneyland..."

Xiao Mai had already familiarised herself with the facts, "That's for sure...I have my doubts as well...But after seeing what Grandpa left me with in this old home and the encouragement to reach for my dreams, Jin, there's faith in that we're close to fulfilling them..."

He could relate to her surging confidence, "So, have you thought about what to do with this piece of huge space for you to live out your imaginations?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Certainly,...I'm proposing for a unique Cinderella's Castle made out of pure see-through glass materials for its walls on all sides...Will suggest to Cai and Ying as they are reputable architects..."

Jin was amazed, "A glass castle? Xiao Mai, this is one-of-a-kind!"

She could not agree more, "Right, those famous castles in every Disney's theme park just spark off too much of a mysterious feel, as if happiness could not be fully displayed to the common people. I wanted something that could be shared with the whole world to see so that everyone could enjoy the enchanting wonders of a fairytale kingdom!"

He was thoroughly impressed and nodded, "Sharing bliss with others is indeed a privilege...I admire your idea..."

Xiao Mai then eagerly continued, "Also Jin, there will be that Snow White and Seven Dwarves' Wonder cottage made out of the freshest ingredients like icing, chocolate, bread and all sorts...Then, how about a multi-storey Jack-And-The-Beanstalk's 'Gardens in the Air' and Peter Pan's adventure-style hot air balloon rides?"

Jin chuckled, "Oh, Xiao Mai...You're super!"

She laughed hard as well. Then, placing the food onto a dish, she took out a little case and unzipped it. Getting out an oversized thick black-framed glasses, she put it on and asked playfully if Jin could recognised herself.

He was bemused by her look, "Xiao Mai, these are mine, right?"

"Oh," she cleared her throat and clarified, "They fit me already and I could see extremely clearly! My degree has gone up astoundingly over the past few days to match yours miraculously. So that explains that I have been doing my homework and not lazying around!"

Jin laughed with interest and seeing through her earnest gaze, he closed the gap between them to take down his glasses, startling her. Looking on disquietly, he held onto them with one hand and with the other, reached over to wipe away the obscured light sweat from under her eyes and pair of tender, rosy cheeks.

Xiao Mai only stared back at his deep brown eyes, with her heart beating faster by the minute. He naturally could see through her strong facade and feel her vulnerabilities.

As Jin began to lean surely closer, Xiao Mai only closed her eyes and acted beforehand to hug him tight. She then whispered, "Let me say it first this time, I truly love you, Jin..."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly-scented soft hair, "I know, Xiao Mai...I love you..."


	49. Chapter 49: Superfluous Attention

Over in Cai's office suite in the mansion, Xiao Mai and him were having a heated talk regarding a certain huge news coverage. She was quite deeply troubled by what has been leaked out to the media and press all over the country.

Pointing out the large-print headlines on some newspapers, Xiao Mai just could not prevent herself from confronting him, "Cai, just what are all these for? I thought that I had mentioned very clearly that the renovation of Jin Shan Villa for our servants in this mansion was to be kept undisclosed..."

He was also in a helplessly frustrated state. Standing up from his seat, he tried to calm her down, "Xiao Mai, I'm really sorry...It's just all because I was carried away by a chat with my old reporter friend...He lost his chance of working on the coverage of you and Jin's engagement months ago...I didn't say anything big but they just add a bit of thing here and there..."

Xiao Mai sighed in exasperation, "Cai, look at all these stacks and stacks of tabloids and magazines...They're all talking about how extravagant we are in our generosities towards our mansions' servants...How about our other employees working for Huang Fu corporation out there? What would they think?"

Cai attempted further to appease her, "Xiao Mai, just don't worry...I'll get in touch with my friend and see if we could straighten things out, okay? You've been really thinking too much about this matter..."

Xiao Mai tried her best to compose herself, "Alright, and I'll also see what I can do..." She then grabbed a few of those magazines and papers with her and stormed out of the suite, causing Cai to feel extremely unsettled.

Marching down the wide carpeted hallway, Xiao Mai was still overly bothered by the current situation. She then thought of talking it out with Yi Zhong Guan. Coincidentally, she too happened to reach his office. Knocking on his door, there was no reply.

Glancing around, she was abruptly reminded by what Jin recently told her that he had fixed a little recorder on the outside of the office. She scanned and easily found it. Pressing on its button, she soon heard a message by Yi Zhong Guan being played.

"Hello all, for your knowledge, I am currently with Emp at the moment. If you are a servant or a security guard of this mansion, please be informed that all your work recognition and appreciation letters written personally by Miss Xiao Mai will be delivered to all workstations by the end of the day. Over..."

Upon hearing such message, Xiao Mai almost could not believe how such a duty could be taken so lightly of by the usually responsible Yi Zhong Guan. She then placed down the pile of stuff in her hands onto the floor and made a brief call to him that she would take care of the task to deliver the letters to all servants. Fortunately, she has opted to spend time away from her office in the corporation's headquarters this certain day so she could work better on the Disneyland proposal at home. It is going to be a long day for her indeed.


	50. Chapter 50: Prudent Resolution

Early the next morning, Xiao Mai and Wu Xiong were dragging stacks and stacks of the day's newspapers and magazines back to the mansion. Those publications all featured pages of the currently being renovated Jin Shan Villa and Huang Fu family's revised retirement benefit policies for the mansion's servants.

Seeing how hard Xiao Mai was working to prevent the public from reading the news, Wu Xiong questioned, "Xiao Mai Jie, I don't understand why you are doing so much for this...The media is basically talking about how good we are treating our servants and planning for their future living..."

Xiao Mai stopped in her track and thought for a moment before answering, "Wu Xiong, actually it's not because I'm concerned that our other employees would be envious of the servants here since the changes only apply to those working in this mansion. I just simply don't want to display our generosity as a show of pride to the world..."

Wu Xiong found Xiao Mai's motive interesting, "Generosity as a show of pride to the world?"

Xiao Mai nodded, "Exactly! Have you ever seen any public figure or well-known celebrity who never disclose how much they donated to charities? The media always reports about those eye-catching figures of money and they sure feel happy doing those kinds of things...But I, would like to be the opposite...Have you ever read the Bible on this?"

Wu Xiong tried to recall, "Oh, about what Jesus Christ said in the gospels?"

"Absolutely!" Xiao Mai exclaimed and continued, "One day, I was browsing through those countless literature in my mother's library and found many copies of Bible in there...Flipping through them, all had Matthew Chapter 6, verses 1 to 4 highlighted..."

"What do they all say?" Wu Xiong inquired eagerly.

Xiao Mai grinned knowingly, "They say, 'Take heed that you do not do your charitable deeds before men, to be seen by them. Otherwise you have no reward from your Father in heaven. 2 Therefore, when you do a charitable deed, do not sound a trumpet before you as the hypocrites do in the synagogues and in the streets, that they may have glory from men. Assuredly, I say to you, they have their reward. 3 But when you do a charitable deed, do not let your left hand know what your right hand is doing, 4 that your charitable deed may be in secret; and your Father who sees in secret will Himself reward you openly...You know what, Wu Xiong...Jin told me before that during every festive occasion when my mother was alive, she would pen personal greetings and have them delivered in musical cases at her own expense to every children in all orphanages that she knew of...After knowing this, I asked Emp, Yi Zhong Guan and every old servant in this mansion but none of them knew mother ever did such a thing!"

Wu Xiong looked on in awe, "So Shao Fu Ren is really this humble lady..."

Xiao Mai could not agree more, "Thus, Wu Xiong, how can I not follow her footsteps?...She is really an amazing role model for me..."

"Oh, I can understand why now, Xiao Mai Jie!" Wu Xiong admired her greatly.

Xiao Mai smiled and was about to get back to dragging those papers when she noticed something weird, "Right, Wu Xiong...why didn't you call Ling to help us?"

"Huh?" she turned hesitant. "I...er...don't feel like troubling him..." Saying so, Xiao Mai's sharp gaze observed Wu Xiong inevitably blushing.

She snapped her fingers, "Oh, Wu Xiong!" She nudged her and smiled mischievously, "You are touched by Ling's kindness towards you, right?"

Wu Xiong hastily dismissed, "Xiao Mai Jie, no...Please don't misunderstand..."

Xiao Mai caught her sense of uneasiness and assured her that she will keep this as a secret between both of them personally and would not let Ling know. Wu Xiong could not seem to do anything to clarify to Xiao Mai.

In the ensuing moment, Xiao Mai's cellphone sounded with an incoming text message. She quickly opened it and Wu Xiong was glad that she was distracted.

It read, "Dear student, we regret to inform you that your latest exam results have been received and that you have achieved a failing grade for it. Please see President Gong Mo Li for a review of your test."

"Oh, what's wrong with me these days!" Xiao Mai moaned aloud. Wu Xiong was taken aback.

Xiao Mai only hugged Wu Xiong depressingly, "Mo Li is such a great instructor but I have let her down...I didn't pass the midterm..."

Wu Xiong patted to comfort the wailing girl, "It's okay, Xiao Mai Jie...Why don't I sign up for her class so we could revise and study together for those midterms next time?"

They pulled apart and Xiao Mai's cast-down face immediately brighten up, "Wu Xiong, thanks alot! You're truly my angel!"

They smiled at each other and were happy with such resolution.

As they were about to continue their task at-hand, they heard footsteps advancing towards them. It was actually Yi Zhong Guan coming with head bowed low and carrying a disheartened expression.

"Yi Zhong Guan! What's the matter? You look so serious!" Xiao Mai called out to him.

He was alerted by her cry and then revealed that Emp was now at a press conference. The girls were extremely surprised that they naturally ignored those papers and rushed straight towards Xiao Mai's suite to turn on the plasma television.

Switching to the right channel, they could watch the live coverage of the press conference. The reporter at the scene was explaining that Emp personally held the last-minute press conference in hope of preventing further unnecessary rumour of Jin Shan Villa being spread.

Xiao Mai and Wu Xiong then saw that Emp on stage was gesturing for the multitude of noisy reporters to quiet down.

He then began to comment, "There is no use for you all (reporters present) to ask me any more questions. The reason is because I am now in the process of quitting my position as the chairman of Huang Fu corporation to let my granddaughter, Huang Fu Shan take over. This day's will be the last press conference in which I will be settling all problems on her behalf. So be silent and listen to me as I will only confirm three statements here...

1) Jin Shan Villa has truly been renamed as such,

2) The corporation's retirement policies have indeed been amended and the task has been completed,

3) The altered policies only apply to every employee who is now serving at Huang Fu resident mansion...These will be all that I am going to say. So everyone, please do not write up nonsensical reports from now on because they simply are not necessary...Lastly, thank you all for being present here today and I shall take my leave now..."

After watching the news clip till its end, they were both glad. Wu Xiong turned to Xiao Mai, "Emp did so well today! I am sure you are now all proud of him already..."

Xiao Mai nodded, "Yes, he's really great!" Deep in her heart, she was overly touched by the way her grandfather had handled the situation wisely. She has every reason to be thankful for him.


	51. Chapter 51: Fervent Enthusiasm

Over at the Huang Fu corporation headquarters tower, Cai was in his office repeatedly dialing his reporter friend's number until at last the 50th time when it was finally answered.

"Hello, Cai? Wow man, I need to treat you to a feast soon...You won't believe how much praises my boss has showered me with since the day before!" he told with exceeding excitement.

Cai only sighed exasperatedly, "My Great Mister Figaro Ceng, do you know how many times I have been busted by our little Princess back home? Oh Please, can you keep the situation under control just for my sake, old friend?"

He was confused by Cai's request, "Huh? But, Cai...Chairman Huang Fu has done that already...I'm sure things will work out..."

Cai then revealed, "Really...I know also that our little Princess had bought back more than half of all copies of publications circulating out there which talk about Jin Shan Villa...You don't be too happy either..."

His friend turned silent before asking Cai to hold while he go check the details. A minute later, he spoke again but even with a more cheerful tone, "Hey Cai, tell you what...Our press company's revenue for the past two days was more than double the original forecast figures..."

"What?" Cai was taken aback by what he said.

His friend told him to hold again as he could not believe too. When he got back on the line after another long half-hour, he eagerly clarified, "Cai! Guess what, our company actually was not willing to sell off those mags and daily all to Miss Huang Fu Shan alone in the first place...So it turned out that she offered to purchase them at tripled the price..."

Cai's eyes widened with shock, "Ohmigosh..."

His friend did not stop to ramble on, "And so what resulted in our publications running out, our potential customers have no choice but to visit our website for the news...Now, the number of hits have soared to more than 10 million and it is still increasing by the hour...Oh Cai, you have turned into my money plant...Watch out for my guaranteed promotion news!"

Cai rubbed his temple weakly, "Alright, keep in touch, Figaro..." He needed to hang up as his head started spinning and vision too getting blurred.


	52. Chapter 52: An Evening to Savour

Later that night, after all the troubles popping up during a major part of the day, Xiao Mai and Jin could find calm at last and retreated to her suite's balcony.

Enjoying the serene view of the vast sky above them, Xiao Mai turned to Jin and asked, "Do you think I have done the wrong thing?"

He was surprised at her question, "Why would it be, Xiao Mai?'

She simply shrugged and looked away thoughtful, "I don't know...These few days, I have caused lotsa problems for the press and Grandpa..."

He smiled with understanding and turned her around to face him again, "No, Xiao Mai...You've done very well...I'm sure if your parents were alive today, they will be extremely proud of you...But evenso, right at this moment, watching over you from above, they already are..."

Xiao Mai gradually smiled in response, "Ah...Jin..." She hugged him tight and then, gazing upwards, she was inspired, "You know what? I'd say that even though there's not a single star in sight tonight, I still know that they are countless of them up there..."

He nodded, "Not only when it's dark, but during the day as well..."

Xiao Mai added further in her thoughts, "Just like you, Jin...Whenever you're not with me, I still know that I'm in your heart..."

When they pulled apart, Xiao Mai folded her arms, 'Okay, thanks lot...Now, I guess it's time to drink to a toast..."

Jin was bemused and chuckled as Xiao Mai held up a pair of cups of latte and offered one of them up to his face. He remarked, "Miss Xiao Mai, I prepared these for us but latte will always be latte..."

She laughed and only brought the cup even closer to barely an inch from his lips, "Come on, I know, Master...Just bear with me...Latte is just perfect for tonight!"

He smiled with pleasure and complied, "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Xiao Mai declared. Seeing her so glad, it really warmed his heart...Thoughts then wandered to that certain night...

Flashback...

She cut him back right away and folded her arms, "Also, those shining stars up there...But do you have to remind me of my embarrassing occasion with those pairs of high heels?"

He was slightly bemused by how their sweet conversation turned out to be an argument like this, "I just remembered, Xiao Mai...And that's because I even got down and helped put on your shoes for you that night..."

Xiao Mai did not appear to buy his words, "I see that you're about to break into fits of uncontrollable laughter, am I right?"

This time, he simply stepped forward in quiet response as if waiting for her to finish off all her protests. Xiao Mai was a little taken aback that he was not going to retort, "Jin,...so you're admitting that you really are about to...? Fine, I'm all well with that!"

Xiao Mai planned to call it a night and marched back to her suite when abruptly, Jin grabbed her arm and planted a tender kiss on her soft lips.

Her fast-beating heart was caught unaware by him again. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she was certain somehow that he felt the same, even much moreso than her. This brief moment of intimacy was the best way to clear up another one of their senseless bickerings.

When Xiao Mai pulled back, Jin simply whispered gently in her ear yet once more, "I love you no matter what, so it's okay..."

She smiled and kissed him back. Then, as quick as a flash, she got to steal a sip of his fresh hot latte before hurrying away from his side.

"Hey, Xiao Mai!" He quickly got hold of his coffee and chased after her, "We're not done yet..."

End of Flashback...

"Hey!" Xiao Mai waved hard infront of his eyes. "Jin, what are you thinking about?"

Alerting back to the present, he stammered and drank a sip, "Oh, you're aware of what is on my mind?"

Xiao Mai sighed, "Then, you're also aware of what is on my mind?"

He looked away and simply drew her near to his side, "Let's see, er...how's the progress of your proposal?"

She was confused, "Jin, we're taking our time savouring these awesome coffee by you...and now you're switching the topic to my proposal?"

Jin knew that he had made a bad move, "Okay then, just say anything that's on your mind then..."

"Oh," she pouted and resorted to stare up at the night view above them again. As she pondered, she was delighted once more, "Jin, you know what? I once thought all my dreams through the years had already broken to pieces when that day came crashing down on me..."

He questioned, "That day? When was it?"

She smiled at him and continued, "The day when Yi Zhong Guan first brought me back to this mansion...I was struggling to catch my breath the moment I first stepped in here until who knows when..."

As Jin listened attentively, Xiao Mai soon revealed, "But, it felt as though all my past, well-kept dreams began to rebirth out of all these challenges again since that very day..."

Jin asked her what day was that she just mentioned...However, Xiao Mai remained silent and only teased him that he wanted to know too much...Deep inside, she will never forget when...

Flashback...

A group of other attendees also came with him. Shortly after they made their entry, Jin formally made known that the press conference was for the commencement of a project to develop a Disneyland theme park in Taiwan.

Everyone gasped. Jin revealed more that negotiations have been kept extremely low-key while his company was working hard on them at the request of investing business partners. Other than those, there was a better highlight for the day's event.

He added, "Our project team has unanimously agreed that this multi-billion dollar project required a spokesperson to impact its publicity plans. After pondering over this matter, I have the most suitable candidate in mind. A person whose story could directly relate with the dreams and fantasies of children and adults alike, who have been shared the beautiful tales which Walt Disney have specially supplied us through the years. She's none other than Miss Huang Fu Shan...or as I have always called her by, 'Xiao Mai'."

Everyone applaused. Xiao Mai was literally filled with surprise, yet Mo Li nudged her to go up to the stage.

Xiao Mai was somewhat reluctant to do so. At this point, Jin looked in her direction, "Xiao Mai, are you willing to come up here?"

She got up and headed slowly towards the stage. Halfway through, Jin put up a slide, which Xiao Mai managed to catch a glimpse at before reaching his side. She thought it seemed rather familiar.

"Everyone, every girl's dream, like the Princesses in Disney's fairytales, is to be loved by her true Prince. What I have here is a certain work written to express this heartfelt wish, regardless of whether you're young or old."

Only now, standing beside Jin, did Xiao Mai realised it was her entry for a writing challenge she had accidentally told Jin about.

Jin paused briefly, as if he was also momentarily aware of Xiao Mai's successful recall. He turned to her, with a rather thoughtful expression, and then took out something from his pocket. Xiao Mai wondered in silence, but Jin soon showed it to be a little case which he opened to reveal a lovely-looking ring.

Xiao Mai was dumbfounded. He asked, "Miss Xiao Mai, will you accept me to be the Prince of your heart?"

She was too touched to say anything as tears welled up in her eyes.

At his seat, Emp was the most excited as he instantly stood up and shouted that Jin was doing great. Everyone started clapping aloud again. Mo Li grasped onto Cai and squealed. They all chanted for Xiao Mai to accept Jin's proposal.

Present...

Xiao Mai leaned on his strong shoulder, as her recall nearly brought tears to her eyes. Surrounding them at every corner on the balcony, the gerbera daisies which she had moved here from the apartment hideout gave her much cheerfulness, just like the flowers' unique meaning written in Shao Fu Ren's book. She now knows very well that Jin is the greatest gift from God for herself, a common girl who never stops dreaming and now, holds the world's most treasured happiness dearly within her hands...


	53. Chapter 53: Urgency

Xiao Mai lazily climbed out of bed and switched on her bedside lamp. Her clock showed that it was already half past two in the early morning. As much as she was reluctant and awfully sleepy, she still answered her ringing cellphone.

"He-...llo?" she yawned.

"Oh hi, Miss Xiao Mai, I am terribly sorry for waking you up in the middle of your sleep!" It was her personal secretary, Xiao Xun, who called. "But I have to tell you this...We will be holding an urgent comprehensive proposal presentation the tomorrow's early morning at 7am because a giant overseas corporation has volunteered to invest a big sum into Taiwan's Disneylad project all of a sudden!"

Xiao Mai nearly fell out of bed upon hearing what she told. "What? Wait, are you serious? Why all of a sudden?"

Her secretary continued, "Well, I just received a last minute fax, then a formal letter and simply hurried to inform the other project team leaders. At this foreign corporation's chairwoman's request, they have all agreed to hold the meeting tomorrow...So Miss Xiao Mai, you have got to finish your full proposal by then!"

Xiao Mai was thoroughly startled by such urgent news. She quickly hung up and searched all over the place for her incomplete file and switched on her laptop.

Halfway through typing wearily and trying her best to fend off all sleepiness, Xiao Mai was interrupted by a soft knock on her suite's door.

"Ahhh..." she stormed out of her workstation and rushed to open it. Yet, as she did so, her expression changed as fast as the flash of a lightning.

"Oh Jin? What's the matter?" she tried to compose herself and suppress all burning impatience.

Seeing her strangely cool, he smirked and held up a cup of steaming latte right up to her eye-level, "First, I actually passed by this suite of yours on my way back to mine after finishing drawing up the plans for my new worklab down the hallway and saw your lights on...Secondly, I believe you pressed the emergency button in your suite by mistake?"

Xiao Mai was dumbfounded. In the midst of her frenzied rush, she did the most stupid thing to alert everyone in the whole mansion.

"Well, sorry," she tried to avoid his gaze. The next minute, all who had been asleep showed up at the door to ask Xiao Mai what happened.

As for the ingenius girl, she wasted no time in suggesting for everyone to pool together ideas to help her complete the proposal due to its desperate need for presentation tomorrow. Of course, no one found the heart to refuse after hearing her explanation.


	54. Chapter 54: Priceless Rescue

Xiao Mai breathed hard and concluded, "This is the end of my full proposal..."

The rest of the head project team leaders inside the AV conference hall started discussing among themselves after giving a brief round of applause.

From his office, Jin, who has been watching a live video recording of Xiao Mai's presentation performance as he requested for her secretary, Xiao Xun, to relayed to him, started to feel something weird. He pondered while watching Xiao Mai's expression getting more nervous by the second.

"Strange," he uttered and gave more thought. After a full minute, it finally rang a bell in his head as he realised that Xiao Mai had carelessly left an important theme out. He quickly typed on his laptop.

Back in the hall from a corner at the very last row of seats, an elderly lady clapped her hands and stood up. The rest of the attendees turned and focused their attention solely on her.

Xiao Mai felt as though an awful lot of pressure placed on her shoulders. She squinted her eyes to catch a better view of the unknown lady.

She then spoke up, "It is good...But if only the whole project could be completed in England, it might have been much more better..."

Her words shocked Xiao Mai thoroughly, "Huh? England?" The whole place then fell into dead silence.

Soon, the secretary hurried to Xiao Mai's side and passed her a note sent by Jin.

Unfolding the little sheet of paper and reading it, Xiao Mai's face instantly brighten up. She looked up and mouthed a word of thanks before facing the sea of serious faces again.

At this moment, the lady remarked again, "I was only cracking a joke..." Xiao Mai immediately sighed with relief.

The rest of the people laughed before quieting down. The once anxious girl then seized the opportunity to declare an apology that she has actually not finished with the presentation.

"I missed out the most important point," Xiao Mai boldly informed.

Seeing that everyone was growing curious, she hurried on to explain, "It is that a grand royal-style ball event is to be held every single night in the proposed Disneyland's Cinderella Glass Castle. It will be one that takes every pair of destined lovers on their especially blissful, sumptuous musical fairytale journey..."

After Xiao Mai was done talking for another half hour regarding such idea, the audience only marvelled with exceeding interest. Soon, everyone started remarking aloud of how unique the thought of the ball event was. As a result, Xiao Mai was immensely elated and she has much to thank for that one special person who reminded her of this theme which they came up together last minute in the early hours of the morning.


	55. Chapter 55: Appreciation

Later that night, Xiao Mai headed straight into the kitchen once she reached home to work on something so as to express her heartfelt thanks to Jin. She browsed through endless pages of the recipe rack of books just so that she could come up with a certain unique taste.

After a few hours of sweat and continuous work, she was finally almost done with her task. At about the same time, Jin rushed in just after his work, still holding onto his work bag and went up to her.

"Xiao Mai, so everyone really voted for your proposal in the end?" He grabbed her hands excitedly and asked.

She was thoroughly touched seeing how concerned he was over the matter. Smiling gratefully, she nodded, "Right, all thanks to you!"

Jin was relieved to hear it directly from her, "Oh, me?. He scratched his head innocently, "How could it be? I didn't do much at all...It's you who worked hard...I was only..."

Before he could finish all his list of aimless denials, Xiao Mai prevented him for saying further by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He was caught totally unexpected by her loving gesture. Pulling back, she remarked, "That did great in silencing your excuses..."

A little struck by his trademark shyness, Jin noticed powders of flour on her nose and cheeks so helped wipe them off.

They both chuckled. Next, Xiao Mai lifted the dish of cake she had made to present it to him, "Here, Big Master Jin, this is your reward tonight for helping Miss Xiao Mai got through with her proposal!"

He was impressed upon seeing it, "Oh Xiao Mai, this cake is designed like a cartoon character...and the aroma...feels familiar..."

She flashed another wide dazzling smile, "Bingo! It's mixed lavender and carnation flavour! After many stages of modification, I did it at last! But to clarify, this is not a cartoon...it's the likeness of your face, Jin!"

He was extremely surprised and quickly got a fork to taste it, "How did you manage to create lavender and carnation together?" Beholding it even longer, he laughed aloud, "And it too has too flat a nose, really tiny eyes and queer pointed ears..."

Xiao Mai looked away and immediately set down the cake before he could help himself to more slices, "Come on, Young Master...I'm not a creative genius like you, okay?"

Observing that he had truly offended her, Jin slowly turned her around to face him again, "Xiao Mai, only a handful of people on this earth are born as creative geniuses...I was only teasing you..."

Xiao Mai still did not look up at him and remained silent.

It appeared that he had gone overboard this time. Noticing her so disappointed, he drew her into a comforting embrace, "Xiao Mai, you did a great job...And there are actually boundless dreams bottled up within your heart...The only thing is you should try to search for a means to express them fully with passion and joy...Like your Disney's Glass Castle, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' Wonder cottage made out of the freshest ingredients of icing, chocolate, bread and all sorts...Then, how about that multi-storey Jack-And-The-Beanstalk's 'Gardens in the Air' and Peter Pan's adventure-style hot air balloon rides?"

What he suggested caused Xiao Mai to respond at last and lifted her gaze to meet his. Her face lit up, "Jin, you remembered all of them?"

He smiled at her. Seriously, she even once thought that all her ideas were too bizarre to be mentioned in the first place. But he regarded them differently.

Their time by themselves was unfortunately cut short when the speakers interfered with an announcement by Yi Zhong Guan.

"Attention...Attention...Will Master Nan Feng Jin and Miss Xiao Mai, please proceed immediately to the main living hall for a welcome reception of a VVIP visitor from abroad...Thank you...and Sorry for spoiling one of your special moments together..."


	56. Chapter 56: Lagged Arrival

"What? Who? My Grand-Aunt?" Xiao Mai was greatly shocked. After coming to this living hall with Jin minutes ago, they were already dumbfounded by seeing that everyone, even including her parents, Mr and Mrs Mai, were already gathered right here, not a single member of the household missing.

Then, Yi Zhong Guan gave the cue and they all have to welcome a total stranger into the mansion. She was formally well-dressed and a bespectacled elderly lady donning a peach-pink cloche hat with an eye-catching cotton knit rose attached right in the front middle of it. Xiao Mai literally thought that she had seen a twin of England's Queen Elizabeth II, excluding the colour of her short permed hair.

Emp bowed his head before turning to Xiao Mai to caution his granddaughter against speaking disrespectfully. He then announced, "May I take this opportunity to introduce to you all, Lady Maybel from London, whose late husband is Lord Wang, the only ethnic Chinese Peer in Great Britain's The House of Lords. She is also Xiao Mai's late mother, Lady Sui Rong's only Aunt..."

Following everyone else's actions, Xiao Mai saw that Jin, who was beside her, also bowed to express manners. Thus, she has no other option but to do the same. In truth, she was filled with utter disbelief.

The lady's staunch gaze soon fell on Xiao Mai, which caused the girl to feel completely uneasy. As she attempted to avoid looking directly at her, a thought struck.

Flashback...

Back in the hall from a corner at the very last row of seats, an elderly lady clapped her hands and stood up. The rest of the attendees turned and focused their attention solely on her.

Xiao Mai felt as though an awful lot of pressure placed on her shoulders. She squinted her eyes to catch a better view of the unknown lady.

She then spoke up, "It is good...But if only the whole project could be completed in England, it might have been much more better..."

Her words shocked Xiao Mai thoroughly, "Huh? England?" The whole place then fell into dead silence.

Soon, the secretary hurried to Xiao Mai's side and passed her a note sent by Jin.

Unfolding the little sheet of paper and reading it, Xiao Mai's face instantly brighten up. She looked up and mouthed a word of thanks before facing the sea of serious faces again.

At this moment, the lady remarked again, "I was only cracking a joke..." Xiao Mai immediately sighed with relief.

Present...

Upon being able to recall, Xiao Mai immediately snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "You! That's right, you are that person!"

"Xiao Mai, watch your words!" Emp furiously reminded her to be considerate again, which made Xiao Mai stepped back in apprehension. Jin then grabbed her hand to calm her nervousness. On her other side, Mrs Mai patted her daughter's back gently to console her.

"And also," Emp continued after clearing his throat. "On her right, is Lady Maybel's long-time personal assistant, Mr Na Wei-Xun...It is our utmost pleasure to welcome you both for the first time to our Huang Fu's residence..."

They both bowed in acknowledgement.

At this point in time, the usually composed Yi Zhong Guan too has suspicion and a deep frown appeared on his once smiling face. From a sideglance, Xiao Mai was quick to notice him. She too began to wonder...

When Yi Zhong Guan passed them by, he clarified that a servant had voluntarily resigned and left Huang Fu's residence without giving a clear reason why. Xiao Mai was curious but Yi Zhong Guan only said that he was going to look into his file and commence an investigation on the case. He quickly left them without a second look and appeared rather dispirited.

After he had proceeded a certain distance from them, Xiao Mai did not hesitate to call out to him and inquire more, "Yi Zhong Guan! Are you suspecting that he might be making use of his employee status in this mansion to take advantage of owning a permanent home at Jin Shan Villa?

He pondered briefly and simply shrugged.

Present...

"Ah...another undercover agent huh?" Xiao Mai nodded in realisation. Jin quickly pressed her hand and hushed.

She then whispered 'sorry' to him. Next, Yi Zhong Guan and Xiao Mai exchanged knowing glances as Emp led the two visitors to their comfortable seats. From the start, they both already gave Xiao Mai a very bad first impression. She cringed and wondered how long she could stand to keep up with their ice-cold presence.


	57. Chapter 57: Confrontation

The next morning, walking hand in hand down the reflective mosaic pavement, Xiao Mai slowed her steps and finally stopped before the wide mansion entrance. She turned to Jin beside her with a tell-tale reluctant expression, "Oh Please...Why don't we just ignore Grandpa's order for this one time and leave? I really don't want to see that weird old lady!"

He knew that Xiao Mai was not willing at all. Yet, as much as he wished to give in to her request and forget about Lady Maybel altogether, it was a matter of respect and perseverence that they should display for the elders to see and not to fool around like some irresponsible youngsters. With this thought in mind, Jin assured her, "Xiao Mai, since we have promised Emp to come visit her, then we shouldn't break that. No matter what, we have to meet up with her face to face first at least...Okay?"

Seeing Jin so resolute, Xiao Mai sighed and nodded in resignation. They then carried on walking until the doors automatically slid open for them. Xiao Mai was nearly startled by it. Entering Lady Maybel's mansion, they were received by her assistant Na Wei-Xun and other guards already waiting for them.

Xiao Mai perceived Assistant Na's smile as rather feigned and totally lacked sincerity after recalling him pretending to be a servant back in their own mansion. He simply offered a few lines of welcome as deemed required by proper etiquette and informed that Lady Maybel was now in her personal living hall up the stairs hoping to see Xiao Mai immediately.

She was surprised by such mannerism, "Hey, is she the visitor or the both of us? And if she is seeing me only, then what is Jin supposed to do down here? Chat with you?"

Assistant Na only cleared his throat and returned bluntly, "I..., in fact everyone under Lady Maybel, never once does question her actions nor intention behind them. So, when she says that she is waiting for Miss Huang Fu Shan only and no other, it simply means just that, period."

Hearing his nonsensible logic, Xiao Mai was about to lash out at him when Jin held her back. "It's okay, Xiao Mai...I will be waiting for you here. Just go ahead..."

She tried her best to calm down, "Alright, Na Wei-Xun...I'll settle this with you some other time!"

His facial expression changed right away, "Excuse me, Miss Huang Fu Shan, may I remind you that everyone addresses me as 'Assistant Na' and only Lady Maybel holds the privilege to call me by my own name. Take note of that, would you please?"

Xiao Mai only purposefully ignored him and urged Jin that she would not take too long before marching up the stairs. Assistant Na was thoroughly displeased by her attitude.

Once reaching the living hall, Xiao Mai spotted Lady Maybel standing alone before the balcony, with her back facing the former.

"Oh gosh," Xiao Mai thought in her heart as she felt goosebumps all over due to the overwhelming silence surrounding them. "Even a pindrop could be heard..." She naturally assumed that the old lady was not aware of her presence yet.

Xiao Mai loudly cleared her throat and aimed to come up with a question to start off with, "Erm...Where are my grandparents? I have never seen them..."

To this, she turned around to face her. Maintaining a frigid demeanour, she answered, "Your maternal grandfather died of saving one of his students from a fire while teaching in a university at the age of 30. As for your grandmother, she died of intense sadness and depression due to her husband's death within a year later."

Hearing so, Xiao Mai was utterly shocked. Although she had premonition that it would be some ill-fated story, the unfeeling tone of Lady Maybel in which she spoke to reveal it made Xiao Mai hard to accept her cold-heartedness.

"I might as well go straight to the point," Lady Maybel broke off her thoughts and went right on to say as she walked up to Xiao Mai. "Since you recognised me with outright clarity as having been present at your proposal presentation, I will not be making a joke this time. Are you willing to leave Taiwan for England with me as a condition of me investing in your Disneyland's project. In this way, Huang Fu Corporation may not be required to rely at all on Walt Disney's company in the States for financial contribution..."

"What, are you serious?" Xiao Mai's eyes widen in disbelief.

Back in the reception hall downstairs, Assistant Na struck up a casual conversation with Jin. "Young Master Nan Feng Jin, right? I hope that I have not made a mistake in addressing you...You are also, Miss Huang Fu Shan's fiance..."

Jin turned to him and gave a light nod.

Assistant Na then continued more soberly, "Even before coming back to Taiwan from England, Lady Maybel was already very concerned about the every single piece of news concerning her one and only grand-niece...She is very proud of having such a kind-hearted and caring girl as her only next-of-kin. That's why even after being away from Taiwan for 50 years, she is still willing to come back to acknowledge her..."

Such facts caused Jin to suspect even more. He did not avoid asking further, "So she is even willing to go to the extent of sending you to work as a servant in Huang Fu mansion under a false identity?"

It was only until now that Assistant Na realised that Jin was not some simple-minded person trailing behind Xiao Mai the whole time and giving in to whatever others demanded of him. He replied a-matter-of-factly, "You are right, that's for certain...But it is only through this means that we are able to discover first-hand whether Miss Huang Fu Shan has been treated the best way possible by the people she lives with, and under absolutely zero pretense in the absence of Lady Maybel herself."

Getting his honest explanation, Jin understood their calculated move. He smirked and stepped closer towards him, "Does disappearing from Xiao Mai's life since birth give her the right to invade the privacy of Huang Fu family? What if we take this case to court?"

Not letting Assistant Na have the chance of undermining the weight of his question, Jin changed the topic, "This must be the first time Lady Maybel has seen Xiao Mai...?"

Although momentarily intimidated, Assistant Na composed himself, "Lady Maybel is a very busy person. She owns the Royal Crest Corporation, which oversees most multi-billion-dollar projects of the construction industry in Great Britain..."

Jin added plainly, "This I know...Emp had told me last night."

Assistant Na disclosed further, "Lady Maybel has set aside at least 50 billion dollars for investment in Taiwan's Disneyland project. Hopefully, Miss Huang Fu Shan would consider such thoughtfulness worthwhile..."

Being told, Jin took some time to ponder more deeply over what Assistant Na just shared. Making a huge decision to come back to Taiwan after such a long time certainly meant something with a significant motive.

How Xiao Mai longed to teach this materialistic old lady a nice lesson this very minute. Trying her best to suppress her own rising temper, Xiao Mai inadvertently stole a glance at a certain mug pot placed on the coffee table in between the two of them. She found it strikingly similar to the souvenir mug Jin made for Assistant Na back when they were at the countryside pottery workshop.

Xiao Mai spoke up coolly, "You know what, I believe that flowers can speak to us in the most touching and mystical way, just like what my mother, your niece wrote in her book."

Lady Maybel grew curious by the sudden switch of conversation topic. Xiao Mai then brought out Shao Fu Ren's book from her bag and suggested of lending it to Lady Maybel.

The determined girl stressed, "Coming to this mansion, I observed that your gardens are filled with gladiolus flowers as well as forget-me-nots...Gladiolus symbolises strength of character, remembrance, infatuation, splendid beauty...In everyday conversation, the flowers are literally trying to say, 'Give me a break, I'm really sincere...' Nevertheless, the name comes from the Latin word gladius which means sword, due to its blade-shaped leaves...That is to say, they pierce the heart like a sword."

Lady Maybel was subtly impressed by what Xiao Mai told. She simply looked on with patience, not the least provoked to end her grand-niece's words.

Xiao Mai went on, "And as for forget-me-nots, I guess I don't have to delve much into that..." From the table, she held up the commemoration mug they had previously given to Assistant Na and clarified that was made by Jin and not herself, as most people would assume.

"I don't know what has been bothering you all these years...But surely, what you can behold is just a tip of 1 percent of the whole iceberg below the surface...Perhaps you would never know how important it is for me and Jin to be together...But, I still hope that you will one day!"

Finishing all she has to say, Xiao Mai stormed out of Lady Maybel's living hall and ran down the stairs. The first instant she found Jin, Xiao Mai pulled him along to leave the mansion together without saying a word. Assistant Na was taken aback considerably by the impulsive Xiao Mai.

Left by herself in the living hall, Lady Maybel took hold of the dear mug pot of Alium flowers. Touching the meticulously-glazed surface which was printed 'Summer's Shine' pottery factory, she questioned herself, "So,...I have always been ignorant...even to matters pertaining to 'Love'...Shan Shan, are you trying to show me the end of a doomed tunnel?"

Walking back towards the balcony, she looked out and saw Xiao Mai and Jin rushing away as if in dire hurry to escape from this lifeless mansion. She clutched onto her mug pot even more tightly, wistfulness written all across her disheartened face. Sighing, she uttered regretfully, "My Lord,...is this it?"


	58. Chapter 58: Night Resplendence

"Oh slow coach...Just what are you trying to do with that thing here?" Xiao Mai pressed impatiently as Jin continue to fidget with the stand and stuff right after urging her to come with him to this front gardens of the mansion.

"Just wait, okay? I'm almost done," he persuaded again.

She folded her hands and frowned, "I have heard you giving me the same statement for over a zillion times already! What are you going to do with that 'telescope' anyway?"

Right after she finished nagging, a little knob fell off his grasp and landed on the ground, causing Jin to heave a deep sigh without help. He turned to her, apparently bothered by her attitude, "It's all simply because since a girl named Xiao Mai believes that stars are out there even though we can't see physically, I hope to be able to let her watch them anytime of the day...Got that?"

Xiao Mai's expression instantly softened, "Huh? Really?" She then burst into uncontrollable laughter next second.

Her reaction only made Jin all the more annoyed.

Seeing him especially sensitive and serious tonight, Xiao Mai could not help but recalled that moment...

She simply shrugged and looked away thoughtful, "I don't know...These few days, I have caused lotsa problems for the press and Grandpa..."

He smiled with understanding and turned her around to face him again, "No, Xiao Mai...You've done very well...I'm sure if your parents were alive today, they will be extremely proud of you...But evenso, right at this moment, watching over you from above, they already are..."

Xiao Mai gradually smiled in response, "Ah...Jin..." She hugged him tight and then, gazing upwards, she was inspired, "You know what? I'd say that even though there's not a single star in sight tonight, I still know that they are countless of them up there..."

He nodded, "Not only when it's dark, but during the day as well...24 hours a day, 7 days a week..."

Xiao Mai added further in her thoughts, "Just like you, Jin...Whenever you're not with me, I still know that I'm in your heart...every second..."

End of flashback...

She tried her best to keep cool, then joked intentionally, "You just take so long to fix that little telescope...Betcha can't do it even though you can invent a portable microwave for me...Haha!"

This time, Jin's truly offended, "Well, I have never studied astronomy before!"

Xiao Mai continued to tease him, "Oh...our usually well-composed Master Jin is getting angry..."

She pressed on her musical ring to play it loud as she pretended to irritate him more in a sing-song manner, "Master Jin is losing his temper...lalala..."

Now he could not seem to find a way of convincing Xiao Mai of his ability. Perhaps, he was really not going to get the telescope to work. Just then, with his thought of giving up and Xiao Mai still carrying on embarrassing him from the side, he reckoned and paced slowly towards her.

She did not expect Jin to give in so soon, "Hey, is this all?"

He got up to her, "What do you think?"

Xiao Mai got a feeling that somehow, it was totally not like him to surrender so easily. Moreover, she noted that less obvious mischievous smile of his showing up on his face. She stepped back a little and he responded by advancing forward. She demanded, "Oh come on, I was only kidding...Didn't mean to get on your nerves, Jin..."

Xiao Mai continued to retreat from him, but who would know, that she ended up tripping over the slippery mosaic ground and lost her balance.

"Xiao Mai," he tried to grab hold of her hand but it turned out that both of them fell miserably into the water fountain right behind with a huge splash.

"Oh, are you okay?" Jin asked Xiao Mai who desperately needed his support. The two were thoroughly drenched.

"My,...how silly!" She moaned while grasping tightly onto him.

Seeing her in such state, he laughed and swept her wet bangs to the side. Xiao Mai wiped her eyes to clear her blurry vision. At the same time, she could not stop herself from chiding Jin, "Oh you...it's all your fault..."

He simply chuckled and smiled with pleasure upon being able to get back at her. On the other hand, Xiao Mai remained helplessly dependent on him to hold her steadily in the midst of the waters.

Following, the fountain began spurting waters outwards as it danced to the rhythm of a certain music.

"Wh...What's that for, Jin?" Xiao Mai asked upon being startled by it.

He looked and managed to figure in a flash, "This is actually a musical fountain..."

The plain sight of the colourless waters soon transformed into energetic display of the variety shades of rainbow. The scene was wonderfully amazing as they watched on.

"Awesome," Xiao Mai could still utter with a tinge of enjoyment.

Jin then faced her again, "It is..."

It appeared that momentarily, the fact that they were still trapped inside the fountain was forgotten altogether. Xiao Mai turned to Jin, and they locked gaze with deep emotions.

He then reached up to her face and caressed her soft cheeks. Gradually closing his eyes and their small distance apart, he brought his lips near to brush against her tender ones. She responded the same. Next, one of their most touching moments was sealed with an intimate passionate kiss, with the witness of a spectacular fountain performance.


	59. Chapter 59: Sincere Requests

Looking at all those endless lines of small type-written words, Xiao Mai could not stand them any longer. She was very surely drifting off to dreamland had not a hard pinch on herself reawaken her senses. The tall stacks of notes prepared by Wu Xiong for Xiao Mai to help her study for Mo Li's 'Creative Thinking' course set a huge burden on her weary brain.

Sighing in exasperation, she turned over all of them face down so that she could be relieved for a well-deserved break. She tried to massage her temples and think of more relaxing themes to relax.

"Miss Huang Fu Shan, I really want to thank you most sincerely from the bottom of my heart. In return for helping me get promoted to Senior Associate Editor position, allow me to do you any favour as a gesture of my gratitude!" The words of Cai's reporter friend, aka Figaro Ceng, when he said during one time he invited Jin and her for a sumptuous dinner were recalled once again by Xiao Mai.

Pondering over it, she still could not yet figure what to request of him. She yawned and stretched her muscles. Then, she decided to walk over to her suite balcony.

There, her mood was once again being lifted immensely upon seeing the pots of lavender flowers. Their wonderful scent refreshed her being entirely. Standing before them, soon she managed to come up with a nice idea.

"Since Figaro works for a press company, I could ask him to republish my mother's books once more. They have been out of print for more than ten years now...Great! I'll let him know!" She uttered with brimming delight.

Smiling at the sight of the preciously meaningful flowers which gave her the inspiration, Xiao Mai exclaimed, "Thank you! I love you all!" She then hurried out of the suite and went to look for her grandfather.

Once she found him, Xiao Mai wasted no time in letting him know of her decision, "Grandpa, since our Disneyland project has been placed on hold as a result of everyone awaiting a confirmation regarding investments from that one indecisive Lady Maybel, I need you to listen to me just this once..."

Beholding her serious expression and tone, Emp considered and set down the newspaper onto the coffee table. He inquired, "What's that you want, precious granddaughter? If I can help you fulfill it, I will try my very best...Say it..."

"Err..." She was determined to convince him come what may, "Please, let me remain as vice-chairwoman of Huang Fu Corporation for as long as possible and not to take your place yet..."

He was silent for quite a while before asking her, "Why so, Xiao Mai?"

She tried to sound resolute in giving him a firm answer, "That's because, I want to show others how capable I am and demonstrating that through my future successful accomplishments of the Disneyland project will be the best way. I don't want people to talk behind my back just because of holding your position based on our blood relationship. Do you understand, Grandpa?"

Hearing her explanation, Emp nodded and deemed it reasonable. He then smilingly agreed, "Alright, since this is your wish, I can promise you..."

Xiao Mai was instantly glad and gave him a big hug, "Thank you, my best Grandpa!"

Exiting his suite, Xiao Mai still could not hide her joy. She walked down the hallway extremely elated, "Yes! All done in a flash...Well, I do have all my dreams afterall. But I still need to embark on a journey to discover how I can fully express them to the world around me, just like what Jin said to me that night! Right, Xiao Mai? Ganbatte go go go!"


	60. Chapter 60: Cute Wonders

Taking another keen glance at the bottle in her hands, Xiao Mai smiled gratefully and then stooped down to lay it under a carefully guarded covered rack at a corner of the mansion's rear garden by the greenhouse.

"Sorry," she whispered softly to the tiny wonders inside the bottle. "Just rest here for a little while and I'll show you guys to your new owner...and he's especially caring, so you all won't have to be afraid, okay?"

Beholding them, Xiao Mai's thoughts could not help but wander back to that night...

Flashback...

Jin then attempted to take out a little bottle hidden well behind the flower pots, "Yup, however, God above warned her that she could not spend too much time in her garden due to her failing health."

Xiao Mai frowned, "Right, that's sad...I nearly forgot...then...?" She thought hard.

"God cleverly sends a helper to aid her in the midst of facing a far-reaching hope," Jin continued. He revealed what he finally got in his hands and showed Xiao Mai what was shining enchantingly from inside the bottle.

"Ahhh...a little glowing firefly!" Xiao Mai was touched.

"This little hardworking creature in fact has helped me alot with the creation of this colourful garden. Can you notice something even more engaging?"

"Oh Jin, another teaser again?" Xiao Mai looked at him pitifully.

He went closer and held her hand, "That is, Xiao Mai, I have managed to do it - altogether 230 gerberas for your 23rd birthday at the struck of midnight." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

...

Then, further on to the unsettling night just before the day he openly proposed to her...

Xiao Mai instantly sat up and started rummaging through every closet and drawer in the room. So preoccupied was she in her intense searching that coming to her dresser, she accidentally dropped a bottle with the firefly inside that Jin gave her. Worse leading to worse, Xiao Mai tripped over the train of her gown while attempting to grab hold of it, hitting the bottle out of the way. It went flying through mid-air and out of the open window. Xiao Mai grimaced in frustration. Following, the sharp piercing sound of breaking glass was heard coming from the ground storeys below.

She hastily got up and rushed to the door, only to collide into Mo Li who was taken aback to see Xiao Mai in dire hurry.

"Oh, Mo Li, please," Xiao Mai begged.

"What's wrong?" Mo Li sensed the urgency as well.

"Block the guards for me...I need to go down to the gardens to find something," Xiao Mai requested.

"Something?" Mo Li was confused.

"I really have no time to explain...it's really important," Xiao Mai then merely ran past her and scurried down a long flight of stairs.

Once outside in the dark, it was one thing to thank for the tall bright lamps and another to cleverly avoid them so as not to be spotted by any of the patroling servants. She could not afford to give lengthy explanations whatsoever. After some troubled quick scans here and there, Xiao Mai thought she had caught glimpses of the glowing light emitted by that one treasured firefly. She could not be reasonably sure despite her instinct to follow its subtle beckoning through the shrubs and thick bushes.

As she slowly made her way through the dense flora, she was greeted by the unexpected. Before her and on a considerable open pathway had a vehicle with its lights still turned on. Xiao Mai headed closer and closer until she saw a familiar figure. When realisation dawned on, even just the sight of his back facing her, Xiao Mai already could tell with perfect clarity.

Again, she found herself succumbing to tears.

Jin turned around and walked towards her.

"Really you," Xiao Mai could not contain her relief.

The confident smile on his face and, was there something in his hands?

Reaching up to her side, he showed her that he was holding a little bottle with her firefly inside. He drew her into a consoling hug, "Remember I asked you why do fireflies produce their light? That's actually to lead each of them to their own true loves..."

Xiao Mai wiped away her tears of joy and nodded against his warm chest, "You're here at last...Jin, do you know how much I anticipate this moment?"

He brushed away her fringes, "Sorry, Xiao Mai...I promise this will be the last time I could have made you waited. Believe me..."

She held him tight, "As long as you're right here..."

Present...

She thought it sad that her only precious firefly which Jin gave has been released to give it freedom, as they both agreed to do so quite a long time ago after they got engaged...Yet, the day they went to the countryside 'Summer's Shine' pottery workshop, she managed to collect, beyond his knowledge, as many as ten of them this time personally for him...How would Jin feel the moment he see them?


	61. Chapter 61: Unexpected Condition

"Really? So that means you are now waiting just for news of a tentative release date for Shao Fu Ren's book from Figaro's side? Xiao Mai, thumbs up for a great idea!" Jin praised her with admiration after she excitedly divulged the matter to him.

She smiled joyfully and nodded, "Of course, I won't let Mother's efforts be laid to waste...Those poems she had written are absolutely awesome! I so admire her talents! Jin, you'll be supporting me, right?"

He assured, "Certainly..."

"Right," Xiao Mai sat up. "But there's one thing I need you to help me with..."

"What's that?" he asked right away.

She reached out to his hands and pleaded, "Please keep this a secret from everyone, including Grandpa...I want to give them all a pleasant surprise when everything's confirmed!"

He thought briefly, causing Xiao Mai uneasiness, until finally he promised wholeheartedly with a slight chuckle, "Xiao Mai, I understand...From now on, I will keep tight-lipped..."

Xiao Mai's face lit up immediately, "Yay! So this will be just between you and I, as well as staff of the press company...Thank you, Jin!"

He knew Xiao Mai has her reason for deciding not to let everyone know in the meantime.

Following, her cellphone sounded with a text message. Xiao Mai saw that it was from none other than Figaro and so quickly opened it.

After reading such, she appeared to be quite let down.

"Xiao Mai, what did he say?" Jin asked with concern brimming.

She said, "Figaro requested for me to add some pages of content for the book to be written personally by myself. This is to help create a more up-to-date publication for the current market..."

Learning so, Jin began to ponder. This is indeed going to be a mental challenge for his girl.


	62. Chapter 62: Faith

The next evening, after worriedly rushing back to the mansion from work, Jin managed to have Xiao Mai opened her suite's door for him upon learning from the servants who gathered outside that she had locked herself for the whole day inside.

He has never seen Xiao Mai so dejected before as she allowed him only to enter the suite. She literally appeared to be likely to burst into tears any moment as he took her hands. "Xiao Mai, what's wrong?" he asked with an aching heart.

She looked up at him wearily, "Jin, I have tried my best...but even sitting down before blank sheets of paper all day, I can't write out a single word...What am I going to do?"

Jin finally realised and quickly sat her down on the couch. "So is that why you suddenly authorised me to sign company's documents on your behalf just so you could stay at home to write for Shao Fu Ren's book?"

Xiao Mai nodded, very much downcast once more, "Jin, didn't I tell you countless times that I don't have the gift of creativity? Am I really Huang Fu Shan, Lady Sui Rong's own daughter?"

Hearing her said such, he drew close and hugged her tight, "Xiao Mai, it doesn't matter...because you have me...Even if you don't believe on your own identity...I will...Please don't be disheartened...Let us put our faith together that all will go well...Trust me...There's a way, Xiao Mai..."

A drop of tear trickled down her face. However, she was assured and wiped it off.

When they pulled apart, noticing her especially pale complexion, he persuaded, "Right now, what's most important is..." He then got out something from his bag.

When Xiao Mai saw it, she was touched.

He announced, "One of your favourites, tempura bento...and because I haven't eaten as well...we've got to finish these two sets of dinner for us both together tonight, alright?"

She was silent for a moment, more exactly, at a lost for words. At the end of having a tough time, Jin would be here before her, knowing what she needed.

"Sure," she answered at last.

He smiled, gazing softly as usual at her and filled with immense relief. He also went on to say, 'Xiao Mai, promise me, for the rest of tonight, don't entertain any thought about Shao Fu Ren's book...Trust me, tomorrow will come up with its solution..."

She was still quite doubtful, "Huh? But, Jin...I don't..."

He simply added, "Xiao Mai, I...can guarantee it...truly..."

She looked on, feeling his unwavering firmness of what he just spoke to her. Choosing to rely on him, she held fast.


	63. Chapter 63: Everlasting Relation

Xiao Mai watched on gratefully as her mother placed the flowers into the vase on her study desk. It has been a while since Mrs Mai last visited her lovely daughter at this mansion so the earnest girl was going to cherish every moment of her presence as much as she could.

Resting her chin on her palms, Xiao Mai asked, "Mommy, why 'stargazer lilies'?"

Mrs Mai turned to her curious darling and smiled, "At first, I thought of getting autumn flowers but felt that they were not really necessary for you dear...These ones have many meanings and are befitting for any occasion but what I like is that they also speak of one's own ambition...Pink varieties are a sign of aspiration."

Xiao Mai nodded, "I see...But Mommy, what brings you here today?"

Almost done with the neatly-arranged flowers, Mrs Mai went over to her and sat down. Seeing Xiao Mai's telltale expression, she let on, "Come on, you should know very well by now..."

Xiao Mai got the hint, "So it's Jin who told you our big project..."

Mrs Mai encouraged, "Don't worry, I'll keep secret...But most important of all, I have to help you overcome your hurdle...Xiao Mai, watching your mommy's successful cooking show with soaring ratings week after week, what are your thoughts?"

Xiao Mai pondered a bit and then grabbed her mother's gentle hands. She remarked, "Of course I have to say that Mommy's finally an accomplished career woman by now, having her own work and interest vying the attention of all tv audience and being a role model for all homemakers!"

Upon hearing Xiao Mai's opinion, Mrs Mai merely shook her head, "Before all these, Xiao Mai, Mommy was facing all sorts of challenges back in Brazil...But, I came to the end of all my struggles by one humble realisation..."

"Huh?" Xiao Mai wondered blankly. "What's that?"

Mrs Mai knew this would enlighten Xiao Mai, "People all around me thought that I want to make a name for myself, but I search my heart...Finally came to the knowledge that my sole inner wish is to complement your dad...All just because his job and reputation were getting a huge facelift, and me, as his other half, is just to bring myself up to the level on par with his...Do you understand, Xiao Mai?"

The surprised girl was dumbfounded, "Mommy, that's just it?"

Mrs Mai nodded to affirm, "Xiao Mai, know your heart, because it will always strengthen you to achieve your goals in life...From what I see, my daughter is deeply devoted to her Prince..."

Xiao Mai began to reflect as Mrs Mai led her to...

Flashback...

He turned her around to face him and lifted her chin to gaze directly at him, though she has turned a little shy as a result. Jin assured, "I have something for you, Xiao Mai..."

She was surprised, "For me?"

He then picked up a bag from the couch and handed it to her. She hesitantly peeked inside and took out a uniquely adorable mug, "This is cute, Jin!"

He nodded with a bit of pride, "Mmhmm...not bad..."

Xiao Mai was overwhelmed as she studied the mug more closely, "It's a lovely 3D heart-shaped thingie...And,..." She soon noticed something more astounding, "This mark here...Could it be you just made it over at the pottery workshop last week?"

Jin flashed a pleasing smile, "You're pretty sharp...Now, you know it, Miss Xiao Mai..."

Overjoyed, Xiao Mai set it down and hugged Jin tight, "Oh, you did it secretly without letting me know, thanks! I am so glad!"

He laughed aloud, "Okay, Xiao Mai...I can't catch my breath..."

Squeezing his shoulders hard for another time before letting go, Xiao Mai's face shone with delight as she confessed to him, "Jin, actually I have something to show you too..."

He wondered, "Huh? What's that?"

She then pulled him along to hurry back to her suite. Once there, she got out a box from her bedside drawer, "Guess, it's nothing spectacular...I thought it would never be presented to anyone, but I just can't help it, Jin..."

He opened it up and took out yet another weird-looking mug, "Xiao Mai, did you make this yourself?"

She pouted her lips and nodded with a cast-down expression, "I snuck out of my room and did this in the middle of the night..."

Jin pretended to scrutinise the mug from every angle possible, "Well, what can I say...this resembles...a..."

Before he could complete his sentence, Xiao Mai grabbed his free hand and interrupted, "Microwave! That portable microwave you gave me! Oh, Jin...I told you before that I'm not the creative type of person...That's the reason why it's shaped like an out-of-proportion cuboid! Oh, please don't laugh at me, please!"

Still in a pretty agitated state, Xiao Mai simply nagged him nonstop. Not until when he set down the mug and hugged her.

"It's the loveliest gift that I have ever received," he uttered in her ears. Kissing her temple, Jin expressed, "Xiao Mai, thank you...I truly appreciate it..."

Naturally calmed by the tenderness of his voice, Xiao Mai clinged onto him even more passionately, "You're welcome, Prince Charming..." A soft smile crept onto her delicate face.

...

Later that night, Xiao Mai headed straight into the kitchen once she reached home to work on something so as to express her heartfelt thanks to Jin. She browsed through endless pages of the recipe rack of books just so that she could come up with a certain unique taste.

After a few hours of sweat and continuous work, she was finally almost done with her task. At about the same time, Jin rushed in just after his work, still holding onto his work bag and went up to her.

"Xiao Mai, so everyone really voted for your proposal in the end?" He grabbed her hands excitedly and asked.

She was thoroughly touched seeing how concerned he was over the matter. Smiling gratefully, she nodded, "Right, all thanks to you!"

Jin was relieved to hear it directly from her, "Oh, me?. He scratched his head innocently, "How could it be? I didn't do much at all...It's you who worked hard...I was only..."

Before he could finish all his list of aimless denials, Xiao Mai prevented him for saying further by planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He was caught totally unexpected by her loving gesture. Pulling back, she remarked, "That did great in silencing your excuses..."

A little struck by his trademark shyness, Jin noticed powders of flour on her nose and cheeks so moved closer to help wipe them off.

They both giggled heartily. Next, Xiao Mai lifted the dish of cake she had made to present it to him, "Here, Big Master Jin, this is your reward tonight for helping Miss Xiao Mai got through with her proposal!"

He was impressed upon seeing it, "Oh Xiao Mai, this cake is designed like a cartoon character...and the aroma...feels familiar..."

She flashed another wide dazzling smile, "Bingo! It's mixed lavender and carnation flavour! After many stages of modification, I did it at last! But to clarify, this is not a cartoon...it's the likeness of your face, Jin!"

He was extremely surprised and quickly got a fork to taste it, "How did you manage to create lavender and carnation together?" Beholding it even longer, he laughed aloud, "And it too has too flat a nose, really tiny eyes and queer pointed ears..."

Xiao Mai looked away and immediately set down the cake before he could help himself to more slices, "Come on, Young Master...I'm not a creative genius like you, okay?"

Observing that he had truly offended her, Jin slowly turned her around to face him again, "Xiao Mai, only a handful of people on this earth are born as creative geniuses...I was only teasing you..."

Xiao Mai still did not look up at him and remained absolutely silent.

It appeared that he had gone overboard this time. Noticing her so disappointed, he drew her into a comforting embrace, "Xiao Mai, you did a great job...There are actually infinitely boundless dreams bottled up within your heart...The only thing is you should try to search for a means to express them fully with passion and joy...Like your Disney's Glass Castle, Snow White and Seven Dwarves' Wonder cottage made out of the freshest ingredients of icing, chocolate, bread and all sorts...Then, there is also that multi-storey Jack-And-The-Beanstalk's 'Gardens in the Air' and Peter Pan's adventure-style hot air balloon rides?"

What he suggested caused Xiao Mai to respond at last and lifted her gaze to meet his. Her face lit up, "Jin, you remembered all of them?"

He smiled at her. Seriously, she even once thought that all her ideas were too bizarre to be mentioned in the first place. But he regarded them differently.

Present...

"So as long as that significant person living right in our hearts understands, accepts, treasures, our creations...nothing else really matters...Xiao Mai...Xiao Mai," Mrs Mai noticed her daughter in a daze.

"Oh huh?" Xiao Mai was alerted back to her senses. "Ya, right! Mommy, I got what you mean! Thank you! I love you heaps!" She then hugged Mrs Mai tight and kissed her hard.

"My dear," Mrs Mai was used to such a response by Xiao Mai whenever she was brimming with excitement.


	64. Chapter 64: Accomplishment

When Jin returned to the mansion from work, Xiao Mai was most excited to show him her latest creation, a piece of poem she wrote for inclusion in her mother's book.

She patiently anticipated his response as he began to read...

"Candlelight...

Set the table,

Lay the dishes,

For tonight we are to dine by the candlelight.

Endless sparkle and glimmer dances before our very eyes,

Painting an elegant and delightful sight,

An atmosphere that reminds of the wonderful memories tucked well away in our minds.

A bottle of champagne and tall glasses grace our meal just in time,

Following each second and minute that had gone by,

Cheerful laughter and chatter causes the night to seem so bright..."

He then paused for a moment of ponder and turned to her. Xiao Mai wondered with concern what was wrong.

"I...think...," he considered while keeping her in suspense.

Xiao Mai quickly nudged him, "Jin, please...is there any problem with my work?"

Seeing her so filled with innocence, he smiled and grabbed her hand tight, "Tonight, we'll dine out..."

"Huh?" she was blurred. "Why so sudden?"

He simply led her along with him out of her suite, "'Cause you gave me this thought from what you've written...We'll enjoy a real 'candlelight' together..."

"Oh, I see," Xiao Mai was delighted by his cute impulse this time. They headed out, as a pair of loving couple, overly excited about their unplanned date.

...

"Serene music slowly plays in a sentimental style,

Guiding its own unique melody smoothly to our contentment's side,

Us a pair of yearning souls it will never fail to entice.

Dazzling glow of yellow flames complement classy dinnerware of penetrable white,

A stunning bouquet of roses too appears fitting and nice,

Another touching word of admiration found its place within oneself where true love lies..."


	65. Chapter 65: Resignation

The next morning, Xiao Mai, and not only her but the rest in the mansion, were awakened by a sudden emergency siren sounding in each suite and hall all about the residence. Xiao Mai was startled by its blarring noise out of bed in the middle of her deep sleep. In spite of weariness and reluctance, she forced herself to be alert and hurried out of her bedroom suite to find out what was going on.

Out of the doorway, Wu Xiong was already there to inform her that there was an urgent matter requiring everyone to be at the main living hall right away.

"What's the big deal? I still feel my head a little heavy," Xiao Mai inquired curiously. Such a situation has never happened since she has lived in the mansion.

Wu Xiong appeared solemn, "Sis Xiao Mai, it's better for you to see it for yourself...Me explaining now will only cause you to be more confused..."

"Huh?" Xiao Mai sensed the premonition that it was definitely a serious case this time.

The moment they reached the main hall, everyone was already there, and even Mo Li together with her parents, Mr and Mrs Mai as well.

"Oh, you are all here, morning...Mo Li, Uncle and Auntie, Babi, Mommy..." Xiao Mai gasped and went over to join the gathering. When she locked gaze with Jin, his grave expression seemed to her to have lots of matters burdening in his heart, but he failed to have the courage to utter them out. She could tell that he was shouldering something great but it baffled her what exactly it was.

Cai stood up and led Xiao Mai to seat herself amongst them all in the middle of the couch facing directly the giant plasma television screen before the group. He advised her, "Xiao Mai, be prepared for a life-changing moment..."

She was totally dumbfounded and getting nervous by the second. When the television started broadcasting 'live' a breaking news, it was only then that she realised that Emp was now holding a major press conference. They watched on and heard with all clarity that Emp announced his unwavering decision to back out as chairman of Huang Fu corporation. He openly declared his ultimate departure from the corporate world, shocking them all.


	66. Chapter 66: Sacrifice

"Grandpa, why did you do this for?" Xiao Mai questioned Emp the moment he returned to the mansion from the press meeting.

He patted her shoulder to console, "My precious child, you have your own dreams to chase after...I don't want obligations to be a burden and stumbling block in your path...Isn't it, from the moment you first entered this mansion, a long-time dream came true for you was like a very much unwelcomed destiny?"

She felt her eyes wet with tears, as if her grandfather spoke the words right out of her mind. She urged, "Grandpa, but I can't be this selfish...All that you had laboured hard these years, you can't just lose them within a split second..."

As soon as she said, Jin stepped forward, "Emp, I'll take your place right away..."

He turned to him and smiled, "Silly child, what about your CEO position at Excel Inc.? I don't need you to give up everything for me...And Xiao Mai, don't worry...Even after surrendering my chairman role, all my countless personal assets, this mansion and others...still exceed a 12-figure sum...So you all, it's not a fuss at all..."

When Jin, Xiao Mai, Cai and the rest of them heard so, they were still at a lost for words. Then, Yi Zhong Guan assisted in affirming Emp's statement, "That's right, everyone...Emp has managed to secure his sole ownership of all personal assets and no other person is or will be allowed to touch them beyond his permission and knowledge."

Xiao Mai was relieved, "Oh, is that for certain? Grandpa, you're only losing the company and that's all?"

Emp nodded to assure her, "Xiao Mai, don't feel any burden...And Jin, I really want you both to enjoy a life of your dreams and freedom...Now, I am apparently more relaxed than before!"

Jin and Xiao Mai looked at each other with grateful smiles, warming Emp's heart. As for the others, they truly admired his understanding and sacrifice for the two to lead a carefree life. It was a definite memorable moment.


	67. Chapter 67: Directions

Xiao Mai and Jin hung up on their cellphones. Turning to each other, they both cast knowing glances.

"Why don't you say first?" Xiao Mai spoke up first.

He added, "Well, due to Emp suddenly resigning, Walt Disney's headquarters in the US has just decided to halt this project...They are still having a meeting trying to decide whether to let Huang Fu corporation hold onto it..."

After hearing such, Xiao Mai nodded as she already had the premonition that it would happen sooner or later. She then divulged, "Xiao Xun, my secretary was telling me that she caught the rumour that this land here might not be used for Disneyland construction. It apparently originated from Walt Disney's headquarters as well..."

Inside this old apartment where Xiao Mai had lived with Mr and Mrs Mai, they fell into deep ponder over the latest news received. Gazing out at the outside surroundings through the open window in each other's company, they both wondered if it is God's plan to have a theme park constructed at all.

After thinking in silence for a long while, Xiao Mai shrugged and simply relented. She turned Jin around to face her and said, "I think it really doesn't matter now..."

Jin was blurred, "Huh? You don't mind?"

She smiled resolutely, "Ya, I kinda have reservations at first...to see this place so full of my childhood memories be wiped out and transformed to a never-before-seen theme park...I would miss my old home very dearly..."

He understood, "Xiao Mai, why don't you let me know earlier?"

She shook her head, "Isn't this minute just right to confess to you? Jin, I believe if it is heaven's will that things will go on smoothly as planned, then it will all be at the right place and the right time...Do you trust this faith?"

His lips curved into a smile and he held her hands, "Xiao Mai, I agree...Let us be optimistic and do not doubt...We'll face this matter together."

She felt all her burdens being lifted up the moment he assured her. They then reveled in each other's warm embrace, as their hearts found a new, refreshing direction to embark on a challenging destiny.


	68. Chapter 68: Continuation

In the midst of looking over some documents in his office suite, there was a knock on the door which made Jin decided to set them aside for a moment.

"Come in..."

The door opened and in came a smiling Xiao Mai, "Sorry for my interruption, Mr newly-appointed Chairman of Excel Technology Inc.!"

He was delighted to see her, "What brings our Princess here at this hour?"

She sat down opposite him and placed a big bag of stuff brought along onto the table before his very eyes. "Hey, it's your first day of work after a big promotion! Don't I have to make sure that all goes well?" Xiao Mai stated plainly.

He hid a smile and teased, "Oh, so you're concerned about your future...future..."

She squinted her eyes and waited expectantly for him to complete his sentence, "Ha! Can't say it out right? Nevermind, I know you're naturally shy! Now, since your long-time boss and work partner had immigrated overseas with his bride, given up his shares, you must be extremely lonely at this workplace, huh?"

Jin felt uneasy straight away. He cleared his throat, "Perhaps, you're right...Okay then...Xiao Mai, let me say something important as well..."

"What's that?" she grew extremely curious.

"Actually," he began. "Now that Huang Fu corporation is no longer in charge of Disneyland's project, Walt Disney USA feels that it's a pity, because they are very satisfied with your proposal. Thus, they decided to go along with what you had presented and you will also remain as Taiwan's first Disneyland spokesperson..."

After hearing so, Xiao Mai was overjoyed, "Really, Jin? Oh, thank you for telling me this..."

He continued, "Not only that, because of all sorts of rumours and media reports which harmed the reputation of this project over the past few weeks, they want to delegate a task to you to restore Disney's public image in Taiwan." He adjusted his computer monitor to show her a pretty website.

She was surprised upon noticing, "Princess Xiao Mai's Diaries of Happily Ever After?"

He nodded, "Yup, all you have to do is post something on this specially-designed blog each day, with no word limit..."

Xiao Mai chuckled, "Cute! They can be about anything?"

Jin knew she would be glad to take up this job, "Absolutely, but Disney USA suggested that try to include messages along the line of hope for a better future...so people will really be looking forward to the completion of our Disneyland."

"No problem!" Xiao Mai promised. Realising that they had been talking for a while, she quickly took out two heavy flasks from the bag sitting on the table.

Jin wondered what they were, "Xiao Mai...?"

She opened them without delay, "Well, can't wait? They are my latest creation - Honey Latte!"

"Honey Latte?" he was confused.

She beamed proudly, "That's right! Honey Latte - simply means freshly-brewed latte with pure honey added! I discovered that you always add at most barely a spoonful of sugar to your latte...I don't understand why, because I always add at least three teaspoons...Hey, Master Jin, your brain needs adequate supply of energy to perform well...So, I came up with preparing this drink specially for you!"

Jin sweatdropped, "Xiao Mai, are you serious?"

She went on to get a mug and pour the nice-smelling coffee into it and offered him, "Come on, taste it and see how you like!"

It was hard for him to refuse so he gulped down a big mouthful.

Xiao Mai was relieved he did not go against her wish, "How is it? Delicious, right?"

Jin tried his best to suppress his tendency to cringe from the intense sweetness, "Oh, not bad..."

"Great!" Xiao Mai flashed a wide contented smile.


	69. Chapter 69: Upon A Ponder

Coming back to the mansion later that day, Xiao Mai was walking down the carpeted hallway deep in thought. It went on this way until she passed by Jin's suite, which caused her to be suddenly alert once more.

The door was left ajar and she wondered why. There should be someone doing the housekeeping at this moment. She scanned around but no one else was in sight. She decided to head inside.

Entering, she was greeted by an orderly and tidy suite as usual. Xiao Mai knew that Jin was a neat freak but to think that he has mountains of work to attend to and still has the ability to maintain everything impeccably clean.

She sighed and sat down at his study desk. A thought struck her to place a flask of her latest honey latte on it so he could be reminded to drink it whenever he felt like to.

Folding her hands and resting them on the smooth wooden table surface, she began to let her mind wandered in ponder.

"Jin is now a chairman of a large corporation...And as for me,...what am I really to do now?" she asked herself blankly.

Her gaze rested on the pictures in frame taken of them both, sitting on the table before her view. She reached over and grabbed it closer. Looking at it for some while, she smiled and said, "This was at our engagement banquet..."

Placing the photo back to its original spot, she then considered, "You're now at the top of the corporate ladder, and I have been demoted just about the same time...No fair..." She started counting one by one with her fingers, "Taiwan future Disneyland's spokesperson, Mother's book and a few of my self-written poems to be published, then oh ya! Mo Li's 'Creative Thinking' course...The exam's...when's my next re-test...?" She scratched her head to remember.

"Oh, Xiao Mai...what's with you?" She appeared a little frustrated.

"Wait, are you satisfied with just these three goals at the meantime? Why can't I have a bit more significant influence on the world that's spinning furiously around me?" Xiao Mai carried on asking herself.

Just then, she heard footsteps approaching and then not long, spotted Housekeeper May pushing her cleaning tools cart into the suite. She was a little taken aback upon seeing Xiao Mai, "My, Miss Xiao Mai, you're here...I was wondering who else..."

She stood up and went over to her, "Auntie May, sorry to have surprised you...It's okay, I'm going back to my suite, you can go on with your chores!"

The lady smiled, "Actually, I am just about done...Don't feel pressured, Miss Xiao Mai...I happened to receive a call from my excited grandson who's doing a class presentation today...He wanted to talk to me on the phone to calm his nerves..."

Xiao Mai was delighted to hear such, "Oh, little Alfred! Ya, he's a pretty shy boy! Before I forget, Auntie May, I have some goodies for him too. Let me go get them and you'll help me pass on to him when you two meet up again, okay?"

Housekeeper May was grateful for Xiao Mai's generosity but did not want to trouble her in showering too much gifts on her grandson.

Xiao Mai assured her that refusing would only waste the nice little things she had bought, "Auntie May, Alfred told me that he's gotten straight As for his recent term exams. I just want to reward him for his hard work!"

It was with this persuasion that Housekeeper May finally agreed to accept. As Xiao Mai hurried back to her suite to fetch the stuff, she could not help but feel a little proud that she could make another person happy today.


	70. Chapter 70: New Prospects

"On this Night...

When a shooting star comes by,

I earnestly close my eyes,

Wishing silently out of a heart's deepest desires,

That a day may arrive when I'll hear your reply.

That flying tail of white,

Races across the sky up high,

Like a second-long splash of diamond sparkles,

That shines strongly on a dark clear night.

At this lonesome meeting place,

I seem to lose touch of time,

Every minute goes by without the sound of a cry,

Moanings of doubt empties itself into space that stretches deep and wide.

Reaching beyond the farthest woods and caverns,

Diving into the reservoir of aesthetic riches,

There's more to the mind than meets the eye,

A strife between feeling pleasurable and contrite..."

Xiao Mai smiled gladly upon reading her latest work - a poem she had written the previous night. Seated on the deck at the rear gardens of the mansion, she especially cherished this moment of peace and calmness enjoying the sight of the breathtaking flowers surrounding her on all sides. Resting her chin on her palms, she began to wonder if her birth mother, Shao Fu Ren, had spent many days like this when she was still around in the past, glancing over the magnificent flora and getting priceless inspirations from them in writing her book. Hadn't she been awfully lonely without her very own daughter by her side?

Xiao Mai sighed, "Mother,...I have never really known you better until now? Does this count as too late? Why did God separate us so soon?"

Just while she was still indulging in such question of fate, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Xiao Mai quickly spun around, "Is it you, Jin?"

The moment she saw her, Xiao Mai was taken by surprise. Even though not her own Prince Charming, she was still overly joyful. "Mo Li! What brings you here today?"

The pleasant girl sat down before her and beamed, "My dear Miss Xiao Mai...These past few days must be a turning point in your life, huh?"

She pouted before replying, "Don't underestimate my spirit of resilience...I had learnt how to be tough in spite of my circumstances, you know?"

Mo Li was relieved to see her determination. She then placed a bag of something she had brought along and offered to Xiao Mai, "For you, courageous Princess...Bet it's gonna cheer you up lots!"

Xiao Mai was delighted, "Oh, Mo Li...Why, thank you...This is really unexpected..." When she opened up a wrapped gift, it was actually a uniquely-designed piece of fountain pen.

Mo Li could tell by her expression that Xiao Mai was liking it already, "Hey, I ordered this to be custom-made for you all the way from England...It's the only one-of-a-kind in this whole world...I see that you've been involved in writing poems for Shao Fu Ren's book to be published soon, so hopefully, this fountain pen will give you the feeling of taking up a new start in life..."

Xiao Mai was quite overwhelmed as she studied more closely the pen, "Xiao Mai - you have my name inscribed on it...Oh, Mo Li..." She then gave her a warm, tight hug.

"Okay, Xiao Mai...I can't breathe..." Mo Li struggled before Xiao Mai was willing to release her.

"Mo Li, how can I ever thank you enough," Xiao Mai was close to tears.

Mo Li then added, "Xiao Mai, tell you one secret - actually, I got the idea of giving this special gift to encourage you from Jin...'Cause these days, he kept telling all of us that how you've been really working extremely hard on improving your creativity, writing poems and all that...So, you should thank him too!"

Nothing could describe how deeply touched Xiao Mai was in being told such. She nodded, "Thanks, Mo Li for letting me know...It really makes me feel so blissful..."

Mo Li smiled, "Also, before I forget, I have met Lady Maybel...She came to visit our school and we had quite a chat about rose teas...She's not that hard to associate with, trust me..."

"Oh, I see," Xiao Mai considered carefully what Mo Li let on to her.

Taking Xiao Mai's hands in hers, Mo Li's gaze softened as she faced the thoughtful girl. She then reminded, "Xiao Mai, you have to be stronger and more resolute in all your endeavours...Now, you are no longer Huang Fu corporation's successor, and Emp had given up his inheritance, just to grant you independence and a free will to map out the course of your remaining path...That means, forfeiting a great deal of privileges which used to be yours by birthright...So, Xiao Mai, you can't let him as well as yourself down...Of course, we will always be behind you, backing you up...Thus, 'Ganbatte' all the way, alright?"

Xiao Mai felt so good to hear Mo Li cheering her on this way. She promised, "Thanks, I will...Let's 'Ganbatte' together! One thing I want to say too, is that, since this mansion is the last thing Grandpa left for me as an inheritance, I will do all my best to guard and preserve this...No matter what happens, I will treasure this place as dearly as I can..."

Mo Li was proud of Xiao Mai's decisive statement, "Right, you have mine, and all of our support, giving you strength to press on..."

Xiao Mai's eyes grew wet by now. It was Mo Li's turn now to hug her and they embraced each other like the best of good old friends.


	71. Chapter 71: Resolute Move

Walking down along the hallway, Xiao Mai passed by that so-called Jin's planned home office suite. It has been a while since she last went inside to see how was the progress going on so she decided to enter.

As she did so, it could be seen that the suite's appearance still remained pretty much the way it was when she last saw. Inspecting further, Xiao Mai felt the urge to do something to brighten up the whole place which looked quite dull and plain to her.

Thus, having much free time nowadays, she headed out of the mansion to the city to get some stuff.

At a home decor store, she has trouble deciding whether to pick wallpapers with floral designs or those with checkered patterns. Xiao Mai spent considerably long to make up her mind that in the end, she bought sets of both types.

Back home, Xiao Mai wore her coveralls and started putting up those wallpapers, which since the office belonged to Jin, she chose the checkered ones. Hours after hours involved in the job, Xiao Mai was glad that there was an opportunity to do something different for the day for she had ran out of ideas for her poetry-writing. On the other hand, when it came to her Disney Princess diaries entry to be posted online, she has got new and interesting things to say. Perhaps, her destiny was meant for this kind of relaxing 'Princess' life.

Not long before she has even finished half of the walls, she heard the sound of the doorknob turning and then, Jin appeared having returned from work.

Xiao Mai was overly distracted since she had been too focused on the work, "Ouch!"

Jin finally was aware of Xiao Mai inside the suite and hurried over to her side, "Xiao Mai? What's wrong?" Being suddenly concerned, he figured that her palm had been cut by the sharp edge of the wallpaper.

"Let me get the plaster!" He quickly grabbed the first-aid box and helped bandaged her hand.

Seeing him so flustered because of her, she was greatly discouraged by her carelessness, "Sorry, Jin..."

He looked up at her doubtfully, "Huh? You're hurt and apologising to me instead, Xiao Mai?"

Gazing back at him softly, she was disappointed and sighed, "That's what caused me giving you trouble and worry...All just because I want to do something different for this home office of yours..." She pouted.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Xiao Mai, I can't stop myself from caring about you...It's like coming naturally that I don't even quite understand why...So don't feel bad about yourself..."

Her facial expression still did not change much as she replied, "Oh, I see...Then, what do you think of that style of wallpaper?"

He turned to observe, "Well, quite fresh, not too complicated and suits this office perfectly..."

Xiao Mai wondered, "Are you sure?"

Jin nodded and closed the first-aid box, "Yes, because from now on, each time I face them, they will remind me of you..."

She smiled without help, "Jin, be serious! I really spent nearly half-a-day trying to select the best ones...but you don't have to flatter me, you know?"

He laughed and then moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "I mean it...Thanks, Xiao Mai, for doing all these for me...I'm glad..." He then kissed her forehead.

She never expected that he would truly appreciate her, despite the bits and pieces of imperfections of her work, "Jin, together, let us make this suite our Disney's dreamland for each other...What do you think?"

He thought about her suggestion and added, "Nice...I would say it'd be more like our 'Happily Ever-After' Universe of sorts..."

Xiao Mai's lips curved into a smile once more. They then embraced each other lovingly.


	72. Chapter 72: Engrossed

Coming out of the meeting room, Jin finally could have a short break from his daily busy schedules to give Xiao Mai a call. He dialed her handphone number without delay and waited expectantly for her to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a little unclear and there was noise in the background.

"Hello, Xiao Mai...Where are you now?" Jin uttered curiously.

She replied, "Oh, I'm having coffee outside a shopping mall by the streets...Sorry, I'll head inside first..."

When there was not so much of interference, Xiao Mai sat down and continued, "Jin, why calling me when you're at work?"

He smiled, "I'm thinking of you again, simply that..."

Xiao Mai chuckled, "Come on, don't lose your focus...But since you're obviously free at the moment, I just want to let you know that I feel extremely at ease while doing shopping today!"

He wondered, "Really, why so?"

She clarified after taking a light sip of her handy cup of coffee, "At long last, I don't have to swipe those credit cards which Grandpa had applied for me! I get to use my own cash when buying things!"

Upon hearing such, Jin could not help laughing, "Xiao Mai, you feel great being your old self again?"

She snapped, "Exactly! I get to be thrifty once more...Oh, how I miss those days of being the one and only Mai Qiu Sui! Hurray!"

Jin was again growing fond of her innocence, "Xiao Mai, congratulations!"

She cried with delight, "Thank you!"

He then added, "So what's your next goal in life?"

She grinned heartily, "What else would you think I'm having my precious little coffee for? Of course, it's for brewing inspirations! I'm now devoting my efforts on the upcoming publication of my mother's(Shao Fu Ren) book - to be titled 'Flowery Reminiscence'...I'm now working hard on my poetry writing to complement her original work...This half day strolling about town, I came up with my latest creation - Guiding Petals...Wanna hear it?"

Jin nodded, "Sure, I've been anticipating..."

Xiao Mai was glad, "Okay, listen up...Guiding Petals, by Huang Fu Shan...

Second by second,

Each petal fell,

Onto the calm waters and further they began to set sail,

Gently moving in the direction no one dared to foretell,

Their journey was but a mystifying tale.

Maidens concurred they would follow the hidden trail,

Alongside the glistening stream where those tempting petals align,

Uncertain of where they would lead to,

Curiosity supplies them with strength for all fears to subdue,

Yet towering majestic flora was all they have previewed.

At the edge of a cascade, the petals descended,

Marking the conclusion of a discovery scoured by the hopefuls,..."

Jin was hoping for more but Xiao Mai's voice had trailed off. He asked, "Is that all?"

She returned flatly, "Ya, sorry Jin...I have yet to finish this poem..."

He found her cute, "Don't have to apologise...Take your time and don't stress yourself out...By the way, I just thought of having a coffee bar and redesigning a better balcony that lets us have a nicer view for my worklab suite, what d'you think, Xiao Mai?"

"Oh, awesome!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Then, we can enjoy our lattes together in there!"

She spoke his mind. Jin went on, "And every night as well..."

Xiao Mai broke into giggles again, "Come on, are you seriously that romantic?"

He leaned back against his comfortable office chair and shrugged, "That will depend on how you regard me as?"

Xiao Mai just could not help it, "Alright, now Nan Feng Jin...I know you're a workaholic as well?"

He tried to dismiss that, "Okay, okay, I understand...And there's one really important news I have to let you know..."

"What's it?" Xiao Mai turned attentive.

"That is, this morning, Lady Maybel confirmed to us her decision to reinvest financially in our Taiwan Disneyland collaboration project," Jin revealed soberly.

Xiao Mai gasped for she nearly could not believe it, "For sure? Ohmy...I never know she'd really agree to it so fast!"

Jin affirmed, "It's true, Xiao Mai...Lady Maybel helped us alot this time..."

"Oh, I see...Jin, thank you for telling me," Xiao Mai expressed with gratitude.

He assured her, "Xiao Mai, don't thank me...It's my responsibility to let you know...but as for Lady Maybel, I trust that you hold a very important place in her heart, don't you think?"

Xiao Mai considered briefly in silence what he said. She nodded, "Jin, I got your message...She is my grand-aunt after all..."

A touching smile spread across both their faces. Jin then said, "Okay, but don't be pressured...Let nature takes its course..."

She took his advice to heart, "I know, you'd better get back to your work...Must have lotsa stuff to look into...See you at home later!"

He was proud to have a concerned fiancee like her, "Sure, bye...Love you..."

"Love you heaps too, Jin," she bade and they then hung up.


	73. Chapter 73: Motivation

Xiao Mai blinked back tears as she walked away with Jin from the departure hall. Looking down at the letter she was holding in her hands, she felt a sure tinge of regret in the heart.

Jin sensed her uneasiness and held her close, "Don't feel bad, I am sure that she still loves you no matter what..."

Xiao Mai sniffed as she looked up at him, "I know...I am going to treasure this letter from Grandaunt deeply...Glad that we're able to reconcile..."

He smiled affectionately at her. Both of them had just sent off Lady Maybel as she left for the States. Their parting was rather bittersweet.

"Jin," Xiao Mai circled her arm around his. "Do you think Grand-Aunt is really able to reunite with her first love as she embarks on her journey to search for him?"

He beheld her purely innocent expression and considered, "Well,...I don't know why but after hearing straight from her about her earnest wish and intention just now, I have the gut feeling that despite how tough and naive her aim is, a miracle will soon happen to guide her way..."

Xiao Mai's bright pair of eyes beamed with enthusiasm after paying full attention to his hopeful words, "Wow, Prince Jin...What priceless utterance! No wonder Grand-Aunt said that she got all her inspiration to look for her once true love again out of witnessing our love for each other...Awesome! I'll certainly quote them and text to encourage Grand-Aunt in her quest!"

He could not help but chuckled with amusement. Lightly patting her forehead, he suggested, "Come on, you've not had breakfast since we rushed here last minute to see Lady Maybel off...Where'd you like to go for lunch?"

Xiao Mai pondered about the available options before snapping her fingers, "Yup! That eatery there at the waving gallery...We can have a good view of the planes taking off and landing on the runway. Plus, they are promoting their specially-brewed latte..."

Jin thought it a nice idea and nodded agreeingly, "Alright, let's head over there then!"

Xiao Mai was delighted as he led her along eagerly to enjoy their relaxing meal together.


	74. Chapter 74: Fusion

"Really? So the land we got to construct our Disneyland will be the one destroyed by 88 typhoon Morakot?" Xiao Mai simply could not believe it when Jin revealed to her.

He nodded, "Yes, it had been confirmed...But I was not involved in the whole negotiation process..."

"Oh dear," Xiao Mai was incredibly surprised but was not completely disheartened. She held Jin's hand to assure, "Don't worry, I think this is God's ultimate plan...He sure has a reason for giving us this piece of land...You see, it was previously devastated, but now all of a sudden, He might want to restore all its villages to their former glory, no...more accurately, to a million times brighter than its past...Jin, I believe you can do all that!"

Her words indeed lifted his mood, "Xiao Mai, thank you...I really need to hear all that..."

She beamed, "And...you can always have me 24/7 to offer you suggestions and advice...I won't let you off on these..."

He smiled with relief. Then, the both of them continued with their work of arranging a number of pots of lavender(which Jin brought in from the front gardens) in Shao Fu Ren's personal library. Since those flowers are Xiao Mai's real mother(Shao Fu Ren)'s favourites, they decided to turn parts of her treasured library into a mini garden, thereby transforming the whole place into an extremely refreshing and relaxing corner for reading or casually spending one's free time in.

Xiao Mai, seeing Jin so indulged in his task, then questioned him for fun, "Ah, Jin...Do you think Taiwan's future disneyland will also have this kind of mother's library, where one can enjoy their favourite books in the company of an indoor garden?"

Jin paused what he was doing and began to think, "Oh, this is a great idea...Xiao Mai, creating a unique, one-of-a-kind disneyland requires a huge load of imaginations..."

She was delighted by his remark, "True? Wow, Jin...can we expound further on this theme?"

He turned to her and smiled agreeingly, "I think we could add many more interesting ones into our proposal as well..."

Xiao Mai squealed and immediately stood up, "Right, let's get our creative juices leaking...Building a never-before-seen promising Disneyland..."

Jin too got up, seeing her so elated, "I think we can combine ideas from Belle's(Beauty and the Beast) bookshop and Alice's garden to come up with some sort of an extraordinary fusion..."

Xiao Mai nodded earnestly, "Not bad, eh...? Since we're almost done, let's head over to your worklab..."

He gathered all their gardening tools into a hefty bag and then took her by the hand to march out of the library together.


	75. Chapter 75: Pleading

"Oh please, Xiao Mi...," Xiao Mai begged her best friend over the phone as she exited the publishing company building. "I just need simple illustrations for my poems...The chief editor requested that before he could go ahead with releasing them together with mother's book..."

Xiao Mi's heavy sigh was clearly audible from the other end of the line. She did not sound like she wanted to do so, "Xiao Mai, I'm really busy with work these days...So sorry, but I can tell you for sure that I am not a good drawer..."

Xiao Mai turned dejected, "Oh, okay...Sorry for calling you at this hour...Bye..."

"Sorry...Bye," Xiao Mi hung up apologetically.

Facing the busy street before her, Xiao Mai wondered who else she could ask for assistance. She treasured her own poems greatly and did not want to let the editor pick someone random to illustrate those carefully-thought-out verses of her works. Stuffing her phone into the backpack and zipped it up in frustrations, she pondered continuously. Xiao Mi's artwork was always better than hers but now that she refused to help her, she has to seek others.

Trotting down along the crowded sidewalk, she let her mind went through a mental list of possible candidates.

"Mo Li, Cai, Ling, Ying, Wu Xiong,..." She counted them off one by one thoughtfully, purposely leaving Jin out since she did not want to trouble him currently busy with the Disneyland project.

Crossing her arms, she figured, "Cai is an accomplished architect...He should be really good in drawing then...So is Ying...but he is too hard to approach...Is Cai busy right now?"

Checking her wristwatch, it displayed a half hour past 12 noon.

She quickly dug out her phone again to punch his number, hoping that he could be easily reached at a time like this.


	76. Chapter 76: Achievements

"Yay! Congratulations to Cai for winning the Pritzker Architecture Prize! Cheers!" They all drank to a toast in celebration at the lounge where Jin, Cai, Ling and Ying usually gathered for their casual chat.

Xiao Mai also did not forget to mention Mo Li's achievement, "Wait, also cheers to Mo Li for emerging champion in the latest world gown designing competition...Awesome!"

Mo Li was all smiles, "Thanks, Xiao Mai...Thanks, everyone..."

When they all sat down, Jin could not help not praising his closest cousin, "Cai, this time you are truly being recognised the world over for your hard work..."

He shook his head humbly but before he could reply a word, Mo Li butted in, "Hey, he won it for my school's design...and I had contributed lotsa suggestions for him in the process...This should be said to be our joined success!"

They all laughed while Cai only smiled with implication. Mo Li then cleared her throat and continued, "Since everyone's here today, I want to make an important announcement...That is, my school's gained quite alot of exposure lately due to being regarded as Cai's winning entry...So, I will be renaming again it to 'L'école romantique'(The Romantic School in French)! What do you all think?"

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Oh, Mo Li...seriously renaming another time?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yup...Sounds much better than the last one, right?"

Seeing everyone's thoughtful expression, Wu Xiong then added timely, "For sure, Mo Li Jie...I really do like this one..."

Mo Li was extremely delighted by her remark, "Thanks, Wu Xiong!"

Another thought popped up for Xiao Mai. She quickly nudged Jin beside her and suggested, "Hey, I remember that in the proposal which I did for Disneyland, it was mentioned that there will be a grand ball event for every single day, right?"

Jin recalled and nodded, "That's right...Xiao Mai, what do you have in mind now?"

She flashed a wide smile, "If there will be a grand ball, then we need beautiful royal costumes and especially gowns! Why don't we let Mo Li do the designs for us?"

He considered carefully her idea, "Well, that sounds like a perfect arrangement..."

Xiao Mai cried happily, "Yay...Mo Li...I think you're the world's most suitable designer for our Disneyland's royal princess gowns!"

Mo Li beamed, "Wow, I never expect this..."

Ling chipped in, "Then, how about those princes' outfits?"

"Err...I can try my hand at men's costumes...or let my students help me out?" Mo Li offered.

"Will that work?" Ying questioned sarcastically.

Everyone began to ponder. After a brief moment, Jin dismissed, "It's still a long way to go...and the start date for construction of the theme park has yet to be set...We have plenty of time to work things out...Don't worry..."

Jin's assurance settled everyone's doubts. Then, Cai looked around attentively and declared, "Oh my...why are we drinking only fruit juice?"

He went over to the bar and noticed, "What in the world is going on? Not a single bottle of wine is in sight?"

They all stared at each other. Jin tried to hide a smile as Xiao Mai apologetically confessed, "Sorry, it's part of my plan in cutting down this mansion's household expenses and to take care of everyone's health by not ordering any more wine, beer or alcoholic beverages..."

All the guys gasped in astonishment. Mo Li and Wu Xiong laughed.

Cai was quite bothered by such measure, "Xiao Mai! This is our lounge...and Emp doesn't come here at all...Him not supposed to be drinking for health reasons does not mean the world should be following!"

Xiao Mai bowed her head low while Jin spoke up for her, "Come on, Cai...We really can save alot by not buying those drinks...Emp does not have HuangFu corporation to rely on financially anymore...Please understand..."

Cai could not take his words even, "Goodness...Jin...what are you talking about? I am still working at that HuangFu corporation by the way and so are Ling and Ying...What difference does it make afterall?"

Jin sighed, "The difference is that Xiao Mai is taking care of this mansion's daily expenses now...She knows what we should save and spend on..."

Cai could not seem to find his logic, "Is this really coming from Young Master Nan Feng Jin? Are a couple bottles of wine and beer that costly? We can save in other areas instead!"

Listening to their unending arguments, Xiao Mai figured it's impossible by now to ask for Cai's help in her poem illustrations. This is the price she has to pay for being a miser.


	77. Chapter 77: Talent

"Wow, awesome!" Xiao Mai help up the piece of illustration to behold even more closely. "Jin, you can draw so well!"

He smiled and got up beside her, scrutinising his own work, "Hmm...the most I can say is it's 'not that bad'..."

Xiao Mai look at him with creased eyebrows, "Huh? How can you downgrade your 'masterpiece'? I hereby officially accept your work to be included in my debut publication!"

He chuckled with interest, "Xiao Mai, are you serious? I feel my drawing is so 'immature'!"

She quickly shook her head, "Come on now...I already want you to teach me art lessons!" Nudging him playfully, she begged, "Tell me, where did you get your secret talent from?"

He could not help but laugh, "Xiao Mai, I only learned the very basics from your late grandmother as a kid...I'm not that artistic..."

What he mentioned intrigued her. She gasped in surprise, "My...grandmother?"

Jin nodded, "Yes, the wife of your grandfather Emp...She was still around when the four of us first moved in here...but passed away shortly before your parents did...Sorry to tell you this..."

Xiao Mai was never told such by Emp, so grew curious. She set down Jin's illustration and pulled him aside to sit back down on the couch. "Jin, my 'Grandmother'...How is she like?" She nagged him to reveal more to her.

He then did his best to recall, "Well, she is the most talented artist I have ever known...She loves painting,...and that huge piece of your parents' portrait put up on the wall in the centre of our main living hall...was done painstakingly by her...Sad to say, that's her very last work before she died..."

Xiao Mai was amazed, "Oh my...Jin, no one ever let me know of her...She feels so mysterious..."

He understood how she felt at this moment. Assuring by taking her hand, he comforted, "Xiao Mai, there is a reason why Emp never said anything about her to you...Her leaving traumatized him greatly...The only work of hers he is willing to display is your parents' portrait because it gives him hope of bringing you back to Huang Fu family when you were not yet found...Even until now, I think he is still saddened by the loss of your grandmother..."

Xiao Mai now realised, "Jin, thank you...so much..."

He smiled again and patted her, "Xiao Mai, don't worry...I'll do your illustrations for you, leave them all to me..."

She was uplifted in her mood by him yet once more, "Oh, thanks Jin! You're my life-saver!" She hugged him tight. Her pure innocence and gratitude endeared her to Jin exceedingly.


	78. Chapter 78: Irreplaceable

Emp slowly pulled away the cover to unveil a stunning masterpiece. By his side, Xiao Mai and Jin were overly amazed by the priceless artwork.

He explained, "This is the very last painting by your Grandmother, Xiao Mai...when she was alive...And it can also be said to be her best work..."

She was astonished, "Oh...this is really indescribably wonderful..."

He nodded, "Yes, perhaps it was because of this first and last piece of personal painting of your Mom and Dad...that's why she put all her effort..."

Jin was nearly speechless, but soon realised, "Absolutely extraordinary...But, Emp...this really reminds me of a nearly similar one out there in the main living hall..."

Emp knew he has always been a very careful observant child, "Yes, but because of deliberately keeping away all Xiao Mai's grandmother's original works, that one you all get to see is simply a machine printed copy of this one before us...If it had not been the passing of Xiao Mai's parents years ago, I would not have put that up..."

Upon being told, Xiao Mai and Jin were quite overwhelmed.

She then held her grandfather's hand with almost watery eyes, "Grandpa...I am...really...happy and relieved...You finally conquered your long-time emotional barrier in facing the deep loss of Grandma...This takes huge amount of courage..."

He too gradually has tears, and touchingly patted Xiao Mai's shoulders...

Jin encouraged, "Emp...we understand you really care much about Xiao Mai's Grandmother ...But now that you can calmly look at her painting without regret and self-blame, it naturally means that you have overcome the past...She still is irreplaceable in your heart..."

He was glad to hear such words, "Thank you, Jin...Xiao Mai...I know...very well...you both wants me comforted and embrace life with firm boldness..."

It was a hopeful moment...Later, they gratefully helped Emp to put up the painting, taking down its plain replicate which had been hanging for so long at the living hall...


	79. Chapter 79: Incessant

Coming into the main living hall with Jin, Xiao Mai and him were suddenly being informed that that there was a VVIP visitor to the mansion.

Emp was especially all smiles as he stood up to introduce to them, "Xiao Mai...Jin...This is Lady Margaret Spencer from England..."

Both of them bowed well-manneredly before the pleasantly-refined woman. She did the same and they shook hands warmly.

She then greeted, "It's really like a fulfilling a long time wish of mine to be able to meet you personally, Miss Xiao Mai...Master Nan Feng Jin...I am greatly delighted...You both are like a perfect match made in heaven...Awesome...Awesome..."

Xiao Mai never expected such a well-poised lady about the age of her mother would utter such modest words. She humbly shook her head, "Lady Margaret, it should be us who are more honored to welcome you here...Just call me Xiao Mai..."

Jin also added, "Just address me 'Jin'...It's amazing to have you come here all the way from England..."

She was very glad, "Thank you...Such wonderful personalities you both have..."

Watching them with interest from the side, Emp then explained, "Lady Margaret is actually Xiao Mai's parents - 'Hai'(Xiao Mai's biological father) and Sui Rong's(Shao Fu Ren) ex-junior while they were pursuing their studies together in the University of London, England. They used to be very close friends as well."

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Really? Wow..."

At this moment, Jin recalled, "Then, also...I had read in the papers...Lady Margaret is a world-renowned jewellery designer...?"

She was impressed by his observation and laughed heartily, "Oh, that's extremely sharp of you, Jin...And to you and Xiao Mai, I should apologise...Because of my hectic everyday lifestyle, it's a huge regret that I was not able to attend your engagement banquet months ago...As well as...more than ten years ago...your mom and dad's funeral..."

Having expressed so, Lady Margaret blinked back tears. Xiao Mai drew near and held her hands to console, "It's alright...I am certain that my parents understand your obligations...Lady Margaret, they know very well..."

She looked up and faced her again, "Thank you, Xiao Mai...It's really a comfort to hear it straight from you..."

Turning to a case placed on the coffee table before them, she carefully flipped away the silky cover, the sight of which consequently amazed Xiao Mai, Jin and even Emp as well.

She smiled contentedly, "Xiao Mai, to express my deepest sincerity towards the time-defying friendship shared with your mom and dad and also my belated heartiest congratulations to your engagement with your true love, Jin, allow me to offer you this gift which I spent ten long years in designing..."

Opening up the case, she continued, "I think...it should be Jin the one to help Xiao Mai wear this diamond tiara...to be certain that it really does fit her..."

Therefore, he responded gratefully and took immense care in doing so. Xiao Mai looked absolutely a princess as he beheld her angelic smile and beauty with the tiara on.

Sweeping aside her soft fringes, he was mesmerised in his quiet thoughts, "Xiao Mai...so gorgeous..."

She then mouthed curiously at him , "Huh? Is it okay?"

Jin naturally reverted back to reality, "Oh...you heard? Err...very nice..."

Noticing their touching exchange, Lady Margaret and Emp laughed with admiration. Next, she stepped forward and told them, "I named this priceless tiara as 'Teardrops'...because it reminds me of Sui Rong and Hai's heartfelt longing to be reunited with Xiao Mai after they lost her during the later years of their short lives on earth...But now, after feeling the love Xiao Mai and Jin have for each other a minute ago...I decided...that it should be called instead as 'Sweet Sundance'..."

Xiao Mai and Jin then remarked simultaneously, "Sounds great!"

As a result, they were both embarrassed while Lady Margaret and Emp smiled tacitly at them.

There was another gift brought along for Jin. Xiao Mai helped him wore a 24-carat gold tie pin designed by Lady Margaret's husband, which was also his last creation while he was alive.

It has been an unforgettable day indeed.


	80. Chapter 80: Demanding

"Huh? You...want me to add new content to my book?" Xiao Mai responded blankly from across the table.

He nodded, "Yup...a detailed and descriptive autobiography..."

She stared down and pondered silently over his request, "He took a long three weeks to approve of Jin's illustrations for inclusion in my book...And now, deliberately delaying release...coming up with the reason that I should write more stuff...Is he seeing me as an empty fragile vase with no talent at all...Shall I accept his challenge? But, for the sake of re-publishing mother's book...?"

The demanding editor tapped on the table to shift her focus away from her deep thoughts. "How's that, Miss Huang Fu Shan? Will you agree?"

Xiao Mai faced him straight again but with dampened enthusiasm. "I...er...Do I write from the point of view of my identity as 'Mai Qiu Sui' or 'Huang Fu Shan'?" She stammered in confusion.

He hid a smile and shrugged, "Well, either...or...both? Doesn't matter, as long as it feels complete...Furthermore, I don't think you have a choice...You're totally new to the writers' market...To make a name for yourself...Oh, not only that...but to rekindle the long gone popularity of Lady Sui Rong's works..." He shook his head and waved a finger to gesture an obvious implication.

Xiao Mai immediately persuaded, "Okay...okay...Whatever you say...I can't let my mother's painstaking writing be laid to waste...I'll do it, just as you wished!"

He broke into a chuckle and cleared his table of the thick pile of manuscripts. "Not bad...You're quite a quick-witted potential, I believe...So email me a copy of your first draft in two days...Best fo luck, Miss Huang Fu...Thank you for coming in today..."

Xiao Mai half regretted the answer she just gave him. Yet, she did not dare to take back her word and simply left his office in low spirits.

Exiting the building, Xiao Mai was mometarily startled by the sound of a loud familiar horn. Very quickly, she spotted Jin's car pulling up less than a metre away from her.

As the window was being wound down, Xiao Mai asked him, "Hey, didn't I tell you earlier on that I will take the bus?"

He smiled confidently, "You seriously think that I will leave my fiancee on her own like that?"

Xiao Mai was not that keen still and her expression spoke of unwillingness.

Jin then unbuckled his seat belt and got off the car to where she stood. He open the door for her, making Xiao Mai unable to refuse his offer of ride.

"Thanks," she returned wearily. Jin already sensed something had not gone as smooth as anticipated.


	81. Chapter 81: Fortitude

On their ride back home, Xiao Mai spilled out to Jin all that took place inside the editor's office earlier that morning. Upon hearing such, Jin was quite bothered by his attitude. He was pretty nice and easy to talk to in the beginning when they approached him together to discuss about re-publishing Shao Fu Ren's book. How did things turn out to be like the way it is at present? Added to that, based on Xiao Mai's social status, he should have treated her more respectfully. Has Emp's retirement from Huang Fu corporation been the cause of his 180 degrees' change?

Xiao Mai noticed Jin turning all silent and thoughtful suddenly. She turned to him and assured, "Jin, sorry...I don't mean to vent so much...But, somehow...I just find him strange really...Anyway, don't take my complaints to heart...I'm not going to be defeated by a mere unreasonable editor...I'll prove to him that my book will not be a disappointment!"

Jin stole a glance at her determined look, "Okay, I understand...You can do it for sure!"

She smiled at him and nodded in total agreement, "Thank you...I'm glad for your support...Now, it's your turn!"

He returned questioningly, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Xiao Mai clarified a-matter-of-factly, "Come on, I know and can tell from your expression when you just arrived at the publisher's office a while back that there's a great news waiting to come out of your mouth...What's that?"

He laughed with amusement at her keen emotional intelligence, "Alright...you're sharp...Now, I tell you...our future Disneyland in Taiwan will begin construction soon..."

Xiao Mai gasped in hearty suprise, "Wow...Nan Feng Jin...Congratulations! At where?"

He put on a brilliant smile, "The land which used to be devastated by 88 typhoon Morakot...you can't believe it..."

She was even more amazed, "My...Jin...It's a privilege to be able to restore the ruins and damage to give new resurrection to that location...Awesome!"

He turned to her briefly, "Xiao Mai, you really think so?"

She nodded eagerly, affirming his expectations, "Yes, I believe...and you too believe, right?"

His face immediately brighten up at her words, "I do...Thank you..."

It delighted her and she gave him an encouraging soft pat on the shoulder.

He also let known to her, "Xiao Mai, one more thing...You know Cai winning the Pritzker prize? Disney's headquarters' gotten the news and would like to invite him to join our team in the area of various building design..."

Xiao Mai found it a perfect arrangement, "That's even more wonderful...I'm so happy for you both..."

He felt the same, "It's like hard to imagine in the first place...I left Huang Fu corporation, but we still get to work together..."

She could empathise with his feelings at the moment and reflected, "Ya, it's like...after wandering one full huge circle around, you come back to your dearly-missed point of origin..."


	82. Chapter 82: Ambition

"So I don't quite understand why, Danson? Why the sudden cold attitude?" Jin addressed his concern plainly to Xiao Mai's editor after arranging to meet up with him personally this day.

Seeing him this much worried, he might as well let the cat out of the bag. Smilingly, he revealed, "Miss Huang Fu's book presales have exceeded 10000 copies and we have orders coming from the world over, even the States...And a huge part is from the university where she used to attend for the past five years...Why do you think I would not place more demand on her work?"

Jin considered carefully what he just disclosed. He also remembered that all the while Xiao Mai was in the US, she never let known much on her family background and social status in Taiwan as Emp's granddaughter to even her closest friends there. Could this be the reason why?

Danson tapped the table a few times to regain Jin's attention. He was alerted so the calculative editor continued, "Three obvious reasons...First, I do not want the upcoming publication to disappoint future readers or potential fans...Second, I purposefully do not want to reveal to her our presales figure in order that she will not be unnecessarily complacent...She is a new writer in the market...Third, I want more popularity for her book as well as to achieve a 'best-selling' status of the year...Do you get me?"

Jin now realised and nodded, "Yes, I do...Sorry, for having described you as being unreasonable in the first place..."

He leaned back on his comfortable office chair and shrugged, "It's alright...But I can't help not saying this...People once said the story between you and Miss Huang Fu Shan is just like a modern-day Disney's fairytale with a twist...I don't agree with that at first...Yet, today with you coming here on her behalf trying to set things right with me...I understood at last...The care you have for her...is extraordinary..."

Taking in his words, Jin was quite touched, "Thank you..."

He smiled again in response, not wanting to make him feel uneasy. Then, turning his computer monitor to show him some stats, he pointed out, "See that? Over 1 million visitor hits for Miss Huang Fu's blog...She's really doing great!"

It has been a while since Jin checked out, "Oh, really...It soared ten times in a week...Thanks for keeping track..."

"No prob...It's good news to share for everybody, especially your Disneyland project," he remarked with interest.

Jin nodded with fullest confidence, "She's the best of all spokespersons..."


	83. Chapter 83: Rest

Jin carefully removed the pair of thick frame glasses from Xiao Mai's face since she had fell asleep once again while typing out her manuscript in Shao Fu Ren's library. These days, she has been working extremely hard to prepare for the release of her book.

Sweeping her fringes aside, Jin beheld her sweet delicate facial features by her side. It touched him to see her so innocently determined to succeed but at the same time, his heart ached for her weariness. Each time he found her, she was either at her suite's study desk or staying up late till early morning in this library. He did not want to get stressed out in such a way.

Deciding to carry her back to bed, Xiao Mai's abrupt stirring stopped his intention.

She woke up yawning, "Oh, which chapter now?"

He sat down once more and she saw him the moment she open her sleep eyes.

"Jin? You're here already? Is it dinner time now?" Xiao Mai scanned for the clock.

He answered frankly, "No, I just came home early..."

She was relieved straight away, "Thank goodness, still get to have some time to continue with my job...Great!" Quickly moving the mouse, she searched for where she last left off.

Jin simply looked at her while wondering if he should persuade her to relax more.

Just when he thought their short conversational exchange might draw to a brief close, Xiao Mai gave a delightful squeal all of a sudden and grabbed him eagerly.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

She displayed a brilliant smile, "I...finished my manuscript!"

Jin was still rather slow in reacting to her accomplishment, "Huh, you did?" He turned to her laptop screen.

It amused her to see his blank response, "It's true, Jin...After so many sleepless nights, I finally completed them and now ready to send my second draft to that unreasonable editor!"

He was happy for her, "I'm glad too...Now, Xiao Mai...I want to tell you something..."

She grew curious, "What's that?"

He held her hand and revealed, "Your book presales have reached 50,000 copies as of today..."

Xiao Mai's eyes rolled, "Ah...? Is this for real? 50,000 copies...My..."

He nodded and assured, "Danson told me when I dropped by his office hours ago...Xiao Mai, you're awesome..."

She gasped and in her fit of excitement, hugged him tight, "Jin, this is so hard to believe...I never expected..."

He then reminded, "But it happened...so Xiao Mai, don't stay up late and overwork again, okay? I'm really worried about you..."

She clinged closer to him and smiled, "Sorry...and thank you for telling me...Promise I'll have more rest from now on..."

He was grateful, "It soothes me to hear you say this...So now, we should plan for a pre-celebration, perhaps?"

She nodded with anticipation, "Yup! Time to unwind!"


	84. Chapter 84: Disclosure

"Xiao Mi, this is such a big turning point in your life...And you dare to spill the beans to me only at the very last second? How could you be this heartless?!" Xiao Mai was brimming with utter dissatisfaction before her best of friends.

Here in her old home meeting up with Xiao Mi, Xiao Mai never expected up to this point of life to learn of a huge secret her closest buddy had harboured from her and the rest of the world for so long.

Xiao Mi did not have the courage to look at Xiao Mai straight in the eye. She only sincerely begged, "Xiao Mai, I am so sorry...I promise you that there is absolutely no other secret between you and me from this moment on...Please forgive me..."

She crossed her arms and sighed heavily, weary of responding.

Soon, Jin showed up after having parked his SUV nearby. He was quite surprised upon seeing Xiao Mai with an angry expression on and her friend being so apologetic.

"What's the matter?" he asked curiously as he approached them both.

Xiao Mai did not answer straight away and so Xiao Mi pleaded him to help coax her.

After a brief explanation by her, Jin finally understood. He ended up breaking into an amused chuckle, influencing Xiao Mai to change her mood and reaction.

"Nan Feng Jin, is it so funny?" she demanded with a confused frown.

He persuaded, "Xiao Mai, this is a delightful news...I don't see why you should be so annoyed..."

Xiao Mi suppressed a grateful smile and added, "Yes, Xiao Mai...Please don't be so angry...I really won't keep anything big from you ever again, okay?"

Xiao Mai sat down on the sofa and gave in, "Oh well, I don't seem to have a choice, do I?"

Jin found the whole matter remarkably interesting, "Xiao Mai,...Xiao Mi actually dating Ah Jie for some months already...They are like a perfect match, just like us...We should congratulate them..."

She looked up at him and then Xiao Mi, "It's true, sorry...but this came all too sudden to me, it's hard to believe for real..."

Xiao Mi told further, "Xiao Mai, it all started when his company wanted to forcefully take over the place where I worked. I stood up for my boss and reprimanded him...Then, gradually...you know, our relationship deepens..."

Xiao Mai put on a admiring smile at last. Jin also figured, "I am sure the reason why Ah Jie would bravely set aside his family and career obligations to participate in the London Olympics recently is because of their newfound love giving them both a whole new meaning to their lives, helping to overcome all obstacles to pursue hidden dreams previously impossible..."

Xiao Mai could agree with him, "So, Xiao Mi...You've decided to quit your job to be Ah Jie's personal assistant?"

She nodded, "I don't know if I am asking for too much...But in order to aid Ah Jie so that he could have more freedom to train for upcoming sporting events, I need to attend classes to get myself acquainted with current business practices and policies...Will you help me?"

Xiao Mai pressed her hands and assured, "For sure, Mrs Xiang Jie-to-be!"

Xiao Mi immediately blushed intensely, "Xiao Mai, don't be so playful!"

By their side, Jin just felt so overjoyed for his die-hard chum. He believed Ah Jie would ultimately achieve his deeply-treasured goals in life with endless possibilities awaiting him in future. Now, is only the beginning of a promising long stretch of journey for both him and Xiao Mi.


	85. Chapter 85: Between Us

Inside Xiao Mai's suite, she was carefully lifting a face mask off Xiao Mi after letting her put on for over an hour. She was helping her best buddy do a thorough makeover.

Smiling with utter satisfaction, she declared, "Alright, Xiao Mi...open your eyes and sit back up straight...Look at the dressing mirror before you..."

Xiao Mi did as told and stared attentively at her own reflection. The result amazed her, "Oh, Xiao Mai...Indeed, my complexion is many times fairer and brighter than before...I thought my face would forever be tanned and dull...Feels so smooth and baby-soft now..."

Xiao Mai slowly pushed the chair she sat on more closer to the mirror and told further, "Now you finally believe me...This wonder facial mask is developed by Mo Li's school dermatological research lab department...Just one use could last for as long as half a year..."

Xiao Mi gasped, "Wow...This is exactly what I wanted...Thanks so much, Xiao Mai...And help me to thank Miss Mo Li too..."

She giggled at her friend's surprise, "Come on...no thanking business between us...Sharing good stuff with each other is an inborn tendency, okay?"

Xiao Mai's words made Xiao Mi felt apologetic again for keeping her love relationship a secret from her. She expressed uneasily, "Xiao Mai, I'm sorry for making you angry days ago...I should have revealed to you earlier..."

She set down some clothes chosen out of a number of racks pushed in by housekeeper May a while ago. Turning Xiao Mi to face her straight, she encouraged, "Alright, stop feeling so guilty...I am deeply sorry for getting mad at you that day...To tell you the truth, now that I come to think of you and Ah Jie, it's like another modern fairytale similar to mine with Jin...Xiao Mi, congratulations! We share the same fate...Now, I don't have to feel so lonely anymore because our experiences in life are almost similar...We met both our destined soulmate! I am absolutely sure that Ah Jie is the one you have been looking for so long...Xiao Mi, don't look down on yourself...You're perfect for him!"

Xiao Mi could not prevent herself from getting all emotional, as tears filled her eyes. Beholding Xiao Mai's delighful smile, she broke down crying instead and hugged her tight. "Xiao Mai, I don't know why...I just seem to be bearing alot of pressure nowadays...What more with meeting Ah Jie's parents for the first time tomorrow right after him returning from England...I come from a poor family...My father's a market produce seller...and my mother died when I was only five...My low-status background can't be compared to his...Ah Jie will introduce me to his wealthy parents only tomorrow after so many months...I feel as though my shoulders are so heavy that I can't really describe fully...Xiao Mai, I'm really worried..."

Xiao Mai patted her friend to console, her own eyes also gradually got wet, "Xiao Mi, don't be afraid...I understand...and Ah Jie will...Don't keep your fears bottled up inside...Just vent all you can...We're here to listen...Things will be alright...God will be on your side...Trust Him and He will give you peace which surpasses all understanding, that the world cannot give...And you're fortunate that Ah Jie is not a target of those meddlesome paparazzi..." She gently wiped Xiao Mi's tears dry.

They pulled apart and Xiao Mi displayed an assuring smile once more. "Thanks, Xiao Mai...I feel so much better now," she added with relief.

Xiao Mai was glad, "Great,...then...our country's Olympic Gold Medalist Ah Jie's very own personal assistant, Miss Xiao Mi...May I open our suite's fitting area for your use...I had selected from my wardrobe as well as our renowned designer Miss Mo Li's 2012 fall/winter collection based on my expert knowledge of your refined taste and style preferences...Allow me the pleasure to continue serving you to your satisfaction for the rest of the day..."

Xiao Mi laughed at her charming act, "Oh Xiao Mai, seriously you're adorable..."

She smiled playfully, "Okay, Xiao Mi...office suits...formalwear...cocktail dresses...outdoor trend...you name them all...Handpicked by your most trusted fashion advisor, just as you needed...Come on, let's try them on!" She quickly grabbed Xiao Mi and readied dozens and dozens of a variety of outfits for her.

Xiao Mi almost could not react promptly to her fast move, "Wait, Xiao Mai...just a few at a time first, please..."


	86. Chapter 86: Incredible Potions

"Okay, now...you see...Xiao Mai jie jie(meaning 'Big Sister' in Chinese romanisation) is going to add 3 tablespoonfuls of the 'Love' magical potion coming from this big bottle of 'Honey' here..." She playfully declared before the keenly-interested children gathered all around the table. As a result of Xiao Mai's popular blog, these orphanage children urged her to visit them. To make the day more eventful, she came up with the idea of demonstrating and teaching them how to make her secret drink recipe, 'Honey Latte'...However, due to their young age, she cleverly altered it to 'Honey Lemonade'...

They were all looking on expectantly at her as she slowly held up the first spoonful. She told with a big smile, "Alright, this is what you called the first potion of 'Sweetness'...I'm going to add it into this cup of freshly-prepared lemonade...See that?"

"Wow..." The children gazed on in wonderment.

She continued, "This time, another second spoonful what Xiao Mai jie jie would name as 'Affection'..."

Footsteps gradually approached from along the hallway outside the kitchen. Jin appeared and easily heard Xiao Mai's cheery voice from the inside as he stopped by the open door. He could see her focused and bright expression as she taught the children. An admiring smile naturally crept up on his handsome face.

Xiao Mai then ever happily concluded, "Finally, this is the last one - potion of 'Tenderness and...Warmth'..."

The children turned innocently to one another. One of them raised her hand and asked, "Xiao Mai jie jie...isn't 'Tenderness' and 'Warmth' two potions?"

"Oopps," Xiao Mai was embarrassed. "Alright...let's say it's half-a-spoon of 'Tenderness' and half-a-spoon of 'Warmth'...That would make it more complete and perfect!"

From his spot, Jin broke into a dearly amused chuckle.

Xiao Mai stirred the cup of loving 'Honey Lemonade' to spread the potion of magical honey evenly throughout and then poured small amounts of it into little paper cups for each children to have a taste.

"How is it everyone? Do you find it 'affectionately' and 'tenderly' sweet?" She asked with great anticipation.

One of them spotted Jin, who now came forward to them. "Can I have a try too, Miss Xiao Mai?"

She did not expect him to show up without first letting her know. "Oh, so it's Master Nan Feng Jin...Children, let's greet 'Jin ge ge'(Big Brother in Chinese)..."

They adorably did as told and Xiao Mai gladly handed him a cup of the drink.

After trying it, Jin then announced, "Children, isn't Xiao Mai jie jie's honey lemonade so overflowing with the most perfect blend of 'Love'?"

They all eagerly cried out loud in response, "Yes! It is so sweet!"

Xiao Mai was immediately grateful for their liking of her creation. Jin went up to her side and smiled while whispering closely, "You did a great job..."

Even if they are just so simple words from him, she was already touched, "Thank you..."

Following, one of the children brought up something special for them. "Princess Xiao Mai jie jie...Prince Jin ge ge...We made presents for you...Hope you will like them..."

She then handed to them a pretty princess tiara made of small lovely carnations for Xiao Mai while another prince's crown with many baby's breaths...

Jin and Mai were so surprised by their thoughtfulness. They then cheered for them to put on those handmade treasures for each other.

It's the second time for Jin to do so for Xiao Mai. Beholding her angelic face with the endearing tiara on, he whispered again, "Very beautiful, Xiao Mai..."

She smiled and lightly nodded. Then, it came to be her turn to put on his fondly for him. Due to his height, Jin ardently helped her as they fixed the crown together.

Once done, with her hands still held comfortably in his, Jin irresistibly closed the distance to give Xiao Mai a deep passionate kiss, causing the children to applaud and shout out loud with exhilaration.

When they pulled apart, Xiao Mai was blushing as they turned to face the kids. Jin also was quite uneasy, yet jokingly remarked, "We're like a pair of grown-up pageboy and flowergirl..."

When Xiao Mai heard his comment, she could not help but laugh. At last a bit relaxed, she poked him hard on his side and added, "At least we made them happy..."

Another little boy raised his hand and stepped forward to ask, "Xiao Mai jie jie...Jin ge ge...when can we visit your big big palace one day?"

"Huh?" Our dear couple returned in bafflement simultaneously.


	87. Chapter 87: Self-esteem

Coming into Jin's half-completed worklab together, Xiao Mai asked in surprise, "Hey, you have a pretty neat coffee-making counter and bar here...Is this what you purposefully wanted me to see?"

He smiled and took her hand in his, "Xiao Mai, this worklab...I don't need it to be solely mine but that should belong to us both as well...How do you like it?"

She was touched by his words, "Thank you, Jin...I find here really homely and cozy, though giving off a very modern kind of feel...But, you don't need to regard me as so important...You will make use of this worklab more than I do..."

He then added, "The reason why I want this is so that I could spend more personal time with you, Xiao Mai...Work is now second place...I am also planning for a more spacious balcony where we can view the stars and..."

She was quite bothered, "Jin, am I really worth it?"

He earnestly nodded, "Why not? Without you, I won't be able to leave Huang Fu corporation in the first place...Emp won't release me to go after my long-time dreams and ambition...You are the reason for all these successes that I own right now, agree?"

Xiao Mai pondered thoroughly and found Jin made sense. However, she still felt that she had done only very little to support him and those efforts do not necessarily mean that significantly much just as he described. He was already a highly-accomplished CEO of a giant technology corporation as of present while her own book has yet to be released. She now considered more deeply the difference in their level of achievements and stature.

Jin noticed her thoughtfulness, "Xiao Mai, what's wrong? Believe me, this worklab is also created with you in mind...Just imagining that once this is fully completed, we could spend alot of meaningful time together here really warms my heart..." It also struck him that if only he and Xiao Mai could be like Ah Jie and Xiao Mi, her as his very own personal assistant and the both of them working always by each other's side, wouldn't this be even more blissful?

She tried her best to put on a convincing smile, "Oh, is that true?"

He affirmed again, "Definitely...so now, My Princess...can we try out this little coffee-making facility of ours together to enjoy your sweet-tasting 'love potion' honey latte? I'm really anticipating it..."

Xiao Mai laughed at his trademark innocence, "Okay, Prince Charming! I'll go get the honey..."


	88. Chapter 88: Credentials

It was early morning and Xiao Mai had already awaken first before everyone else in the mansion. The previous night, she had been tossing about in bed pondering and recalling the conversation she shared with Jin back in his worklab earlier that day. Insecurity of a weird sort and low self-esteem were issues she did not dare to mention to him. She knew that he would end up repeating his words and taking the trouble to reassure her once more.

Now, watering Shao Fu Ren's favourite lavender in her suite balcony, she considered, "He...is a doctorate degree holder...while my highest education attainment is an MBA...and finally passed the toughest 'Creative Thinking' course in my whole lifetime up till now, only last week! Oh, the date for my book release has yet to be decided...so I still don't have the recognition as an author...Ah well, don't think a writing career is my cup of tea either...Just doing disney's blog is like my only daily routine ever since finishing my manuscript...How boring! Shall I participate in Jin's Disneyland project once more? But what else can I contribute?"

She set down the watering can and folded her arms to brainstorm while pacing back and forth in the sun-bathed balcony ...

After spending about a quarter of an hour yielding no result, Xiao Mai jolted at the sound of sudden knocking on her suite's door.

She rushed towards it to quickly open. It was Housekeeper May at the door who greeted her.

"A very good morning, Miss Xiao Mai...I saw lights coming from your suite so was right in guessing you are already up. I hope you had a good night sleep," she began.

Xiao Mai found it difficult to put on a cheerful look or rather to falsely agree that she had rested well.

Housekeeper May then showed her a piece of mail, "Here is a letter delivered by first-class express courier, and addressed to you, Miss Xiao Mai...I just want to hand this to you after receiving it less than five minutes ago..."

Xiao Mai's face immediately brighten up, "Really for me? Boy, I have not received a letter in months! Thanks Housekeeper May..."

"My pleasure...Also to let you know, Miss Xiao Mai...Breakfast will be ready in two hours' time...I will take leave now," she told before going on her way.

"Sure," Xiao Mai was all smiles as she hurriedly closed the door to check out what exactly was written inside.


	89. Chapter 89: Promotion

In the HuangFu estate gold course, Jin was teaching Xiao Mai how to play golf. Together, they did a nice attempt at swinging the golf club with Jin's helping Xiao Mai and they were able to hit the ball 200 yards.

"Excellent shot, Xiao Mai!" He praised.

"Oh wow!" She squealed in being successful thrice in a row and hugged Jin tight.

When they headed over to sit down at a table for a rest, Xiao Mai was still not able to fully contain her excitement. Passing Jin a towel, she mused, "Hey, I never expect you would come up with such a great suggestion to teach me golf today...It feels like going back to that day when you first taught me waltz...Hand in hand, you helped me to overcome my weaknesses bit by bit, one step at a time...So nostalgic..."

He smiled at her meaningful reflection, "Xiao Mai, it's been quite some time since we last danced waltz...This year, we only did so during our engagement banquet...Why don't we...?"

Xiao Mai gulped down a mouthful of her bottle of water before replying, "Oh, Jin...I am not hinting we should dance waltz everyday...Come on, I haven't even informed the president of 'Angel's Wish' orphanage homes regarding my decision yet..."

He was now reminded, "Right, Xiao Mai...about the letter you got early this morning, did Dr Song mention a response deadline?"

She shook her head, "That's why without a deadline, I think I should let him know as soon as I can..."

He did not need further implication by her, "Xiao Mai, what do you think of taking up the position of the chief director of those orphanage homes?"

Beholding his expression brimming with interest, she displayed a tacit smile, "I knew you already had my answer in your heart...So do you think I should personally pay Dr Song a visit or just give him a quick call?"

He considered, "Xiao Mai, this invitation by Dr Song is a formal recognition by him of your potential and impressive ability...I would advise you to do both..."

Upon getting his answer, Xiao Mai beamed with delight and snapped her fingers loud, "Bingo! Bright minds think alike...I know what should be done already...Thanks, Jin!"

"What a loving, inseparable pair of couple..." It was Cai approaching them with Mo Li, Ling and Ying trailing behind.

Xiao Mai was nearly blushing, "Oh, that's because you all are terribly late today!"

Mo Li chuckled, "If we're not, you two won't get to enjoy your sweet, private moments together..."

Xiao Mai was at a lost of how to shift the spotlight away from her and Jin.

Ling butted in, "So what have you both been doing, only chit-chatting?"

Xiao Mai stammered, "Er...we were...Oh, nothing worth mentioning..."

Jin locked gaze with her and only smiled knowingly.

Ying had eyed them fast enough, "I spotted an extra golf club..."

"Oh, no wonder," the other three expressed in unison, causing Xiao Mai to feel uneasy.

Jin then held Xiao Mai's hand and generously confessed, "That's right, we enjoyed playing golf together..."

"Jin..." It's too late for Xiao Mai to stop him. Everyone else then found it hard to hide their smiles of admiration from them.

Cai added, "Okay, okay...Jin is being more and more romantic each passing day...Mo Li, I guess it's our turn now..."

With a little bit of apparent shyness, she quickly picked a golf club and headed over to Cai's side.

Ling sighed, "Oh, good thing I brought along my best laptop friend..."

Ying could not help but sat down and took out from his bag a thick, hefty book.


	90. Chapter 90: Opportunity

Today, Jin and Xiao Mai especially took some time off to tidy and arrange a big bedroom suite for Mr and Mrs Mai next to their own suites. They spent the whole day on the chore and preparation for Xiao Mai's parents to move into Da Zhai(HuangFu mansion) for a long-awaited family reunion at last.

Flopping onto a comfortable sofa together after a long work done, Jin and Xiao Mai faced each other and laughed at the tiredness they finally experienced.

Xiao Mai was quick to get a towel and wiped the sweat off Jin's face. "Look at you," she nagged. "Didn't I say that I can manage everything on my own? Does it matter if you miss a half day's work?"

He smiled, "Xiao Mai, I already said more than ten times that the Disneyland project is well under control after delegating each duty personally by me to every staff of our team...Don't worry..." He reached up to hold her hand and gently took over in helping wipe her sweat-filled face.

They locked gaze and the close proximity caused Xiao Mai to momentarily feel abashed. Jin was not sure if he should lean nearer. Intense silence followed.

Just as he was about to shut his eyes, Xiao Mai suddenly cried, "Ahh...I almost forgot...that invitation!"

Jin drew back abruptly, "Huh? Invitation?"

Xiao Mai beamed with interest, "That's right...Babby(Mr Mai) got it from the Brazilian consulate general...He recommended you as the CEO of Excel Technology to him to discuss market opportunities for your company in Brazil...What do you think? Would you like to respond to his invitation?"

Jin knew for sure it was Xiao Mai who suggested such brilliant idea to Mr Mai. He nodded with amusement, "Thank you, I am really happy that you did this for me..."

Xiao Mai never expected him to imply her hidden efforts, "Oh come on, it was Babby who helped...I did not do much actually..."

Seeing that she was denying, Jin smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, taking her hand in his. "Xiao Mai, I know...and will make this most of this opportunity to advance forward in our career..."

She wondered, "'Our' career?"

He nodded, "I said before, without you...I won't end up being a successful career, am I right?"

She smiled shyly upon being reminded, "Oh, I see...Okay, it's way past dinner and supper time...Let me cook some omelette and instant noodles for us both!"

"Sure! My stomach can ultimately be fed!" He declared with brimming appetite and they got up to head out of the suite sweetly hand in hand.


	91. Chapter 91: Genuine Entitlement

On this day, Xiao Mai was being invited to have afternoon tea with Mrs Nan Feng, Jin and Ling's mother. The latter had even arranged for a limousine and driver to fetch Xiao Mai to the Nan Feng mansion estate, surprising her.

To spend afternoon tea with her future mother-in-law by themselves only overwhelmed Xiao Mai at first as she was really nervous inwardly yet managed to compose herself.

Setting down her cup after a light sip under a shade overlooking the wide estate gardens, Mrs Nan Feng smiled to assure her, "Don't worry, Xiao Mai...Just relax and treat this as your home...I know you must wondering why I had requested you to come by all of a sudden..."

Somehow, Xiao Mai knew Mrs Nan Feng to be a very calm and collected elegant lady. This instance, she felt her to be more understanding and graceful than she usually thought of. She nodded to acknowledge, "Thank you, Auntie Nan Feng...I am very happy to be invited to come here and have afternoon tea with you, really...This rose tea is the first kind that I have ever tried and it tastes so good..."

She laughed, "Oh, thank you...Xiao Mai, you are a very pleasant and likeable girl...Jin made the best decision of his life to love and cherish you as his one and only..."

Xiao Mai only smiled modestly and shook her head.

Mrs Nan Feng then held her hand and continued, "Xiao Mai, I do mean it when I declare that you are my destined future daughter-in-law, so I hope what I am about to say won't cause you undue burden..."

Xiao Mai wondered, "Auntie, is it that you need help from me in one way or another?"

She patted Xiao Mai and went on to disclose, "Perhaps you are not aware all this while...Ever since Chairman Huang Fu gave up on Huang Fu corporation, there has been quite a bit of a change...In order to repay us-I mean me and your Uncle Nan Feng, along with Cai and Ying's parents, your other Auntie and Uncle Nan Feng, for sending our four sons to Huang Fu household when they were still in their tender age to train until this day, Chairman Huang Fu had transfer to our ownership, each family with equal shares, the whole of Huang Fu corporation...Thus, your both Uncles Nan Feng are now the new chairmen of this multi-billion company."

After being enlightened by Jin's mother, Xiao Mai gasped, "Oh, I had no idea, been not following corporate matters..."

She smiled, "Xiao Mai, now you know...and the endless difficulties and inconveniences associated with having two equal authority chairmen of a giant business empire..."

Xiao Mai turned pensive, "So Auntie, your intention today and the nature of help I am supposed to offer is..."

Mrs Nan Feng revealed, "If it had not been for yours and Jin's happiness sake, Chairman Huang Fu would not have passed on his hard-earned wealth to us...So we and all the corporation's executives have decided, to hand over everyone's voting privileges for this company's future fate to you, and Jin, if he is interested...to choose either your Uncle Nan Feng, or Cai's father, to be the sole chairman of Huang Fu corporation in the days ahead..."

Xiao Mai was stunned upon being told. Never in her whole life, after Emp's surrender of Huang Fu corporation, would she be involved in so powerfully in the ultimate course of Asia's(and possibly the world's) business universe. Can she have the choice to decline?


	92. Chapter 92: Facelift

The next day, Xiao Mai suddenly came up with the idea of repainting the building of her old apartment. Since it is weekend, Jin decided that he would join her to do the job together. So they set off to her previous home and brought with them the tools and buckets and buckets of paint.

Halfway through working on the wall of the ground floor, a thought popped into Xiao Mai's mind. She smiled with pleasure and dipped her paintbrush into the bright yellow colour paint. Afterwards, she practised her artistic skills by drawing with the brush a big bright sun on the wall.

Jin, who had not been noticing the instance she did so, almost got startled by her move and instinctively jerked back from painting. He inquired confusedly, "Xiao Mai, what are you trying to do? The wall looks different now?"

She laughed at his innocence, "What's there to be concerned about? I really want to turn this precious old home of mine into a fun and interesting place!" No sooner had she said such when she started gathering more different colour bright paints.

Although quite unable to comprehend fully at first, Jin's creased eyebrows softened and gave way to a smile of interest seeing Xiao Mai so eager and filled with delight. He then got a lighter shade of yellow and painted a number of cute stars surrounding her cheerful sun.

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Hey, Jin! It's daytime, man...Why the stars?"

He grinned mischievously, "Come on, those stars are always up there whether we see them shining or not...Even the sun itself is simply a giant 'star'..."

Xiao Mai pouted playfully, "Oh, you...then I am going to add more clouds!"

"Bring them on!" Jin pretended to challenge.

They went on with their friendly match of decorating a once old boring piece of wall with their captivating painting.

An hour later, Xiao Mai again stopped abruptly, "Eh Jin...Did you hear something?"

He also responded similarly to listen more attentively, "This music...is it from an ice-cream truck?"

Xiao Mai's face immediately brightened up, "Bingo! Exactly! I have not heard this since graduating from my high school...It's Uncle Ben's ice-cream truck!"

Jin turned instantly curious, "Uncle Ben's? You used to buy ice cream from him very often before?"

She beamed with nostalgia, "Not only that I worked for him in that ice cream truck, mixing and preparing various ice cream flavours and ingredients on the go while children came to us to buy them!"

Jin was bemused by her, "Really? What great experience..."

Xiao Mai nodded with pride, "That's right...I never expect to be able to hear Uncle Ben's ice cream music after more than 8 years!"

Not long, that cherished ice-cream truck came by and pulled up right before them.

"Uncle Ben!" Xiao Mai rushed up to the vehicle with Jin trailing closely behind.

The old man waved and got off his truck, "Hey Xiao Mai, what a long time!"

Xiao Mai saw that he still has not changed much, "Uncle Ben, you look still as young as before!"

He took off his grey cap and chuckled, "Xiao Mai, you're also the same as that sweet, charming little girl who accompanied me around town after town in high school."

She added, "Oh, Uncle Ben...you are always quick to compliment everyone...Ever since entering university, I miss your ice cream dearly..."

He laughed, "My ice cream truck misses you dearly too...And now, I see that you're even more happier with this young man here by your side?"

Jin nodded and introduced, "Nice to meet you, Uncle Ben...I am Jin..."

He recognised, "A successful young man from the Nan Feng family, I see...Nice to meet you..."

Xiao Mai did not expect him to be aware at first sight, "Oh Uncle Ben, you knew it all along...But why are you driving around this area only today?"

The man then told, "Actually, coming here is not part of my plan...I have decided to sell of this ice cream truck business away to someone as my new dessert store is set to open early tomorrow. Who knows, this mysterious buyer is nowehere to be found or contacted since yesterday so I end up driving all over town looking for him..."

"Huh?" Jin and Xiao Mai reacted at the same time.

Uncle Ben nodded, "So, I am not sure what to do with this big baby here...I can't part with it so soon..."

Jin began to ponder while Uncle Ben suggested for Xiao Mai to prepare his signature best-selling ice cream for him to try.

After tasting Uncle Ben's special, Jin came up with an idea and suggested, "Uncle Ben, has that buyer you are looking for paid for his purchase of your business?"

He shook his head, "No, I have been wanting to sell to someone whom I am more confident will treasure this little old baby of mine!"

Xiao Mai turned to Jin, "You asked this with the intention of...?"

He smiled and nodded in answer to her doubt, "Yes, I will pay for this truck and carry on this business until Uncle Ben is able to locate that buyer once more, if you will let me..."

"Jin, is it really alright this way?" Xiao Mai momentarily was not sure how good such a deal will work out to be.

Uncle Ben returned, "Young man, can you promise that you will take extra, extra good care of this little 'precious' of mine after I hand it over?"

Jin considered his question heavily for a brief silence before answering. However, Xiao Mai interrupted before he could utter a word and patted her chest hard, "Uncle Ben, you have me as a guaranteeing witness! I assure you that 'we' will treat it as if our very firstborn!"

Uncle Ben jaw-dropped. By her side, Jin locked gaze with Xiao Mai and they smiled at each other in tacit response.


	93. Chapter 93: Furry Delight

"Thank you very much, Chairman Huang Fu, for helping me in this time of dire need...I really appreciate you for buying my shares during this moment of family financial difficulty...You saved our lives," the person on the other end of the line of phone conversation with Emp expressed his heartfelt gratitude.

Emp replied sincerely, "You don't have to thank me...You were a very dedicated employee to Huang Fu corporation and board member...This is only my way of thanking for all your efforts contributed in the past...And also giving me this fortunate opportunity to reinvest in the company that used to be wholly mine..."

The other person was only more grateful, "Yes, Chairman Huang Fu...the company is rightfully yours...As part of your request, I will definitely keep this exchange of ours locked tightly in secret and won't disclose to anyone...I will continue to represent you in name only in all matters and meetings related to the company and will continually inform you of anything that happens..."

Emp smiled with assurance, "Thank you...I really don't want to pressure Xiao Mai or Jin and neither do I wish to see anything undesirable to befall Huang Fu corporation in the days ahead..."

"For sure, Chairman Huang Fu...I will help you and keep in touch," the person promised.

Not long, the solemn conversation ended. Just as Emp was about to hang up the phone in his study room, a weird sight from outside the window close by the table momentarily startled him and the phone fell from his grip.

"Somebody! Somebody! Just what is this kind of creature doing here? Somebody!" The fright caused him to jump up from his seat and frantically calling for Yi Zhong Guan and the servants.

"How is that possible? I have looked all over the gardens but without success," Wu Xiong told Xiao Mai who decided to help the girl in searching for her new precious little companion.

They checked every corner and high and low down the hallway but still could not find anything. Soon, they were surprised by Emp suddenly running out of his study room before their very eyes, frustrated and calling loudly for help that they immediately stopped in their track.

Wu Xiong and Xiao Mai then turned suspiciously and worriedly to each other, with expressions hinting what they were guessing was making Emp so pissed off.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" They both asked each other simultaneously.

"Get that thing out of my room!" Emp shouted out again.

Next, the two girls saw a fast-moving creature leaping out of Emp's study room, its soft grey fluffy tail especially catching their attention.

Xiao Mai and Wu Xiong gasped before charging straight at that elusive small newcomer to the mansion.


	94. Chapter 94: Persuasion

After nearly three hours, the mansion returned to its ordered and peaceful state. Inside his study room, Emp was extremely bothered upon being told that Wu Xiong specially had her beloved pet squirrel flown in from the States and from now on, would be a new addition to the Huang Fu household.

Hugging her precious companion tightly, Wu Xiong fearfully apologised to Emp. Yi Zhong Guan also did not dare to voice a word.

Yet, Xiao Mai stepped in boldly between them and declared out loud, "Grandpa, how can you be this heartless to a poor animal like Trullie! It's not an offence for him to be naturally active and playful...Can't you be more understanding?"

Emp kept his cool but could not resist to ask why the pet was named 'Trullie'.

Wu Xiong eagerly explained, "That's because he is always true to his actions and intentions...He has a good heart and always carry an honest attitude towards everyone."

Emp began to wonder as Wu Xiong sounded like she was describing a human rather than an aimless animal.

Xiao Mai patted Wu Xiong's back and continued, "That's right, Grandpa...You can't pass judgement on an innocent sweetie like Trullie before getting to know him fully...So, please forgive and forget all his mistakes for today and let us keep him here in this mansion, okay?"

Standing by his side, Yi Zhong Guan observed that Emp was starting to consider more deeply. On the other hand, Wu Xiong and Xiao Mai were quietly praying hard that he would approve of Trullie.

When exactly a long stretch of one full minute was over, Emp tighten his grip on the cane and got up from his seat to conclude, "Alright, I will give it a chance, but there are conditions needed to be adhered to..."

"What conditions?!" the two young ladies responded in unison.


	95. Chapter 95: Renewed Identity

"Really? 'Yi Zhen' is actually your real name, and 'Zhen' meaning 'truthful' in Chinese so you called him 'True-llie'," Xiao Mai was immensely suprised after Wu Xiong revealed to her upon leaving Emp's study room.

She nodded, "'Wu Xiong' means 'five bears' in Chinese is actually my nickname which everyone calls me by...All just because once during a school outing in the forest, I saved five male schoolmates younger than me from a wild animal hunter..."

Xiao Mai gasped, "Wu Xiong, you are that strong? Did you beat up the hunter?"

She laughed and shook her head, "It was all a misunderstanding! Those naughty boys pretended to cry like wild animals inside the forest and tricked the hunter so he was so angry. When they saw the hunter's big size and those scary tools he brought with him, they all fainted on the spot. Good thing I found them and explained to the hunter while at the same time, pleaded that he would not punish those boys. When they awoke, the hunter already left us so everyone crazily believed that I attacked the hunter and saved them!"

Xiao Mai found her story so interesting, "Wow, Wu Xiong...you're such a good negotiator! I'm so impressed..."

The girl shrugged without help, "Thank you, Xiao Mai for believing my story...You're the first one who do not doubt a single word I said..."

Xiao Mai smiled assuringly and took her hands, "Hey, you said that I can treat you as my younger sister...Whether I'm with my Babby and Mommy or Grandpa, I will always be their only child...Now, you entered our lives making me feel so fortunate...I will always treasure our every moment shared together..."

Wu Xiong was extremely touched upon hearing such words from Xiao Mai.

"Ah yes!" Xiao Mai remembered and dug out a piece of mail from her jean overalls pocket and showed Wu Xiong.

"This is...?" she looked closely.

Xiao Mai added, "Miss Yi Zhen! It's written on it as the addressee. Now that I know that's your real name, I can pass it to you. Housekeeper May gave it to me because she doesn't know anyone with that name...so mysterious..."

Wu Xiong was glad, "Why, thank you...I didn't expect to cause such inconvenience..."

Xiao Mai smiled, "No worries...but you know what? 'Yi Zhen' is a beautiful name...Can I stop calling you 'Wu Xiong' but 'Yi Zhen' instead?"

Wu Xiong considered and then grinned with amusement, "Thank you...I get what you mean, 'Yi Zhen' is a name I have been cherishing for a long long time..."

Xiao Mai giggled, "Great! From now on, you're graceful, elegant Lady Yi Zhen, and no longer rough, tomboyish 'Wu Xiong'!"

Wu Xiong decided, "Yes! I am Lady Yi Zhen!"

The two girls laughed happily at such a good start to a new identity for Wu Xiong.


	96. Chapter 96: History

It was an especially bright and fine day when Xiao Mai and Jin decided to spend some time in cleaning up Uncle Ben's ice cream truck.

The both of them pretty much enjoyed working on every bit of the interesting chore when by the time after a whole three hours they were almost done, Xiao Mai turned thoughtful and sighed as she flopped wearily onto one of the small back seats.

Seeing her so listless, Jin set down the wiping cloth in his hand and got into the truck beside her. "What's bothering again? You're quite absorbed by something...," he questioned and offered her a new towel.

Xiao Mai faced him pathetically, "Jin, I might as well ask you straight..."

He grew curious and patted his left chest with confidence, "Mmhmm...Bring it on!"

His caring reaction caused Xiao Mai to irresistibly break into a soft giggle. She then confessed in relief, "You know what, I saw Ying yesterday...at my old high school just when I was arriving there while he was leaving...rather mysteriously..."

He tried his best to make the connections, "Your old school...I remember it is called 'Saint Angela's..."

Xiao Mai snapped her fingers enthusiastically, "Right! Now that you say it...I recalled Ying's especially sensitive to the name 'Angela'?"

It has been quite a while that they have not encountered any problematic situation with this abnormal side of Ying, but now that Xiao Mai brought this topic up again, he preferred to make known to her the history behind his cousin's queer attitude.

Taking her hand, Jin decided that she should have the right to be told and so he calmly began, "Xiao Mai, let me tell you about the reason which leads to Ying's aversion of the name. Actually, this strange young master has his first love..."

Xiao Mai eagerly listened, "First love? I knew it...'Angela' sounds obvious already..."

He nodded, "That's what it sounds in the first place but even until now, none of us four knows for sure if that's her real name..."

She found it intriguing, "Huh? So that's her nick?"

Jin continued, "She worked for a time as a maid in our mansion and faked her identity as 'Angela' as well as her age...In truth, she's just a year younger than Ying, which is considered underaged and illegal to be employed as a teenager then..."

"Oh," Xiao Mai gasped. "It must be at the end, Grandpa fired her?"

Jin affirmed, "But, the sad thing is, Ying has fallen for her...Yet, she had to leave without letting him or us know a word, much less to keep in touch with her."

Xiao Mai was disheartened, "Isn't there anyway to help them?"

He added further, "To help Ying, we three once snuck into Emp's office to search for Angela's real personal identity. At last, Ling only managed to steal a glance at the name of the school she attended before all of us got caught and was punished as a result."

Xiao Mai found it so unforgivable and immediately sprung up from her little seat, "How can Grandpa do such a thing?! Then Angela must be my junior! I must so get my hands on solving this long-time mystery!"

Jin caught her before Xiao Mai rushed furiously back into the mansion. "Xiao Mai! Please don't be so hasty...Emp went into much trouble for hiring a girl of illegal age to work back then...If you are to remind him of that annoying past again, it's like pouring oil on fire!"

She stopped in her track and turned back to him, "Really, it's that complicated?"

He nodded, "Yes, so I think it's better not to involve Emp in this matter...Let us come up with our own easy-handling solution, alright?"

Looking up at his steadfast gaze, Xiao Mai gradually suppressed all indignation and managed an assured smile.


	97. Chapter 97: Challenge

"Are you serious, Mo Li? We'll all be hosting an international waltz dancing competition?" Xiao Mai exclaimed in a fit of unbelief after the girl announced together with Emp in the main living hall to everyone in the household.

Mo Li displayed the most expressive smile and nodded. Taking Xiao Mai's hand, she assured that this was already confirmed by the world-renowned prestigious London Royal Academy of the Arts by their expediated delivery of formal letter addressed to both her school and Emp.

Xiao Mai gasped in wonderment, "Mo Li, then,...what shall we do?"

By her side, Jin also inquired, "That's right, Mo Li...This is not a simple matter...there could be a huge amount of preparations needed to be done..."

She did not deny the least bit, yet was not fretful at all, "I know, this competition event has only been held in England since the 1900s...I had done my homework, but now that they have chosen Taiwan for the first time in history, this means our upper-class social status is highly looked upon...It's an honour and privilege!"

Cai then added in support of Mo Li's opinion, "Now, I don't think there is anything to worry about...Aside from being time-consuming and requiring meticulous planning, we are obviously experiencing more benefits than hassle...Most of my current projects in hand are almost nearing completion, while your Disneyland construction has been undergoing rather smoothly, giving you less worries and more personal time!"

Jin and Xiao Mai exchanged hesitant gazes before him remarking, "But, Cai...this is bound to give us a heavy workload..."

Seeing them so unsettled, Emp could not resist butting in, "Work or rest, I especially order you all to set aside all pending or upcoming projects to devote your whole heart on one long month of relaxation, so as to refresh yourselves and afterwards to exercise all your potential creativity in organising the most unforgettable, auspicious waltz event of the 21st century..."

"Huh?!" All of them including Ying and Ling resounded in perfect unison.

Emp beamed with utmost self-confidence, "That's right, no questions asked!"

Ying turned to Ling, "He thinks that he still own Huang Fu corporation?"

Ling scratched his temple, "Right, did he take our job obligations into consideration?"

Ying only stared back at him before shaking his head in resignation and left to march up the stairs. Watching after him, Ying was a little intrigued, "He took the initiative to speak to me before I start a conversation, and it's more than three times this week...Oh, amazing!"


	98. Chapter 98: Easy Break

Catching the sight of a tiny airplane in the sky from her suite balcony's view, Xiao Mai's mood fell and sighed discouragingly.

Jin came by and leaned against the rail while observing her.

Resting her chin on her palms, Xiao Mai was quite absorbed and for another time, sighed even more heavily.

He broke into a hideous smile, "What's bothering you again?"

She drew back from the rail and turned to him, "You see, as a newly-appointed chief director of Angel's Wish orphanage homes, I can't be sitting all day and doing nothing, especially when Dr Song desperately needs to take a long medical leave."

Jin nodded to agree, "So what do you have in mind?"

She faced him with a wide grin, "Now, you remember that Uncle Ben's ice-cream truck in the lot...I want to do something about it!"

He considered thoroughly her suggestion, but then reminded, "Xiao Mai, all we need is the supply of ingredients from Uncle Ben and we're all set to go...But, I see that you want to give the children of Angel's Wish some early-bird or first-hand privileges..."

Xiao Mai beamed with excitement and patted him hard, "Right! Smart Jin! My very next project is going to be built on this plan...Just wait for my good news!"

He laughed with bemusement, "Xiao Mai, it's easy to settle your mission...As for me, I'm at this hour loitering without an aim in hand..."

Xiao Mai immediately grew concerned upon hearing him mentioned so, "Jin, Grandpa really got your company's chairman to give you a long break from work? How could he manage to do that? All for that dance event? It's ridiculous!"

Next second, she prepared to storm out of her suite to confront Emp.

Jin caught her in time before she lost her composure, "Xiao Mai, don't...It's okay..."

"But!" She did not want to give in.

He held her hands in his to calm her down, "Come on, it's not a big deal if you think closely. My worklab is almost done and it's easy to get 'in touch'...We'll just keep everything under cover?"

Xiao Mai's staunch gaze at him was now more assured. However, she happened to recall the other day...

She laughed, "Oh, thank you...Xiao Mai, you are a very pleasant and likeable girl...Jin made the best decision of his life to love and cherish you as his one and only..."

Xiao Mai only smiled modestly and shook her head.

Mrs Nan Feng then held her hand and continued, "Xiao Mai, I do mean it when I declare that you are my destined future daughter-in-law, so I hope what I am about to say won't cause you undue burden..."

Xiao Mai wondered, "Auntie, is it that you need help from me in one way or another?"

She patted Xiao Mai and went on to disclose, "Perhaps you are not aware all this while...Ever since Chairman Huang Fu gave up on Huang Fu corporation, there has been quite a bit of a change...In order to repay us-I mean me and your Uncle Nan Feng, along with Cai and Ying's parents, your other Auntie and Uncle Nan Feng, for sending our four sons to Huang Fu household when they were still in their tender age to train until this day, Chairman Huang Fu had transfer to our ownership, each family with equal shares, the whole of Huang Fu corporation...Thus, your both Uncles Nan Feng are now the new chairmen of this multi-billion company."

After being enlightened by Jin's mother, Xiao Mai gasped, "Oh, I had no idea, been not following corporate matters..."

She smiled, "Xiao Mai, now you know...and the endless difficulties and inconveniences associated with having two equal authority chairmen of a giant business empire..."

Xiao Mai turned pensive, "So Auntie, your intention today and the nature of help I am supposed to offer is..."

Mrs Nan Feng revealed, "If it had not been for yours and Jin's happiness sake, Chairman Huang Fu would not have passed on his hard-earned wealth to us...So we and all the corporation's executives have decided, to hand over everyone's voting privileges for this company's future fate to you, and Jin, if he is interested...to choose either your Uncle Nan Feng, or Cai's father, to be the sole chairman of Huang Fu corporation in the days ahead..."

Xiao Mai was stunned upon being told. Never in her whole life, after Emp's surrender of Huang Fu corporation, would she be involved in so powerfully in the ultimate course of Asia's(and possibly the world's) business universe. Can she have the choice to decline?

End of flashback...

"Xiao Mai? Are you still concerned?" Jin alerted.

Reverting back to reality at this moment, she decided to reveal the matter to him.


	99. Chapter 99: Double Chances

Giving the straw of his drink a stir, Cai appeared to be in deep thought with a concerned expression.

Watching him from the opposite side of the table, Mo Li knew that something must have came up ever since announcing the grand event the day before. She folded her arms on the table and cleared her throat audibly.

Cai's gaze was still affixed on the near-to-full drink despite her hint, disheartening Mo Li. She sacrificed her last portion of patience before the silent Cai was alerted by a loud tap on the tabletop.

Looking up at her, he queried innocently, "Is there anything?"

Mo Li shook her head at their disappointing date, "Cai, I should be the one asking you this question? Has the waltz dance event been too burdensome for you? If so, it doesn't matter...I can have everything arranged neat and orderly by myself...I don't want you to turn a happy occasion into a heavy chore..."

Cai was slightly blurred, "Huh? That event...Oh, Mo Li...Don't worry about it..."

She was close to exasperation, "How can I not? Just look at how our date this afternoon has turned into? Have we converse anything at all since being seated in this restaurant?"

Cai now understood and pressed her hand, simultaneously breaking into a chuckle, "Mo Li, now it's more like you are giving yourself undue burden...I am really okay!"

"Huh?" She pouted in disbelief.

He smiled, "Come on, Emp gave me a long break from the Disneyland project while the other lead team members will handle it, just like for the Ying and Jin...I do feel my shoulders of responsibility lightened a whole lot. And last night, I had even thought it all over...I would like to be the MC for the waltz dance event..."

Mo Li's eyes widen in amazement, "But, Cai...you really have this keen intention? I...I...had never expected in the least...You're not kidding me, are you?"

He shook his head and held both her hands, "Absolutely...Just that, this morning, you'd never know...I got a call of an invitation to work on another multi-national project..."

She gasped in complete astonishment, "That kind of a project? Why at such a moment?"

He nodded in agreement, "I have been wondering how to reveal to you...but Mo Li, this is not a small matter...It's a thousands of billions of dollars investment project in a Hello Kitty universe theme park in Taiwan..."

Upon hearing his words, Mo Li thought she fell under a bit of a fainting spell, speculating if her ears were playing tricks on her senses.

"Cai, I think that I am having gastric pangs," she moaned in desperation. He was alarmed and immediately bolted away from his seat to attend to her.


	100. Chapter 100: Priority

Watering the potted lavenders in Shao Fu Ren's private library after waking up yet early again, Xiao Mai was hoping to gather some inspirations for her upcoming project in her mother's most precious space.

Stooping down to ponder more deeply, it did not take long before a knock was heard from the door. She immediately stood bolt upright and went over.

It was actually Jin, which delighted Xiao Mai greatly. "Morning! Did you have a good sleep?" she teasingly asked.

He smiled, "Oh, really good...because an angelic princess appeared in my dreams..."

Xiao Mai broke into laughter, "Then, do you think if I had seen my charming prince last night?"

He was bemused, "It's best if you did...but even not so, I am still here anytime..." After giving her a light, heart-warming hug, he then stepped aside to reveal a cart filled with books of all sorts behind him.

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Jin, what are they for?"

He eagerly explained, "These have been delivered here by first class expediated courier service just less than half-an-hour ago. Let me tell you, Shao Fu Ren's library is the first place to receive them before all their later publication release date, but we get to read them beforehand though they have yet to reach bookstores worldwide or posted online."

Upon being told, Xiao Mai very quickly set down her flower watering can and walked up to Jin's side, her reaction incredibly amazed. She gaped, "Jin, this way, I feel as though we are more than royalty! Getting to read these books before everyone else in the world!"

He smiled with pleasure knowing she would be overly impressed, "Xiao Mai, you truly are a well-blessed 'Princess'..."

"Oh," she still could not fully contain such fact. "It's hard to believe...then can I personally put them up and arrange on those shelves?"

He nodded and pushed the cart of books further inside, "For sure, but let me show you something..."

"Huh?" Xiao Mai wondered what else was going to astound her.

Jin paced towards the end of one of the shelves and showed her a button. When he pressed on it, there was a subtle noise produced. Following, one of the topmost shelf was being automatically pushed outwards and lowered fast to their eye levels. Xiao Mai did not expect such an advanced mechanism at all and jolted back in startled response.

Jin turned to her and assured, "Don't worry, I'll handle these for you until you're used to them...Now, you can easily inaugurate the submission of those books to this privileged library, Xiao Mai..."

She was still a little dumbfounded as she hesitantly touched the shelf to convince herself, "Jin, this is...awesome...Thank you!"

He chuckled and took her hand, picking up one of the books for her to entrust such fortunate task.


	101. Chapter 101: Contention

"100 copies?" He was taken aback by her abrupt pleading.

Xiao Mai beamed with excitement and eagerly nodded to affirm her previous statement, "Yes, exactly I need 100 copies!"

Danson nearly wanted to reprimand her inside his office, "No way! That's way over the top!"

Her eyebrows creased into the deepest frown ever, "Why not? It's for charitable purpose!"

He simply shook his head and got up from his chair, acting as if her demand is too outrageous for him to accept. "We are still more than a month away from releasing your book and now at this time while I am hoping for some necessary peace and quiet before the holidays, you come asking for 100 free copies to be distributed to Angel's Wish orphanage homes as early Christmas presents first? Miss Huang Fu Shan, you're terribly unreasonable!"

Xiao Mai pouted and stood up to face him with greater determination, "I don't understand if it's 'You' the one being unreasonable or 'Me'! Don't you know how much extra extra love those poor children need? I just want them to understand that even without a Mommy or a Daddy in their lives, they are still being treasured like little princes and princesses in our hearts! Am I doing anything wrong?"

Danson sighed aloud and retorted even more furiously, "Then, do you understand how much of investments and painstaking preparations we have made for the release of your book, which has an undeniable potential to be the best-selling publication of the year...How can you expect me to make last-minute changes during just a mere '4 days' before Christmas?!"

Next second, Xiao Mai's expression softened and walked over to him, "But, it's just for 'Christmas'...Can't we work a way around it? Just like how those un-released books got to be delivered to my mother's private library before their set publication dates?"

Her reminder at least served to calm his nerves. He turned to her, now thoughtful, "Emp is still doing that?"

She nodded ardently with a light smile, "I am very grateful for him, even when my mother is no longer around..."

This time, Danson has to start racking his brain to come up with an workable plan.


	102. Chapter 102: Useful Gadgets

Letting 'Trullie' climbed into his new cozy little kennel with much warmth, Yi Zhen was deeply grateful for the cute home made specially for her pet sweetheart.

By her side, Ling was touched upon seeing her mesmerising smile. He added gladly, "Now, it has got shelter from the biting-cold winter by this Shao Fu Ren's South garden so you don't have to worry..."

She felt herself so indebted to his kind gesture, "Thanks, Ling for making this possible...However, it's hard to say if Trullie could really not cause a single trouble within and near the mansion building over this 3 months' period set by Emp...I am still worried..."

He understood her concern and was all prepared for it. Taking her hand, he placed a little bell collar onto her palm, and told, "See this? I designed this personally for Trullie...He can wear it and the bell has a tiny electronic device apart from its jingling sound, that works somewhat like a position tracker."

Yi Zhen gasped in disbelief.

Ling then removed a wristband he was wearing and handed to her as well. He explained, "With that, it has a unique non-intrusive connection with Trullie's bell and you can use the screen of the wristband to stay well-informed of its whereabouts."

He helped Yi Zhen wore the wristband while she gazed at him with overwhelming thankfulness. "Ling, words really can't express at all how much I appreciate your help. You're amazing!"

He scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, "Come on, you know that I am a web technology expert...This is nothing really...As long as you're not burdened by Trullie's unpredictable wandering, then I am happy..."

Yi Zhen appeared slightly thoughtful and then patted him amicably, "I know saying 'thank you' is not enough, so from this moment on, if you need any kind of help from me, just give me a shout and I won't turn you down, alright?"

Her words caused him rather slow to react, yet, briefly soon, he chuckled, "Yi Zhen, sorry if you don't mind me calling your real name, but you made this sound like a deal!"

She shook her head, knowing for certain it was Xiao Mai who leaked the detail and wondered. Then, she simply laughed, "Okay, whatever...This kennel, Trullie's bell collar, and that, are like my most precious Christmas gifts this year, all because of you..."

For a second or two, Ling almost thought his heart leapt as he looked into those a pair of blissful eyes of hers.

The sudden sound of an incoming text from her cellphone broke off the charm of the atmosphere, sending them both considerably awkward as Yi Zhen quickly dug out her phone.

After reading the message, she apologised, "Sorry, my supervising professor needed me to head over to our research lab right now...I have to leave..."

He tried his best to mask his disappointment, "It's okay, I can watch over Trullie for a while before returning to the mansion. You should take care of important things first!"

She got up and waved at Trullie before turning dejectedly at him, "Sorry, Ling...See you tonight!"

He flashed an 'okay' sign, "Bye bye!"

Left by himself with a hyperactive squirrel, Ling was quite let down, staring at it tossing energetically about on the comfortable quilt blanket inside its home.

He sighed, "Trullie, Trulllie...is there any possibility between me and your dedicated owner?"

"Ha!" An abrupt cry from behind startled Ling to jump up in shock.

His response was rewarded by uncontrollable laughter by the all-too-familiar playful girl.

"Xiao Mai! That's not funny!" He fumed.

It took a while before she could compose herself, "Okay, okay...Young Master Ling, I knew you must be thinking of someone..."

He pretended as though not at all and dismissed her teasing.

She still had on that mischievous smile while jokingly saluted, "Fine, I'm sorry...Now, I need your big big help for this festive season!"

"Huh?" He has not expected in the least. "What's that about?"

Xiao Mai folded her hands and pleaded, "Something that requires your talent!"

Ling grew suspicious as he guesstimated that it must be not a mere straightforward task.


	103. Chapter 103: Festive List

The next morning, Xiao Mai urged everyone in the mansion to get up as early as 6 am and gathered at the main living hall for a household meeting of some sort.

Presiding over their session, Xiao Mai happily announced that they were to have a 'Huang Fu Estate's Fantabulous Christmas event of the year' for all Angel's Wish orphanage homes' children.

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief and all were too dumbfounded to react. As for Xiao Mai, she only grinned with confidence, "Come on, hasn't Christmas in this mansion been a quiet and dull affair through the years. It's time to brighten up the mood for the festive season!"

Jin turned curious and did not hesitate to ask her, "Xiao Mai, how about your book? What was the outcome of your discussion with editor Danson?"

She knew he would question her that her pair of eyes gleamed with content. She patted him and answered, "Don't worry, like when you let me know of those yet-to-be published books delivered to mother's library? He would make use of that procedure to provide at most one free copy of my book here..."

Cai then wondered, "Then, just one? But how many children will we be inviting?"

Xiao Mai snapped her fingers, "Right, that's just one 'print' copy...but in the form of e-books, 'one' can mean alot!"

Jin continued, "Those e-books will be available at...?"

Ling smiled all-knowingly and added, "Xiao Mai had requested for my help in setting up Shao Fu Ren's library for a number of computer reading stations from which her book will be accessible..."

She beamed, "Yup, just by typing in the password, those ebooks will be viewable..."

Jin was greatly impressed, "You all did so awesomely..."

Xiao Mai flashed a brilliant smile and then cleared her throat, "Thank you, but that's just the appetizer of the whole program..."

"Appetizer?" They all uttered in unison.

She nodded and explained, "Christmas is a time of 'love' and 'giving'...but that does not include nicely-wrapped gifts only, but the 'giving of ourselves'..."

Mo Li sensed the implication, "'The giving of ourselves'?"

Xiao Mai eagerly affirmed, "I have decided to offer every single servants and guards of this mansion, but with the exception of Yi Zhong Guan of course, a month long of Christmas and New Year's break!"

"Huh?" Everyone was even more startled.

"Right!" Xiao Mai assured that they are not hearing things. "I have informed all of them by last night and they have all started packing their stuff to either return to their long-missed hometowns or vacation...No doubt about that!"

Beside her, Emp was astounded, "Xiao Mai, are you sure this is going to work? Why didn't you ask Grandpa beforehand?"

Xiao Mai's expression softened and took his hand, 'Grandpa, sorry...I just don't want to give you the trouble of thinking this matter over and over again repeatedly so I finalised the decision. Nevertheless, I conscientiously feel that they all needed the rest desperately..."

Listening to her explanation, he gave a brief ponder and then patted her shoulder, "Okay, okay...my kind old granddaughter..."

She smiled, 'Thank you for your understanding, Grandpa..."

Then, turning to the rest of the others, she folded her hands and pleaded, "With so little time left, I hope you all can help out with the last-minute Christmas decorations of this mansion and the surroundings..."

Everyone gasped. Jin reminded her, "Xiao Mai, you have to be prepared for the time-limited results..."

She still faced him all hopeful, "Yes, I know...And, do you remember the last time I went over to one of the orphanages by myself and you came along?"

He recalled, "You taught them the 'honey lemonade' recipe?"

She nodded, "Aha...Before we left, the children asked if they could visit our 'palace'?"

Hearing so, Cai chuckled, "What an interesting request!"

Xiao Mai turned to everyone again, "So, please, please, please...do our best to welcome them wholeheartedly, whether it's in the appearance of this estate mansion or the surrounding gardens or even indoors, okay?"

All looked understandingly at one another and then nodded with promise.

Xiao Mai was overjoyed and expressed with heartfelt gratitude, "Thank you all, you're the best family I ever have...Plus, my pal Xiao Mi will be here tomorrow so she can help out as well..."

Jin then whispered to her, "And Ah Jie too..." They both exchanged tacit glances.

Mrs Mai was touched by her daughter's whole bunch of loving ideas, "Xiao Mai, Mommy will do my best in preparing the best Christmas delicacies and feast which the children love, so you don't have to worry about the food..."

Xiao Mai was terribly indebted, "Oh, Mommy, I love you with all of my heart!"

Beside Mrs Mai, Yi Fu Ren also offered, "And I will definitely help out, whatever sweet stuff, cakes, desserts, ice-creams so popular with children, I will do my part..."

Xiao Mai was truly overjoyed, "Oh, Auntie Yi...you're another life-saver...Thank you all!"

Everyone broke into hearty laughter. Next, Yi Zhen suggested, "I think what I can best do is to handle the children's tour around the outside of the mansion, especially Shao Fu Ren's garden..."

Xiao Mai regarded it as a good idea, "Yes, thanks Yi Zhen...I'll depend on you for that..."

Seated beside her, Ling then mouthed softly to Yi Zhen, "You can let them enjoy Trullie's company too..."

She smiled with delight, "That'd be great..."

Xiao Mai then looked at the sheet of long list she has with her on the coffee table. She then announced again, "Alright, what's more important are the Christmas trees..."

Everyone were all ears in anticipating what she was going to say.

She went on, "I'll require different-coloured trees...artificial ones of course except for the green ones..."

Ling asked, "Xiao Mai, why different colours?"

She smiled and revealed, "Well, not that many, just 'seven' different colours of the rainbow...Remember, the rainbow is God's sign of promise for us?"

They all were intrigued. As for Ying, who has been silent as usual all this while, at last remarked dryly, "You can even come up with this one..."

Xiao Mai grinned playfully at him, which only made him turned away. Following, she asked of Mo Li, "I hope that I am not asking too much, but is it okay if I request for children's style little princes and princesses costumes from you, Mo Li?"

She gave it a short moment of quiet thought, which Xiao Mai was concerned.

After considering, Mo Li then decisively gave her an 'okay' sign, "No problem...I have the necessary connections...But you know what, now that you brought this up...Hmmm...a costume party...why don't we...all wear those children's favourite mascot costumes to liven up the atmosphere?"

Everyone was momentarily amazed by her idea. Xiao Mai immediately agreed, "Wonderful! Moreover, it's winter so wearing warm cartoon mascot costumes would be most suitable!"

"Great!" Everyone chanted at the same time.

Xiao Mai was thoroughly pleased with everyone's cooperation, "Okay, I never expect this meeting to run so smoothly...Oh, one more thing...I would like to have something like a wishing well draw..."

"A wishing well draw?" All was curious.

She explained, "It's like roughly we will have all the children write down their Christmas wishes and have them folded to be mixed up and poured into a wishing well box. Then, it's gonna work like a lucky draw and we will pick randomly some of the wishing papers. As long as the wish can be fulfilled within our mansion, we will do our best to make it come true, how's that?"

Everyone thought it great. However, Mr Mai(Xiao Mai's 'Babby') raised a question, "Xiao Mai, have you consider how many children there will be coming here altogether...I don't think we can simply fulfill every single child's Christmas wish on the spot due to time factor. Why not this way, I'll take care of those children who could not have their wishes realised by offering them extra consolation gifts!"

Upon getting his suggestion, Xiao Mai was proud of her dad and everyone instinctively gave him a big round of applause.

Afterwards, Xiao Mai could sigh with relief, "Okay, I guess we should start working as soon as possible!" Getting up from the sofa, she inevitably noticed her Grandpa dozing off beside her. Everyone laughed at his cute action.

At such a moment, Jin was starting to reflect on each of all those bright ideas Xiao Mai came up with. How he earnestly hoped for her to be part of their Disneyland project team once more.

"Grandpa! It's time for Christmas!" Xiao Mai humorously called to wake him up.


	104. Chapter 104: Reward

Having invited to a dinner with Mr Song, the founder of Angel's Wish orphanage homes and his wife, Xiao Mai was showered with the deepest gratitude of thanks by them for her arrangement of an extravagant wondersome Christmas and New Year celebration for all the adorable children.

Xiao Mai smiled humbly, "Don't mention it really, Mr Song,...they all deserve them..."

He was extremely impressed by Xiao Mai's modesty, "Words can't express how indebted I feel about your efforts...Here..."

Xiao Mai was surprised by them both suddenly taking out a huge handsome case and placed it on the table before her.

Mr Song offered, "A token of our appreciation, Xiao Mai...please open it and see if you like it?"

She stared at the thing briefly before gradually lifting up the cover while Mr Song and his wife exchanged tacit glances.

"Oh," Xiao Mai gasped upon beholding the sparkling gift inside.

Mrs Song asked eagerly, "How's that, Xiao Mai?...Do you like it?"

The astonished girl almost got tongue-tied, "This...this...is too...I don't think I can accept it..."

Mr Song then added, "Xiao Mai, let me tell you...This is a highly-treasured souvenir presented to us when the Queen of England paid our orphanage homes a visit 20 years ago...But, what you did for us and the children is too priceless...And I don't think we as a pair of elderly childless couple can keep it forever...It's only fitting that we should pass this royal silver-crystal sceptre down to you...Please, take it..."

Xiao Mai looked up at them wide-eyed and still in half-disbelief, "But...I don't think that I deserve this...Really, Mr and Mrs Song..."

They both smiled assuringly and urged, "Let's say...why not consider this as an heirloom from us...?"

"Huh?" Xiao Mai was dumbfounded...

Later on after the meal, Jin arrived on time to drive Xiao Mai back home. Pulling over to the road side, he wound down the window and gladly saw her walking towards his SUV. Yet, upon closer look, he noticed she appeared rather in deep thought, gazing dishearteningly downwards at a big bag of stuff she was carrying. he quickly unbuckled and got off the car.

By the time he was approaching her, Xiao Mai was still completely unaware and was blindly heading in the direction towards the post of a streetlight.

He quickly raced over to her and reached out to shield with his hand against the tough lamppost to prevent her head from knocking hard onto it.

The cushioning impact he provided instantly alerted Xiao Mai back to reality.

"Jin?" She uttered light-headedly.

He did his best to suppress a grimace due to his hurting hand and forced a smile, "Yes, me..."

Realisation dawned upon her as she discerned his uneasy expression, "Hey, how's your hand? Is it painful?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing...but you're my main concern..."

She quickly set down the heavy bag and held onto his hurting hand, "How can you say that? It's all red now...No, I'd better be the one to drive in your place...Give me your keys!"

Jin was reluctant being mindful of her dazed mood a while ago. However, Xiao Mai was resolute enough to do what she said.


	105. Chapter 105: Recovery

Opening up the creaky doors to the long-abandoned ballroom, Cai led the rest of them inside.

"Here, don't be surprised...No one ever had access to this old grand hall for more than 20 years, ever since Huang Hu Fu Ren or Xiao Mai's late grandmother passed away," he explained to Jin, Xiao Mai and Mo Li, who were glancing around as extremely curious first-time visitors.

Xiao Mai was taken aback by the run-down condition of the whole building, "Wow, so Grandpa and late Grandmother got married here...?"

Cai smiled and affirmed, "That's right, now finally Emp had gotten over his depression over Fu Ren's passing, he voluntarily lets us use this venue for the upcoming waltz dance competition..."

Jin ran a finger along a part of a surrounding wall and obtained a thick layer of dust, "This place takes time to be restored to its former magnificent state..."

Cai nodded with confidence, "Agreed...But with all of our dedicated servants taking their long break, we would need to make external arrangements."

Mo Li coughed hard due to the heavy filth all about, "I am sure it would be a painstaking and time-consuming task..."

Xiao Mai looked up at those nasty cobwebs covering the towering ceilings, uncountable inconspicuous chandeliers, wall-length windows with terribly worn thick curtains and other much more unsightly aspects of the overly spacious hall. She shook her head and felt sorry for the unfortunate event leading to such outcome.

Cai took Mo Li's hand and added further, "We have both decided..."

Jin and Xiao Mai turned to them, "What?"

They exchanged tacit glances and smilingly revealed, "We will be the MCs of the event..."

The other two rushed up to them. Jin questioned first, "You both are really fast and enthusiastic about this whole dance thing...Is it finalised already?"

They laughingly nodded at the same time, "Yup!"

Xiao Mai and Jin looked helplessly at each other. Seeing their reaction, Cai could not resist divulging more, "Mo Li and I thought you both, with that much of experience, could well propose to be the judges of the event...How's that?"

"Us as judges?" They cried in surprise simultaneously.

Mo Li and Cai only nodded eagerly, earning disbelieving gaze from the pair. They then urged, "Come on, don't be so serious...We're just concerned that because you both are naturally reserved and shy before a big audience, you won't want to be the guest dance performers, would you?"

Mo Li's persuasion made sense to them both. However, even such assignment came all too sudden for them.

"Okay," Mo Li did not want to pressure them. "There's still ample time to consider...You both think about it..." She then hastily pulled Cai along to a certain corner away from their earshot.

"Looks like you haven't utter a single word to everyone," she whispered softly to him.

Now, Cai was rather let down, "Oh, it's tough...That Hello Kitty company even required me to give up on Disneyland project before agreeing to theirs..."

Mo Li frowned with disappointment, "Then, it's like betraying Jin and Huang Fu corporation?"

He sighed, "I can't decide how to deal with this opportunity first except to carry on negotiations with them..."

Mo Li was sorry for his burden, "Cai, this is really an important decision...You had better be careful..."

He managed a grateful smile and promised her that he will.


	106. Chapter 106: Relief

Somehow, Xiao Mai knew Mrs Nan Feng to be a very calm and collected elegant lady. This instance, she felt her to be more understanding and graceful than she usually thought of. She nodded to acknowledge, "Thank you, Auntie Nan Feng...I am very happy to be invited to come here and have afternoon tea with you, really...This rose tea is the first kind that I have ever tried and it tastes so good..."

She laughed, "Oh, thank you...Xiao Mai, you are a very pleasant and likeable girl...Jin made the best decision of his life to love and cherish you as his one and only..."

Xiao Mai only smiled modestly and shook her head.

Mrs Nan Feng then held her hand and continued, "Xiao Mai, I do mean it when I declare that you are my destined future daughter-in-law, so I hope what I am about to say won't cause you undue burden..."

Xiao Mai wondered, "Auntie, is it that you need help from me in one way or another?"

She patted Xiao Mai and went on to disclose, "Perhaps you are not aware all this while...Ever since Chairman Huang Fu gave up on Huang Fu corporation, there has been quite a bit of a change...In order to repay us-I mean me and your Uncle Nan Feng, along with Cai and Ying's parents, your other Auntie and Uncle Nan Feng, for sending our four sons to Huang Fu household when they were still in their tender age to train until this day, Chairman Huang Fu had transfer to our ownership, each family with equal shares, the whole of Huang Fu corporation...Thus, your both Uncles Nan Feng are now the new chairmen of this multi-billion company."

After being enlightened by Jin's mother, Xiao Mai gasped, "Oh, I had no idea, been not following corporate matters..."

She smiled, "Xiao Mai, now you know...and the endless difficulties and inconveniences associated with having two equal authority chairmen of a giant business empire..."

Xiao Mai turned pensive, "So Auntie, your intention today and the nature of help I am supposed to offer is..."

Mrs Nan Feng revealed, "If it had not been for yours and Jin's happiness sake, Chairman Huang Fu would not have passed on his hard-earned wealth to us...So we and all the corporation's executives have decided, to hand over everyone's voting privileges for this company's future fate to you, and Jin, if he is interested...to choose either your Uncle Nan Feng, or Cai's father, to be the sole chairman of Huang Fu corporation in the days ahead..."

End of flashback...

Xiao Mai gazed questioningly at Jin's silently thoughtful expression after they brought up this matter inside her suite as they sat by the dining table.

After a full minute, he finally faced her again, but more resolutely. He added, "Have you share this indecision with Emp yet?"

Xiao Mai shook her head, "No, I don't want to give him more burden over this matter...And, also afraid that it might create unnecessary conflict..."

He considered her response, then after another brief ponder, turned to her and broke into an assuring smile.

Xiao Mai naturally followed his reaction, "Jin, you think I did it right?"

He nodded with bemusement, "Of course, my fiancee princess...Now, what I have in mind is to not bother ourselves with the voting privileges...We don't need them..."

She was intrigued, "Jin, then how are we gonna tell your...?"

He took her hand in his and patiently explained, "Don't worry...You don't know much about our parents...They're obviously using everything that Emp generously offered to each of their own advantage...Don't be tricked...You see, Xiao Mai, with the four of us, Cai, Ying, Ling and I, able to get along so well without reservation or rivalry, why can't my parents and Cai and Ying's? There are many corporations with more than one equal status chairmen and they function extremely smoothly and well..."

His words did make complete sense to her, causing Xiao Mai to realise the best solution. A sweet angelic smile spread across her likeable face, "Right, why haven't I thought of this before? Jin, this is great..."

He smiled at her innocence charm, "So, Xiao Mai, what we can do the most for our parents is to build up their strained relationships, let them experience the genuine warmth of brotherhood and convince them that working together without tense competition is the best way to carry on the pride of Huang Fu corporation, okay?"

Xiao Mai could finally be relieved now and rid herself of worries. She nodded earnestly and he drew near her soft hands to kiss them affectionately. He was glad to see her light-hearted demeanour once more.


	107. Chapter 107: Patience

The next day, rising early at about the same time Xiao Mai usually did, Jin expectantly knocked on her door opposite his.

He did a couple of times and even uttered her name, but there was no response. So he waited a while pacing about outside her suite.

Half an hour later, he saw Yi Zhong Guan approaching from the other end of the hallway and he greeted him.

"Young Master Jin, are you looking for Miss Xiao Mai?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Jin did not want to make himself seemed all too apparent and only quietly nodded.

He understood, "Oh, she had awaken another one hour earlier than usual and gone out..."

He was surprised and checked his wristwatch, "Gone out? That early...to where?"

He shook his head, "Regretfully, as you know Miss Xiao Mai's impulsive character, I could not get her reply to my question in time but I can surely let you know that she had driven Uncle Ben's ice-cream truck out of this estate..."

Jin was even more taken aback, "Huh? She left without leaving a word of direction?" He quickly grabbed out his cellphone to call her.

Yi Zhong Guan felt apologetic, "Well, I am extremely sorry, Young Master Jin...but I am certain that she will keep in touch with you shortly...For now, I will just remind you that breakfast won't be served at the normally set 9 o'clock but we will have to wait for our new chef-substitutes, part of the members of our own Huang Fu household, Mai Fu Ren and Shen Chuan's very own mistress to take up the chore at their personally convenient timing."

Jin only received Xiao Mai's automated voicemail message and was quite disappointed. "Whatever, I'll head to the parking stall first," he bade with noticeable displeasure and left the doorway.

Yi Zhong Guan watched on dejectedly as he hurried briskly down the hallway and the wide carpeted stairs.


	108. Chapter 108: All Set

At the gas station, Xiao Mai was thankfully glad that Jin turned up on time to help fill up her ice-cream truck empty fuel tank. Otherwise, she could not imagine what disastrous result will happen.

Jin pretty much handled the job effortlessly and in a flash, all was done. Watching him, Xiao Mai gaped in wonder, but soon realised when he opened the door for her once more, that something was amiss.

He looked at her bemused, "How's that? Is this too super fast anytime service for you?"

Xiao Mai figured and stopped him, "No, Jin...You haven't paid!"

He knew she would find it unusual so drew closer to tell her, "Actually, I had swiped my VIP card the first thing I arrived here after getting your call...Everything's been charged...Not to worry..."

She only understood now, "Oh, that convenient?"

He nodded with an assuring smile.

Xiao Mai pondered for a moment before simply displaying a knowing smile and about to climb into the front seat.

Jin spoke up before she grabbed the seatbelt, "Wait..."

She faced him questioningly, "Huh? What else? Don't tell me your VIP card didn't work?"

He was rather hesitant at first, but then hinted, "A Princess in distress got saved by her charming Prince...So, is there any reward...?"

After catching his ambiguous request, Xiao Mai broke into uncontrollable laughter, "Oh, you called yourself a 'charming' Prince..."

Jin immediately appeared extremely uneasy and cheeks started to redden...Then, abruptly Xiao Mai pulled him in and hugged the abashed guy warm and tight.

She then whispered, "This is a public place...No smooching..."

A contented smile spread across his face and he patted Xiao Mai, "I'll be the driver for the rest of the day...You waking up at 6 today will surely make you tired and drain your concentration..."

Xiao Mai smiled, "Thanks,...Prince Charming..."

They pulled apart and Jin went around to the other seat, "So, our second stop for the day - Angel's Wish New Taipei City orphanage home branch!"

Xiao Mai declared, "All set and go!"


	109. Chapter 109: Assertion

After their day-long trip introducing and offering Uncle Ben's specialty ice-cream to various Angel's Wish orphanage homes, Xiao Mai led the four of them - Jin, Ling, Cai and Ying to the mansion's reserved parking stalls the next day for a surprise.

What met their eyes before them was totally unexpected.

Xiao Mai beamed with confidence, "How are those? Never anticipate that I would come up with such idea?"

Jin quickly asked her, "Xiao Mai, what makes you request for extra four brand-new ice-cream trucks from Uncle Ben?"

She smiled and waved a finger at him, "Hey, didn't Grandpa let you all have one long lazy break for the waltz competition? I figure that since Uncle Ben's ice-cream is so well-received by the children, the four of you could lend me a hand in promoting such awesome dessert most of the week, driving all around Taiwan..."

After being momentarily speechless, Ling stepped forward and reminded her, "But, Xiao Mai, now is mid-winter..."

Upon hearing so, the brilliant smile disappeared from Xiao Mai's face.

Cai also added, "That's right, Xiao Mai, under this kind of weather, do you think the popularity of your ice-cream can last long?"

She was considerably disheartened, "But, those children can enjoy the ice-cream indoors...Just like yesterday, Jin and I had to keep replenishing our ingredients over so many rounds at Uncle Ben's store...Oh, you won't believe how tired we were, but all the efforts are worthwhile!"

Jin nodded but his tone of voice turned serious, "Then, you suddenly ordered these additional four vehicles, for how long do you think our ice-cream serving expedition can persist? And what is your main long-term goal behind all this?"

Xiao Mai began to wonder at this point and hesitated, "I...I...think..."

By his side, Cai nudged Jin a little to hint him on not pressuring Xiao Mai.

Uneasy silence followed as she became tongue-tied but Ying soon paced towards her.

"No matter how you're going to persuade us, I won't take a part in your senseless endeavour," he warned with a gravely unyielding expression before her.

Jin was quite taken aback by his stern attitude, "Ying..."

Xiao Mai was intimidated by his tough gaze and instinctively stepped backwards.

He then looked away, "This kind of self-centred motive of yours, I would never support under any circumstance..." Everyone was startled by his piercing assertion.

As Ying walked away, Jin was about to retort and call after him but was stopped by Cai. Ling just turned to Xiao Mai and felt sorry for her but she was all the more puzzled by such a harsh verbal treatment by his own odd cousin.


	110. Chapter 110: Preparation

Later that day, Mo Li came by for a visit to the mansion and spending time with Cai in his suite, she was extremely delighted to see that he had completed a major part of his personal sketch on both the exterior and interior renovation of Emp's old ballroom.

When he showed her his latest work, she was overly glad, "Wow, Cai...This is a...marvellous piece...multi-level stages and dance floors...And those up there look like indoor castle balconies...Then, the towering ceiling makes the grand hall seems like sky-high cathedrals...Impressive!"

Cai laughed at her innocent praise for him, "I'm touched to hear this from you, Mo Li...Moreover, Jin and I had a brief discussion...He will be responsible for the 3D visual effects of realistic yet fantasy-like shimmering stars, the moon and space planets with expansive open sky above the stages and dance floors...It's like a small segment of a preview of the upcoming Disneyland's Cinderella Castle's dance hall..."

Mo Li almost could not believe her ears, "Why, you all are supportive of this waltz event...Oh, I have been cluelessly wasting time away worrying about the reaction of the rest of you to this...Now, already everything's in their early stages of planning...Thank you so much...This is more than what I expected in the first place..."

He smiled tenderly at her and took her hand in his, "It's your dream afterall...I can't neglect a single bit..."

His assurance made her eyes almost glistened with tears, "Cai, I remember the first time my parents made me attend such a wonderful dance competition when they flown me all the way to England, I..."

Cai grew curious, "Huh? What did you do?"

She grinned uneasily, "I...changed my outfit secretly to pretend to be one of the servers and then escaped through the back..."

He was immensely surprised, "Oh, you did?"

She nodded and looked down.

As he considered her experience, it did not take too long before he understood and soften, "I know, sorry, Mo Li...You actually wanted to save your very first dance with me, right?"

She lifted her gaze at him again, "I am naive and childish, ain't I?"

He smiled and reached out to sweep aside her fringes, "You should not say this about yourself...I made you waited 10 long years, I am the one supposed to be blamed...Mo Li..."

She quickly cut him back, "No, Cai...I just don't have the courage to get close to you...Don't find fault with yourself..."

He knew she would always denied the burden of his ignorance, "Mo Li, I promise that this year's prestigious London Royal Academy waltz competition will be a sure success, all for your sake..."

A sweet smile finally appeared on her delicate face, "Cai, thank you...for doing all this..."


	111. Chapter 111: Support

The next day, Cai especially came early to Mo Li's school office to see her and nonetheless, to give her a surprise with much free time nowadays.

Standing by the window, he drew the blinds and was extremely impressed with the result of architectural work on this building. No wonder, it would be selected as his winning entry in the Pritzker prize hall of fame.

"Oh, make way, be careful...coming right behind you!" He heard that endearing voice echoed from outside beyond the door.

He turned about and the door was being kicked open quite rashly, catching his concerned attention.

In came the person in flowing yellow skirt with her both hands carrying a tall stack of numerous thick and hefty books, blocking her front view and vision completely.

Cai was dumbfounded and quicken his steps towards her to lend a hand.

Yet, his verbal silence and Mo Li unintentionally spotting an approaching shadow under the bright sun's rays which seeped through the blinds alarmed her greatly.

An uncalculated abrupt step forward and her pointed high heels clumsily kicked hard against the bottom edge of the couch, sending her tripping helplessly. She lost her footing as well as her grip on the heavy hardcovers, throwing them messily onto the floor.

In trying to catch hold of those flying books, Cai too did not end up in a favourable state. Mo Li fell carelessly forward, landing onto him and the result was that they finally laid confusedly on the floor.

Fortunately, for Mo Li and even Cai, it was not a particularly painful experience with them in each other's arms. Bracing the after impact and as shock dissipated, they both realised and got a rough understanding of what led to the incident.

"Are you okay?" Mo Li was the first to ask as she got up and helped him.

Sitting up again, Cai sighed and felt his forehead, then shrugged at Mo Li with a heart-melting smile.

Although very astounded at first, she soon could not resist breaking into a relieving laugh. He reacted the same way, earning a strong pat by Mo Li.

He groaned and Mo Li immediately changed into a worried expression asking if it has hurt him. She hastily helped him over to the couch and got the firstaid box.

"Show me which part hurts," she quickly grabbed the bandage.

Cai looked at her speechless at first but then chuckled, puzzling Mo Li.

"Hey, what's there so funny about? You're hurt!" She chided him with a big frown.

He then composed himself and gently took her hand, "Don't worry, it's only an ant's bite..."

Mo Li's face fell almost instantly and set back down the bandage, "Nan Feng Cai, just what kind of a silly joke this is?"

He smiled again and coaxed her into not getting indignant over a small matter. "I'm sorry, Miss School President Mo Li...forgive me," he pleadingly apologised.

She looked away nonchalantly and placed back the firstaid box. On the other hand, Cai knew actions count more than words and thus, he started picking up those books from a heap on the floor.

He gradually noticed, "Books on architecture?"

Mo Li simply went over to his side, still in a resigned mood, "Of course, I spent a whole month researching and collecting them..."

Cai looked at her and softened, "Sorry..."

She finally lifted her gaze at him, "How many times are you going to say that word?"

He quickly gathered the remaining books and then opened up the firstaid box again. Making her sit back down on the couch, he got out the antiseptic and a new bandage to attend to her slightly reddened and sore palm.

"There," he declared once the task was done. "I know you don't like repetitions and so I won't say that again..."

Mo Li turned to him and found herself deeply touched, "Thank you..."

He smiled, "It's my pleasure...And I know you must be curious...actually me coming here today, aside from keeping my precious fiancee a company, is to reveal to her an awesomely piece of good news..."

Her lips curved into a knowing smile, "What's that?"

He cleared his throat and revealed, "Because of new partner investers in the Hello Kitty universe project, I have obtained definite permission in working on both that and the Disneyland one at the same time..."

Seeing Cai so glad, Mo Li beamed with pride, "Wonderful! I am happy for you!"

He held her hands tenderly, "Mo Li, thank you...thank you so much for everything..."

She was blurred, "Huh?"

He smiled, "I already knew that it was you who persuaded your parents to take part in this huge investment plan...I owe it all to you..."

She was momentarily uneasy, "Oh, why did they have to tell you?"

He dismissed, "No, they did not tell me...But once the project team revealed to me their identity upon persuasion, my heart tells me all that..."

She was somewhat clueless as to what kind of response to give and looked down quietly.

Cai understood he has always been fortunate to have her by his side always and drew near to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Facing him, they locked gaze tacitly and her smile reappeared. She leaned onto him, with hands securely under his warmth, basking in the blissfulness of their love and affection for each other.


	112. Chapter 112: Noticed

Accompanying her mommy and Yi Fu Ren to a supermarket, Xiao Mai enjoyed yet another nostalgic time after offering all the mansion's servants a month-long off to be shopping like she had always been when small with Mrs Mai. Yi Fu Ren also treasured such moment just as she had spent before when she was still in the States with her precious daughter Yi Zhen.

Xiao Mai was all smiles as she pushed along the cart following the current two main chefs of the Huang Fu household, cherishing every second with deep delight.

Mrs Mai and Yi Fu Ren were chatting happily while they selected the best produce. Xiao Mai only observed quietly behind them but her heart within was welling with unsuppressible excitement.

A split-second passing familiar figure and Xiao Mai was immediately alert. She blinked a few times wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Technically, she might be seeing things during an interval of high spirits. However, gut feeling told her that an illogical turn of event might not be impossible.

"Mommy! Auntie Yi, I'll go over to the next aisle for a second, okay?" she cried out.

Both ladies turned around simultaneously, as if hinting they should not go separate ways with their hands full of fresh greens.

Xiao Mai was bothered by their expressions but still insisted with an excuse, "Oh, I won't take long...If there's anything, just use our cellphones, alright? Will be quick!"

She hastily left them but moved along the still empty cart with her.

A satisfied grin spread across his face as he held firmly onto the bags of carefully-chosen snack. Yet, as he prepared to hurry to the checkout, a strong pat on his shoulder stopped him instantly from proceeding.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Xiao Mai's voice also startled him like a frightened squirrel.

Upon realisation, he heaved a sigh and frown, "Oh, Xiao Mai, what's with you again?"

She set the big cart aside and peered sneakily at those things in his hands, which he tried to hide from her eyeshot but to no success.

Xiao Mai was intrigued and looked up at his uneasy response, "Huh? These?"

He gave in after her long stare, "Oh, okay Xiao Mai...Just guess all you want...but keep it a secret make sure!"

It appeared quite unexpected to her at first, but then her sharp mind revealed and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, Ling, you are definitely the cutest guy ever...and very caring too!"

He could not stand her and reminded, "Really? I am the cutest? Or my brother?"

With that question, she tried to compose herself, "No, no...I mean, you see...a guy who never walked into a supermarket suddenly buying...what...peanuts, walnuts, chestnuts, almonds, hazelnuts, cashew nuts,...Why, Ling, are you going nuts?"

He was blushing by now and Xiao Mai mercilessly continued, "All these...for Yi Zhen's darling pet, Trullie?"

Ling's eyes widened and he quickly warned, "Xiao Mai! I told you to keep this a secret, didn't I?"

Taking in his serious implication, Xiao Mai gradually reverted back to her cool self and cautiously flashed an 'okay' sign. "Yes, I got your words...Don't flare up," she promised and attended back to her cart.


	113. Chapter 113: Persistence

Looking at the keys in her hand, Xiao Mai fell into sober ponder again as she headed to the parking stall where her ice-cream trucks were parked.

Flashback...

Xiao Mai beamed with confidence, "How are those? Never anticipate that I would come up with such idea?"

Jin quickly asked her, "Xiao Mai, what makes you request for extra four brand-new ice-cream trucks from Uncle Ben?"

She smiled and waved a finger at him, "Hey, didn't Grandpa let you all have one long lazy break for the waltz competition? I figure that since Uncle Ben's ice-cream is so well-received by the children, the four of you could lend me a hand in promoting such awesome dessert most of the week, driving all around Taiwan..."

After being momentarily speechless, Ling stepped forward and reminded her, "But, Xiao Mai, now is mid-winter..."

Upon hearing so, the brilliant smile disappeared from Xiao Mai's face.

Cai also added, "That's right, Xiao Mai, under this kind of weather, do you think the popularity of your ice-cream can last long?"

She was considerably disheartened, "But, those children can enjoy the ice-cream indoors...Just like yesterday, Jin and I had to keep replenishing our ingredients over so many rounds at Uncle Ben's store...Oh, you won't believe how tired we were, but all the efforts are worthwhile!"

Jin nodded but his tone of voice turned serious, "Then, you suddenly ordered these additional four vehicles, for how long do you think our ice-cream serving expedition can persist? And what is your main long-term goal behind all this?"

Xiao Mai began to wonder at this point and hesitated, "I...I...think..."

By his side, Cai nudged Jin a little to hint him on not pressuring Xiao Mai.

Present...

She sighed wearily and pressed against the hard metal keys, weighing numerous pros and cons of her impulsive decision. Fishing out her cell out of her pants pocket, she went over the list of numbers and stopped at Uncle Ben's...

"Hello, Xiao Mai jie...Morning! This time, I managed to wake up earlier than you did!" She suddenly heard a cheery sing-song voice before her.

Lifting her once-depressing gaze once more, Xiao Mai was surprised, "Yi Zhen, what brings you...?"

She smiled and got off one of the trucks. Then, running up towards her, she grabbed her hands warmly, "Unexpected? Sorry, Jin ge lent me the key to test-drive your awesome vehicle...Hmmm...not bad...I can handle it better than presumed...Xiao Mai jie, don't worry..."

Next, she heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"That's right...We are still supporting you no matter what," the familiar assuring voice of Jin made her turned around to face them.

She saw the three of them, which included Cai and Ling, with their promising expression.

"Little princess, sorry for causing your confidence to waver the other day...But, we're not giving up on your dreams," Cai apologised. "Even when Yi Zhen needs to spend her other time at the research centre, Mo Li can still come over anytime to help you out!"

Xiao Mai was so touched upon hearing their words, letting her experience immense bliss.

Cai then nudged Ling beside him. Not minding the previous day's unfortunate encounter by Xiao Mai at the supermarket, he chuckled and cleared his throat, "Yes, I am for you too, Xiao Mai..." Patting his chest and then flashing a 'V' sign, he offered a hopeful smile for Xiao Mai.

Jin came up to her, "I know we've spoken very terrible words dampening your spirits the other day, so sorry, Xiao Mai...We have your forgiveness?"

She smiled wide and then laughed heartily, "Come on, you think I am that weak?" She poked his chest hard playfully and he pretended to groan in pain, startling Xiao Mai.

"Are you okay? Sorry, Jin...I didn't mean to," she expressed innocently with concern.

He then composed himself and smiled, earning everyone else's giggles.

"Hey, you...?" Xiao Mai turned uneasy with blushing cheeks.

Jin then drew her close to himself, "Alright, you all...don't put us on the spot...I think we have long trips to run for this whole day..."

They all agreed and gradually got themselves prepared for those long drives.

From a distance, looking down at the group of enthusiastic young team from the upper storey balcony, Ying was quite absorbed in watching them since quite a while ago. His quitting from supporting Xiao Mai did not have much effect on her determination, or so he thought. Nevertheless, his resistance against her did not falter either...


	114. Chapter 114: Truth Behind

The next morning, Xiao Mai and Jin specially paid her ex-principal, Mrs Sweetin' a visit. They needed to seek her help for a somewhat important matter.

The nice lady was thrilled to see them both again and together, the three of them had alot to chat about in her office, particularly about Xiao Mai...

However, when quite a while had passed, the pair could not afford further delay in revealing their intention to ask for her aid in a pressing search.

"Mrs Sweetin', you must have some idea about her, right?" Xiao Mai inquired earnestly after divulging to her the case about the girl who, despite being underaged, still faked her identity to work for Huang Fu household.

She appeared immediately hesitant and bothered by their request.

Xiao Mai urged again, "Mrs Sweetin', is the person in this photo my junior?"

Jin too added, "Mrs Sweetin, is there any reason you are not able to answer our questions right away? Has anything troubling happened to her?"

Facing them both, it seemed there must be something preventing her from addressing their dire concerns.

Xiao Mai took her hand and pleaded, "Mrs Sweetin, please, any information will really do alot in uncovering her mystery...because this means alot to Jin's younger cousin, Ying..."

Mrs Sweetin beheld her student's disheartened expression and was touched. She pressed her hand gently to assure and nodded after a long struggling silence.

Jin suggested, "Mrs Sweetin, what if we promise that whatever you disclose to us, we won't let Xiao Mai's grandfather, Emp or anyone you would like, from knowing?"

The likeable lady offered a smile of trust, before speaking up again, "Thank you, Young Master Jin, and Xiao Mai...I can see you both care about Young Master Ying very much...You both don't have to make any promise, because I know you are kind young people..."

Xiao Mai was grateful, "Mrs Sweetin, you talk too well of us again..."

She knew that she could rely on their understanding and so made known right away, "Young Master Jin, lovely Xiao Mai...You are both correct, she was your junior..."

They were greatly relieved.

She then continued, "But not anymore and noone knows about this..."

Xiao Mai was taken aback, "Huh? Why?"

Mrs Sweetin paused briefly before delving deeper, "Because Chairman Huang Fu, Emp, demanded that..."

They were both immensely startled by the truth behind it all...

She went on, "It happened five years ago, when Chairman Huang Fu discovered Xiao Mai used to be a student of this school and in order to keep all background records of yours clean as well as not to damage this school's public reputation, he requested of us to clear without leaving a single trace of this junior's educational connection with us...This, I still keep unknown from Young Master Ying when he came by recently and did not tell him anything at all related to this girl...Instead, I pretended to never have met her before..."

Jin and Xiao Mai were too terribly shocked to say anything in response.

Mrs Sweetin had premonition of their reaction and consoled, "Young Master Jin, Xiao Mai...please don't lose hope and neither blame Chairman Huang Fu...This is only an expected outcome..."

Xiao Mai looked away and almost could not bear to take it all...Her eyes gradually filled with tears.

Jin turned to her and was not spared from being immensely disturbed as well. This was too harsh for them to accept without guilt...


	115. Chapter 115: Reproach

"Here, have it while it's hot and tastes best!" Xiao Mai offered Jin a skewer of sizzling curry beef balls after buying from one of the stalls by the wide seabank promenade.

"Thanks," Jin expressed and took her hand to lead them both to sit down on one of the benches facing a breathtaking sunset over the horizon before them.

Xiao Mai saw Jin helping himself to the appetizing snack and then turned back to her own. Staring down at it in deep thought for quite a while, she lost the enthusiasm and simply lifted her gaze to the heartfelt scenic view ahead instead.

Jin too set down his skewer and followed her mood.

"If you don't feel like going back, we can still take a stroll," he offered.

Xiao Mai only continued watching in weary silence. He looked at her and witnessed the sunken emotions through her listless eyes.

Without pressing further, he drew her close to rest on his shoulder as she remained in quiet reflection.

He then uttered softly, "I understand how you feel...I too find this unfair for Ying...But Xiao Mai, we shouldn't confront Emp first before we manage to solve this mystery...There're more that needs to be done...We have to be strong..."

Xiao Mai now instinctively gazed up at him and finally spoke up, "Jin, I really don't know how should I apologise to Ying, and to you, Cai, Ling,..."

He knew her burdensome reproach, "Xiao Mai, I won't blame you and they won't either..."

She pulled apart and took his hands, eyes welling with tears by now, "I...owe the four of you too much...I don't know how to repay!"

Jin looked at her with obvious empathy instead of her anticipated disappointment, "Xiao Mai, it's not your fault...Don't say such things..."

She turned away as tears trickled down her pair of gradually pinkish cheeks.

"Xiao Mai...," Jin could not resist hugging her tight to dismiss all her self-blame. "You have no idea that Emp would employ such drastic measures at all until today...This is the truth...You were and 'are' not involved in the hidden matter...Listen to me okay?"

Xiao Mai broke down again, "Jin, this is just too much...too much...How can I come to terms with this?"

He patted her and kissed her tears dry, "Don't worry, I know what to do...trust me...Xiao Mai...We'll get this sorted out soon...Just believe..."

She grasped hard onto his shirt and cried, "Jin, I am just too fortunate...too overly fortunate..."

He assured, "Xiao Mai, don't be afraid...I am always with you...We won't give up..."


	116. Chapter 116: Inspiration

"Yes, it is I who ordered Emp's old wedding portrait to be retouched as well as the sizeable 24 carat gold frame for it...Thank you for your confirmation...Bye," Cai hung up the call inside his office after being duly satisfied with the proper arrangement.

Leaning back against the chair, he smiled and pondered briefly again before taking out his cellphone.

Checking for the expected reply, he wondered why there was none.

"Did she actually receive or open it?" A frown soon spread across his once interested face.

He was about to start texting again when a gentle knock on the door was heard.

Not wanting to be disturbed, he was about to tell that to his secretary when a charming voice alerted him.

The door opened and there was Mo Li standing at the doorway. Cai was extremely surprised by her.

She smiled, "Not welcoming me?"

He almost got tongue-tied but quickly got up to head over to her side.

Mo Li went on, "Didn't you say that you are dying to see me? I only haven't offered a text response but that doesn't me I am still far from your side?"

He broke into an embarrassed laugh and took her hands, "Oh, I...sorry...This is more than I anticipated..."

Mo Li giggled as well, "Come on, you're requesting too little..."

He closed the door and continued, "Thank you, I'm really happy to see you..."

She was glad, "Alright, now what's that thing or mystery you want to tell me that you resist from including in the text?"

He smiled assuringly at her, "Ya, I will let you know now...that I decided to hold a talk at your school 'L'école romantique' soon..."

Mo Li found it hard to believe, "Really? A Pritzker prize winner and world-famous architect willing to speak to my students?"

He nodded, "For sure!"

Mo Li's eyes widened and squealed in delight, "Wow! How do you know I have been wanting this?"

He gave a thought before answering, "Hmmm...Your hints have been speaking to my heart for quite a while, only that I needed to consider my schedules..."

Mo Li was touched and hugged him tight, "Why, thank you Cai..."

He held her close to himself, "Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long...And, I had already in mind the topic of the event - 'Dreamers' Escapade'..."

Mo Li was even more excited, "What a fascinating title...You're the best..."

He planted a kiss on her forehead, "It's an inspiration you gave me...I should say thank you, Mo Li..."

She shut her eyes in bliss against his chest and smiled, "My pleasure..."


	117. Chapter 117: Struggle

Coming out of Xiao Mai's room, Jin was about to close her door when he ended up spotting Ying approaching towards him from the hallway.

He was quite disturbed by him suddenly showing up as well as the fact that they did not have much chance to converse personally over the past few days. Being sharply aware of this, Jin wondered how they should clear off the uneasiness in each other's presence. With the knowledge of all Mrs Sweetin' disclosed to them both earlier that day, should he attempt to console Ying indirectly while not raising unnecessary tension?

His youngest cousin stopped in his track but still kept a certain distance between them with a stone-cold expression.

Jin shut the door and smiled lightly, "Oh, still getting used to days without work to attend to? I heard from Cai that he's started on the waltz dance event in full swing..."

Ying's look did not flicker a bit despite nodding to his well-intended deviation from the matter harboured deeply in his heart, "Ya, I know..."

Jin was not doing well in lengthening their verbal exchange of denial, "Well, I am not sure how much progress he has made today, but..."

"Let me have it," Ying cut him back flatly.

Jin was caught off guard, "Huh? Ying, what do you mean?"

He stepped forward and demanded nonchalantly again, "I said, 'let me have it back'..."

Jin was immensely bothered, "Ying, look I only want to..."

Facing him upclose, his own voice trailed off and Ying's aggressive glare intimidated him for the very first time once again since that very day long ago...

His instinct was to purposefully avoid long pent up furor and retrieved the photo from his pocket to surrender back to him.

Ying immediately snatched it away from his loose grasp while silently implying a grave warning to not meddle with his private affair by his unrelenting look. "I won't permit a second time..." He uttered in a tone brimming with hostility before pacing away.

Jin watched on hurtingly as he left, as if a long buried dreadful experience from history years ago was resurrected to life once more, putting everyone's fragile relationship with Ying at stake.


	118. Chapter 118: Interference

The next day, both Xiao Mai and Jin received an urgent call from Uncle Ben the first thing in the morning. As a result, the two of them rushed out in haste to meet up with him at his new store.

When they finally arrived at his place, Uncle Ben himself did not appear happy at all when revealing to them the reason he requested to see them so soon.

"I am sorry, Xiao Mai, Jin...This is really not what I had anticipated at all in the first place," he began apologetically after leading them into his back office.

They cast questioning glances at each other and then Uncle Ben before Xiao Mai urged, "Uncle Ben, are you referring to our ice-cream trucks? What's the problem exactly?"

The man sighed and nodded, "Yes, Xiao Mai...I'll dive straight to the point...My previous buyer has been found..."

They both turned concerned. Jin quickly inquired, "Uncle Ben, is that person trying to complicate matters?"

Uncle Ben confirmed, "Yes, he reprimanded me for selling off to you all of my ice-cream trucks because he originally planned to set up a franchise business for them...I am sorry..."

Xiao Mai and Jin considered carefully his explanation but was not sure why Uncle Ben seemed so regretful.

Jin pressed, "Uncle Ben, are you implying that you would like to have those trucks back?"

Hesitation was written clearly across his face before he answered with reservation, "I am sorry...With unintended impulse the other day, I had agreed and officially signed to let him take over from you both..."

Xiao Mai and Jin looked at each other disappointingly for a moment. Afterwards, she simply managed a consoling smile at Uncle Ben, "It's alright, we understand...Don't worry, those trucks can be returned any time as you wished...We won't blame you, Uncle Ben..."

He still felt their loss, "Xiao Mai, Jin...Are you sure it's okay? Though I will compensate for putting an abrupt stop to your efforts, you all have been working so hard to raise funds for Angel's Wish orphanages using my long-treasured ice-cream recipe..."

Jin assured, "There's really no problem, Uncle Ben...but I only have one last favour to ask of you..."

Xiao Mai was surprised, "What's that, Jin?"

He patted her with a subtle smile before replying, "Just that, can you leave the rest of the work for us to terminate by ourselves...We will personally hand over those vehicles to this unique buyer of yours..."

Uncle Ben was rather not prepared for such suggestion, "This one...I am...quite..."

Jin merely continued, "Since you admitted that you do feel this to be somewhat unfair for us both and the rest of Angel's Wish precious children, we don't want to let go of the slightest chance to negotiate sincerely with this particular person whom you could obligate to be bound by a contract without second thought..."

He pondered seriously for a while, before giving in to respond half-heartedly, "I know...Jin, I'll give him a call to see if he consent to your arrangement..."

"So it's a he..." Jin stressed.

Uncle Ben nodded, "Yes, indeed..."

Looking on, Xiao Mai wondered quietly about Jin's motive in being so insistent about the identity of such an unrelated person.


	119. Chapter 119: Confidence

Xiao Mai and Jin set down boxes filled with Uncle Ben's specialty ice-cream from his store generously offered to them into the trunk of his SUV. After Jin closed it, Xiao Mai faced him with apparent concern as she brought up the lingering question.

"Can I ask a favour from you?" she uttered uneasily.

Turning to her, his expression softened considerably, "Xiao Mai, I...am sorry...I didn't expect I would cause you to phrase your worry this way..."

She lifted her gaze at him, "Huh? Did...you?"

He looked at her with less detectable contrition and nodded. Then, taking her hands, he confessed, "I know you saw through my intention, and you are right..."

Xiao Mai beheld his apologetic countenance as she finally understood. She shook her head to dismiss his unnecessary self-blame, "Jin, no...What I wanted is actually for you to put a bit of trust in all that Uncle Ben told us back in his office..."

Sensing her deep sincerity, Jin displayed a subtle frown, "But, Xiao Mai...my intuition tells me that..."

She managed a winning smile, "Look, Jin...I got your point...He may be keeping the critical details from us...But, I am sure he must be overwhelmed by some other issues...which perhaps only time will reveal to us..."

He considered her persuasion, "Xiao Mai, I am aware that you know Uncle Ben longer than I do..."

Xiao Mai nodded and simply continued, "My heart tells me that he has made the right decision...At times, tacit connections do count..."

Such assurance turned him seriously thoughtful for some moments of silence between them as he weighted her words carefully. Xiao Mai waited with diligent patience for not wanting to burden him with further pressure.

The sound of his cellphone ringing broke off their mutual contemplation. "Sorry, it's one of my businessmates...Just give me a sec..." Jin expressed before answering the call.

Xiao Mai gestured that she would get into the car first so as not to disturb their conversation. A grateful smile appeared on his face at long last since they both exited Uncle Ben's store.


	120. Chapter 120: Certainty

While she was still waiting for Jin inside the car, Xiao Mai also received a call for herself.

"Hello, Manager Hu?" She answered with a firm tone.

After he discussed a certain matter with her, she instructed him decisively, "Yes, please proceed with the transfer...I had made up my mind..."

He understood and after explaining to her the relevent details concerned, they both hung up.

Staring down at her phone in deep thought, Xiao Mai sighed wearily as she considered the likely outcome of her resolution. Come what may, she figured the inner voice of her conscience was right this time. She bore no regret.

Jin was apparently still talking by the car and Xiao Mai continued to be immersed in her ponder.

Next second, the sound of an incoming message alerted her back to reality abruptly. She quickly opened it to read.

Not long, Jin too got into the car once again. He was about to tell her something when the look on her face triggered his curiosity. "Who texted you?" he inquired with interest.

Xiao Mai held the phone to her chest and smiled earnestly. She then turned to him to reveal, "My editor just told me that the release date for my(and mother's) book has been set! It's in a short two weeks' time!"

Jin almost could not believe his ears. Such long-awaited date has been confirmed at long last. He hugged her delightfully, "Xiao Mai, you finally did it...Congratulations!"

She was overly grateful, "Thanks, I am really...extremely excitedly happy for this!"

He chuckled, "I know, another of your dreams has come true...Xiao Mai, promise me you'll prepare well for this..."

"Yes," she returned with bursting joy.

When they pulled apart, Jin's heartfelt gaze at her made Xiao Mai wondered, "Hey, what's that sudden change in expression? Anything dirty on my face?"

Beholding her upclose, he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, surprising her, "No, Xiao Mai, just that...you must have had a sleepless night...I am also responsible for that..."

She was aware only now, "Oh, my eyebags must be too visible...Sorry..."

Jin took her hands in his, "I should be saying that as well...Xiao Mai, don't let the past hurt you unnecessarily...Leave things to me and I'll take care of them..."

Xiao Mai was let down by his words, "Jin, I...no, I won't allow myself be troubled so badly from now on...I'll listen to you so long as you let me have a share in working out the solution."

Jin was more affected by her wilfulness, "Xiao Mai, this is not going to be easy..."

She faced him with determination, "I know, Jin...He is my grandpa and I am his only granddaughter...Considering what made him resorted to such a forceful and unreasonable contract with Mrs Sweetin' in the first place, I must have a better way to deal with him..."

He sighed and already knew for sure she would not give in, "Okay, but we must not let him know that we'd seen her before having a clear direction how to move on..."

She nodded eagerly, "I agree...Thanks, Jin..."

He managed an assuring smile to imply his unwavered belief in her yet it caused him to be all the more unsettled and overprotective at times.


	121. Chapter 121: Unsettling

Just before bedtime, Mo Li got the inspiration in catching some relaxing time to sketch a few gown designs. Having done quite a few pieces, she was extremely pleased with her work and the last idea popped in her head to add some little jasmine flower designs onto the off-shoulder pearly pink dress.

Not too long later, a knock on her door was heard and a servant came in at her cue with a tray of drink.

"Miss Mo Li, your honey latte is here," she informed.

Mo Li smiled with delight, "Oh, I forgot to make it myself this time...Thanks alot!"

The lady servant set it down onto her bedside table, "Don't worry, Miss Mo Li...I followed just exactly your instructions as given by Miss Xiao Mai...Don't work too hard and do please have a good night rest..."

Mo Li nodded in understanding and she left. She could not wait to taste the amazing latte and once did, she squealed with utmost pleasure and satisfaction.

Savouring the drink and having put aside her latest creations, she was surprised by the sound of a text to her cellphone.

It was none other than from Cai. Mo Li was really glad and quickly called him.

"Cai, you haven't slept too?" She began upon hearing his soothing voice.

He was relieved to hear her as well, "Yup, you too...Don't tell me it's about work for you as well?"

She smiled, "Oh, you must be the same, right? Is it because of tomorrow's talk at my school?"

He knew they both always have each other's thoughts in mind, "No one understands me like you do..."

Mo Li also realised, "Well, come on...that's just the tip of the iceberg! What's wrong?"

Cai was grateful that he did not need to hide from her, "Thank you...I just yearn for your voice after a long day in this suddenly cold palace..."

She wondered, "Huh? Cai, are you alright? What's the bother? 'Cold' palace?"

Cai sighed and leaned back against his chair, "I don't know, just that since yesterday, I get the sense that something's wrong...especially with Jin and Xiao Mai...also Ying...I only have Ling to discuss with regarding the coming waltz dance event..."

Mo Li has a weird nagging feeling, "Are you sure, Cai? This is totally like unexpected...What happened?"

He revealed, "We just don't get to see the three of them around, when none of us has any work obligation recently...And Emp, I can tell that he does not feel good about it either..."

Mo Li too found that it is unusual, "You mean you don't see them in the mansion...What did they say when you call them?"

Cai added disheartenedly, "Jin just mentioned that he wanted to spend more time on a private date with Xiao Mai and they disappeared for the whole day...while I can't say much about Ying..."

She was worried for them, "Cai, since it is apparent that there could be a problem somewhere, but you need to take it easy for tonight...I don't want you stressed out more for tommorow...After the talk, we'll work out together to get to the bottom of things...For sure, I can see if I can help out on Xiao Mai's side, okay?"

Cai could not deny that he feel much more better now than before talking with Mo Li. "Thanks, love...," he kissed.

Mo Li returned, "Please rest well, we will definitely sort things out..."

"Good night," they both whispered dearly before reluctantly hanging up.


	122. Chapter 122: Precious Talk

Waking up to the dawn of another day after a half-sleepless night, Xiao Mai suffered lack of rest as she sat up on her bed. Shooting a glance at the silent clock on the table by the side, her mood sunk low as she sighed deeply. Leaning back, her groggy state could not withstand the blinding lights cast on her weary eyes from the ceiling. Shutting them to all vision, she hated the current situation which drained her of much energy and stamina. Struggling to empty her heart and mind of all bothersome thoughts, she tried to search for that pure inner peace as she so used to experience during the past happier times.

Minutes ticked by, various tension-loosing mental imagery flashed back and forth in her mindscreen...Moments, places, people...popped up one after another, till...she gained once more the nagging feeling to talk to someone close...She found herself reaching, though still with eyes calmly closed, with her hand over to the cellphone laid on the bedside table less than few inches from the edge...

Then, it did somehow sounded on its own...Xiao Mai instinctively alerted to the sudden but expected ringing. She quickly answered.

"Hello, Xiao Mai?"

She felt like a hovering heavy dark cloud above her self dissipated in an instant as she heard that relieving sweet voice. "Mo Li, it's you!"

The girl on the other end smiled earnestly, "Of course me, Xiao Mai, are you alright?"

She was not certain at first on how to answer, "Oh, Mo Li...it's hard to say..."

She tried to assure instead, "Xiao Mai, I already knew from so many ads that your book will be released soon! Don't be so pressured..."

Xiao Mai only felt all the more. It appeared to be not a perfect timing. "Mo Li, you thought it's because of the book's release?"

Mo Li turned out to be confused, "Xiao Mai, not due to that? Then, you are troubled by something else?"

She grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it tight, "Mo Li, you can even tell...So, I am really not that bold and strong after all..."

Mo Li was by now truly worried about her, "Xiao Mai, Cai was the one who told me...We are really concerned about you and Jin..."

Xiao Mai considered and sighed. Unable to decide how she should discuss further the matter with her good friend, she gave in at last. "Mo Li, I understand and am really grateful for you all...Sorry to cause so much concern...Your care and warmth really soothe my heart...Thank you," she spoke with surging emotions.

Mo Li was overly touched by her words, "Oh Xiao Mai, now I am really afraid that something bad has happened for you both...Don't frighten me?"

She quickly promised, "No, please Mo Li, don't fear...It's not the impossible...Just that, I can't bring myself to let you know yet, especially Cai..."

Though Xiao Mai managed to fend off her dread, yet Mo Li was still guessing wildly, "Xiao Mai, thank God it's not any illness...but related to Cai, oh, he's involved? Did he do anything bad to you, or Jin? Has it to do with Disneyland project, or...any other work matters, or...?"

Xiao Mai quickly added, "No, Mo Li...please don't blame him or anything...Sorry, I cannot disclose at the moment, until I, together with Jin, come up with a sure solution...Permit us some time...I will let you both know without doubt but this cannot be rushed..."

Mo Li sighed, "Xiao Mai, I don't know why but sense that you are carrying a load of burden...I won't force you...but take care of yourself..."

She felt so much better than earlier when she just got up, "Mo Li, thank you...I promise we won't let you all down..."

Mo Li nodded, "Okay, Xiao Mai...thank you for willing to talk...best friend..."

For the first time that morning, Xiao Mai could afford to smile, "Sure, you take care too!"


	123. Chapter 123: Remorse

Soon after Xiao Mai hung up on the call, a light knock was heard from the door. She wondered if it was Jin.

Instead, the voice of Emp calling her caused Xiao Mai to be rather indecisive. A mix of emotions welled up within her again, tightening her grip on the cellphone.

After some seconds passed and silence befell once more, she ended up sliding down back onto her bed and pulled firmly the covers over herself in denial.

Beyond the door outside, Emp gave in with a quiet sigh before turning away.

At the same time, Jin opened his door opposite Xiao Mai's and headed out, meeting the disappointed Emp before him.

He noted his let-down expression, "Emp? Were you...looking for...Xiao Mai?"

As he lifted his gaze and faced Jin, concern was clearly written across his face. He slowly approached him, "Jin, has there been too much pressure on Xiao Mai lately?"

He was hesitant as to how to answer, "Well, Xiao Mai...what kind of pressure are you referring to, Emp?"

A frown immediately appeared as he reminded, "Of course, the release of Sui Rong's book...Or..."

Jin turned apparently uneasy, "Actually, this one is..."

Emp quickly added further, "Jin, is there a way to talk over with that editor friend of yours, that...Dan-...son...Wait, could Xiao Mai be purposefully avoiding me these two days?"

Jin tried to assure, "Oh, Emp, no...We had some issues with the Uncle Ben's ice-cream fundraising work so..."

Emp did not seem to be convinced by his words at all and only went on, "Or, I had recently been to an invitation with old friends and I ate more greasy meat...I did not have much of vegetarian meals recently...Jin, please let Xiao Mai know that I will be going for my routine check-up soon...please..."

Jin simply dismissed his worries, "No, Emp...Xiao Mai is not blaming you...She's just..."

The old man was not really paying attention but ended up much more bothered, "If she's not happy with the waltz dance event, tell her that I will cancel it right away...And,...her breakfast...I'll order Housekeeper May to bring up at once...Jin, I owe it to you to take care of Xiao Mai..."

Jin was aware that Emp was not in a good state at all. He wanted him to believe that there was nothing bad but he was not lending a listening ear, being engrossed in his inner thoughts as he walked away absent-mindedly.

Watching him left by the stairs and clutching hard onto his cane, Jin was hurt by the sight of dejected Emp. In a matter of only two days but that which felt like ages, he has looked very much older.

He went up to Xiao Mai's door and knocked. Somehow, he knew that she was already awake.


	124. Chapter 124: Solace

Jin approached her bedside and cooed, "Xiao Mai, it's time to not play hide-and-seek...The lovely sunshine is waiting for you out there...When can my princess bravely face the day again?"

Hearing him, Xiao Mai squinted her eyes open and breathed deep under the thick silky covers. She knew that he knew that she has been intentionally avoiding the dread of the situation.

He got down and watching her probably striving hard each passing second to be as still as a helpless sleeping beauty, his lips curved into an irresistible subtle smile.

"Alright, since you are really not that willing to see me, I'll be walking out of this silent suite any moment...?" He made used of the most effective strategy.

Xiao Mai immediately gasped and shot out of her comforter, "No!" Throwing away the protective sheet, she sat bolted upright and clung strongly onto his broad firm chest wrapping her pair of thin arms around him in desperation.

Although he had imagined such result beforehand, Jin still could not prevent himself from breaking into affectionate chuckle at his vulnerable angel's response and hugged her tight in return.

Xiao Mai then realised how exaggerated she had been and whined, "Oh you, tricking me this way!"

Jin tried his best to suppress the laughter and patted her dearly, "Sorry, it's my bad but still, works wonders for us both, don't you think?" He kissed her refreshing scented tresses...

The sound of his charming voice and loving embrace always calmed her nerves and dissipated her tantrums before their full effect. Xiao Mai smiled as she reveled in his comfort.

After the usual interval of mutual passionate sweetness, they pulled apart to dive straight into the main concern of the day.

Jin took her hand in his and brought up, "Xiao Mai, what are your thoughts towards Emp as of this time?"

She considered the more serious tone of his voice and attitude and pondered thoroughly before answering, "Jin, I don't know why, but somehow, dissatisfaction, confusion, disappointment, selfishness, hurt towards the innocent...and...guilt...all added to my burden in addressing his deed...I...don't feel..."

Jin encouraged, "Xiao Mai, don't worry...don't say whatever comes that you feel the urge to express..."

She looked up at his soft gaze towards herself, "I...don't...feel nor want things to turn out this way..."

He reached over to wipe her priceless beads of tears, "No worries, I understand...Xiao Mai, it's not a problem...'We' can turn things around to the way you wanted to...Just don't force yourself to make up to the situation...I am sure there is a no definite right or wrong...Each one of us has our own weakness..."

She questioned emotionally, "Even...my grandpa...?"

He offered a relieving smile and kissed her hand, "Sure, do you believe that?"

Xiao Mai was assured and nodded wholeheartedly, "Jin, thank you..."

He shook his head to dismiss her self-reproach, "Xiao Mai, even when it deeply hurt him, Emp did not utter a single word of complaint...but that I overheard from his closed-door conversation with Yi Zhong Guan that he knew of you transferring all the savings he gave you these years back into his account...He kept silent about it even when asking me about you this morning..."

As she was told, Xiao Mai sobbed more agitatedly, "Jin, I feel so bad in treating him this heartlessly!"

He hugged her again, "It's okay, Xiao Mai...so long as we sensed what is not right..."

She was grateful that they have not gone too far, "Jin, we'll handle things in a better way, right?"

He nodded positively, "Certainly, we will find 'that' better way..."


	125. Chapter 125: Culinary Exercise

In the kitchen, Xiao Mai and Jin were busy preparing breakfast. By the counter, Xiao Mai was working on chopping the vegetables for a big salad dish while Jin was at the stove keeping a sharp eye on the cooking pot of soup, stirring every once in a while to ensure the contents mixed well. After tasting a little of it, he was rather pleased with his effort.

Turning to Xiao Mai, he urged, "Hey, this is not bad...Let's try some!"

Extremely enjoying every single moment of their time doing a worthwhile job together, she smiled as he offered her a sampling of his latest creation. As she tried from his small dish of the soup held up for her, Xiao Mai almost could not believe Jin's skill was that capable of satisfying her picky taste buds. She exclaimed in delight, "Wow, Jin, you are a borned talent! This soup is such an irresistible perfect blend of all heavenly flavours!"

He started giggling at her exagerrated reaction, "Oh, Xiao Mai, your expression and words tell it all...But, I'd say this is just another modest accomplishment of mine...Thank you..."

Xiao Mai was quite disturbed by his humble self-remark. A frown appeared and she set down her knife to grab hold him to earnestly stress her point, "Jin, trust me! It's true, you gotta to cook this recipe especially for me next time! I desperately want to savour it!"

Jin was surprised and did not expect Xiao Mai would turn this serious, "Are you sure? I just chose the ingredients I could recall vaguely from my mother's list, of course with the right amount of spices and seasonings..."

Xiao Mai beamed with excitement as she drew near to the sight of the enchanting aromatic pot of soup, "Really? Then, tell me what you have in there? I should learn more from Auntie one of these days!"

He chuckled with amusement and showed her one more thing, "See underneath here, I am more like steaming, rather than merely boiling, to retain more nutrient...There are, vitamin C-rich tomatoes, mineral-abundant pumpkin, potatoes, a great source of energy(carbohydrates), and..."

Xiao Mai was overwhelmed and groaned, "Please, Jin...if you're going to add in the details, I might as well request for Yi Zhen to give me a lesson on food and nutrition!"

He was puzzled, "Huh? I was simply explaining my choice of those veggies..."

Just while they were in the midst of complaint-concern verbal discord, a knock on the door was heard and they saw Ling quickly approaching them both.

He smiled mischievously and cleared his throat, "So, neither Auntie Mai nor Auntie Yi whom I am seeing here, except for a pair of affectionate couple!"

Xiao Mai and Jin were embarrassed and dismissed his implication.

Ling was let down by their blunt responses, "Oh, come on...I don't mean to tease you both and your sweet loving moments together...Just coming by to get a meal for Trullie!"

They both spun around and repeated simutaneously, "Trullie?"

Ling could not help but laughed at their tacit attitude and nodded, "Yes, Trullie...Yi Zhen came home really late after a long day and night at the research lab and I don't want adorable Trullie to be neglected so...I won't disturb you both for too long...I know what I am looking for..."

As he snuck fast to another corner to grab some nuts, Xiao Mai was curious again. She went over to him, "Well, Ling, how's your progress?"

He returned confusedly, "What 'progress'?"

She emphasised, "For sure it's between 'she' and 'you'!"

Facing her nonchalantly, he added, "I am currently really busy helping out the waltz dance event with Cai..."

Xiao Mai pouted, "Oh, this simple?"

By the side, Jin went back to attend his soup and smiled to himself.

Ling already found a pack of fresh nuts and patted Xiao Mai, "Don't worry, I am not giving up, okay?"

Hearing this, Xiao Mai's mood uplifted a little, "Ganbatte! Let us know at once if you need any assistance!"

He affirmed with a sure smile, "You too, my honourable sister-in-law!"

Xiao Mai was a bit slow in retorting, "Huh? Hey, you already knew how to be sarcastic these days!"

Ling left the kitchen flashing an 'okay' sign before disappearing behind the door. His words triggered Jin's pleasure as he quietly observed Xiao Mai continued indifferently with preparing her salad beside him.


	126. Chapter 126: Avoidance

Setting down a big tray of healthy, yet tempting breakfast before her surprised grandpa, Xiao Mai sincerely hoped that he would be pleased with the best that Jin and herself had prepared for him.

Staring in a dreamy daze at the wholly-vegetarian meal of the day on the coffee table, Emp's appetite instantly recovered after not eating with his precious granddaughter recently.

Xiao Mai sat down by the table and cast tacit glances with Jin before speaking up, "Grandpa, I apologise for deliberately avoiding you these days..."

Emp turned to her and dismissed right away, "Oh, silly girl...How can Grandpa be angry at you? What's important is you are not angry with me and not letting known the real reason..."

Getting his words, Xiao Mai felt much better and smiled, "Then, Grandpa...I will tell you why..."

Emp was immensely disturbed, "Huh? Say it dear, what's caused you to shun Grandpa so unlike before?"

Xiao Mai was silent briefly so as to gather courage she needed before finally confessing, "Grandpa,...I want to be totally honest with you..."

Anxious concern was written across Emp's face, and then Xiao Mai held his hand.

She decided, "I really want to admit to you, that Jin and I knew it all already..."

Emp grew all the more worried about what Xiao Mai divulged.

She continued, "That's about your heavy misdeed to an underaged girl who worked illegally in this mansion before..."

Emp almost could not believe what he had heard, "A...an...under-...aged servant girl...?"

Inwardly, Xiao Mai was hurting to see Emp's dreadful reaction. Despite the unpleasant emotions rising within them both, she affirmed, "Yes, grandpa...You should understand what I mean even when I did not state explicitly...So, you know my intention in sharing with you this truth..."

Emp tighten his grip on the cane in his hand and looked away from them, "Xiao Mai, Jin,...how did you both find out?"

They turned to each other and Jin lightly nodded to Xiao Mai before she faced Emp again. "Grandpa, it is really not important now...What's worth realising is that we knew already...and the urgency is that..."

Xiao Mai's voice trailed off when Emp suddenly got up at once, against their expectation.

They both stood up as well, but Emp was not at all aware and, bearing a gravely dismal countenance, simply walked away in utter quiet from the sitting area, leaving them watching on helplessly at him.

Xiao Mai was about to call after him in frustration when Jin stopped her. She was reluctant to end their solemn talk with Emp just like that, but Jin managed to persuade her into giving her Grandpa more time as required to settle the matter in his heart first.


	127. Chapter 127: Safe Ground

After calling Ling into Xiao Mai's suite and Jin, together with Xiao Mai, revealed to him the complicated matter related to Ying and Emp, the three had a serious discussion. Ying, was of course, greatly surprised and troubled by the truth behind it all. He also understood why Cai was excluded from being told.

He inquired about their next step in handling the situation, to which Xiao Mai stressed that she needed to talk it through with her grandpa.

Ling then doubted, "But, what if Emp goes on refusing to deal with the matter and not taking further action?"

Jin inferred, "I am just afraid that he would put the blame on Mrs Sweetin' because it is not difficult for him to guess that we could have approached her in the first place...The situation might get out of hand..."

Xiao Mai now became much more worried, "Then, shall we let her know about this? But how can we ensure that grandpa would not put her in a tough spot?"

Jin took her hand and assured, "Sorry for my mention of such possibility, but we could keep an eye out for any further action by Emp which I have this feeling will not be too soon, because he is still in the process of recognising and coping with the fact that we already knew what he had done. At least, I had requested for Yi Zhong Guan's help in this.."

Ling also agreed, "Right, and I am sure you both don't want to induce unnecessary fear for that principal of Xiao Mai's school...She might voluntarily admit to Emp as a result and worsen the situation..."

They gathered that his reminder made sense.

Xiao Mai sighed in exasperation, "Oh, during a time like this when my book is due to release...I did not have time to attend to the preparations...This is taking a toll on me..."

Jin added with concern, "Xiao Mai, do you want me to talk with Danson to have the date postponed?"

She turned to him and shook her head determinedly, "Don't worry, I will face up to the challenge...I don't want to cause him any inconvenience.

Jin saw through the suppressed resignation in her eyes, "But, Xiao Mai...This might really wear you out..."

She urged him instead, "With you by my side, I can take it..."

He wanted to persuade further but somehow, words found no way of expression. Xiao Mai then looked at the time and decided that she should seize the opportunity to accompany Emp to his routine health check-up, if he would let her.

She then left them and hurried out at once to his suite, much to Jin's reluctance.

Meeting Yi Zhong Guan on the way, he abruptly informed to her that Emp had just gone for a needful retreat back to his 'old hometown', not wanting to be disturbed by anyone in the mansion.

Xiao Mai was stunned. Following, she also received a call from Manager Hu.


	128. Chapter 128: Retreat

Having returned from giving a long but inspiring talk at Mo Li's school, the first thing Cai wanted to do was to look for Ying. Along with Xiao Mai and Jin, he has not been joining everyone for meals often back in the huge mansion. Despite all servants have been taking a one-month-long break, Xiao Mai's mom and Auntie Yi have been preparing really sumptuous dishes for everyone and he felt sorry for them working so hard to satisfy their picky taste buds.

After knocking on Ying's door a number of times, he received no answer. Cai turned worried and took out his cellphone to call him.

There was ringing tone only for brief while before an automated message followed. Further attempts were unsuccessful in reaching him either. He checked his phone for the numbers of friends and colleagues in order to inquire if Ying was with them. Somehow, he got the premonition that his search might not yield desired results.

On another far end of the large residence, Xiao Mai was disheartened as she got down and leaned wearily against the wall by the depressingly quiet carpeted hallway. The sudden call from Manager Hu and him informing her of a recent deposit into her personal financial account did touch her heart immensely. She did not expect it in the least, even up to the point of unbelievable. Grateful, but also considering herself totally undeserving...

At Ling and Jin's end, the two brothers were looking at Cai's drawn plans for the grand waltz dance event in his worklab. They were engrossed in discussion and at the same time, impressed with Cai's professionalism and dedication in the extravagant project. However, with a pressing matter unresolved at the moment, their once optimistic outlook now turned out to be clouded with uncertainty.

Ling was aware of the upsetting mood brought about by the situation, "Ge(Older brother), I know you must be extremely disappointed...But, you know Emp, anything that he decided, it can't be changed..."

As much as Jin distasted to be reminded of such infamous Huang Fu's principle from before, he gave in and nodded, "I got it...It's been like this...but remember, Xiao Mai came and changed everything...It's never been the same..."

Beholding the subtle persistence from Jin's resolute gaze, Ling smiled and could not deny the power of his reply. Indeed, Xiao Mai was irresistibly influential ever since she stepped into this cold and uninviting mansion more than five years ago.

Soon, Jin's cellphone sounded and in reward to his patience and anticipation, it was from Uncle Ben.


	129. Chapter 129: Doubt

"Ling, have you seen Ying?" Cai called out the moment they bumped into each other in the hallway after he left Jin's worklab.

Ling saw that Cai was somewhat worried, "I did not...Do you have something urgent?"

He sighed, "He's not with us for dinner last night so I just want to have a talk with him...You just came out of Jin's room, was he back with Xiao Mai finally?"

Ling nodded, "Absolutely, just that they went out again in order to meet up with Uncle Ben...Maybe it's for a good news..."

Cai was partly relieved as a result, "That's better...but as for Ying, I called him and every colleague...Still, no idea where he went..."

Ling was concerned but he knew there was nothing much to be said to assure Cai.

Not long, Xiao Mai's mom was grateful she had found them at long last. She told them of Yi Zhong Guan suddenly informing her and others that Emp had left the mansion for his hometown.

They were astounded and quickly asked if he let her know why.

She too was curious, "He did not mention at all, except that Emp wanted a quiet retreat. Brunch is readied and this came so unexpectedly...Oh, and Xiao Mai..."

Ling added, "She's gone to see Uncle Ben with 'Ge'..."

Mrs Mai was rather disappointed, "Really, I wonder if anything's been bothering her and Jin recently...Anyway, come to the dining hall...don't wait till the meal's turned cold."

With that, they both went along with her despite the lingering low mood of the day.


	130. Chapter 130: Hint

Inside Uncle Ben's office, he offered to Xiao Mai and Jin a piece of note which the original buyer of his ice-cream trucks had requested to pass onto them both.

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Uncle Ben, you mean he's decided not to personally meet up with us?"

He appeared uncertain in giving a definite answer to her question, "I stressed to him that you and Jin have high hopes and anticipation in seeing him, but he was cool and did not comment much on your eager intention much and only gave me this note. However, he mentioned that he would be most grateful if you could take heed on the message he had written."

Jin thanked Uncle Ben and promised that they would not take it lightly. Xiao Mai then figured that despite the indirect response, at least he was still willing to connect with them.

Coming out of the store, Jin and her opened up the note to discover that it was simply a website address.

Xiao Mai was extremely let down, "Jin, how could he do this to us? It's like playing a game of hide-and-seek with us..."

Looking thoughtfully at the note, Jin tried to relate it with the mysterious identity of the person who wrote it. After a brief contemplation, he turned to Xiao Mai and assured, "Come on, don't worry...I am sure that this is more than him trying to fool or trick us...There has to be a significance behind it..."

Taking out his smartphone, he quickly keyed in the site address.

Xiao Mai then interrupted, "Wait a second, you said that there is something you would like to tell me before arriving here?"

Such sharp reminder brought a subtle smile to his face. He shared, "That's right, Ling actually let me know back in my worklab that he had previously scanned 'Angela's only picture' and saved it already. The other day, Ying demanded me to return it to him so I lost it...But now, with Ling's copy, we can still find her..."

Xiao Mai was glad, "Really, that's great! But, don't say that you're going to hire a private investigator?"

Jin did not understand, "Isn't that the obvious way, Xiao Mai?"

She considered his question and ended up shaking her head. Jin was even more confused.

Xiao Mai reasoned, "That's no different from obsessively stalking someone and intruding on their privacy! A cruel measure by wealthy people who are most disrespectful of commoners!"

He was further baffled by her, "Xiao Mai, are you sure only the rich makes use of private investigators?"

She crossed her arms and continued, "Jin, do you think once we have really found 'Angela', that she would regard positively of such drastic means we employed to track her down? Seriously..."

Jin looked away and pondered thoroughly Xiao Mai's strong persuasion.

Holding up his phone and skimming roughly through the contents on the displayed page, her kind caution seemed to ring a bell. He then faced her with greater confidence and determination, to which her pure smile in return brought deeper assurance to their tacit emotions.


	131. Chapter 131: Popularity

"Miss Mo Li, you'll sure have our pre-ordered copies of Miss Huang Fu Shan's new book delivered here in our school, right?" One of a group of excited students asked their well-admired principal yet for the tenth time during the day.

Mo Li patiently assured them, "Don't worry, I just talked to her editor Mr Danson Tang less than a minute ago...He promised that we will receive them all without a single second of delay..."

Her students squealed excitedly and rambled on that they each have bought more than one copy. They then reminded Mo Li that she should let them know at once when the schedule for Xiao Mai's book-signing events have been confirmed.

Mo Li promised them that the publishing company was working around the clock to arrange everything and Xiao Mai might be coming over to their 'L'école romantique' very soon.

After they were more than satisfied with her information, the bell sounded and they went for their classes. Mo Li then headed back down the hallway to her office.

On her way, a staff quickly called out and approached her.

She was curious upon her presenting a small piece of note, "What's this?"

The staff explained, "Miss Mo Li, it was actually left on the reception desk after Young Master Nan Feng Cai's talk when I went to clear up some stuff...My apologies for not discovering this sooner."

She opened it up and read what was written in remarkably elegant handwriting...

Following, her cellphone rang and she was alerted out of her mental preoccupation with the note to hastily answer it.

"Hello, Cai? I just got something for you by...a possibly anonymous attendee of your talk earlier today," she told him while still being engrossed with interest.


	132. Chapter 132: Consideration

In a suburban cottage cafe with Mo Li, Cai studied the piece of note which she passed onto him. Although the message was brief and simple, he could guess already who had written it.

Mo Li inquired with concern, "Cai, you knew this person?"

He looked up at her and nodded, "It said 'Looking forward to our auspicious collaboration...' without a name. But I can be sure that this person could be implying the Hello Kitty Universe theme park project which I had agreed to take part in..."

She was intrigued, "Oh, Cai...I nearly forgot all about it! It's been a while...have you let Jin know about your intention?"

He set down the paper and leaned back against the studded ivory liquid leather vintage chair, sighing, "Well, after all that happened these days, no..."

Mo Li gave some thought before asking again, "But, I don't understand why, this mysterious person behind the Hello Kitty project...Does he have to be so secretive? He can simply approach you upfront..."

Her question made sense to him. He explained, "Mo Li, actually I have yet to sign their contract...as I did not get much opportunity to discuss with Jin and the rest...Added to that, I have only met one person behind the scene, and he is only an acting CEO for this Taiwan region. The company first started in Japan and is in the process of moving its long-term base to this country..What do you think?"

"Huh?" Mo Li found things quite suspicious. "Now, I am wondering if that's the same case with my parents...They had only met one single representative...But I did go through their tentative proposal and it's really impressive and large-scale!"

Cai also agreed, "I was given that too, but just could not bring myself to commit without further discussion..."

Mo Li advised, "Cai, we need to gather more third-party information about this 'Fantasia Development Corporation' before formally participating in its project..."

He favoured her suggestion at once.


	133. Chapter 133: Connections

"Thanks, Xiao Mi...So let me know at once when you are able to obtain new information about the girl in the photo sent to you...I owe you alot!" Xiao Mai expressed with hope and soon concluded their phone conversation.

Upon hearing so, Jin went up to her in the living room of Xiao Mai's old flat. He was equally glad in seeing the optimistic look on Xiao Mai's sweet face, "It seems that Xiao Mi is a better trusted person in helping us out..."

She beamed with positive confidence and pulled him over closely to seat beside her, "No doubt about that...I don't need to tell her things we could not make known at the moment and she understood my difficulty. On my behalf, she generously lends a gracious hand in reconnecting with all our ex-schoolmates to seek out what they know about 'Angela'...What more can I ask for a good old friend!"

He could not agree more, "Now, we have at least done a significant part in solving this mystery..."

Xiao Mai nodded and then turned to her laptop on the coffee table. She scrolled the opened webpage and asked Jin, "Hey, we are both wondering if that 'ice-cream truck buyer' could be the anonymous writer of all these posted stories...But Uncle Ben mentioned to us it is a 'he'...and I see this site's only got chapters and chapters of mini love and fantasy novels...Don't guys only prefer science fiction and horrors instead?"

Jin studied closely and as a result, he too regarded Xiao Mai's deduction made sense. He added, "I think we should spend some time in going through each content. He may be trying to hint something to us, whether it is related to Uncle Ben's ice-cream or not...What's unique about this website is that it takes requests from fan readers and then writes for them without asking for compensation in return..."

Xiao Mai skimmed through the list, "So, Jin...you think us dropping a response message to the so-called writer would really attract his or her attention?"

He turned to her and assured, "That's my prediction...'cause I don't want to trouble Uncle Ben unnecessarily...This is a more personal way to reach the person we intended..."

She supported his opinion and smiled. Taking his hand, she decided, "Jin, there's something that I truly want to thank you for..."

"Huh? Why do you sound so austere suddenly?" He remarked with concern before getting distracted by the time on his watch and the wall clock.

"Well, I..." She became hesitant of how she should continue.

Jin got up and interrupted before she could say any further, "Come with me...I'll show you..."

Xiao Mai was led by him with her hand held tightly in his away from the couch and into the back of the kitchen area.

Upon reaching there, Xiao Mai was confused, "Jin, where did this door come from? It's you...?"

He displayed a charming smile and beckoned playfully, "Open it up and see what's awaiting you from behind?"

Xiao Mai's ardent curiosity was much aroused, "Oh, since when have you been so sneaky?"

He chuckled and she gave in to his request to step forward and turn the doorknob slowly.


	134. Chapter 134: Arrangements

"Yes, we have not finalise on our decision concerning the press conference venue...I just think that Xi Men Ding is not a good choice...We don't want to obstruct the traffic...Right, international reporters and media representatives will be attending...Hope you can understand..." Danson soon concluded one of the many calls on his phone that has been ringing off the hook. With only weeks before Xiao Mai's book release, all staff has been busy doing the scheduling and necessary arrangements.

Before he could take a long deep breath, the phone sounded again.

"Okay, I know the promotional and feature materials photo shoot's supposed to be in two days' time...But we run into something again so I am afraid it has to be postponed till Friday...Can you handle the changes? Extremely sorry about that...Thank you for your patience..." As he hung up, the frustration which resulted from not being able to keep his words was enough to distress him mentally.

Checking his other cellphone for any missed call and unread message alert only magnified the problem. Neither Xiao Mai nor Jin had responded to his pressing requests for a few days in a row.

"No wonder I was so reluctant to take on this job at first...I should have expected this...my premonition that they will both end up wrecking the whole project!" He mumbled under his breath and flung his phone back onto the table. Having not been able to reach them, he could not make much progress in the release of such well-received publication.

Getting up and trying to consider heading over to the Huang Fu estate that would require a few hours' drive from their company's location, Danson was about to grab his leather coat when an assistant knocked on the door.

"Chief Editor Tang, excuse me for disturbing you...But I seriously think that we should speed up our printing rate for Miss Huang Fu Shan's work, because the quantity of our pre-orders have increased by the thousands in a span of three days...They might continue to accumulate for the rest of the weeks before release..." He promptly informed him.

His thoughts raced before answering, "Alright, I'll be sure to let the printing house company know so they will accomodate for our urgent needs..."

Before the assistant took leave, Danson cautioned him to not release the details of such figures to the media lest complications might ensue.

When he had acknowledged Danson's worry and exited the office, Danson allowed himself a brief moment of ponder. He then threw back the coat onto the silver rack and pulled over the chair to return straight to his desk computer. Once more, he checked again for a more exhaustive list of other publications due to be released within the same time frame as Xiao Mai's...


	135. Chapter 135: Makeover

Xiao Mai found herself stepping into a breathtakingly enchanting garden laid out before her like an animated masterpiece of heart. She gasped in delight and turned to Jin, "Really, this is like a more charming replica of Mother's Gardens back home...What gave you such incredible inspirations and creativity?"

He smiled and took her hand, "Perhaps, it's because due to the recent unpleasant events, I just want to bring that angelic smile back onto your face...To lift up your spirits so you won't feel too burdened by the reality of life as Emp's granddaughter..."

Indeed, the most endearing smile appeared for him again and Xiao Mai held ever tightly onto him, "Oh, 'perhaps'...Not too sure, huh?"

He reconsidered his answer, "Well, I can be certain that our love deserves more direct visible expression..." Drawing closer, he planted a loving kiss on her hand.

Xiao Mai hugged him and was extremely touched, "Thank you, Jin...This place used to be so filthy and horrible to the eyes, a totally worthless empty space...But now, I think that I can spend the entire day here breathing in the fresh scent of flowers, enjoying its serene sights and sounds, with the running waterwheels, still crystal-clear pools, awesome landscape with carpet-soft grass and cute heart-shaped trellis...There are even some sweet chirping birds...Wow, this wonderful balcony makeover has totally won my heart over!"

Jin chuckled at her innocent admiration, "I'd always imagined that this little obscure corner has the potential...but you were not really believing my hunch..."

Xiao Mai pulled apart and apologised right away, "So sorry, Master Nan Feng Jin...I underestimated your forecast..."

He smiled confidently and hinted, "I see, so you're that easily satisfied?"

"Huh?" She turned blank about his question.

Seconds later, they were interrupted by the sound of loud car horn coming from down below by the gate of the old apartment.

Xiao Mai quickly looked out from the edge of their balcony, "Ohmygosh...those many flowers on that truck? Jin, don't tell me you ordered them all?"

He nodded to confirm, "We still have a pretty much lot of space, haven't we?"

Xiao Mai was surprised but upon glancing around the new garden area, she could not agree more.

"Jin, you did so much for me...And not only in creating this little wonderland," Xiao Mai added uneasily.

He began to feel concerned if his actions have been too overwhelming for her.

She looked up at him and continued, "You put in a million dollars to my bank account, am I right?"

Jin did not expect that she would take this so seriously, "Xiao Mai, don't feel pressured..."

She managed a convincing smile and shook her head, "I am not, don't misunderstand...And I am immensely grateful for your support, I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart...but give me a chance to prove to myself that I can work out a possibility to sustain myself...and even our Huang Fu household in future..."

Jin was rather let down by her strong will, "Xiao Mai, you are my fiancee...You can depend on me..."

She persisted, "Jin, I know...but look, my book is about to get released soon..."

He was really challenged by her this time but her reminder soon alerted him.

"What's wrong, Jin?" Xiao Mai asked watching him suddenly perturbed.

Jin felt his pockets for his cellphone, "Have you returned Danson's call?"

Xiao Mai realised only now, "Goodness, I forgot all about it!"


	136. Chapter 136: Pleading

That night, everyone gathered before Yi Zhong Guan to press him with numerous questions regarding Emp. However, he persisted in being tight-lipped about his sudden leaving for the distant old hometown.

"Yi Zhong Guan, I beg you, please tell us where grandpa had gone, or simply just a way to contact him by phone," Xiao Mai pleaded yearnfully.

He remained in his usual indifferent manner and refused, "Miss Xiao Mai, I am extremely sorry but Emp's order is an order never to be opposed..."

Jin also persuaded, "Yi Zhong Guan, we really have an urgent need to get in touch with Emp...I hope he hasn't forgotten about the grand waltz dance event to be held soon...We have planned everything, but the Royal London Academy of Arts requested for his confirmation and legit handwritten signature before they would approve of our work...So please, be rational...Let us talk to him..."

Yi Zhong Guan was still rather stiff and nonchalant in expression.

By his side, Auntie Yi too added, "Shen Chuan, shouldn't you consider their reasons for reaching Emp at this hour? Please, this is not a question about fulfilling order insensibly..."

Yi Zhen supported as well, "Right, dad...Emp is being irresponsible this time, for not telling us beforehand!"

Ling implored, "Yi Zhong Guan, we understand your difficult position, why don't give us the slightest clue of Emp's whereabouts?"

Mrs Mai figured, "From all that was said, it seems that this is the first time Emp seeks for a retreat so suddenly without offering a reason...Yi Zhong Guan, it is really strange for us all to accept..."

Mr Mai agreed and tried to appeal, "True, Yi Zhong Guan, there must be something behind this...Is Xiao Mai's grandpa facing a tough problem right now?"

Among them, Xiao Mai, Jin and Ling exchanged uneasy glances.

Cai was the last one to voice out and his tone bore a significant tinge of disappointment, "I guess it's just he doesn't want to care, right? Even now, when Ying had disappeared for at least 14 hours already...?"

Yi Zhong Guan was quite bothered by his reminder and displayed subtle apprehension as he faced Cai. He was about to reply but it was too late to keep Cai's attention, who only turned about and left them, proceeding quietly down the hallway.

Gradually, everyone ended up being exceedingly offended by Yi Zhong Guan's manner.

Despite the intense conflict, he dismissed, "I apologise for everything, but it is getting late...All servants will be coming back for work tomorrow so I have many tasks to look into...Please excuse me..."

He left them, even Auntie Yi's stronger verbal demands failed to confront his stubborness.


	137. Chapter 137: Indebted

The next day, the first thing Xiao Mai and Jin did in the morning was to present a gift personally done by them both for Mr and Mrs Mai.

Upon receiving such wonderful work, Xiao Mai's mom was extremely touched to the point of having tears filled her eyes. She nearly could not believe it, "Xiao Mai, Jin...this marvellous family portrait was really painted by you both...It's like from an art gallery collection!"

Mr Mai was also captivated by the realistic masterpiece, "Really, Jin...and especially Xiao Mai...You nearly failed every art exam in school..."

Xiao Mai immediately pouted, "Oh, Babby! Do you have to say that?"

By the side, Jin smiled tacitly at Xiao Mai, who eyed him with dissatisfaction. She then added while crossing her arms, "Alright, I will be honest...It may be the influence of my late grandmother's talent that he is able to come up with such a beautiful painting, but 'I' did contribute much effort as well!"

Mr and Mrs Mai laughed and were greatly impressed, "Thank you very much...We love this! It's truly awesome..."

Xiao Mai was glad and helped wiped her lovely mother's tears, "Mommy, over the past month, you took care of our household so much...and Babby...This is our expression of gratitude and way of saying 'thank you' for all that you both have done..."

Mr and Mrs Mai nodded and lifted up the magnificent portrait to behold under the brilliant lights. It was absolutely stunning.

Xiao Mai turned to Jin and then at her parents, "Mommy, Babby...I have to tell you that Jin had done a huge makeover to our shabby balcony in our old flat...You both have to see it...We will take you there whenever you want to..."

Mr and Mrs Mai were overly suprised, "A makeover?"

They nodded and guaranteed that the new sight of the area will amaze them and did not want to reveal too much details.

Though curious, Mrs Mai wished they had known sooner, "Too bad I need to attend the culinary event with Mrs Yi..."

Mr Mai too checked the time, "Oh, I have to go for our corporate meeting as well..."

Jin assured, "No worries, auntie and uncle...Don't have to feel pressured...Anytime at your convenience, we're on standby always..."

Xiao Mai also urged, "Definitely, Mommy, you are going to be the guest VVIP later...we'll be sure to take you back home whenever you have the time..."

"Oh, okay...we can't be late too...But Xiao Mai, Jin...really...thank you ," Mr and Mrs Mai expressed from the depths of their hearts and hugged them both, ever grateful that they get to be so attached to one another's lives as a family like before.


	138. Chapter 138: Unnerving

Coming to the living hall, Jin and Xiao Mai met Cai, who was punching on his cellphone still looking worried.

Jin called out to him, "Ying's still not home?"

Cai appeared even more disheartened and shook his head.

Jin turned to Xiao Mai with both also having pensive expression before he suggested, "Cai, why don't we head over to Xiao Mai's school to see if he'd been there?"

Such thought intrigued Cai who questioned, "Xiao Mai's school?...You mean...that Convent School?"

She was impressed by Jin's idea, "Right! Jin's sharp...Not too long ago, I paid my school a visit and happened to spot Ying randomly..."

Cai went up to them and considered, "So Ying's been there...for whatever reason?"

Xiao Mai was immediately hesitant and looked down. Jin sensed her uneasiness and replied, "That's why we need to go find out...Cai, don't overburden yourself...It's not the first time Ying's been away from home..."

Cai figured and appreciate Jin's assurance. He slipped his phone back into pocket, "Alright, thanks...let's set off..."

They were about to leave when Xiao Mai's phone sounded. She checked out the alert.

Jin asked, "Is that from...?"

She answered without help, "Yes, it's Danson...But it's okay...Ying's more important..."

Jin then decided, "Then, we'll head over to his place after Xiao Mai's school..."

Xiao Mai turned to Cai, who kindly agreed, "Sounds good!"

The three of them proceeded out of the mansion, with each one, especially Cai holding onto the presumption that Ying would not be gone for too long.


	139. Chapter 139: Privacy

Coming out quietly out of his office, Yi Zhong Guan scanned both opposite directions of the long hallway, which were expectedly clear before locking his door and headed quickly down the winding marbled stairs.

Over in Ling's suite, both Yi Zhen and him were listening attentively.

"Yes, Emp...I have followed all your orders and dismissed all their questions. But, the weather's still not fully warming up, please wear more clothes and take good care of yourself without the help of servants around you...Certainly, have enough of rest...Bye," Yi Zhong Guan soon hung up and the private phone conversation ended.

Before his computer, Ling was only half-satisfied, "It sounds that our needed information is still not leaked yet...Oh, Yi Zhong Guan is really not to be underestimated."

Though also disappointed, Yi Zhen tried to encourage, "It's alright, Ling...You have already done your best...Manipulating with such complex phone line connections and now able to record my father's conversation with Emp is really ingenious of you...I believe there will be more chances when we can know more about what's going on..."

Ling was assured and still felt apologetic, "You mentioned too highly of me...Furthermore, I am really sorry for intruding on your father's privacy...Once he finds out, it going to be...Oh..."

Yi Zhen patted his shoulder to rid of the pessimism, "Don't worry, we are doing this for everyone's good and even Emp's as well...Believe that things are not going to strive with us for too long..."

He smiled in gratitude, "Thanks...Hopefully, we don't have to resort to such drastic measures for too long..."

She nodded and promised to supportive until all matters have been resolved. Ling turned back to his monitor and closed the sound file. He specially assigned a strong password and have it saved in a hidden folder. While he was working, a sideglance caught him by surprise. He hastily got up, much to Yi Zhen's curiosity and reached out to open the windows wide.

Extending his hands, he cooed with delight, "Oh, come on Trullie...It's really wonderful to see you this morning..."

The creature lept onto his arms energetically, startling Yi Zhen.

She cried at once, "Ling...Hey, Trullie...Ah no, you're not supposed to come in here..."

It immediately drew back a little, bothering Ling. He then persuaded, "Yi Zhen, it's okay...Emp's not in this mansion at the moment...Let Trullie experience some freedom today, it will be good...I guarantee you..."

"But...," Yi Zhen was about to retort, yet her voice trailed off upon seeing Ling and Trullie so attached and carefree, enjoying every second of each other's company. A touching smile spread across her face...


	140. Chapter 140: Importance

After a disappointing effort at Xiao Mai's school, both Jin and her finally dropped by the publishing company where they met Danson in his office. He was partly relieved but also more taken aback by Xiao Mai's bizarre suggestion as to her most preferred and ideal official press conference venue.

He considered her idea too unreasonable, "Are you sure, Miss Huang Fu Shan? The Angel's Wish orphanage home? Seriously!"

Xiao Mai did not understand his exaggerated reaction, "Why not? It has a really awesome peaceful chapel overlooking a fantastic seaside view...Then, leading towards it is a long wide stone path lined on both sides with lovely cherry blossom trees...It's April, so the flowers are in bloom already...Haven't you notice that?"

Danson only stared back at her blankly.

Seeing the excitement radiating from Xiao Mai's dreamy gaze, Jin then offered, "That sounds breathtaking...I remember driving one of our ice-cream trucks there with Xiao Mai, and I should say, really am captivated by the scenic beauty...Worth a try, Danson..."

Turning to Xiao Mai again, he reminded, "Let's show him some pictures we took?"

She found herself so drawn away and extremely slow-witted that she has not thought of proving to the obstinate editor this way. Quickly, she got out her cellphone, "Right, here they are...Trust me, they're the best choice!"

As he looked through them, Xiao Mai and Jin exchanged uncertain and pleading glances, betting on the chances that Danson would consider such a brilliant setting.

Expression switching from adamant to contemplative, he added bluntly, "Mind you, more than a hundred media representatives will be present on that day, including those from Walt Disney's..."

Xiao Mai nearly gasped and glanced at Jin with apparent concern.

While Danson continued to regard each picture thoughtfully, Xiao Mai boldly interrupted, "Mr Editor, I have a 'personal' request..."

"What's that?" He returned in a flat tone.

Xiao Mai hesitated before declaring, "Can we arrange to have the press con hold on a day when I can be fully certain that my grandpa will attend?"

Danson looked up at her wide-eyed and the phone onto the table, "Just what are you talking about? You literally mean we have to postpone again?"

Jin quickly got up and attempted to calm him down, "Wait, no, Danson,...You don't have to so alarmed...I don't think Xiao Mai is forcing you to have that done...But, there has been some matters recently in the family and it's pretty sensitive...Still, Emp's really important to us on such a significant occasion..."

He was clearly offended even when facing Jin. Xiao Mai instinctively looked to the side, to brace for his impending harsh response. Jin held her hand to provide dependable buffer against the looming tension.


	141. Chapter 141: Solace

Back in the mansion, Xiao Mai and Jin were in his worklab with her looking at the mysterious website on her laptop again while he was going through some project documents...

"Sacrifice, means more to the person who succumbs to giving up and letting go..." She read engrossedly at the reply finally posted to her message by the author.

"Jin, come have a look! We got a response at last," she quickly called out to him.

He rushed over and studied the ambiguous statement, "Xiao Mai, you just briefly commented on one of this person's story chapters and then requested to meet up...This is all he or she said?"

She nodded, "However, I have to confess that I haven't really finish the story, though short...Didn't have the mood nor time due to recent problems..."

He considered more deeply again before suggesting, "I don't know why, but I get this sense that this anonymous buyer is like playing a puzzle game with us...There must be some motive behind him doing this...and also gut feeling tells me that there could be some connection with the current situation we're facing right now..."

Xiao Mai turned apprehensive, "Are you pointing to Ying and 'Angela' 's relationship?"

Jin did not offer a definite answer verbally due to incomplete certainty but his expression implied that there was a strong possibility.

Xiao Mai gasped and stared uneasily at the webpage. He took her hand and assured that he would be sure to investigate further.

She found him really sharp to come up with such association between recent events. All that has happened one after another did seem too much of a coincidence to take place within the same stretch of time.

Despite all the pressure, she knew that she could rely on him, "Alright, now thanks for taking care of me and everyone so much these days...But, you do have to look after your own priorities as well...Can you still manage?"

He smiled, "Don't worry, our Disney's project is proceeding extremely smoothly..."

Xiao Mai was relieved, "Oh, it's wonderful to hear that..."

He then pressed one of the buttons on the arms of the velvet couch they were seated on. The huge wall-mounted 260-inch projection screen facing them was automatically turned on, intriguing Xiao Mai.

Jin introduced, "What you are about to see is a slideshow of latest pictures of construction sites of our future Disneyland...As of now, we are at the advance stage of laying the foundations of the whole area..."

Beholding each one in awe, Xiao Mai was fascinated, "This is so vast and extensive, like I could not see the outer boundaries of the contruction land?"

He eagerly explained, "It is going to be the largest Disney's theme park ever...but to call it a 'theme park' is clearly an understatement...I have made some alterations to the original concept to embrace the goal of a 'Disney's first ever town centre or a mini city on its own'..."

Xiao Mai was immediately impressed, "Wow, this sounds so powerful! Where did you get such inspiration?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Actually, it could be that after being alloted such devastated region of the 88 Typhoon Morakot disaster, the place was much bigger than what we had planned out in your previous proposal...So I figured, since we're given more, we should increase our work and expand our project..."

Xiao Mai smiled with brimming admiration, "Oh, I knew you're invincible! But, Jin, having so much to do and yet Grandpa deterred your attention to focus on the waltz dance event...That's too much of him..."

He kindly dismissed, "It doesn't matter...We both started this Disney's journey together, so regardless of all obstacles, it will come to pass...This grand endeavor based on our 'dreams', 'visions' and 'fantasy'..."

She repeated, "'Dreams', 'visions' and 'fantasy'?"

He described, "'Dreams' as in our pure childlike inclination to explore a promising future...'Visions' as in our determined mindset of aspirations and prospective strategies...Lastly, 'fantasy' in our access to a whole new world of imaginations of the impossible...Together, I want these three aspects to be realised in our future Disney's escapade, an ultimate destination of rest and refuge from the heartaches of life...Of course, there is going to be an unrestrictedly broad and tranquil cherry blossom lane..."

Listening to him, Xiao Mai was thoroughly touched as a result and hugged him dearly, "Jin, I am so fortunate...All this feels too good to be true..."

He smiled and caressed her hair, "I just love your support...So, let us hope that God above will help us achieve such wonder...after all that he had done for us..."

Xiao Mai only remembered, "Oh, yes it's 'Easter' soon...I got so caught up with everything and nearly forgot..."

He laughed and when they pulled apart, Xiao Mai's phone unexpectedly sounded.

She checked that it was a text from Danson.

"What's that?" Jin inquired.

Xiao Mai read and told, "He said that our photoshoot will be postponed until further notice..."

He found it strange, "Huh? This suddenly...Didn't he mention earlier that it is most important that we get this done as soon as possible?"

She too reckoned likewise and shrugged, "He is so unpredictable..."

They both began to suspect if things had met with an undesirable exception and the reason for the untimely hindrance.


	142. Chapter 142: Clues

"Really, her real name is 'Wang Tong Tong'?" Xiao Mai was elated upon being told by Xiao Mi through the phone.

Her good friend affirmed, "Xiao Mai, you asked me for the fifth time already...This is for sure, 100%..."

Xiao Mai apologised sheepishly, "Oh sorry, just that we've been waiting to know for so long...that it feels too good to be relieved at last..."

Xiao Mi laughed, "I understood...She's two years our junior but suddenly discontinued Grade 9 also about nine years ago without any classmate knowing the reason. There were alot of speculations as teachers refused to reveal the truth..."

Xiao Mai pondered for a moment about what had actually happened with 'Angela' working secretly for Huang Fu household.

"Xiao Mai? Xiao Mai...are you listening?" Xiao Mi tried to get her attention.

She alerted back to reality, "Oh, ya...Xiao Mi...you know we both were so obsessed about Uncle Ben's ice-cream back in school...Now, is there anything that this 'Wang Tong Tong' likes or admires or does very well?"

Xiao Mi fell into a brief pause before informing, "Based on my search, there was one girl who mentioned how she missed so much a certain place ever since they first had been there during one of their school excursions...They used to find chances to go there frequently after school before 'Tong Tong' broke off contacts with them..."

"Oh, interesting," Xiao Mai considered more deeply.

Xiao Mi went the extra mile in forwarding the map of 'that' place to Xiao Mai's phone.

"Xiao Mi, you're my lifesaver...Thanks for helping so much...You have no idea how much all these mean to me," Xiao Mai expressed with utmost gratitude.

Xiao Mi was flattered, "Come on, Xiao Mai...I know you need them urgently...I will continue to dig out more facts for you whenever I can...Will keep you updated!"

Xiao Mai was so touched, "Sorry for troubling you at a time when you're most busy working with Ah Jie..."

She dismissed her concern, "Mai Qiu Sui! One more apology and I will not be seeing you any time soon..."

Xiao Mai quickly pleaded, "Okay, okay...Miss Xiao Mi...But, thank you, really...Love you, buddy!"

Xiao Mi could not help smiling, "You're very welcome, best pal...Now, I have a call in waiting...So will talk to you again later?"

Xiao Mai pouted, "Do you literally mean 'later'?"

She gave in, "Certainly, my Princess...Tonight - we'll chat like before till early morning, satisfied?"

"Wow," Xiao Mai sat bolt upright on her comfy bed and grabbed a teddy bear from the side for a delightful hug. "Then, I will be waiting for your call!"

"Bye, take care!" Xiao Mi concluded.

"Bye!" They both hung up, with Xiao Mai getting all excited about every single bit of firsthand knowledge Xiao Mi conveyed to her this afternoon.


	143. Chapter 143: Unlikely

After reading the text on the phone, Cai checked the number and was sure that it had been sent by Ying. He turned to one of mansion's most longest-serving Housekeeper Mary and gratefully expressed, "Thank you very much...Though this is unexpected, but I am very relieved to know that Ying's trying to have a break away from home..."

She nodded and smiled, "Young Master Cai, Young Master Ying will surely know how to take good care of himself...Do not worry..."

He acknowledged but was at the same time very curious why Ying would inform none of them instead but only the elderly housekeeper.

She added after placing her cellphone back into her pocket, "If there is no other matter, I will take leave now and carry on with my duties, Young Master Cai..."

Her request broke off his silent thoughts and he awkwardly granted her permission. She took leave and headed down the hallway.

Cai actually wanted to question her further but considering that he was not particularly close with her all these years, he did not want to cause her inconvenience. He proceeded in the opposite direction, trying to recall if Ying had been pretty attached to her as a kid.

After vain attempts at awakening blurry memories, he was still very uncertain of Ying's odd relationship with her. In the end, he decided to seek Xiao Mai's help for this mind-boggling case.


	144. Chapter 144: Conflict

"How could you do such thing as prying on Yi Zhong Guan's conversation without his permission? This is too over for you!" Jin was extremely indignant upon being told by Ling and Yi Zhen in his worklab of what they managed to find out at last from the phone conversation with Emp.

Ling tried to explain with patience, "But, Ge...at least we now know that Emp is now staying somewhere nearby a seaside and then...from their implication, it sounds like the location is probably in the southern part of the country..."

Yi Zhen also backed him up, "That's right, Jin Ge...It's not an easy job to connect with my dad's private phone line but Ling did it, despite the overly complicated details and much effort...Yet, now that we finally discovered Emp's whereabouts, we're close to solving a critical problem in this household..."

Jin turned to them with utter disappointment, still not moved by Yi Zhen's support and dismissed, "No matter what, intruding on others' privacy is always wrong, no questions asked...I don't want you to carry on with this doing..."

Ling was totally let down by such words coming from his own elder brother.

He then also added, "Yi Zhen, Yi Zhong Guan is your father...This kind of disrespectful attitude by Ling towards him, aren't you offended at all?"

She was rather taken aback by Jin's question, not knowing how to consider answering him.

A gravely awkward moment like this, Jin did not want to force too much on them and simply returned to his desk quietly without a second glance.

Ling too figured that he should take leave and hurried to exit the room. Yi Zhen called out to him and briskly trailed along to rush out as well.

Now alone, Jin sighed exasperated and leaned back against his chair in dismay. It seemed that situations were getting the more out of hand by the minute. He shut his eyes to collect oneself.

In not too long after, his phone rang, abruptly interrupting his brief mindful rest...

He attended to it at once, "Hello...Xiao Jie...yes...Really, so you're absolutely sure that they match our own Uncle Ben's ice-cream?...Oh, thanks so much for your help..." He was glad with relief that there was a more reliable means in ultimately reaching that anonymous buyer.


	145. Chapter 145: Mindful

Over in Ling's study room, he was sullenly deleting all files related to Emp and Yi Zhong Guan's conversations from his computer.

On the side, Yi Zhen tried to console, "Ling, don't take Jin Ge's words too seriously...You did not do anything wrong, only trying your best to help..."

He paused for a moment of silence, before facing her again and managed a subtle smile.

She felt sorry and patted him, "Ling, I am sure Jin Ge must be too stressed lately, and that's why he is saying..."

He added before she could finish, "Yi Zhen, on behalf of my brother, I sincerely apologise to you for all that he said that has indirectly hurt you a while ago..."

She was surprised, "Apologise...for hurting me...?"

He nodded, "My brother asked if you had been in the least offended by me intruding on your father's privacy..."

She realised only now and pondering briefly over it, she shook her head, "You don't really have to...but recalling his words once again, I get a sense that...after being separated from my father for so long...our relationship is vulnerable to conflicts...we're pretty estranged from each other..."

Ling was touched, "Yi Zhen, I am sorry..."

She tried to not fall into self-pity and laughed off the matter, "Come on, this is inevitable...and not yours neither Jin Ge's fault..."

Glancing out of the window by his study table, she declared with resilience, "Look at that! It's such a wonderful spring weather out there...Hey, why not turn our back on those nasty troubles and head out for an 'eating spree'?"

Ling was blurred, "'Eating spree'?"

She quickly got up, drew the window blinds and grabbed his hand, "Have you tried Taiwan's street market's tempting little eats?"

Ling was reminded, "Street market's little eats...Oh, now that you asked, I have never really gone to those places..."

She expected him to be so, "You see that, always hiding inside this mansion and Huang Fu corporation's office tower...Now, you ended up needing me, someone foreign to Taiwan to introduce such common attractions to you..."

He chuckled, "Well, what can I say? Thank you very much...And don't forget to take Trullie along with us..."

She pulled him eagerly out of the suite, "Yes, sir...He is already awaiting us by the front parkade!"


	146. Chapter 146: Marvels

"Great...Now that all the props and stage for our Easter children's play have been set up, I will double-check with Miss Mo Li whether all costumes are ready to be delivered to our orphanage...Thanks, I'll give you a call back by today...Bye," Xiao Mai concluded over the phone as she walked down the hallway, intending to pass on all information which Xiao Mi told her earlier on to Jin without delay.

On her way to his worklab, she happened to pass by a corner with a certain door left ajar, catching sharply her sideglance. She stopped in her track and figured that most servants must be really busy upon just returning to work. Heading over to in attempt to shut it, her attention was drawn towards the inside beyond the door and she paused to peep through.

The room was dimly lit, which heightened Xiao Mai's curiosity. Entering cautiously, she inevitably recalled, "Grandpa once told me this is Granny's gallery hall...What mystical aura it emanates..."

Having stepped in, she was intrigued by the wide and spacious court within supported by rounded walls on all the sides holding up numerous paintings up to 6 feet above her head. The towering ceiling bore extraordinarily huge crystal chandeliers in its centre. The place inspired her as having a very traditional English air and resemblance to it she used to come across only in classic movies.


	147. Chapter 147: Amazed

Towards the middle of the hall, Xiao Mai saw a dual-sided clear glass fireplace and was amazed by it. Quickly pacing over, she also noticed right before it even something more attention-gripping. It was a meticulously handcrafted cross-shaped table with a glimmering glassy surface where underneath can be seen through mechanical clock wheels. Each one is larger than what she had seen before and turning continuously, the sound of their enticing motion can be heard audibly.

Xiao Mai marvelled at such wonder as she watched on with immense interest. Then, her hands unknowingly felt something at a certain lower edge of the table. She immediately stepped backwards and got down to find out.

There were some words inscribed on its smooth wooden side. She inched as close as possible to read, "In...His...Time, He...Makes...All...Things...Beautiful..."

Xiao Mai was extremely impressed, "Wow...Sounds so perfectly fitting for such awesome creation..."

Feeling the elegantly carved letters, she reflected over the meaning of the quote for a moment, considering all that has happened of recent, granting her hope that things will work out well under His loving care and providence.

She smiled and got up, glancing about the whole extensive area. Then, she approached one particular corner.

Xiao Mai did not expect she would end up beholding a rather old colourless picture of her grandpa...and him with another person. She gazed much nearer to make out it was a lady clad in yet a classic old English-styled attire. Emp appeared much younger, in a smart tuxedo suit most probably in his early 30s...Then, Xiao Mai saw the caption of the photo under it, which read "Mr Huang Fu Xiong and Lady Elizabeth..." She was overly fascinated and studied the picture again, only to be attracted by the background setting where it was taken.

She tried her best to draw the connections and finally snapped her fingers hard, "I know where this place is, could it be Grandpa's old hometown?"

Next second, she was abruptly interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She answered at once, "Hello, editor Danson?"

His tone bore a significantly heavy urgency and harshness.


	148. Chapter 148: Furor

"I have told you many times to be extra careful with your unpublished work and ensure that access to it is highly restricted...Now, what's become of it? Every major online bookstore has your e-book up for sale before release, how are you going to deal with this problem? Tell me!" Danson lashed out in a rage after showing Xiao Mai the numerous websites on his computer.

Looking at page after page on display by the monitor before her very eyes, Xiao Mai was extremely distressed upon realisation, her mind totally blank and could not bring herself to offer a word of reply.

Jin took her hand to assure and calm her anxiety. He answered on behalf, "Danson, this is really an unforeseen outcome I can say. Shao Fu Ren's library computers are password-protected and we took all necessary precautionary measures to ensure that they are not leaked out...So our system must have been hacked to a great degree."

Danson could not accept such neglect, "You sure they're not leaked out? What an understatement! Then, enlighten me how those orphanage kids got to read so much?"

Xiao Mai simply stood up from her seat and retorted for the first time since entering his office, "Don't blame them please, I can attest that they are not in the slightest bit involved in this misdoing!"

Danson was only the more furious and too got up to point out the magnified image of her book cover on the screen. He demanded indignantly, "Well, what did you see there? Any proof of their pure innocence? Miss Huang Fu Shan, I had warned you that this is not as childish as ABC..."

He then drew the blinds behind his desk to stress, "Can you count with all your fingers how many reporters have gathered around the entrance of our office tower? How will you send them away or rather distract them?!"

Xiao Mai was more than overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pressure weighing down on her gradually weakening shoulders numbed to sensations. Stammering with her faint voice, she was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"I...don't expect...th-...is," she tightened her grip on the hard table for support, until Jin grabbed her strongly before she succumbed to that once nasty dizzy spell...

He promptly requested of Danson, "Sorry, I don't think Xiao Mai is capable of handling all your tough interrogations at the moment. I need to take her back home for a rest, would you please excuse us...We'll talk about this matter again, I promise..."

Danson was utterly offended as he closed the blinds and shook his head. He dismissed them without giving a second glance, "Please kindly shut the door and drive out through the back lane..."

Jin acknowledged and helped Xiao Mai out of the room.

Once outside, Xiao Mai could not hold her emotions much longer and sobbed miserably. Jin pulled her against himself to hug her tight and comforted.

"I am like a complete loser...Ruining my mother's treasured work just like that!" She cried all her heart out in dashed hopes.

He denied her failure, "No, you did not...Xiao Mai, don't believe that senseless lie...I trust that everything's going to be good...You have to as well..." Kissing her hair, he embraced her more securely to console in the midst of such dire situation.


	149. Chapter 149: Aftermath

Back in the mansion, Xiao Mai and Jin were waiting outside Ling's suite into the late hours of night for he was still out with Yi Zhen. Standing by the hallway, Jin was still overly concerned about Xiao Mai beside him, who was clutching tightly onto a copy of her yet-unreleased book with a disheartened expression and not saying more than a few words since returning home from Danson's place.

He stepped forward to close their distance and turned her to face him, "Xiao Mai, about your work for the children's Easter play, just leave them to me for the time being..."

She lifted her gaze at him in surprise, "Leave them to you?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'll take care of them...This way, you don't have to worry about reporters trailing after you in public...At least for the next few days...?"

She considered his suggestion and pondered over it in hesitance and silence...

Catching sight of them both upon coming up the stairs and approaching from the other end of the hallway, Ling and Yi Zhen wondered why his brother and Xiao Mai were up till way past midnight.

"Jin Ge, Sis Xiao Mai, you haven't gone to bed yet?" Yi Zhen called.

Reaching them, Ling was a bit uneasy seeing Jin but still plucked up courage to ask, "Ge, is there any matter?"

Xiao Mai then gestured and reminded Jin tacitly. He understood her hint and took the initiative to say, "Sorry, Ling about this afternoon..."

"Wow," Yi Zhen smiled in amazement and quickly nudged Ling to respond.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Oh, no...It's my fault anyway...Don't take it to heart, Ge..."

Jin was glad, "Thank you..."

Yi Zhen was sharp enough to observe that there seemed to be some gloom and unfortunate case lurking around the corner. She inquired, "Jin Ge, Sis Xiao Mai...is there something troubling you both?"

He disclosed, "Actually, Xiao Mai's book has been leaked out to online bookstores and put up for sale since this morning already before release in a few weeks' time..."

They were astounded, "What? It's been hacked?!"

Jin affirmed, "The e-book is similar to the version we set into Shao Fu Ren's library..."

Ling got his implication, "Let's head over there and I'll check out what's really been done..."

Yi Zhen tried to reassure Xiao Mai that they'd certainly come up with a solution as the four of them paced hurriedly into the library without delay.


	150. Chapter 150: Settlement

"I believe the whole process of hacking into our computers, decoding our password, copying and transferring the contents, then further opening up accounts in websites and posting up for sale,...they are just too much for a child who may be barely 12 years old to handle...Moreover, users need to be 18 and above, having passed background check before the e-book is permitted to be marketed on those companies' websites...My suspect is someone of legal age and anyone who has been into Shao Fu Ren's library or successfully accessed its computers remotely by breaking through the multiple layers of highly secure encryption. Am I making any sense here, editor Danson?" Ling explained to him who took the trouble to come by Huang Fu mansion the next day in order to better understand the situation.

He regarded his deduction of the whole notorious act in grim silence for a moment, causing Xiao Mai and the rest to wait expectantly for his opinion.

Sitting back and giving a light nod, he spoke up again, "After yesterday's ordeal, I can be alleviated of the bitter tension...Miss Huang Fu Shan..."

"Yes?" Xiao Mai was all ears.

He continued, "I know this is going to be tough on you...but have a deserved relief...Despite the tremendous amounts of complaints and threatened lawsuits filed against our publishing company, after contacting the relevant book distribution stores involved, they had traced the culprit and this troublemaker willingly compensates us a thrice our incurred losses and costs..."

Xiao Mai gasped in astonishment and so did the rest of them gathered in the front living hall.

Jin was grateful but still questioned, "Danson, you are completely certain that this settlement really came from the person who has been out to hurt us?"

He was back to his occasional nonchalant self and shrugged, "Well, what can I say? Under those online stores' privacy policies, I don't have the tiniest clue of his true identity since they can't disclose at all times...Nevertheless, I have to confess that he generously offered to make up for more than our losses under the condition that he would not reveal himself!"

Cai remarked as curiously as anyone could be, "This is absurd...He's like making things worse for himself and others...Can't he just mind his own business?"

Danson could not care more, "Until this problem is fully resolved, I will just consent to his temporary , only fulfilling pre-orders and the remnants of this publication which have been printed and ready to go...Miss Huang Fu Shan, I regret to inform that all related public events requiring your presence will have to be cancelled..."

Xiao Mai figured that this was the best way to handle the pathetic outcome, "I understand...I should be sorry for screwing things up..."

Beside her, Mo Li assured, "Xiao Mai, we could still call for thorough investigation on this case to entrap the despicable hacker...Don't lose hope..."

Jin agreed, "That's right, we haven't really sought for assistance from the authorities yet..."

Ling supported, "Absolutely, what I did is only a preliminary check and analysis..."

Xiao Mai could now be at ease for the time being, "Editor, I just have one more request, if that is not too much to ask..."

He added flatly, "What's that?"

"I don't want Angel's Wish orphanage children to be entangled in this mess of my own doing unnecessarily, so would you please release a formal notice clarifying that this has got nothing to do with them?" She pleaded.

Danson turned serious abruptly, "Miss Huang Fu Shan, do you think with all the complications thrown at me from all perceivable corners, I still have the time to take care of such trivial task for you?"

Xiao Mai was dumfounded, "I...should have doubt about that?"

He took one last sip of his top-graded English tea from the coffee table and got up at once, "You think and reflect on how to best work on that for yourself...I need to be out of this place before people starts chasing after me again..."

"Huh? But they are really...," Xiao Mai rushed after him who was hurrying to leave the mansion, with the rest following as well.

Danson simply waved to dismiss her urgings and paced fast down the frontsteps to get into his silver Porsche Panamera stopped right before it without giving them all a second glance. He started the vehicle in less than half a minute and sped down the lane as they watched on in passive resignation.


	151. Chapter 151: Possibilities

After Danson had left, Cai called Jin aside to finally let him know of his consideration with regard to the Hello Kitty Universe offer that has approached him.

Showing him the information on his laptop which Mo Li and him had looked up together pertaining to the mysterious founder of Fantasia Corporation, Jin almost could draw the connection.

"Jin, your reaction tells us that you seemed to have come across all these before," Xiao Mai described candidly, much to everyone's similar impressions.

He turned to her a little bothered by their attentive gaze, "Oh, really...Actually, this person named, 'Jiro Wang'...had been mentioned to me coincidentally by a close businessmate of mine..."

They all pressed him to divulge further. He revealed, "He is the one whom Uncle Ben referred to as the original buyer of those ice-cream trucks intending to create a franchise line out of them. Previously, I had this friend managed all advertising materials for Xiao Mai to carry out her ice-cream tour fundraising campaigns. Soon, he got our assignments intended for him mixed up with Jiro Wang's, who also contracted him for a similar job purpose..."

Cai understood, "This Jiro Wang's background is rather ambiguous...He has both a Japanese and Chinese names..."

Mo Li commented more, "He maybe based in Japan for some years already but prior to that, we don't have the details...But what makes he want to invest in a large-scale theme park in Taiwan, especially when Disney's already started construction under Jin's direction."

Xiao Mai pointed out for him, "Jin, somehow I have this weird feeling that..."

He interpreted at once, "Jiro Wang could be related to 'Angela' Wang Tong Tong..."

Mo Li and Cai were surprised.

Xiao Mai prompted, "We should find out for sure..."

Jin nodded, "I had arranged for us to meet up personally with him tomorrow...Not to worry, okay..."

His utmost care for her caused Xiao Mai to unintentionally recall a quote from the stories' website given by that Jiro Wang, "For some, 'love' is a right, but others, it is merely a yearned for privilege..."


	152. Chapter 152: Reserved

Xiao Mai showed Jin their location indicated by the GPS on her phone upon reaching a certain park the next day. "See that? Here is exactly where Xiao Mi told me Wang Tong Tong used to come by with her ex-classmates before," she reminded yet again.

Having parked his SUV, he could be more than sure of their guess, "Obviously, he must be pretty close with her...Otherwise, he won't have chosen this place..."

She nodded and they quickly got out of the car in anticipation of meeting this mysterious person.

Upon leaving the parking lot, they were surprised to find that the edge of the park has been fenced.

Xiao Mai read a notice, "Reserved for Private Leisure...? Jin..."

He did not expect so either but led the way to inquire from a seemingly uniformed security before the entrance path.

He began, "Excuse me, I understand that you are closed but we have been arranged to meet up with someone..."

The man gave a brief glance at them both and did not require for Jin to finish before lifting the chain barring entry and gestured quietly for them to proceed into the park.

After they had walked a considerable distance, Xiao Mai asked Jin, "Do you think he somehow know our identity?"

Jin agreed, "It could be that this 'Jiro Wang' is the one who restricted public access to the whole park..."

Xiao Mai has the same thoughts as his. As they scanned all around the vast scenic area surrounded by charming cherry blossoms which was literally extensive enough for building an attractive countryside resort, there was no one else in sight except a lone figure quite far away.

They both quickened their pace to head forth in his direction...

Xiao Mai figured, "That...guy...is like...flying a kite?"

Jin too beheld him pulling some object like a bridle of string in his hands and then up in the sky, a speck of interesting shape fluttering in the wind.

As they went up nearer, he recognised at once the engrossed kite enthusiast, a young man of tall build similar to their age, despite him donning a pair of dark brown shades, "Xiao Mai, he is Jiro Wang whom we're supposed to see..."

She turned to him and gasped, "Seriously..."


	153. Chapter 153: Negotiation

"Hey, look! He's releasing the kite and letting it go like that!" Xiao Mai declared as she sharply observed Jiro snipping off the barely noticeable strand attached to the kite.

Jin then showed her from his position, "See that? There is actually a little helium balloon hooked up with the kite and that's why they don't descend back to the ground..."

Xiao Mai now realised and was amazed, "Wow, Jin...You have such a strong vision..."

Following, without unnecessary delay, she pulled him along impulsively to race over to the person whom they had so purposed to know this day. Xiao Mai was extremely earnest that Jin was at a lost for words to slow her action.

Making sure that his kite is making its way further and further up in the air with immense satisfaction, he then returned his attention to the remaining stuff in his hands, only to be startled by the sudden sight of an thrilled young lady right before his eyes.

"Hello, so delighted to meet you, I am Huang Fu Shan!" Xiao Mai exclaimed and offered her hand.

He was rather aloof and did not express any reply, only continued in silence rolling up the lengthy string he has. Jin considered his cold demeanour to be typical of most eccentric wealthy people he had came across in his numerous corporate dealings.

Xiao Mai found his indifferent attitude quite a challenge. Nevertheless, it did not dampen her spirit as she rattled on, "Oh, ya...do you remember the website you had given us? I am overly impressed by the wonderful stories posted...Though, I don't have that much of time to read everything...But, we are so curious...By any means, were they written by someone possibly from...'Saint Angela's Convent School'...?"

He finished with the bridle and his lips curved into a subtle smile, speaking up for the first time as he drew closer to lessen the gap of their distance, "Am I obliged to answer such a question of personal implication?"

Xiao Mai was troubled by his seemingly offended tone and stammered for an appropriate response or apology.

By her side, Jin quickly stepped in between them, tightening his grip on her hand and casting a fleeting protective gaze at her before asserting, "Mr Jiro Wang, we are...sincerely regretful and sorry for taking over those Uncle Ben's ice-cream trucks of yours without your prior knowledge, causing inevitable misunderstandings between us..."

He tilted his shades a little and smirked, "Well, just a brief apology from you, but I somehow sense that you are going to negotiate with me more to pursue a win-win situation for both parties aiming for 'our' same target..."

Just as Xiao Mai shared the same premonition with Jin that it was not going to be an easy task to discuss much of their pressing intention in meeting up with this conceited person.

Half-heartedly listening to their heated conversation, Xiao Mai was even much more overjoyed to behold the dearly-missed Emp unmistakably approaching them from not too far away...

"Grandpa!" Xiao Mai cried out loud and immediately rushed up towards him, hugging her most irreplaceable blood relation tearfully.

He was touched to see her again, also shedding a priceless tear or two...

"Grandpa, finally you are back!" Xiao Mai was relieved as he patted her affectionately.

He added yearnfully, "Grandpa is sorry...for burdening you all with worries..."

Xiao Mai shook her head to dismiss right away, "No, don't ever say that...having you returned is already an immeasurable joy!"

Jin hurried to join them with gladness, 'Emp, we always need you with us..."

He nodded with an assuring smile in regard to their unchanging filialness...

To Jiro who was watching on with, he resolutely bowed his head low and humbly requested for pardon, "I am sorry, Dong Cheng...Please forgive me..."

Xiao Mai and Jin were greatly astounded.


	154. Chapter 154: Pardon

"So Jiro Wang aka Wang Dong Cheng and 'Angela' Wang Tong Tong are grandchildren of Grandpa's enemy who once stole me away from my parents shortly after I was born...," Xiao Mai was stunned upon listening to the truth told by Emp upon their return to the mansion when everyone gathered together with utter relief in the living hall.

He nodded, "Their grandparents were immediately deported out of the country upon being caught by the authorities and later, I discovered they settled in Japan...With their corporation and all assets taken away, their only son and his family with children Dong Cheng and Tong Tong were left with nothing much to fend for themselves and were hardly able to make ends meet...When Tong Tong disguised her identity to work for our household, I was not aware in the least and that's my greatest neglect..."

Everyone was surprised after listening attentively and learned of such past. Jin then added, "As a result of Tong Tong being underaged and being found out, Emp was given an official penalty that he could neither hire even a single new employee for this mansion or the whole of Huang Fu corporation, nor terminate employment of anyone for at least three years following the incident...This resulted in huge losses then..."

As they heard such, all now understood why Emp had been affected a great deal, especially Xiao Mai.

Emp turned to Xiao Mai's dad and mom and pleaded, "Mr and Mrs Mai...I have not really express openly before, but this particular moment, I sincerely thank you as well as the all-loving Heavenly Father above us for keeping Xiao Mai safe under both your care all these years, treating and pampering her as your very own...Please accept my heartfelt gratitude for your unconditional affection upon Xiao Mai..."

Xiao Mai's parents quickly urged, "Chairman Huang Fu, don't mention of us like that...Just call us Chong Guang and Hao Wa simply...Xiao Mai is our one and only and will always ever be...She is deserving and much much more of our love and responsibility...Just that, we should be sorry for not giving her enough of happiness and financial provision..."

Emp still smiled gratefully, "No matter what, I owe to you both what money can never compensate for..."

He then faced Cai apologetically, "I am sorry during these years for severing and ruining your brother, Ying's possibly only blissful relationship with someone he could never let go of...Cai, this is my fault and a selfish one too..."

He was thoughtfully silent for a while as everyone else watched on with heavy expectation. Afterwards, his countenance softened before the reproachful old man and genuinely assured, "Emp, everything that had happened is past...What's important now is to confront the present...Not only Ying himself, but I know you must have felt burdened by the situation...I can sense that...Don't worry, we'll solve the matter together, because I have always regarded us all as one precious family..."

They all cheered aloud right away after witnessing Cai's statement of forgiveness...Emp almost could not hold his tears...

However, Xiao Mai felt that she has missed out on an opportunity, "Grandpa, truly you appearing all of a sudden in the park was like a lightning flash...I thought that Jin and I could at least head down to Tainan before you willingly came back in order to visit your old hometown!"

Xiao Mai's implication dawned on both Ling and Yi Zhen who impulsively admitted together at the same time, "Sorry Emp, we didn't mean to eavesdrop on your phone conversation with Yi Zhong Guan/father!"

All of them responded to their abrupt interruption in bafflement. Yi Zhong Guan was overly confused.

Yi Fu Ren was the first one to reprimand her daughter, "Yi Zhen! How could you?"

Xiao Mai stood up to try and get a clarification, "Wait a sec, Yi Zhen, Ling...I was not being told by anyone where Grandpa's hometown is...I saw his picture with my late grandmother in her painting gallery...The background has an old Kenting bed and breakfast accomodation which dad and mom used to bring me to..."

Ling and Yi Zhen gaped in dread of their impending verdict. Jin solemly confessed, "Emp, Yi Zhong Guan...sorry, I should have cautioned them against manipulating with your private phone lines..."

Yi Zhong Guan could now decipher what they must have done, "Well, you both are..."

Emp butted in before he could finish, "Shen Chuan, I can empathise that they all are worried for me in the first place...They did the wrong thing but with good intention...Just don't trouble them further on this unnecessarily..."

Ling and Yi Zhen could breathe with ease at last. Yi Zhong Guan cleared his throat and masked an agreeing smile, "Yes, Emp, as you wish..."

Seeing that the case was over, Xiao Mai announced, "Alright, for the time being, we could relax...As for tomorrow, there's going to be an awesome Easter play presentation at one of Angel's Wish orphanage homes...Everyone's gotta come!"

They all delightfully promised before scampering off to the dining hall for supper, leaving Xiao Mai and Jin the last ones slowest to catch up with them.


	155. Chapter 155: Reflection

"Okay, thanks Auntie Mary...If Ying really does reply you with more details about his location, please let us know immediately," Cai said through his cellphone before ending the call.

Jin was driving them around town to look for Ying yet again. Seeing Cai's disappointment, he asked, "You sure we should just wait for Ying to reveal more to Auntie Mary? It's been days already...But I can understand why Ying chose to contact her only...She's the one closest to 'Angela' when she worked for us before..."

Cai nodded, "Anyway, I am praying earnestly for Ying to open up his heart...If only that Jiro Wang could be more sympathetic and voluntarily arrange for us to meet up with his sister..."

Jin agreed, "That's true, but it's hard to say...He is still not willing to respond a single word to Emp's apology when he expressed repeatedly back yesterday..."

Cai shrugged, "Let's hang onto the hope which will never disappoint." He then cast a bemused glance at Jin.

"Hey, is there anything on my face?" he inquired uneasily.

Cai laughed it off, "Come on, I know you like to examine things in an in-depth way...and that's why you tend to betray that worried tone more than I do..."

Jin could not resist breaking into a exasperate smile.

He continued, "Nonetheless, I have wanted to question you since quite a while...What causes you to switch from your dearest lamborghini to an SUV?"

Jin turned to him briefly before refocusing on the traffic ahead, "I guess...that's the difference an engagement brings...to be more family-minded..."

Cai was impressed, "Exactly as I thought..."

Shortly, Jin pulled up into the front lane of a luxurious upscale estate and stopped the vehicle. They both got off and approached the main entrance to its mansion.

Cai scanned the surroundings, "So this is the one which Emp bought for Ying after giving Xiao Mai and yours that engagement gift?"

Jin confirmed, "Emp obviously felt guilty when faced with his mistake against Ying...We should head in to see without delay if Ying could possibly been here before..."

They paced quickly to the door and pressed the bell.

After a number of attempts, it was opened and they were attended to by a pair of couple.

"You both are...," the man tried to recognise the two surprised guys. "No wonder, Young Master Nan Feng Jin...and Young Master Nan Feng Cai...Any matter that brings you two here?"

Jin and Cai looked at each other suspiciously.

The lady of the couple then suggested, "Are you looking for Young Master Nan Feng Ying?"

They were assured by her prompt discernment. Jin then probed, "Isn't this estate supposed to be his? Did he happen to come by recently?"

The man explained, "Yes, he did...but all for the intention of selling this whole property to us earlier this week. Now, this place rightfully belongs to us and our family..."

Jin and Cai were literally confounded by such disclosure...

Walking back to the car, Cai could not help but remarked, "Do you think Ying actually requires urgently the money he could obtain from getting rid of this vast estate?"

Jin inferred, "Cai, sorry for being honest this time...but I kind of wonder if it has to do with paying for the settlement with Danson's company's due to their losses from the unprepared leak of Xiao Mai and Shao Fu Ren's publication..."

Cai found it hard to bear with Jin's predicament and sighed defeatedly. Jin patted his shoulder as they leaned back against the greyish blue body of his mid-size four-wheel drive, reflecting on the irony of the current upsetting situation.


	156. Chapter 156: Hard-pressed

"So Miss Toriko, please believe me that our company is really impressed with all your works and anticipates greatly to translate them from Japanese to our local Chinese versions, subsequently have them all released here..." Danson expressed sincerely to yet another distinguished guest in his office.

The appealing young lady seated before him acknowledged his keen interest with a benevolent smile, "Thank you for your generous compliments, Editor Tang...and it is wonderful meeting with you at long last...However, considering that I have just returned from Japan, there are much matters to attend to so as to get smoothly adjusted to a presently foreign environment...I hope you understand...Yet, I will keep in mind your offer and give serious thought about it, this I promise..."

From her response, Danson was rather bothered by his own sense of urgency after the difficult trial posed by Xiao Mai's book release. He tried to tone down his verbal pressure and composed himself, getting up from his chair to extend his hand towards the potential future major earner for his publishing company.

She was glad and stood up to exchange a friendly handshake with the hard-pressed editor.

Exasperate over yet another text message and further hundreds of missed calls received, he simply shut off his phone and set it aside. Inevitably, his gaze fell on that old school yearbook atop the drawer. Staring at it for quite a while, he once again succumbed to the battling urge to flip through its pages recurrently like over the past few weeks.

Ultimately, he resorted to open up the drawer, storing securely the thick, heavy and worn thing into it and then locking up.

He heaved a deep sigh, overly disappointed in himself and the pathetic outcome of the situation. Emotionally drained, he grabbed a coat and headed out of his cabin cruiser...


	157. Chapter 157: Respectful

"With all respect due, I can affirm with certainty of what I just said to you...Hope you can approach the whole situation with a more open mind, be it the past or the present, and not the leaving out positive expectations for the future...," Cai stressed over the phone before later concluding the call in his study room.

As he hung up, beside him Mo Li had been watching on with clear concern written across her face.

Cai turned to her and smiled, taking her hand, "Don't worry, I have confidence that he will be rational and not be offended..."

Mo Li added with apparent doubt, "But Cai, are you sure that you won't be forcing your condition on him too much?"

He patted her and assured, "I'd told you that Emp has earned my forgiveness...Consequently, I feel so much lightened with the burden released...In the same way, I hope this 'Jiro Wang' would let go of the past so that I can officially work with him on the Hello Kitty project without the possibility of creating conflicts with Huang Fu corporation, or causing unease for Emp and this family..."

With his candid explanation, Mo Li's expression greatly softened and she could put on a relieved smile.

Cai leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you for understanding me...Truly, I believe that your parents' investments in this project will not be in vain..."

She nodded, "I know, people and hurts take time to heal..."

He was glad, "Well, at last I could proceed with the renovation work of the waltz dance competition's venue...This is awesome!"

She chuckled and got up from the couch, "Okay, enjoy and give it your best! Now, I will head over to Xiao Mai's for a day long's 'ladies' talk'..."

Cai did not forget to grab her before she left and give her a passionate hug, "Do come back when you're done..."

She smiled and promised as he reluctantly let go of her...

Over in Emp's suite, he was engaged in a rather grim conversation with Yi Zhong Guan.

"Emp, shall we take the initiative to personally reach Young Master Ying?" Yi Zhong Guan questioned after revealing the outcome of their search.

Gazing out of the window admitting only faint streams of light from the overcast sky outside the panels, Emp was silently contemplative for a moment. Yi Zhong Guan was used to such disposition trait of his and patiently waited as he normally did.

He then cast a sideglance on his lifetime faithful follower and ordered, "Let him, Shen Chuan...as much as he wanted a shelter of solitude to brace all the pent up yearnings throughout these years...Moreover, I am the sole cause of his discontentment..."

Yi Zhong Guan acknowledged dutifully, "Yes, Emp...according to your wish..."

He then further emphasised, "But, see to it that he lack nothing of daily needs and necessities, especially when staying in a cabin cruiser can be unimaginably much difficult..."

Yi Zhong Guan submitted to his bidding in all earnestness, "Absolutely..."


	158. Chapter 158: Miscalculation

"Sorry that I am not able to secure his participation in this enormous high-investment project of ours...I will do all my best to get in touch with his younger brother, Nan Feng Ying...This fervent intention I hope not to disappoint you...," Jiro Wang told over the phone inside his estate residence.

Upon hanging up on the call, he reflected on the earlier conversation exchanged with Cai. Despite the miscalculation, it was not without prior expectation for him to face his temporal rejection. Gazing out of clear wall-length glass windows which overlooked a grand majestic fountain under the fresh spring sky, he figured this was not to be a unplanned defeat and would not call off the whole strategy to surrender simply like that.

He held up his smartphone and managed to pull out Ying's contact details in a flash.

During the minute that followed, a knock on the door was heard. He gave consent for one of the servants to enter.

"Young Master, Miss Toriko has returned," he informed by the doorway.

Giving a nod to acknowledge attention, a smile crept on his face that was undeniably becoming and alluring to any teenage fangirl as he headed out of the room in an energetic, hurried pace.


	159. Chapter 159: Delivery

"Wow, Xiao Mai, this is amazing...What a marvellous diamond studded hat with silvery peach carnations and baby breaths...matched with a perfect pink silk ribbon bow," Mo Li revelled together with Xiao Mai back in her suite, gripped by admiration of a lovely gift she had just received by the speediest express parcel service. In addition, Mo Li also was given another one with her favourite jasmine flowers and finest dazzling pearls.

Xiao Mai smiled, "Well, this was just sent by Grand-Aunt enjoying her incredible time in Italy now..."

Mo Li was subsequently reminded and set down the hat, taking Xiao Mai's hand, "I am sorry...Today's supposed to be your actual book release date...Lady Maybel must have this special occasion in mind to have this gorgeous hat delivered in time for you..."

She was grateful for Mo Li's thoughtfulness and heaved a deep sigh to release all upset, "Thank you! Don't worry, Mo Li...I have nearly gotten over this unfortunate incident 120%..." She flashed an 'okay' sign.

Mo Li was relieved for her, "I just love your resilience and optimism...Nevertheless, I believe that God will turn all the worst of worst into never-before-seen successes for each and every one of us...you sure do too, right?"

Xiao Mai nodded with brimming faith, "And I am so delighted that the Easter play went so smoothly, my first assignment for Angel's Wish orphanages..."

Mo Li chuckled, "Now that you said, I recalled that all of us including the rest of the audience were so touched and shedding blissful tears towards the end..."

Xiao Mai laughed and held up her first ever gift of an exquisite posh hat...She has never worn such a pretty feminine one like this before...

Mo Li observantly remarked, "No wonder it resembles very much the style of a renowned Italian designer..."

Xiao Mai was not very much aware of this upper-class trend, "Really, I never expected...It's a total surprise...Anyway, Mo Li...I just discovered that my Disney's website's bandwidth has been exceeded for the first time..."

Mo Li was curious at first but then realised and grabbed Xiao Mai's arms in excitement, "That's great news...means that traffic and visitors to your website have gone beyond the limit!"

Xiao Mai was also thrilled by her assumption, "Wow, that sounds great...Come..." She then pulled Mo Li along to her desk and opened up her laptop to show her. The two shared endless list of possibilities pertaining to the website's overwhelming inflow and chatted enthusiastically over an unlikely upsurge in Xiao Mai's popularity.


	160. Chapter 160: Gracious Present

"Wow, these are all from Uncle Ben's?" Toriko was delightfully surprised upon Jiro showing her a number of ice-cream trucks lined up attractively at their estate's parkade which Xiao Mai and Jin had returned to him.

Jiro smiled seeing her so elated, "Toriko, not long our business of producing your favourite ice-cream will commence..."

She looked at him still unable to believe the realisation of such longing dream since her high school days, "Really? Ge(Older brother in Chinese), you have never mentioned to me this intention of yours before...This is so unexpected!"

He assured her, "Toriko, just treat this as Ge's gift for you to begin another chapter of our lives here in Taiwan, our motherland...Now that success is within our firm grasp, the past will be laid behind...Everything at present and the future is new and we can be sure to meet all challenges..."

His words induced gladness and heartfelt anticipation in her once again. She took his hand and expressed sincerely, "Ge, thank you...After all that we had worked and toiled hard for in Japan with Grandpa, dad and mom, I find ourselves worthy of bringing along with us back here our well-deserved recognition and achievements...Mercy has always been upon us..."

He nodded and patted her shoulder, "Certainly without a doubt...So we should prove much more to others here that we are not without strength and perseverance,...even to those who used to look down on us..."

Toriko sensed implication in Jiro's meaning and turned to the eye-catching trucks before them. She wondered, "Ge, did you order them all personally from Uncle Ben?"

His expression softened considerably, "Oh, how obvious is that? Would you lend a hand in giving a choice name for this our all-fresh adventurous pursuit, my acclaimed outstanding author?"

She was somewhat overwhelmed, "My, I still can't imagine that it would be possible for me to do so at this opportune moment totally unplanned...Ge, what a fortuitous blessing!"


	161. Chapter 161: Timing

Over in Shao Fu Ren's trellis-lined outdoor garden, Xiao Mai, Jin, Cai and Mo Li were spending tea time together. They were discussing about the recent hot tabloid headlines covering numerous articles with regard to Xiao Mai's joint book release with the late Shao Fu Ren's past publication. Everyone in town and even overseas were talking about Xiao Mai's self-written biography. Also, her official blog as Disney's spokesperson has indeed exceeded the bandwidth traffic for quite a while.

Mo Li brought with her a copy of Xiao Mai's book and expressed in confidence, "Xiao Mai, no matter how that queer editor Danson is against the plan of you holding a press conference, you have my guarantee that I will surely sponsor the event for you anytime you would like to make it possible!"

Xiao Mai modestly replied, "Mo Li, don't kid...You don't know how serious it is...His company is my book's sole publisher...How can I suggest otherwise after offending him with the irresponsible online leak?"

Cai tried to allay her premonition and waved a finger, "Xiao Mai, you can't deny that you have turned into an overnight star already...Look at these papers, magazines and journals...I am sure Danson is aware of such soar in popularity!"

Mo Li added after taking a sip of her specially blended rose tea she offered them for the afternoon, "Right, this is like an absolute miracle...Xiao Mai, don't underestimate yourself..."

Then, turning to Jin, she hinted, "Hey, Mr Xiao Mai's fiance, after all this long chat and excitement, shouldn't you also 'utter' at least a word or two?"

Jin got her point and faced Xiao Mai with a demure but charmingly captivating smile, "Congratulations..."

She was somewhat slow to react but still nodded, "Oh, thank you..."

Cai and Mo Li exchanged tacit glances before crying out in unison, "Nan Feng Jin, what kind of a lame response is that?"

Jin could not help them and merely continued, "Well, I can pass on the message that Angel's Wish orphanage founder cum president, Mr Song, is very impressed with Xiao Mai's achievements. Thus, like Mo Li, he gladly volunteers to support fully Xiao Mai's future press conference or any book event. All she has to do is accept his generous offer..."

Xiao Mai could not believe so, "Really?"

Mo Li and Cai were happy for her nonetheless, "Wonderful, Xiao Mai...See how everyone treats you like a best-selling author already?"

She felt indebted, "This is...I just can't say how thankful I am for an unpredicted blessing!"

Jin took her hand in his, "It's your gift of talent at a right timing...Don't neglect it..."

She smiled in sincere appreciation of the favourable outcome, "Yes,...so amazing..."


	162. Chapter 162: Acceptance

"How is it possible for a fairytale like this to truly happen in real life?"

"To be destined to meet a handsome Prince at a turning point of fate, so fortunate..."

"This is so much better than Princess Diana's ill-fated romance!"

"She fits perfectly like gorgeous Cinderella!"

"Dear, finally they have been engaged...wonderful ending...Oh wait, it's not the end yet!"

Xiao Mai finally got to read through with bemusement those countless comments left on her Disney's blog after the bandwidth limit has been upgraded. The website has garnered over 1 million visitor hits and she was pleasantly surprised over it.

Not long, Manager Hu from Emperor Banking Corporation which oversees Huang Fu household's private finances gave her a call. She inquired thoroughly over Emp's reaction towards her refusing repeatedly the transfer of his funds back into her personal account. Manager Hu assured that the persistence of her adamant attitude has gained his admiration and due to such, he did not revert back to his old forceful disposition. Xiao Mai was relieved.

In addition, Manager Hu also told without delay that Danson's company, Effervescence Publishing House, had directly sent a word saying that her entitled earnings from the sale of the earliest batch of her book would be on the way soon. Xiao Mai was even more thrilled. She thanked him earnestly for letting her know at first instant.

Over in Danson's office, he was checking the best-selling charts of the relevant web stores which had Xiao Mai's book put up before the set release date. He was not expecting in the least of such overwhelming positive acceptance by the public now turned into ardent fans of an inexperienced first-time author as a result of her life story being a once long-lost heiress.

Despite all members of the staff encouraging him to re-organise a press conference upon them reading Xiao Mai's biography, he was still unduly diffident about the pure consideration. Still awaiting Miss Toriko's answer to his invitation, he switched from the current pages to view her unique story request website to study its arresting contents.


	163. Chapter 163: Inadequacy

"Destiny and Beyond...," he regarded intently the title on the cover of the most discussed book in town which he went through great means to obtain for the only limited quantity has been all sold out.

In a matter of three days, he had finished the book of 500 pages. Penned by Xiao Mai with the later half being material previously authored by her real mother, Shao Fu Ren, there was a stark contrast between the first part of an autobiography and the second mainly fictional and poetic in style.

He was reminded of Toriko's past works that had been released in Japan as well as those she wrote for a story request website she selflessly managed.

Tapping with a finger on the modestly reflective surface of his oak finish table, he pondered on each chapter narrated by a common girl who strikingly stands out from the plain crowd. There were many questions which emerged as a result, comparing their different pathways appointed by fate, invoking a sense of unjust hurt and inadequacy. The resounding orchestrated Pachelbel Canon in D played by the gramophone in the room's far corner produced subtle distraction in his focus.

"Ge, breakfast is ready," a sing-song voice informed as a pleasant girl marched in after a brief light knock.

Jiro immediately sat up in response and replaced the book in a flash back out of sight into the middle drawer. The unsuspecting girl reached before his study table and smiled brightly.

He stood up from the leather chair and went over to her side, "Having the honour of a likeable sister calling me for the first meal of the day, how can I make her wait?"

She chuckled, "Come on, enough with the flattering...Let's go...I need your advice on the offer by Effervescence Publishing...You know me..." Grabbing his arm, she led him along eagerly out of the room, beginning another round of their routine chatter banter, casting aside heavy cares and uneasiness for the intermittence.


	164. Chapter 164: Permission

Inside his cabin, Ying turned on his cellphone and received yet another long list of text messages and voicemails. Scrolling impatiently and skimming through them indifferently, he was about to shut it off when one of them captured his attention unlike the others. He heaved in defeat and simply opened it to appease his curiosity.

"Really it has to do with 'her'?" He questioned himself upon regarding the longer message displayed on his smartphone. He was cautioned by his barely half-hearted belief in the truthfulness of the information.

Over in the mansion, Mo Li just arrived bringing along with her boxes after boxes handled by her servants into the main living hall.

Xiao Mai was baffled by her sudden visit with considerable loads of stuff. After inquiring of Mo Li what she has in store for this surprise, she was even more stunned by her answer.

She declared with pride, "Calling our newest best-selling author, Miss Huang Fu Shan aka Mai Qiu Sui for her favour in signing all these copies of your latest publication bought by your enthusiastic fans from across the country!"

She took out a glittering silver pink fountain pen and presented it to her with a wide grin.

Xiao Mai stared back at her wide-eyed and was nearly at a lost for words before blurting out with a laugh.

"Mo Li, I know you are very supportive of me and my endeavors, but it's okay...I know my limits," she dismissed and held her hands while refusing the pen.

Mo Li was affected by such underestimation of Xiao Mai herself, "No, you did not realise, did you, Xiao Mai? First, they are my students who took the initiative to approach me, and then the idea spread over to people they know of...You see, if you will not sign their books, they just might readily submit a petition to Effervescence Publishing House to demand for an official press conference and signing event!"

Xiao Mai was astonished, "Huh? Mo Li, is it serious? Then, this must have gone more intense than I anticipated?"

Mo Li nodded to affirm her facts, "Xiao Mai, this is not an imagination! How can I bluff at a moment like this? These books here...I went through great lengths mentally and rationally before finally deciding to send them to you."

Xiao Mai glanced around, "Oh,...well, I got the sense by now...But Mo Li, since I am bound by a contract with Danson's company, I have a priority obligation to secure his permission first before actually signing them all..."

Mo Li was frustrated and moaned in desperation, "Ohmigosh...Why him again?"


	165. Chapter 165: Modesty

"Wow, lovely...Jin! Thank you so much...My, words cannot express enough!" Xiao Mai was overjoyed upon receiving Jin's latest creation for her. It was a marvellous portrait of herself personally painted by him on canvas.

He was glad to see her happy and cheerful face, "So long as you like it, my day is already more than perfect..."

She smiled at him with heartfelt bliss, "But these days, haven't you been especially busy? I don't mean to sound bossy, but this awesome work took time...And I look much better in it than real life!"

He knew she would be this much concerned and held her hand tenderly within his, "No worries, as my Nan Feng Jin's fiancee, now that you have just met with a successful beginning due to the release of your first ever publication, how can I as your fiance not shower a bit of congratulatory thoughtfulness."

Xiao Mai giggled with a tinge of bashfulness, "Oh, thank you...I won't let your efforts to celebrate this little modest achievement be committed in vain..."

Jin wondered blankly, "Huh? You mean,...but wait, Xiao Mai...I don't really expect..."

Xiao Mai placed a finger over his lips, "Come on, I only wanted to sign up for Mo Li's art classes, anything too overboard?"

Jin realised and figured, "Is that true? You have interest in that?"

Xiao Mai nodded enthusiastically, stressing her keen intention this time round.


	166. Chapter 166: Giveaway

"What, are you sure? I am chosen?" Xiao Mai expressed in utter surprise upon receiving a sudden phone call from the bank representative of Emperor corporation.

The lady on the line affirmed, "Yes, Miss Xiao Mai, please accept our heartiest congratulations...You have been selected as well as voted 'Star Persona of the Month' by our staff and clients...We know you have been met with awesome success as a result of your book release earlier on and your popularity broke records overnight. We are extremely honoured to have you grace our ongoing public appreciation drive to recognise the potential of notable youthful talents."

Xiao Mai gasped in wonderment, "Oh my...thank you very much...I am not expecting this at all..."

The representative smiled at Xiao Mai's innocent response, "You're most welcome...We are sorry for not informing you beforehand, but this is part of the strictly confidential process we have to comply with. Nominees should not be told about this exclusive activity prior to the end of our voting period."

"I see," Xiao Mai understood.

The lady went on to reveal, "Thus, Miss Xiao Mai...As part of your reward, you can choose one of three options. First, a free stay at any local hotel over an unrestricted duration of your choice. Secondly, it is free dining for two including yourself at any culinary establishment of your choice. Last but not least, free admission passes for any group of three including yourself to any theme park of your choice..."

"Wow, each one is special in its own respect," Xiao Mai remarked in consideration.

The lady added, "Indeed, Miss Xiao Mai...We are even more pleased to let you know that you may take your time to decide wisely whether which choice you would pick. You will not be rushed and this warm offer does not expire indefinitely..."

Xiao Mai almost could not believe, "Amazing, thank you very much!"

The representative continued, "It's our greatest pleasure serving you and all members of Huang Fu household. Miss Xiao Mai, you will receive a paper copy of a booklet giving confirmation details of your gift reward and this first ever appreciation drive by our banking institution within the next hour. If you have any other question, please don't hesitate to contact us..."

Xiao Mai was glad, "Certainly, thanks again for your generosity!"

"No problem, do approach us anytime you like!" The lady concluded and they both hung up.

Slipping the phone back into her pants pocket, a wide delighted grin spread across her face as Xiao Mai reflected on all that she had been just told by the bank lady. Now, she could spend another long cheerful day weighing and listing down all the pros and cons of each reward option. It was yet a brilliant blessing to receive again.


	167. Chapter 167: Fondness

"I will promise you...that I need to see your smile every single day of the year...I will promise you...that I need your hug in order to fall asleep each night of the seasons..."

Mo Li read the start of one of the middle chapters of Xiao Mai's book while having her coffee break in her school's cafeteria, bemused and touched by her literary talent. Giving her honey macchiato a light stir, her heart within smiled upon being impressed by such lovely words uttered once by Cai shortly after he proposed to her. Mo Li shared with Xiao Mai delightfully during one of their straight girls' talk. She never expected Xiao Mai to be so thoughtful in penning them for her autobiography. These years, they enjoyed such treasured friendship to the extent that everyone treated Mo Li as part of their endearing Huang Fu household. Growing up in an affluent aristocratic family, she experienced overprotective pampering by her parents as their only daughter and successor until she got so utterly fed up with the upper-class society. Whatever she needed or wanted, they got for her right the very next second without another word or protest. This exaggerated treatment irked her every time to the point that she felt her freedom being exhausted. It was only when she met up with Cai, Xiao Mai, Jin and the rest five years ago, teaming up with Emp to get the fated couple to admit officially their romantic relationship, that she begun her long awaited life adventure to seize her intended destiny.

After Xiao Mai left for the States, her wish to open an all-girls' school caused her continuous intense conflicts with her parents. Without Cai to support her aspirations, to persistently confront and persuade her obstinate dad and mom, 'L'école romantique'(The Romantic School) would not come into existence at all.

Inserting a dried jasmine flower bookmark before closing the book, she picked up her smartphone and punched Danson's number. She knew Xiao Mai would only keep on procrastinating forever not daring to voice out her book-signing request to the harsh odd-tempered editor. She has got to take the initiative in pushing him to realise how much Xiao Mai's popularity has soared in days throughout the country and beyond. "Destiny and Beyond" was like the narration of a fairytale miracle in a world where humdrum practicality and realistic attitudes choked out all aesthetic beauty of the unexpected. Xiao Mai stubbornly refusing to autograph even one copy of her book which Mo Li brought to Huang Fu mansion earlier added to her urge to get in touch with Danson as quick as possible. Looking up Xiao Mai's Disney's blog page on her phone, she saw that the hits had increased five folds, pleasing her anticipation immensely. She could not bear to waste away her half-finished macchiato and so had the remaining left placed into a takeaway cup to bring along to her principal's room office.


	168. Chapter 168: Disapproval

"Just what ridiculous excuse is this? If you're not willing to, then say it out loud...Why give me all sorts of unnecessary analyses for the past half-hour?!" Mo Li fumed and slammed hard on the table right before the unaffected Danson inside his office.

He turned his chair to look away from her staunch glare, "Alright, I don't want to waste my time reiterating endlessly to a headstrong obsessive fanatic. Has she got her name on the country's best-selling charts yet?"

Mo Li stood up on impulse and reprimanded sternly, "That's because you did not respond to buyers' requests to print more copies! You halted production altogether! That's unreasonable! Why don't you transfer publication rights to me instead?"

Danson simply shook his head and smirked, "Do you seriously think I would do that after all my heavy investments and earnest efforts being sacrificed for this project? This is not a joke!"

Taking in his words, Mo Li realised his motive, "You're planning to eat up all compensations for losses so there's no need to add further Xiao Mai's entitled royalties..."

He got up from his chair and pointed to the door, "Miss Gong Mo Li, to permit you a short conversation with me has already required generous patience on my part...Now, may you please leave this very instant before I get the security!"

Mo Li challenged him, "You dare? Don't try to take advantage of us women by your mere shrewdness! I will find a way to prove how much you underestimated Xiao Mai's success! So long!"

She stormed out of the room with her noisy stiletto heels resounding audibly across and throughout the hallway. Danson watched on silently in utter dissatisfaction, unable to sustain his fiesty temper to snap back harshly against her.


	169. Chapter 169: Thankfulness

That night, enjoying the star-lit night together with Jin at his suite balcony, Xiao Mai wondered how she should express herself more clearly to him with regard to the amazing bank promotion offer for her recently.

Propping her chin with both palms on the silver railing, she was absorbed in her thoughts. As for Jin, he turned to face her in anticipation of a indulgent night talk with her after dinner with the rest of the household. Yet, he ended up concerned over her contemplative attitude.

He drew nearer to her side in spite of not wanting to alert her unnecessarily out of her musings.

"Jin!" She suddenly cried out and spun around to look straight up at his deep raven eyes, only to knock strongly against his broad chest with full force.

"Oh, ouch..." Xiao Mai moaned regretfully while rubbing her reddened forehead.

"Sorry, Xiao Mai...I was not expecting that you will..." Jin attempted to help ease her pain and led the aching girl over to the nearby bamboo chair to sit down. He quickly inquired if she would need any medication but before she could say a word, he had already gotten a bottle of ointment from under the coffee table.

He applied lightly the soothing balm onto her head. Xiao Mai simply stared intently at his worried look, utterly touched at his caring reaction.

"Are you feeling better? Does it hurt?" He offered a little massage, warming Xiao Mai's heart, causing her to break into an appeased smile.

Locking gaze this tender moment, Jin was somewhat moved as he beheld Xiao Mai's delicate features. Inching closer by the second, their eyes closed in mutual affection. Jin gradually pulled her yearnfully into a tempting embrace...

"Wait, I almost forgot, Jin!" Another burst of interruption by Xiao Mai alarmed him.

"What's that?" He questioned confusedly.

She was apologetic for startling him just like that and grabbed his hands tight, "I just want to say thank you...I was chosen as 'Star Persona of the Month' by Emperor Banking..."

Jin did not quite understand, "Really? But, why thank me?"

She knew that he would ask, "That's because I read their terms of eligibility...You put 'that' 1 million dollars into our newly-opened joint account with my name as one of the holders...even while not letting me know about it at all..."

Jin felt guilty for having Xiao Mai found out, "I am sorry..."

She shook her head and reached out to carress his face, "You did not do a single bit wrong...I gave you a hard time instead...Sorry..."

Before he could reply, Xiao Mai lunged forward to kiss his lips passionately, sealing off their time-defying affinity for each other before the backdrop of a vast glistening sky.


	170. Chapter 170: Inducement

"So what are your thoughts on my terms of offer?" The calculative CEO inquired over the phone after divulging his interest to work with the suspecting junior architect.

After all research he had done, an adequate knowledge of his background was enough to put him on his guard. "What makes you choose me as the most desirable candidate for collaboration?" The tone of his reply betrayed his wariness and a slighter tinge of displeasure.

Jiro simply stated, "I am targetting those whose potential has yet to be realised, instead of those who had gained their fair amount of fame and recognition..."

He sneered, "That's literally risk-taking...You might not get what you've invested for in the first place...Are you this much daring to be different?"

Not wanting to lay bare his indirect intention, he further persuaded, "I am not in the business of underestimation...because each person on this earth bears the seeds of endurance and purpose to surmount all hurdles ruthless in forcing opposition against your success...This is my fundamental philosophy..."

His stance enlightened Ying's views on such an unlikely opportunity to broaden his professional pursuits. If only, the recent turn of events has not taken a toll on his inherent resilience.


	171. Chapter 171: Honour

Personally heading to Huang Fu Corporation Main Towers, Cai was surprised upon seeing Emp himself paying himself a visit at his office. He was humbly glad to welcome him and specially prepared him some top-grade Japanese ginseng green tea which suited his taste.

Emp expressed his utmost thanks to the diligent young man, "It's okay, son...I don't want to trouble you in giving more chores amidst your tight schedule..."

Cai smiled, "Please do not mention at all...Emp, I am greatly honoured to have this rare opportunity to entertain you in this unique setting...Shall I say this is a first-time experience?"

Emp chuckled heartily, "Sharp memory...I am impressed..."

Cai maintained his modesty, "Emp, since we hardly get this chance to converse undisturbed by ourselves, I had cleared up all my meetings and tasks for the rest of the day so as to make the most use of time for us..."

Emp was overly touched and moved by his thoughtfulness, "Cai, after all that happened lately, in particular your brother Ying...I should be fully responsible...But unexpectedly, in return for all my past wrongdoings, your pardon and graciousness towards me and the Huang Fu household..."

Cai only softened and patted the conscience-striken elderly, "Forget it, Emp...everything's over...Let the bygones be bygones..."

Emp shook his head and promised, "Cai...I will repay...I will make up for all the consequences and burden on you and Ying..."

Cai pressed his hands to affirm, "Emp...don't push every heavy blame on yourself...I understand...how much you love and treasure Xiao Mai..."

Emp almost had tears in his eyes, "Cai, I am the most fortunate man on earth...to have you all forbearing and compassionate children by my side...Thank you...but words really can never say enough..."

Cai nodded and urged Emp to put aside all deep remorse.

Emp added earnestly, "Cai, I know where Ying is at the moment..."

Such discovery lifted his spirits immensely as Cai longed to be told of his dear brother's whereabouts.


	172. Chapter 172: Endearment

The next day, taking some time off in the early morning to see Mo Li at her school and bringing her fresh jasmine bouquet hand-picked from Shao Fu Ren's garden, Cai's desire to brighten up her day was not quite successful. Mo Li ended up venting with frustration about her earlier contention with Danson the day before.

After a full hour of attentive listening and appeasing by the patient Cai, Mo Li gulped down much iced honey lemonade prepared specially by him for herself and sighed with a deep breath.

Trying to divert her focus on the troubling indignation within her, she sighed and shook her head, turning to Cai, "Know what? I am thinking of acquiring all online bookstores which sell Xiao Mai's publication. This way, I am able to handle all purchases and distribution of her book...How does that sound?"

Cai simply offered an assuring smile and took her hand tenderly to calmly admonish the heavily-laden girl, "Mo Li, you were great and courageous in standing up for Xiao Mai...My lady is such a bold and strong championess whom I deeply admire...You are irreplaceable in my heart..."

Mo Li lifted her gaze at him, momentarily silent by his affectionate confession, her wearying frown gave way and she smiled at last, "Cai, you mentioned too highly of me..."

He reached over to lightly sweep aside her fringes, "Mo Li, frankly...I just want to ask whether your foremost intention is merely to get your students' copies of Xiao Mai's books signed or to let those faithful readers and admirers naturally cast the spotlight, out of freewill, on her inborn talent...The outcome of your decision carries with it solemn responsibility..."

She considered fervently Cai's point of view, "Solemn responsibility...Ya, this is not child's play...What was I thinking from the beginning before all these plans popped up?"

Cai patted her to ease the bother on his innocent beloved, "No worries, Mo Li...Relieve yourself from the pressure first, and let each and every bit of the matter fall into their right places, at the right time...I don't want to see you upset any second..."

She held his hand close, "Sorry, I will get over this, promised!"


	173. Chapter 173: Extravagant

After Cai leaving for work, Mo Li was about to head for one of her lecture classes when on the way, she happened to spot a number of students crowding around the school's main bulletin board. Thinking that she should remind them of the impending bell, she quickly went up to them to find out what was the actual source of attraction.

"I just can't imagine this...but what a great surprise! It's like Heaven above is answering our insistent petition..." One of the students up at the far end right before the board squealed delightfully.

Mo Li's curiosity surged for her students were usually not such busybodies to the extent of neglecting their studies.

"Hey, be rational...it is only to be expected that someone would highly value Miss Huang Fu Shan's book!" Another one added, causing Mo Li to be seriously attentive.

"Miss Principal Mo Li! You won't believe what this latest notice said!" Yet the third one declared out loud and pulled excitedly the well-respected questioning young college head to the front.

The instant she realised what the frenzy was all about, Mo Li was stunned.

"Miss Principal Mo Li, did you read that? Some mysterious seeker was asking for a copy of 'Destiny and Beyond' in exchange for a payment of $1 million! Unbelievable, right?" A student from the Journal Club voiced out her amazement.

Mo Li only found it hard to utter a word, as her eyes stared on in a daze at the notice pinned up without any of the staff's permission during a time of who-knows-when.

The girls surrounding her tried to wave and nudge her back to alertness but Mo Li appeared frozen stiff in the midst of them and her gaze did not flicker at all.

"Goodness, this must be Miss Huang Fu Shan's long-lost secret admirer's doing...Is he related to Miss Mo Li or attempting to make her jealous?" Thus sparked a series of ceaseless rumour surfacing from an apparently harmless but extravagant offer.


	174. Chapter 174: Prank

"Hello Mo Li, I just saw the breaking news of a notice in your school asking for my book in return for an unreasonable sum of $1 million dollars! How is that possible?" Xiao Mai quickly pressed Mo Li once she answered the phone.

Just having gotten over her astoundment, Mo Li sighed and affirmed the equally dumbfounded girl, "Yes, Xiao Mai...You could not believe how this blew me away at first, but let me tell you this...After trying hard to investigate the one responsible for creating this craze, we discovered that our surveillance camera had been tampered with the night before. Without being detected, the culprit had cannily positioned the camera to point away from spot where the bulletin board is...We could not perceive who actually put up the notice...This is like very cautiously planned, making me so flustered..."

Xiao Mai felt so sorry for Mo Li, giving her the trouble, "Mo Li, I never expect such a bizarre thing would come up...Just cast the notice aside then, it could be a practical joke..."

Mo Li was not keen on her deduction, "No, Xiao Mai...How could we simply treat this as if nothing has happen? We must not let go of it like that! The poster simply wanted a reply be written down on the notice itself and then we are to wait for the outcome. I already had gotten the camera fixed so eventually, we can track down this source of mystery!"

Xiao Mai still wondered, "Huh? Mo Li, are you sure this is gonna work out?"

Mo Li knew Xiao Mai's nature and that she tend to lack confidence on the high quality of her own work. She urged, "Come on, Xiao Mai...This is our chance to show that obnoxious editor how much is your worth...Do not worry, I will take care of all this for you! Stay hopeful of your merit! I am sure that snob will be intimidated!"

Xiao Mai was not certain how much she deserved an irresistable awesome encouragement Mo Li offered. She half-heartedly submitted to her optimism, "Thanks, Mo Li...Your support for me is priceless...I am so happy to have you with..."

Before she could express fully, Mo Li added smilingly, "Xiao Mai, don't mention anything at all...We sworn to stick with one another through thick and thin, remember?"

Her words really warmed Xiao Mai's heart. She realised, "Yes, always together!"

They laughed and chatted on for some while before hanging up. Indeed, nothing could beat the presence and trust of a devoted friend.


	175. Chapter 175: Supervision

Going on another of his round to have a check at the renovation progress of Emp and Xiao Mai's late grandmother's old ballroom, Cai was pleased with the large-scale work proceeding much more smoothly and on schedule than expected. He took a great number of pictures of the venue, intending for Mo Li, Jin, Xiao Mai and the rest to enjoy viewing.

After considerable moments and moments of snapping numerous photos, he stood back before the front of the impressive building and marvelled, reflecting on its once historic unprecedented beauty...

Emp was overly touched and moved by his thoughtfulness, "Cai, after all that happened lately, in particular your brother Ying...I should be fully responsible...But unexpectedly, in return for all my past wrongdoings, your pardon and graciousness towards me and the Huang Fu household..."

Cai only softened and patted the conscience-striken elderly, "Forget it, Emp...everything's over...Let the bygones be bygones..."

Emp shook his head and promised, "Cai...I will repay...I will make up for all the consequences and burden on you and Ying..."

Cai pressed his hands to affirm, "Emp...don't push every heavy blame on yourself...I understand...how much you love and treasure Xiao Mai..."

Emp almost had tears in his eyes, "Cai, I am the most fortunate man on earth...to have you all forbearing and compassionate children by my side...Thank you...but words really can never say enough..."

Cai nodded and urged Emp to put aside all deep remorse.

Emp added earnestly, "Cai, I know where Ying is at the moment..."

Such discovery lifted his spirits immensely as Cai longed to be told of his dear brother's whereabouts.

End of flashback...

Pondering deeply over all that occurred lately, Cai turned to his phone and checked for any possible missed text message or voicemail...Disheartened, he supposed that there should be an extreme gripping occasion to promptly trigger Ying's return, just as Emp had implied...


	176. Chapter 176: Devotion

"How do you feel now? After getting to know the news, my mind was on it the whole day while at work...My fiancee is really awesome, this is a great proof, don't you think? Now, the second I close my eyes, you're like right in my arms...Been so overwhelmed with many tasks and meetings these days...Xiao Mai, I am glad to be finally home at last, though it's past midnight..." Jin called his angel princess upon first stepping into the mansion and pacing briskly up the carpeted stairs.

Still in her suite, Xiao Mai giggled and set her laptop into 'sleep' mode so as to head out, "Alright, alright...Young Master CEO...I am coming to catch you before exhaustion takes over you...Honestly, I think $1 million dollars for a book which originally costs barely $50 is too overboard...Should be a prank!"

Hearing her point of view of the matter, Jin was bemused by her innocence and shook his head smilingly, "Xiao Mai, my gut feeling tells me it's not a joke this time...You're back to the old habit of underestimating yourself again..."

Xiao Mai pouted, "Huh? Hey, why everyone is saying the same thing as you...?"

Loosening his tie, Jin was about to convince and nag her again when he suddenly spotted Cai by the doorway of his work studio.

When he saw Jin, the latter told Xiao Mai that he will wait for her before they both concluded their talk and hung up.

Coming up to Cai, Jin asked his closest cousin how his day had been.

He shrugged casually and mentioned about the renovation progress of Emp's old ballroom building, estimating that it would be completed by late next month. Jin was impressed by his handling of the job and praised him.

Not long, Cai revealed solemnly his keen intention, "Jin, remember the last time you made for Xiao Mai a totally extraordinary 'musical ring'?"

He was surprised by his reminder and nodded.

Cai further added, "Hope this is not too much to ask, but I guess it's time for me to present my heartfelt dedication to Mo Li..."

Jin was much more curious by now as Cai requested for temporal use of his work studio.


	177. Chapter 177: Withdrawal

"Please dad, now that Cai is not yet an official member of that Fantasia Corporation's project, why don't you quit and withdraw your investments?" Mo Li nagged over the phone.

Uncle Gong was overly confused over her sudden change of decision, "Oh, precious daughter...I had put in millions of dollars for their Hello Kitty theme park construction in Taiwan...I don't understand why you want me to give up on this?"

Mo Li sighed exasperately, not knowing how to best explain to him, "Dad, it's a long story...concerning the relationship between Huang Fu and Wang's households...Please, it's complicated...Can you listen to me for this time?"

He turned even more puzzled and hesitant, "Precious daughter, withdrawing a huge sum of investments is not a small matter or a child's game...We need to arrange for a series of discussions..."

Mo Li pouted, "Dad, I only couldn't bear to see you wasting your finances to support someone who has never been on good terms with those closer to us...Anyway, please consider, alright? I need to go for my lectures soon...Will talk to you again tonight...Bye!"

Uncle Gong quickly urged her not to hang up, "But, but...precious daughter, didn't you say that you're going on a dinner date with Cai later? Precious!"

She had ended the call before her father could finish.

The huge blow of disappointment from Mo Li caused Uncle Gong much worries. He wondered how to go about addressing the matter with Jiro Wang.

After pondering seriously about Mo Li's intention, he decided to dial Cai's number to have an earnest talk with him.


	178. Chapter 178: Fruitful Labour

Loading up crates after crates of coffee beans onto the truck outside a storehouse, Xiao Mai was adept at lifting and handling those heavy produce in a quick efficient manner despite her petite size. On the side, the servant driver only marvelled at her ability since he did not get a chance to even disrupt her task for she was so absorbed in her efforts that no amount of urging her to stop would work.

"Wow!" Xiao Mai exclaimed in delight and deep satisfaction upon a job well done as she shoved in skilfully the last bulk. The other guy was taken aback by her speed and gaped wide at her neat arrangement laid before his eyes.

Removing her gloves and patting away the dust off her palms, Xiao Mai turned to the one astounded beside her with beaming pleasure in her pair of fond eyes, "I told you to sit back and relax...I am no stranger to this kind of labour...Now, everything's ready to go!"

He stared on but with a strong wave and sharp snap by her fingers, he regained awareness. Facing Xiao Mai with some sense of intimidation, he promptly apologised for underestimating her in the first place.

She laughed aloud, "Come on Ah Li, I don't get offended that easily! It's my problem to start with, all of a sudden changing my preference to use and experiment with locally-grown Taiwan coffee beans...Sorry!"

He shook his head immediately, "No, Miss Xiao Mai...Don't you mention that...Having your honour of coming with me personally to collect this urgent batch of coffee beans...what more now of you carrying all 12 full crates of coffee beans onto this truck for me...I will be in deep trouble this time..."

Xiao Mai realised, "Ah Li, why pronounce such curse on yourself? I am free for today after having looked at those stacks of documents from the orphanage...See, right now at this place and point in time, only you and I know what I did...I won't betray you infront of Grandpa or anyone else...This is a promise!"

He sighed with half-hearted relief but still considerably guilty.

Xiao Mai hit him hard on the shoulder, "I, Huang Fu Shan, won't fall back on my word...Otherwise, you can come and get me..."

Ah Li was startled by her strange expression, "Huh? Miss Xiao Mai..."

She gasped and appeared quite embarrassed by her exaggerated verbal guarantee...Looking away, she attempted to convince him in a more practical way. Unknowingly, her gaze fell on a mini cafe located right across the street. Wiping off beads of sweat from her face, she declared and pointed out to him that she would head there to get both of them drinks.

He was about to call out to her but Xiao Mai had already raced across the road when the pedestrian lights turned on in a flash.

Reaching inside the coffee shop, Xiao Mai ordered for two cups of fresh latte. As much as she did not expect, the counter lady and a majority of other patrons in the cafe started to eye her curiously.

Xiao Mai carefully lowered her boyish cap to avoid their earnest scrutiny. She had presumed before leaving the mansion that with her donning a plain white t-shirt and loose faded jean overalls along with no make-up at all would narrow the possibility of her being recognised in public. However, the strategy was apparently ineffective. She also missed taking her pair of shades with her.

She hastily paid and grabbed hold of the pair of hot beverage to pace swiftly out of the shop. Head hung low, many times she nearly knocked onto someone in her path.

Overhearing voices behind and coming from almost any direction, the instant she caught teenage girls squealing her name, Xiao Mai dashed blindly towards the back alley in her desperate flight for escape from being trailed after.

"Ouch!" She cried upon colliding head-on with a firm furry body, ending up close to losing her footing due to both her hands gripping tight onto each drink unable to reach out to oppose the fall.

The next thing she knew was sheets and sheets of flyers being thrown into the air like fluttering wings of paper bills descending from the sky above.

Following, she was timely rescued by the same kind of soft, pawlike support on her arms aiding generously to secure her balance once more. She rubbed her eyes for better clarity of vision, but found herself gladly surprised.


	179. Chapter 179: Partiality

Flinging the day's paper onto the desk with indignation, Danson has been increasingly bothered by the soaring popularity of Xiao Mai's book. It seemed that his plan to shelf her work backfired. Ever since news of a $1 million-dollar offer for a single copy of her book reported by Mo Li's journalism student led to a wild craze throughout the country, the media and public have been harrassing their company day and night without end. Phones have been ringing off the hook while mails and messages have been coming in ceaselessly. The ironic thing was that not a soul has stepped forward to give up a printed version of Xiao Mai's book in exchange for such a great sum of money. This is absurd.

"Editor Tang, how shall we follow up with the petition to hold Miss Xiao Mai's future book-signing event?" His secretary knocked on the door and inquired of him.

Danson's already irrepressible temper surged as he rose from the couch to lash out at her, "I told you never to mention anything of that sort to me again! Dispose of it...Cast it out, whatever! I won't relent no matter what, under any circumstance...It's all nonsense! Ridiculous fairytales just don't suit this post-modern age!"

His secretary cringed at his unexpected blow of rage and prepared to rush out of the room when he abruptly spoke up again.

Heaving a deep sigh, he approached her upon managing to compose himself as quick as the anger burst forth seconds ago. "Jia Ying, has there been any assuringly positive answer from Miss Toriko these past few days?"

Still rather intimidated, she looked up at him with wary gaze and shook her head.

Overly fed up with her ambiguous hesitation as well as his own unfruitful persistence, he slammed hard on the table and signaled for her to leave in silent disappointment.


	180. Chapter 180: Compassion

"Goodness you, why distribute flyers when you have been suffering from asthma attacks lately?" Xiao Mai nagged her ex-schoolmate for the umpteenth time after helping to take him to hospital.

On the patient bed, he simply could not help and shrugged lethargically, "Senior, if only you knew how much of my tuition fees in arrears, with the school chasing after me like the yakuzas threatening to swallow you up any moment, you will empathise..."

Xiao Mai was moved by his pitiful situation and sighed heavily upon picturing in her mind.

He then added even more regretfully, "If only I had bought a copy of your classic book weeks ago...Now that for a modest amount of less than one hundred dollars, I can exchange for an enormous million dollars...Oh, my troubles will vanish in an instant!"

She was surprised, "Huh? Ah Ben...why talk about my book again? Seriously, it's just a life story..."

He sat bolt upright to face her determinedly, "Xiao Mai, you still don't believe, do you? It's not just any life story you find on the streets...but a miraculous fairytale! My grandma, mom, sisters, aunties, cousins...They've fallen for your testimony! Now, honestly, I am a guy...don't count me as a fanatic...But, I can't resist asking you now...do you have a copy of your own autobiography to spare?"

Xiao Mai beheld his desperate countenance, somewhat at a lost for words or unsure how to react to his plight of sorrows...She only took his hands to offer unspoken consolation.

Later, exiting the ward, Xiao Mai pondered deeply over her friend's difficulty for a while. Considering thoroughly how she was now much better off than him, she arrived at a decisive conclusion. She darted for the restroom to put on his sizeable honey bear costume so as to carry on his half-finished job for him. Added to that, she could make use of it as a convenient disguise.

Heading out unsteadily to the hospital waiting area, Xiao Mai unpredictably felt light-headed due to being inside an excessively warm thick suit. Groping for support by the walls, Xiao Mai started panting, yet did not dare remove her bear headgear...

Faint, but instinctively familiar to his ears, he easily perceived its melodious waltz instrumental, capturing his attention on the spot. Tracing its source, he followed the distinct musical beckoning against all distractive doubt.

Vision blurred and head spinning more intensely, she thought that her footing would give way for herself to pass out in such unlikely setting. However, just as she was about to succumb to the uninviting drain in energy, she fell into the enfolding of a pair of strong arms protectively embracing her right in time. The musical ring led him to...


	181. Chapter 181: Togetherness

"Do you feel better now?" He asked with concern while fetching her a glass of water.

Xiao Mai sighed as she held close onto the frizzy honey bear headgear, "Oh, sorry to trouble you again...It's sundown already, and I failed to give away these flyers yet again..."

He sat down by her side as they lingered in the hospital waiting area. Lightly feeling her forehead and still warm cheeks, earning thoughtful stares from Xiao Mai in return, he displayed a subtle smile at her candid innocence, affectionately ruffling her smooth fringes.

"Our Princess needs her rest and should not overwork, alright?" He reminded in a tender tone.

Facing his gentle presence, her lips curved into a delicate dreamy smile. He drew her near to rest cozily against himself.

She began to wonder what she would do without him, to persevere in this world, to shoulder all the responsibilites, to live up to her inheritance and legacy conferred by her Huang Hu's birthright, not to mention less, her aspirations and foremost dreams to realise the hopes of many in the midst of a mundane living...

She shut her eyes to revel in the soothing company he offered, trying to conquer the weariness of her physical being and inner soul.

He stole a glance at her restful countenance and too immersed himself in such a priceless moment of togetherness.

She then shifted a little, "Hey Jin, you're sure that you don't need to attend to your client?"

He was touched by her care over a small matter, "Not to worry, he has gotten his medication and returned home an hour ago..."

Xiao Mai was assured, "Oh, what coincidence...We met people on the same day to lead us here at an unexpected timing...It's intriguing..."

He nodded, "It's been well-planned out from the beginning...A gracious God's kind intention..."

She found them bumping into each other truly unbelievable, "Now, don't think 'fairytales' are impossible..."

He turned to her and stressed, "I never said that...In fact, I mentioned otherwise and persuaded our prominent Walt Disney's partner during a casual chat, and it was this apparently insignificant desire which ended up inspiring our joint decision to build an unprecedented version of their theme park in Taiwan..."

Xiao Mai was bemused and sat up, "Wow, pretty awesome...I knew you can withstand all odds to convince using our mutual experiences..."

He took her hand with delight, "All this destined happiness won't come true without you..."

She was glad and took solace and in his loving embrace.


	182. Chapter 182: Ideas

"I don't think the theme title of 'Millennium Waltz' is good enough for the event...Qiu Qiu, try come up with something more sentimental, dreamlike or fantastical..." Mo Li advised her newly-appointed personal assistant and secretary in her principal office.

The girl thoughtfully nodded, "Oh, I will try my best, Miss Mo Li..."

She offered an assuring smile at her, "We're not rushing you...There's still plenty of time before we need to submit our event program information to England..."

She appreciate Mo Li's understanding, "Thank you...As for the invitations, I had prepared the templates and waiting for the responses from the design and printing department at the moment..."

Mo Li was grateful for her timely work progress, "Alright, I am still deciding on the complete list of invitees...It's a grand event so we need to be cautious in not leaving out anyone important..."

She agreed, "Yes, even the distribution of dancer participants' applications should be handled diligently..."

Mo Li have a look at her lengthy checklist for the event, "True...but somehow, I am wishing to have the whole set up presented in a more unique, never-before-imagined way...Waltz dance is not that popular nowadays with Taiwanese people in general...So, I need to put alot of effort into brainstorming..."

Her assistant was impressed, "This would mean getting creative and adding a whole new meaning to the essence of the competition...I support you, Miss Mo Li...If you need any help, let me know!"

She was happy to be encouraged by her, "Thank you, but I do sense that both of us require much rest in the meantime to revitalise ourselves...The week's been busy enough...It's six already...I ought to head home to have a serious talk with my dad..."

The keen girl then put together some paperwork and reminded the last bit, "Yes, Miss Mo Li...I would like to remind you that based on my sources of the latest details from Fantasia Corporation, they are ready to publicise news of their latest mobile ice-cream franchise enterprise..."

Mo Li was surprised, "Really, that fast?"

Qiu Qiu affirmed and Mo Li considered her input briefly.

She then grabbed her coat and bag before stressing, "Thanks for telling me and please continue to follow up on this matter closely...Do forward what you got to me before the end of the day..."

The girl promptly acknowledged and both soon left the school.


	183. Chapter 183: Challenge

"Oh, Jia Ying...I read your anonymous review on my book...Thanks very much...But you're sure that editor Danson won't ever find out?" Xiao Mai expressed over the phone to her close acquaintance in Effervescence publishing company.

The earnest girl smiled, "It's my pleasure...Don't worry about that unreasonable tyrant, Miss Xiao Mai...I had taken all possible precautionary measures before deciding to write it out...Even if he should discover my work, he can't bring any charge against me...This is a free democratic society...I am all safe!"

Xiao Mai was only half-relieved but she respected Jia Ying's right to publicise her personal opinion. "I do appreciate your support...as well as others who regard positively of 'Destiny and Beyond'...Yet, after yesterday's experience, I am really concerned about my privacy in the midst of everyone...Do you seriously think that I am 'popular'?" Xiao Mai sought Jia Ying's interpretation of her current situation.

She offered some thoughts before replying, "Miss Xiao Mai, even editor Tang found it tough to deny your shot to fame overnight...but it's not possible to dismiss your influence at the moment...There have been ceaseless calls, messages, petitions and invitations to our company asking for you and the latest update on resuming printing of your book, to the point that he just exploded in rage before me the other day. I have never seen him so pressured in the past...I would say he just doesn't know how to deal with the demands and overwhelming responses of the people in general...And what more with that news of an extravagant $1 million offer for a single copy of your book that is nearly impossible to obtain?"

Xiao Mai sat down and took out her only book from a drawer, sighing with indecision, "Jia Ying, personally I don't know how to deal with this great inexpectation as much as editor Danson...I know...my destiny is incomparable with the common people...Thank God for it...but through our endeavours, I, along with Jin, desperately want others to know that fairytales are not impossible in life...They just have to believe and realise them before such magical conceptions do come true..."

Jia Ying gasped upon getting Xiao Mai's description and marvelled dreamily, "Wow, how awesome...I wish that I could have the patience to wait for my life-changing moments!"

Xiao Mai laughed with pleasure at the girl's charming innocence, "Alright, Jia Ying...have faith...God will not disappoint you...because He has the best in store for everyone...Aim for it!"


	184. Chapter 184: Recipes

"Here you are, my freshly formulated iced red bean chocolate milkshake...Please enjoy!" Xiao Mai presented with pride to Jin as they spent a relaxed Sunday afternoon in the lounge where the guys used to gather.

He smiled and found her drink rather bemusing, "Cheers..."

Xiao Mai laughed at his mocked response, "Come on, I get a sense that I am putting huge pressure on you and the rest by limiting alcoholic stuff in this bar...Jin, please don't..."

Upon tasting a sip of the cold beverage, he was impressed and quickly praised, "Amazing...Both ingredients blend in so well with each other...That complementary sweetness of both those red beans and the chocolate milk just pleases one's taste buds, a wonderful savoury experience...Xiao Mai, you have found a new gifted talent!"

She could not help giggling at his cute naiveté, so much a contrast of his deeply serious side during formal corporate occasions. Grabbing a napkin, she lightly wiped off the milkshake foam on his lips, turning him quite abashed.

Xiao Mai then tried her own portion of the iced drink, afterwards which caused her to squealed in delight at instinct. She then cried, "Wow, Jin...This is my third time mixing it...and the results just got better! Now, I trust you..."

He grinned at her acceptance of his evaluation and then together, they both gulped down their whole glasses of the shake.

Following, Xiao Mai just let out a heavy sigh in boredom, "If only that I could head out of this mansion to visit the orphanage...Life in this giant estate is so purposeless..."

Jin tried to cheer her up, "Sorry, but now that Cai is using the work studio 24/7, perhaps we could find some other avenues of escape?"

She sat bolt upright and held his hands pleadingly, "Jin, why don't we board a private jet and fly out of the country?"

He was surprised by her suggestion of a never-before-considered option, "Huh? Xiao Mai, didn't you decide on monitoring the situation of your readers' public responses and the outcome of Danson's disapproval at least a week?"

The reminder irked Xiao Mai as she pouted with disappointment, "Oh, I hate waiting...My blog is once again swarmed with over a thousand new posts each day...I get dizzy just replying to the same positive feedback on my book...Jin, is there a way to regulate or tone down this hype all over the place...I want my old life back..."

He regarded her concern thoroughly and asked, "Xiao Mai, it's hard to control others' reactions to our work...even though you might not have expected this in the first place..."

Xiao Mai lifted her gaze at him, "Jin, remember we used to give away our engagement photobooks to attendees of our banquet way back last year...I saw numerous scans of them being shared on the net..."

Her discovery bothered Jin a great deal, who began to wonder whether such leakage would be more of a benefit or an unpredicted disadvantage to their lives in general.


	185. Chapter 185: Retrieved

"Gosh, where did I put away that Yearbook?" She has been searching every nook and cranny possible but still could not find that particular old treasured keepsake. Even requesting the help of all servants in the mansion could not help.

Frustrated, she flopped onto the couch and wondered if she should approach him to inquire if he knew of where it had gone. However, imagining the troubling result that would probably ensue intimidate her in such a way that she ought to dismiss the intention altogether.

Her mind and heart fully absorbed onto considering all possible ways to have her book back, it disturbed her much with the nagging doubt of whether he has purposefully hidden away when she was not aware...

"No, Ge(Elder Brother) won't resort to such ruthlessness once again...He promised me before...or did he?"

"I was not around at home a number of occasions...Had he stolen it?"

"He has been fully focused on plans for the Hello Kitty Universe project...and Uncle Ben's ice-cream franchise...He even asked me to name the mobile business for him...How could he suddenly turn his attention on the 'past' after so long...?"

Unpleasant and despairing apprehension began to overwhelm her until she could not get her reasoning clear and straight.

Just as she was experiencing intense distress over the matter, the resounding of a touching, endearing melody quieten her ravaging emotions...It was alerting her to a text message from...Mrs Sweetin'...


	186. Chapter 186: Yearnful

"Hey, Xiao Mai...This one...isn't it the same one you had worn before?" Xiao Mi exclaimed upon spotting the honey bear costume laid on the couch in her suite's living room. She had finally gotten the chance to visit Xiao Mai after a considerably long busy work schedule.

Her reminder caused Xiao Mai to attempt in recalling the last time she had used such costume for work, which needless to say, was more than five years ago.

Xiao Mi sat down close to her and described that it was exactly the last suit she had on a seriously hot summer afternoon and made her fainted out of heatstroke. Shortly after that experience, she eventually learned of her real identity as Emp's granddaughter. Then, she was not required to take up the job of giving off flyers on the streets and Xiao Mi had to cover for her.

When Xiao Mai finally recapped that eventful day, she moaned and hugged her buddy in being aware of how far their strong bonds of friendship had gone.

"Oh, Xiao Mi...I owe you alot...Do forgive me for leaving you out to handle those tiresome jobs on your own...Why didn't you tell me before?" Xiao Mai missed those heartfelt moments which used to bring so much fun and enjoyment to their highschool and university days. They have been through alot, but all was worthwhile and meaningful to commoners they once were.

Xiao Mi smiled and patted Xiao Mai, "Come on, it's not like anything is gonna split us apart, with exception of those years you had spent in America...Then again, we were like chatting through the net almost every weekend...Cheer up, girl!"

They pulled apart and Xiao Mai grew curious, "You could not imagine how how it was to wear this thick bear on...I nearly passed out again the other day at the hospital..."

Xiao Mi caught hold of the headgear which Xiao Mai threw to her and looked at it thoughtfully. She was certain, "Really, I did not make mistake in recognising this...So it's more than five years old, huh?"

Xiao Mai soon came up with an idea, "Oh, why don't we distribute flyers in this costume again?"

Xiao Mi was surprised, "What? You don't literally mean us go hunting for that kind of job again and relive those memories for sheer pleasure, do you?"

Xiao Mai pondered in earnest and figured that her long-time playmate had just expressed her own yearnful desire loud and clear.


	187. Chapter 187: Diversion

"Right, so now I have to come up with something particularly arresting so as to divert the public's attention away from the focus and craze over my book and life story...This obsession has got to end so that everything could shift back to normal!" Xiao Mai snapped in putting forth her thoughts to Mo Li and Xiao Mi when the three gathered inside her suite.

The other two girls cast indecisive looks at each other before Mo Li expressed, "Xiao Mai, so you're still in favour of that snob editor no longer printing new copies of your book...That's really a pity..."

She quietly reflected on Mo Li's opinion for a brief while and then simply shrugged with a smile, "Come on, it's my fault to start with...giving opportunity to leak out my book content before its due release...I should bear the responsibility and outcome..."

Xiao Mi reached over to pat her friend with understanding, "Xiao Mai, so this guilt is what preventing you from appealing to your editor all these weeks?"

Xiao Mai turned to her in resignation, "Well, what can I do? I need to hold fast to my conscience and moral principles..."

Mo Li was so proud of her, "Xiao Mai, you're amazing...Indeed, humility is power! I am sure that unreasonable fellow will come to realise one day...You're our heroin!"

Xiao Mai was extremely touched to have both of them encouraging her unconditionally at a time like this. She hugged them both and tried to liven up the atmosphere, "Thus, it's time to formulate a strategy and plan to reverse the whole impact my published autobiography has on my readers and fans...I really don't want their lives to be unnecessarily affected by my so-called dreamlike 'destiny'..."

Considering her intention, Xiao Mi then reminded, "But, Xiao Mai...You once said that the purpose of your book is to stress that 'fairytales are not impossible'...However, a normal common person would definitely assume that a once poor girl you were suddenly transforming into the long-lost granddaughter of someone like Emp overnight...is...totally a princess' legend! How can you disregard that fact?"

Xiao Mai's face immediately fell, "Huh?"

Mo Li then suggested, "Ah, why don't Xiao Mai you rewrite another work, describing the worst case scenario and your dislikes about being a rich heiress...Like the difficulties you faced before when Emp insisted on Jin to take over the running of Huang Fu corporation..."

She gave some thoughts but ended up disheartened, "I did already highlight in detail in that book...Somehow, people don't care much the problems one would experience in my shoes...Added to that, I don't know why but I have grown to overcome all those insecurities and the incoveniences with being part of this family, especially after knowing you all...It's more like a life adventure having everyone with me...Plus, I don't want to curse my destiny publicly and not wanting to offend Grandpa..."

After listening to her, Mo Li and Xiao Mi understood...The latter consoled, "It's okay, Xiao Mai...take it slowly...We'll keep on brainstorming together...or pray about it...For certain, we can come up with brighter ideas!"

Xiao Mai managed an assured smile, "Thanks, you both...I am so blessed to have you all as my awesome buddies!"


	188. Chapter 188: Response

As the school's symphony orchestra concluded their performance in the auditorium, Mo Li was still engrossed in her thoughts had it not been one of her staff music instructor called her back to awareness. When alerted back to reality, Mo Li was somewhat uneasy upon being requested to comment on the school's musical talent team.

Fortunately, she was covered by the conductor who generously gave her constructive opinions on a number of aspects, relieving Mo Li of the situational obligation, yet she was not spared of the brief embarrassment. However, much more awkward than her passiveness, everyone was taken aback by the extremely low score she had credited to the performance, at a time when they soon would be embarking on a nationwide concert tour soon.

Once all had taken leave, Mo Li tried to cast aside all unnerving thoughts of self and public criticism and paced fast to the main bulletin board in the central atrium.

Stopping before that bothersome notice, Mo Li decisively took out a pen from her stationery case. After recounting all that she had discussed with Xiao Mai and Xiao Mi the previous day back in the mansion, Mo Li was nonetheless more than eager to support Xiao Mai's resolution.

She then firmly wrote a clear reply onto the notice.

Stepping back, she glanced around intently and then at that easily-manipulated surveillance camera positioned right over the spot.

Sighing in resignation, she pondered for a while before heading on her way to the next administration building.


	189. Chapter 189: Origins

"Why do I like flowers so much?

All because they will take me on the refreshing journey towards the eternal sunshine...The source of all life on earth...our only fitting little corner in the vast expanse of universe...Even though the trails may drip with rain, the dispersion of light will never fail to produce dashing arch bridges of magical colours...

How about you? What leads you back to the path to discover the origins of your very self...Is it one of those enticing musical pieces...or the soothing water waves along the seashore...? Find it...so you could also recover your sense of belonging - that unshakable rock of all ages..."

Xiao Mai typed out her latest entry onto her traffic-congested blog, after which she whispered a soft prayer of forgiveness for borrowing an excerpt from her mother's(Shao Fu Ren) original book.

Pulling herself together again and facing back her laptop screen, she sighed but assured that she could draw connections between her own thoughts and that of her much-admired mother's though never-before-seen in reality.

Turning to the picture of her true parents sitting on her wooden desk, added deliberately with sepia tone effects, she gazed wistfully but also ardently at them.

"Mo Li, you're the most accomplished among us, a successful career-minded modern school principal...Whoever can be compared with you? Now, why don't you write up a personal autobiography - I bet it will be a bestseller overnight!" She excitedly urged the unsuspecting girl, whose eyes immediately widened in abrupt startlement...

She coughed hard and ended up being choked while halfway sipping on her specially prepared iced red bean chocolate shake by Xiao Mai.

Xiao Mi had to pat her a number of times for Mo Li to recover her breaths...Xiao Mai got to wipe the spilled drink on her and all around...

End of flashback...

Xiao Mai's expression fell as she recalled the day before. In attempting to shift her focus on something else, she pulled the drawer and took out her only copy of 'Destiny and Beyond'...

Feeling the dust jacket surface and opening the book to skim through the dedication page, she experienced the nagging urge to not simply let go of it as her intimate possession.

However, she convinced herself, "I still have a well-kept copy of Mother's 'Destined Endearment' with me and everyone...That...only...is considered more than enough..."

She reached over to open up the ivory french windows before her, which overlooked the breathtaking splendour of Shao Fu Ren's gardens...


	190. Chapter 190: Confirmation

"Wow, Cai...this is so extremely lovely...It's really for me?" Mo Li gasped in wonder after opening a unique case which he presented to her.

He smiled and nodded before she hesitantly took out the set of glistening necklace with a beautifully-crafted pendant. Cai then helped put them on for her.

Once he did so, Mo Li held the pendant and right away sensed something extraordinary...

He took her hands and asked, "How's it? You like this?"

She looked at him, somewhat questioningly, "This...is...the scent of jasmine flower...?"

He smiled with his natural charm and confirmed her guess, "Yes, that pendant in your hands, has petals of jasmine contained inside its heart crystal encasement...With a newly-developed preservation technique, you can perpetually experience the scent of the flower upclose as long as the petals continue to reside within the pendant."

Upon being told so, Mo Li marvelled at such ingenious creation and gazed with bemusement at the little bright reflective jewel she was now wearing. Utterly fascinated, she turned out to be even more captivated by its form and brilliant shape with a sort of extension from the base of the crystal.

She inquired, "Cai, now I saw clearly that this pendant looks more like a key..."

He was glad and kissed her hands, "It means that only you holds the key to my inner heart, Mo Li...Thank you so much for being in my life..."

Blushing, she was immensely touched as well, nearly having tears welling up in her eyes...Overcame by impulse, she hugged him passionately, "Cai, I know this past week of you isolating yourself in Jin's lab was for the purpose of coming up with this delightful gift for me...Thank you..."

Cai was honestly feeling guilty for not letting her know in the first place, which must have created much worries and confusion for her unnecessarily. He apologised for his insensitivity towards her.

Mo Li only shook her head, "No, Cai...Now, I know...Let us get engaged officially...I have always been aware that I kept you and everyone else waiting long enough..."

Hearing her answer, Cai was elated and drew her in more intimately to rest against his broad chest, kissing lovingly her forehead.

The grandiose sight of the Rainbow bridge and resplendent skyline of the city behind them attested to the timeless rhythm of the moment...

'Mo Li' means the jasmine flower in Chinese.


	191. Chapter 191: Inclination

Peering attentively at the high-end shop window by the street, Yi Zhen contemplated as she stood outside, with the cleverly-observant Trullie in her arms. The two had arrived at the spot almost more than an hour ago.

The object of her interest, a handsome gold-plated fountain pen displayed on the contrasting black velvety case, kept her engrossed over it from the moment she set her eyes on it.

Familiar footsteps approached down the path, which immediately alerted Trullie. It then shifted a little, nudging Yi Zhen to attempt interrupting her intent focus.

Nearing them, he was at first reluctant to disturb her but Trullie succeeded in causing her to be suddenly aware of his presence...

"Oh, Ling! What coincidence!" She was incredibly surprised upon realisation.

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Well, nice bumping into you both..."

She noticed that his car was not parked anywhere closeby and grew curious, which was sharply detected by the uneasy Ling.

He then raised his hands and waved to confess, "Let me say that I did not deliberately stalk you all the way here...Sorry..."

She wondered, "Huh? Then, is it because of Trullie's bell collar tracker? Actually, no I was not suspecting you..."

Ling scratched his head, "Errr, I too wanted to get something for my dad...We're infact on the same boat..."

His answer intrigued Yi Zhen, who then chuckled, "Hey, why let such a desire bother you a great deal? Come over, I need your advice on whether this pen suits my dad at all..."

His face finally broke into a smile and went up to have a look at the item pointed out by her.

It impressed on him as indeed a good find. He encouraged her to get it, "A very rare gem with masterfully intricate design, especially befitting Yi Zhong Guan's distinct air of professionalism...Grab it before someone else does!"

Yi Zhen was glad but did not forget to suggest him of the other ones which might appeal to his choice for Uncle Nan Feng.

Considering them all, Ling shook his head in defeat, "I really have idea about my dad...It's been months since we last saw each other...What a failure I am..."

Yi Zhen felt sorry upon knowing his story and hastily pulled him along to enter the shop, "Don't look down on your treasured relationship...I'll sure help you pick the best!"

The first time Yi Zhen and him went hand in hand, he felt as though his heart skipped a beat...Watching her on pleasantly from behind, a smile unknowingly re-emerged on his boyish face...


	192. Chapter 192: Sheltered

Bringing a couple of lunchboxes and big bags of grocery items, Mrs Nan Feng was filled with concern seeing through the disheartened expression of her son as he placed the day's paper back onto the reflective mirror surface of the glass coffee table.

Walking towards her in the dining hall, he quietly lend a hand in arranging those freshly-bought foods.

Though putting on a nonchalant front, Mrs Nan Feng found her heart subtly aching for her precious kin, despite them having long lived totally separate, unrelated lives ever since he first stepped into Huang Fu mansion.

Setting down a few prepackaged frozen entrees which she was holding onto, Mrs Nan Feng boldly approached her dearest son and patted his shoulder gently.

Ying instinctively turned to face her, not without apparent reservation, beholding with contrition his mother's worry-stricken countenance, but still emanating fervent innate care...

She managed a light smile, in spite of it taxing her with considerable effort, then strived to ease his emotional and mental load, "Don't worry, I promised you and will keep my words for certain...Your brother and everyone else were not told your whereabout here..."

His pensive gaze at her softened much, and he nodded.

"Thanks, I owe you this time," he returned while looking down to indirectly avoid looking straight at her.

Such remark pierced through her heart, as opposed to his pure intention. Refusing to be overtaken by the verbal blow, Mrs Nan Feng willed herself to offer more needed relief to her challenged son, "Ying, your father too knows not of you coming to stay in this family vacation estate...If you still lack anything, Mom understands that what I brought earlier may not be enough, just send me a text if it's troublesome to converse openly...I drove myself all the way here, after inactivating the GPS systems on my phone and the car itself...No one servant followed me...Please do trust, you're safe from all intrusion..."

He regarded her sacrifice and thoughtfulness, expressing again in more assured confidence, "Thank you..."


	193. Chapter 193: Ultimately Free

Coming out of the heavily nostalgic schoolgate, Toriko never could have dreamt of being able to set foot once more on this dear ground of her alma mater...

Looking up and all around, she breathed in the idyllic scent of desirous bygones which nestled deep and immovable in her vague memories...She was indeed back to her heartfelt origins...She could wander free and unrestrained once more...

A rare smile reappeared, this time bringing together with it her innocent, charming dimples...like a child returning to his precious home...

"I know, no amount of apology would make up to your hurts and the estrangement which resulted...But, to express our utmost regrets for causing extreme distress to you all these years, Mrs Sweetin' would like you to be the first ever honoured spokesperson as well as president of our newly-formed official Alumni organisation...We welcome you once again as a distinguished member of Saint Angela's Convent School, this time, indefinitely..."

Such soothing consolation repeated countless times over in her mind, she felt as though completely beyond reality the instant she first heard inside that accustomed office about an hour ago. However, in a matter of seconds, she broke down in tears, as though an insurmountable wall erected over the years came crumbling down without control, agitatedly dispersing her pent-up emotions and grief in a moment.

After recounting the experience and looking down onto the fresh copy of the revised yearbook within her tight grasp, it was no wonder she had just lost her one and only original recently...Perhaps, it was destined and that the heavens above have been merciful towards her past hardships...She was meant to head back to this homeland...A place where many stories used to begin, and could rightfully persist in their significance, restoring identities and reshaping the evocative landscape...

She realised...it was from here, the source of her heritage by birth that she could stride onward to achieve the better of herself...


	194. Chapter 194: Keepsake

"Oh, no...if you're not willing to sell it to me...then I can simply rent it and pay you some...'cause sorry, but I would really like to borrow it for quite a while..." Xiao Mai tried to explain clear her request to her ex-employer from a long time ago with regard to the use of the honey bear costume. However, he sounded as though considerably intimidated by her suddenly giving him a call, much more being alarmed that her ex-junior Ah Ben, would suddenly passed the costume onto her, to the point that he kept apologising for having demanded him to work when he was especially ill.

"It's alright...I should pay you for keeping it until today and at least for another week...So sorry...but you have to accept what I am willing to compensate for not being able to return to you at once...Yes, please...Thank you very much, Mr Xing...I won't lose your honey bear for sure, not to worry, okay...Bye!" Xiao Mai heaved a deep sigh of relief upon concluding the call, after which she immediately leapt up from the couch squealing with delight that she could finally spend more time with her adorable honey bear...

She quickly paced over to grabbed the fuzzy costume to hug it tight, "Wow, now we could stay together for a bit while! So great!"

Not long, Housekeeper May knocked on her door and Xiao Mai let her in to inform that the latest batch of prepublished books had arrived and inquired if she would personally want to have a brief look at them before putting up in Shao Fu Ren's library.

Xiao Mai was even more glad to be told such, excitedly agreeing her to do so while she headed to where her Queen Anne chest of drawers(an heirloom left by her mother) were and pulled out the library key's musical box holder.

Smiling fondly, she opened the heart-shaped case enthusiastically, "It's been some time, missing you heaps!"

Touching melody filled the room, warming her heart with sweet-sounding reminiscence...

Xiao Mai enjoyed the musical charm immensely...only to find out in a blink of an eye...that her invaluable key was out of sight...


	195. Chapter 195: Wishful

Watching in a daze at the night sky spared of the usually twinkling stars, Xiao Mai sighed in low spirits before Jin's suite balcony, recapping all that had happened in the day...rummaging through all closets and drawers in search of that one golden key...

"...Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high,

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby...

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true..."

Xiao Mai unawarely found herself humming dreamily to the tune of one of her most-loved classic bedtime songs...She recalled the time when her dear mother, Auntie Mai...would play the 'Wizard of Oz' each time she passed all her school exams and brought home her reports. On those nights, she would also sing to her precious daughter this favourite by the unforgettable Judy Garland until she fell into sweet deep sleep...

"Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me...

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me..."

Xiao Mai almost had a jolt when she suddenly heard a familiar voice serenaded the latter half of the ballad from behind approaching slowly towards her, then wrapping his arms around her slender waist...

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly..."

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh why can't I?

Xiao Mai's initial response was unable to hold herself together any longer, and simply broke into resounding uncontrollable laughter, escaping from his embrace...

Jin was naturally uneasy moreso extremely awkward facing Xiao Mai's exaggerated reaction as she clutched tightly onto her belly and striving the very best to calm down while grasping the silver railing with the other hand.

Although feeling rather silly at his failed attempt to create a passionate moment of romance between them both, he could not help but also chuckled at that kind of unique comical effect she has on him.

Catching her breaths and gradually but surely regaining her composure, Xiao Mai managed a saluting gesture to express her apology for wrecking his efforts.

Jin smiled still with that captivating charm meant for her and grabbed something from a nearby cocktail table to present Xiao Mai, "Now, I am more relieved...A sign that my angel's undefeatable joy has returned..."

She did not get him, "Huh? Oh, and this is...Uncle Ben's...Espresso Sundae! Wow, what invincible superman you are!"

He then closed the distance in their midst, "Honestly, I was quite concerned a while back with everyone when Cai and Mo Li announced their decision to get engaged at last during dinner together...You appeared rather thoughtful...If it's a bothersome matter, I want to be your first listener...Will you let me be the one?"

Xiao Mai opened up the ice-cream cup in consideration of what to divulge, but it was also futile to avoid the earnestness and resolute sincerity in his pair of engaging raven eyes.

He then gently planted a kiss on her delicate forehead, which resulted in faint blush of her light pink cheeks and a skip or two of her fervent heartbeat. She uttered silently a brief thankfulness for the dimness of the night.

"Jin," she softly began. "There's not a single star in sight this minute..."

He drew her closer to himself, "Mmmm...Yes, sorry..."

She quickly touched her finger over his lips and shook her head, "No,...don't apologise...Well, I just...want you to be...my only 'Star' right here...right now..."

He was surprised and amused by her request, "Oh, really...Then, my Lady Angel...what order do I have the honour of fulfilling for you then?

She giggled playfully again, before adding, "I...need...you to be my giant 'Wishing' star before me...and so I will say it in my heart..."

Jin was grateful in spite of Xiao Mai not telling him outrightly. Taking her hands and hugging her securely, Xiao Mai closed her eyes to utter her silent prayers, surrounded by his pulsating warmth and bliss offered measurelessly for her, his destined love...


	196. Chapter 196: Impressed

Mo Li set down a stack of books she had brought with her to the mansion to share with Xiao Mai, Jin and Cai. She then introduced, "These are all authored by 'Angela' or Jiro Wang's sister over these past few years while they were living in Japan...I sought the help of one of my visiting Japanese lecturers to get them all for me..."

Xiao Mai picked up one of them and was amazed, "Wow...all written in Japanese...and under the penname of 'To-ri-ko'...?"

Mo Li nodded, "The literal translation into Chinese is 'Little Bird' - 'Tori' means 'bird' and 'ko' is just normally added to Japanese girls' names at the end meaning 'small' or 'little'..."

Jin too noticed, "This one is the earliest and published more than 5 years ago..."

Mo Li revealed further, "That was when she first entered Todai - Tokyo Daigaku or Japan's long reputed and prestigious University of Tokyo..."

Looking at the considerable number of books on the coffee table, Cai almost could not believe, "Impressive...consider how we last treated her as a lowly maidservant in our home here..."

Mo Li patted him and assured, "That's been a heavy misunderstanding...Don't feel blamed..."

Jin and Xiao Mai also urged Cai to not push all responsibilities to himself alone. Mo Li then went on to tell them, "Actually, according to what Xiao Mai showed me, her story writing request webpage contains novel-like content written in both excellent English and Chinese...but for her formal publications, she personally restricted them all to Japanese publishers and did not allow them to be circulated beyond the country...When probed for the reason, she simply did not want her fame and talent to spread outside Japan..."

Xiao Mai quickly inquired, "Then, this time that Jiro returned, did Wang Tong Tong, or To-ri-ko rather joined him..."

Such question was a bit of a challenge for her but Mo Li answered to the best that she could, "Even after asking for the help of most media representatives, they remarked that all schedules or coverage, whether personal or public, of that overbearing high-profiled Jiro and his closed-ones are maintained with utmost confidentiality...It is highly probable that they will face legal issues if they let on any detail without 'his' permission...As for Toriko, a friend in the industry kindly that when approached for interviews or things like that, she only responded briefly that she is still looking forward to 'time'..."

Everyone fell into silent contemplation...'Looking forward to time'...

A while later, Cai spoke up and sighed wearily, "Oh, I really could not bring myself to face her...much less Jiro Wang..."

Mo Li, along with Xiao Mai and Jin cast worried glances on him and one another...


	197. Chapter 197: Beary Encounter

Having the chance to come to one of Angel's Wish orphanage homes for another visit, Xiao Mai did not let go fo the opportunity to dress up as an attractive honey bear and happily gave to each children her personally made red bean popsicles, thanks to useful guidance offered by none other than the helpful Uncle Ben...

Painstakingly making note of the number of children to whom she had distributed the well-loved summer's dessert, she then grew confused after everyone had gotten his or her share.

Taking off her heavy headgear, Xiao Mai wanted to make sure that she has the right amount of extras for the adults...However, all children suddenly screamed aloud with immense delight upon seeing that they had made the correct guess that it was actually their 'Fairytale Princess' who was under disguise.

Xiao Mai did not expect to reveal herself so soon, overwhelmingly surprised by the adorable children's reaction and tried to quieten them down so as not to annoy the orphanage nun-in-charge.

"Ah...it's Princess Sis Xiao Mai!"

"Silly Bobby...it's not 'Princess Xiao Mai', but 'Princess Big Sister Shan Shan'!" Another little girl retorted the first boy.

"No No...I heard Sister Clarissa calling her...'Xiao Mai' just now!"

"That's not it! The TV person called her 'Huang Fu Shan'!"

In not too soon, two opposing groups of the little ones were formed chanting deafeningly both names of Xiao Mai, until the strongly-challenged big girl in bear suit had to get a whistle to blow hard for them all to be silent and pay full attention to her.

Xiao Mai attempted her best to put on a captivating smile, "Now, everyone, listen to Big Sister Xiao-M-...ah no...should be Big Sister Honey Bear, alright? Don't quarrel...don't fight...You are all right...My names are both Xiao Mai(Mai Qiu Sui) and Huang Fu Shan, okay?"

A boy raised his hand, "Why so, Big Sister Honey Bear? How can our Princess have two names, isn't that too greedy?"

Another girl also questioned, "Ya, but I like 'Xiao Mai' more...Can we throw away 'Huang Fu Shan', Big Sister?"

Xiao Mai started to scratch her head with obviously blank expression before them all...until the whole commotion resumed once more.

Xiao Mai struggled fast in brainstorming for a solution, then in a blink of an eye, the explanation lighted up like a magical bulb in her mind.

"Shhhh...Children, now hear me," she shushed them. "Remember how Big Sister Honey Bear was dressed up during your Easter play?"

"Yes," Their unanimous answer resounded like a jet plane to her.

Xiao Mai then put on her bear headgear for a few seconds before removing to speak again, "So, am I very different this time?"

"Yes," they all replied again.

Xiao Mai snapped her fingers, though with her inconvenient thick furry outfit, she failed to do so, earning curious stares from the children.

She awkwardly continued, "Okay, very good...You are all bright and clever...So now, Big Sister Honey Bear will tell you a secret - I...'transformed'!"

One of the little girls declared, "Ah! Is it like 'Sailor Moon' transforming from a dummy bun-head girl into her alter-ego, a supergirl fighter of justice?"

Xiao Mai could at last breathed deep in relief and exclaimed, "Awesome, Melanie! But you see, Big Sister can transform each time I come to visit you all...And, coming back to topic...not only my appearance and dresses can be transformed, but my names as well!"

Another boy added, "Big Sister Honey Bear, why only 'two' names?"

Xiao Mai thought quick before telling, "That's because, Big Sister Honey Bear, like most of you, also has a daddy and mommy up in heaven...and a different daddy and mommy on earth, no more , no less!"

The next child suggested, "Is that just like some of us...who get to leave this place to follow their new daddies and new mommies to a new home?"

Xiao Mai was touched by their sweet innocence, "Absolutely, Big Sister Honey Bear is so happy that you all understand...Remember that, right now even though you all are still living in this orphanage...but our all-caring, wonderful and hardworking Heavenly Daddy watching closely over every brave girl and boy, is planning each day's surprise for you, choosing the next best and most loving new daddies and mommies for each one, don't forget that!"

Beholding each precious child's yearning face, Xiao Mai also felt the bittersweet warmth carried by the words she had just spoken. In pulling herself together again, she hurriedly grabbed more of the popsicles out of the cooler box for them to liven up their spirits...

"Big Sister Honey Bear, we could not find Little Susie after she went searching alone for her lost Christmas present...," a child cried out tugging on her loose bear pants.

Xiao Mai now realised how she ended up miscounting in the first place. Dropping all the popsicles back into the box, she hastily scampered off with a few of the children to look for the missing little girl.


	198. Chapter 198: Found

"Susie, where are you? Honey Bear wants to give you nice sweet tasty popsicles!" Xiao Mai cried out repeatedly for the past hour, until her voice got so hoarse that it was almost fading away.

Coming to the rear courtyard garden, she felt like slumping blindly onto one of those wooden benches, only to end up startled by an unmoving body of someone lying flat on it.

She rubbed her eyes strongly in order to convince herself that she was not seeing things. Then, gaping upclose with intense stare, she got a sense of nagging familiarity, yet with a thick open book covering the face of this suspicious being underneath, she was much more puzzled than certain.

Observing further, she was many times surprised by the title and pictures on the displayed front and back covers of the book - it was an obsolete version of her high school yearbook. Xiao Mai was biting her finger by now wondering if her hunch was right.

The person began to stir a little, then more deliberately, causing Xiao Mai to step backwards, but accidentally kicking a stone and ended up stumbling onto the hot concrete ground. Under a summer midday sun, her butt and palms got so sizzlingly heated that she shrieked in pain.

The yearbook fell immediately as if in response to her high pitch, leading the unknown wanderer to wake up from his nap...Xiao Mai instinctively grasped her headgear to conceal her identity.

"Oh, what's the time?" He squinted at his watch to check.

Sitting up and scanning around through his momentarily blurred vision, he was nearly frightened by the sight of a human-sized bear right infront of him.

Xiao Mai only waved to him in an odd manner and made a heart sign with her furry fingers...

"Huh? Where did you come from, the forest behind?" He added dryly.

Suddenly aware of her burning skin still in contact with the ground, Xiao Mai quickly leapt up pitifully. Unsteadily trying to achieve her balance, he too rushed forward to offer her much-needed support.

Regainind her footing, Xiao Mai 'quietly' nodded her head and patted him to express thanks for his kind help.

Still finding this stranger bear rather queer, he suggested, "Hey, aren't you hot wearing this animal?"

Xiao Mai was quickwitted enough to hold onto her headgear fast, for he almost wanted to remove it for her. He wondered and shook his head, to which Xiao Mai was ingenious enough to pick up the small stone which made her slipped earlier and gestured for him to back up...

He found her more absurd, doubting if she would be able to write with 'hands or paws' like that...on the tough ground...Still, he good-naturedly stooped down on a far spot and waited expectantly to see what she has to 'tell'...

"Are...you...lonely...?" He read out after Xiao Mai finished her question.

A heavy silence fell, him contemplating on her words and then casting hesitant glances on her, which Xiao Mai purposefully avoid the best that she could.

"Why did you ask?" He returned sharply and this indirectly tested Xiao Mai, bringing undue pressure.

Xiao Mai cringed, still clutching firmly onto her bear head, before scribbling more, "Why...did...you...come...here?"

He again considered thoroughly her curiosity, then after asked for her stone to write down, "Because of a special someone..."

Xiao Mai now continued to imagine wildly of all possibilities, "What? That someone...could it be...?"

He watched on with unutterable emotions at their simple non-verbal exchange doodles on the ground.

The heart-stopping sound of a cellphone ringing scared the engrossed Xiao Mai, nearly creating another fall for the clumsy bear.

Pulling out his phone, he was baffled to discover the caller was Mrs Sweetin'...Getting up on his feet, he playfully hit Xiao Mai's fuzzy head to bid goodbye before racing away.

Left by herself, Xiao Mai was dumbfounded by him leaving in the middle of time just like that, and gawkily climbed up with the help of a closeby bench to set off chasing after the elusive guy.

"Wait up, Ying! I have...more...questions for you...!" Xiao Mai panted breathlessly while trying to sprint like a 100-meter track Olympian in her problematic outfit.

"Eh, why...don't...you...come...home...to...us?!" She ran out of voice in her arduous effort to lift up her bear head.

"Wa-it...Ahhh!" She tripped over a thorn-filled bush and landed in a heap crushing against the spiky greenbrier.


	199. Chapter 199: Treats

Carrying another few boxes of popsicles into the trunk of his SUV, Jin was about to get the menial job done when Uncle Ben came running down the stairs from the top floor of his ice-cream restaurant and urging him to stop. He then quickly called over one of his workers to handle the rest of the task for him.

Jin thanked him for his thoughtfulness, "Those are nothing, really...I am almost finished and also enjoy doing this...Not to worry, Uncle Ben..."

The old man was impressed, "Oh, what a humble young man you are...Xiao Mai's got the best gentleman in the whole world..."

Jin smiled modestly and closed the trunk, "Uncle Ben...We're very grateful for you willing to contribute time teaching Xiao Mai how to come up with such wonderful treats for the children..."

Uncle Ben patted him and chuckled, "No problem...next time anytime she wants to explore new summer recipes, it will still be my pleasure to share as much as I can...I don't have kids whom I can hand down my decades of skills to!"

Jin wondered, "I see...but Uncle Ben, what about now that Fantasia corporation plans to launch its franchise ice-cream business..."

Uncle Ben now could tell that Jin and Xiao Mai have been much concerned with such an issue. He heartily clarified, "You know, young people...I did sell them all my ice-cream trucks a while ago...But that's just about it, I happily retain the rights and trademark to all my homemade recipes, everything's still intact...That's because all they wanted was my consultation and technical expertise in assisting them develop a new of line of 'cherry blossom' ice-cream products to be marketed the first time in Taiwan..."

Jin was intrigued upon knowing so, "'Cherry Blossom' flavoured ice-creams?"

Uncle Ben nodded, "Needless for me to say, that 'Jiro Wang' child is extremely ambitious...but I can easily sense that he's doing all for his loving 'sister'..."

Jin understood and after Uncle Ben chatted with him more about his thoughts on the anticipated operation commencement of Jiro's business, his phone rang...

Checking the caller's ID, he has to spend some moments figuring who exactly the person was before answering..."Li Jia Ying...? Someone I have never talked to...probably from a certain book company...?"


	200. Chapter 200: Sensitivity

Carrying Xiao Mai into her suite upon their late return to the mansion, Jin carefully placed her onto her bed, ensuring that she would not feel the slightest pain or hurt.

He tucked her in and sat down before her upon fetching all the medication she has been prescribed.

All the while from the orphanage, then the hospital emergency before finally reaching home, Xiao Mai could see through his silent demeanour, yet bearing an obvious concern-stricken face, recalling vividly the desperate urgency and anxiety with which he rushed her to the hospital.

Xiao Mai softly spoke up once more, "Jin, I...am sorry..."

He turned to her, gaze which had been brimming with worry, now gave way to irrepressible affection, drew close over her to sweep aside those silky bangs and planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

Then, taking her hand, he managed a smile to assure his darling princess, "Let me apologise first, for allowing the traffic to delay me getting to the orphanage at the earliest instant you needed me most..."

Xiao Mai was so touched and held his hands against her chest, "Jin, don't ever say that again...I'm just naturally clumsy enough and wrecked things up without the least effort..."

Jin quickly added, "Now, Xiao Mai,...regardless if it's for pursuing Ying in an unexpected encounter or anyone else from this moment,...I won't leave you to be alone in all this quest..."

A subtle frown replaced her once relieved look, "But, Jin..."

He dismissed, "Xiao Mai, we're not ending up empty-handed after all, there's the school's yearbook which you found..."

Xiao Mai still sighed stubbornly, "Yes, I know...but I would have caught up with him had it not been..."

Jin took out something and offered her to lift up Xiao Mai's spirits. She almost could not believe what he had found for her.

"My,...Jin...this mother's library key!" She cried out thankfully near to having tears in her eyes.

He smiled, "I picked this up right after spotting its distinct golden glimmer in the orphanage's courtyard...Thank God that He is able to lead us to what we'd lost..."

Xiao Mai was surprised, "Oh, you knew...but..."

He explained, "I knew, and figured it out - your wish on that night we spent together...after I discovered this precious one of yours..."

Realising so, Xiao Mai was deeply moved by his attentiveness and faint pink blush showed on her cheeks, which Jin inevitably took note of with pleasant fondness.


	201. Chapter 201: Apprehension

Mr Nan Feng hung up after a brief but solemn phone conversation with his elder son, Cai. Auntie Nan Feng approached him with a cup of warm ginseng tea, hoping that it could at least help relax him a bit.

He sighed and expressed a word of thanks as she sat down beside him.

They did not learn of their son's engagement decision from Cai the first instant. Instead, what sounded to be presumably a rumour flew about wildly throughout town. It could have been spread by excited maidservants of the Huang Fu household for the formal announcement has yet to be publicly released. Or Emp himself could have let the details slipped during casual gatherings and chat with his good old friends. Regardless, it has now been confirmed without question by the very person under the topic spotlight.

Both parents have not expected this day to arrive so soon, for uncertainty along with worry increasingly filled their hearts and thoughts about the outcome.

Auntie Nan Feng spoke up, "I believe that Cai did this with Ying in mind...But this came too sudden...He should have first discussed with us before resorting to such means..."

Mr Nan Feng took a sip of the tea and pondered in silence, in a way regretting the distant relationship and seldom communication they share with both sons.

Auntie Nan Feng was more than aware of her husband's indescribable apprehension. She attempted her best to lighten up his passive burden, "Don't get too overwhelmed...Mr and Mrs Gong might not take so seriously Cai's past promise to them. Now that Mo Li has managed her school so successfully, they might not be as insistent as before..."

Mr Nan Feng turned to his loving wife and patted her hand, "Whether it is for better or worse, we should reconsider our priorities and what is best for our family's interest..."

She agreed with his reminder and managed a smile.


	202. Chapter 202: Service

"Really, my grand-aunt, Lady Maybel has bought over Effervescence? That's so sudden, I had no idea!" Xiao Mai did not expect this to be possible upon being told by Jia Ying, Danson's secretary.

She affirmed further, "Now, you got to trust me, Miss Xiao Mai, because Lady Maybel personally informed me about 20 minutes ago of her arrival at Taoyuan airport today and right now, she is on her way to our head office scheduled to meet up with Editor Tang...I have this premonition that he will get busted by her...And another thing I ought to tell you is that Miss Toriko had permanently declined our offer to publish translated versions of her previous works, so she will never ever get to be your rival...Your place in this company is secured!"

Xiao Mai was taken aback, "What? Ouch..." She moved too much in reaction that her wounds hurt.

"Miss Xiao Mai, are you okay there?" Jia Ying inquired with concern. "I am sorry to hear from Young Master Jin that you were injured really badly...Wish you a speedy recovery..."

Xiao Mai tried to shift as little as possible, "Yeah, thanks...I'm a really clumsy bear..."

Jia Ying smiled, "But there's always a special someone to shower care and warmth over you..."

As if a timely cue, there was a knock on the door and shortly, in came mighty caregiver Jin carrying a huge tray of sumptuous breakfast for Xiao Mai.

"Thanks," a rosy pink blush appeared on Xiao Mai's cheeks as they tacitly locked gaze.

"My pleasure...so Miss Xiao Mai, I am not going to take up too much of your time together...Will keep you updated instantly to the best of my knowledge...You take care!" Jia Ying expressed quick-wittedly before they both hung up.

Jin was already by her bedside readied with an appetizing first meal of the day, much to her delight.

"Wow, let's see...cute mushroom omelette," Xiao Mai eagerly counted. "Oh, east meets west...Hot, steaming, flavorful congee, shrimp and green onion rice rolls...hmmm...caesar salad, lovely croissant...hey, why no fried bacon?!"

Jin was rather surprised by her pouting demand and chuckled, "Miss Xiao Mai...you're a patient...who's just started her process of recovery..."

Her face turned more sour, had she able to, she would have crossed her arms and slapped the table hard, "Nan Feng Jing...American breakfast will never ever be complete without the aromatic fried bacon! So could you please...? Otherwise, I'll just give the main kitchen a call!"

Jin was prepared for her pickiness, thus smilingly shrugged, "Well, you may try to...but Emp has assigned me the honourable task to take good care of and watch over you...so I'll be sticking by you all day...Anything that is intended to reach you, has first and foremost, the need to go through me and obtain my permission..."

Xiao Mai gaped mouth-wide in disbelief, "Just what is the meaning of all that? I am not a kid...and...and...I still can move by myself!"

He smirked and drew near, "Perhaps you couldn't recall with clarity...how much you needed me last night...?"

Xiao Mai was even more abashed after he asked her so and wondered nervously, "Really...? How could it be...Did I sleep well then? Ahh..."

Jin, knowingly aware of it all, was quite amused by her innocent sweetness...


	203. Chapter 203: Stepping Forward

Opening up the door of his office, Yi Zhong Guan was surprised to find no one at the doorway outside after hearing a soft knock a while ago. Glancing about the empty wide hallway on either side, he decided to dismiss the curiosity and retreated back into the room.

Around and behind a far corner, Yi Zhen peered disappointingly at the closed door, clutching tightly onto a neatly wrapped gift in her hands, bit her lip and resigned to another of her failed attempt of the day, rather the ninth time in a row.

Immensely downcast, she turned about to head back down the hall when to her startlement she knocked blindly into the tough strong chest of someone right before her, the impact causing her momentary daze and giddiness.

Grabbing her arms to help her regain steady balance, he was concerned, "Yi Zhen, are you alright? So sorry, I didn't expect to collide with you..."

She rubbed her aching forehead and eyes, trying to recover her vision, "Oh,...it's...fine...I wasn't expecting you either, sorry..."

He regretted for not calling out in the first instant to her awareness of his presence, "Yi Zhen, it's my body that hurt you...don't ever apologise...are you feeling better now? Come, let me get some medication...The top of your head looks reddened already, just hang onto me and I'll lead you...The first-aid cabinet is just steps away...We seriously could not have another one after Xiao Mai's injury..."

Yi Zhen held onto him as they went along, marvelling at the awkwardness of the incident. The more she reflected quietly over it, a fascinated smile crept onto her face and soon, she ended up breaking into laughter.

Lin immediately looked at her and was puzzled, "Yi Zhen? Err...You're...better...now...?"

She managed her best to compose herself, but still could not really stop altogether, sheepishly patted her head and simply shrugged her shoulders.

Lin smiled blankly, "Okay...? So now, we can reach the first-aid faster...?"

Yi Zhen nodded meekly and he figured somewhat that he got her implication.

After he got hold of the medication and opening up to apply on her, he frankly explained while spotting the gift in her hand, "Actually, I understand it's not easy for you to approach Yi Zhong Guan with a carefree attitude to offer him your gift..."

Upon his disclosure, Yi Zhen experienced an unanticipated uplifting of her spirits, "You saw it all that while, didn't you?"

Lin replied apologetically, "Well, sorry for yet another time...though it was coincidental that I happened to be approaching from the end after coming up the stairs..."

Yi Zhen gave a pout, "Oh, anyway...tell me first if yours got through to your dad!"

His looked down at her with betraying guilt, "Err...honestly, I called and left a message that I will be visiting soon...for only the second time this year..."

Yi Zhen stuck her skinny finger at him playfully, "Ha! I see the point of your progress so far...Hmmm...Why not we both compete and see who could succeed first?"

Lin could not afford to resist her bright idea. Still, he sensed her ambitious determination to break down paternal barriers and unreservedly agreed with her.

Coming out of his office and marching down the opposite direction of the hallway, Yi Zhong Guan inadvertently caught sight of the two chatting delightfully away, making him wonder and then, smiling subtly from a distance...


	204. Chapter 204: Promising Raindrops

"Young Master Nan Feng Ying, I am very sorry...Tong Tong herself just left after receiving a sudden call from her brother...I should have reminded you to be here earlier, it's all my fault," Mrs Sweetin' apologised with utmost regret upon Ying showing up at the school. She had informed him previously of when Toriko would be around to discuss matters relating to the alumni club, which unbeknownst to her, was a way for the principal to set them up.

Ying urgently asked, "For how long she has been gone?"

Mrs Sweetin' promptly replied and pointed out, "If you head fast down this corridor and round a corner to where the sheltered walkway infront of the school is, you could probably still catch her in time...Hurry!"

Ying quickly mouthed a silent thanks and dashed in the direction she showed without delay...

At the end of an empty covered path deserted by students at the end of morning break, she looked up ahead at the changing hues of the sky, one moment coloured with heavenly blues with a pleasant tone so cool and easy on the eyes despite the blazing glare of the summer sun, yet the very next second, streaks of lightening grey and ash white took over to signal the brisk impending weather change.

He raced down the long stretch of concrete passage, with pulsing disappointment accumulating by the minute as he could notice the area to be rather cleared of a presence of another...Unable to bear the premonition of an unfortunate slip of a chance yearned for in years which felt like a lifetime, he quicken his steps against all the odds, especially in seizing the hope to triumph over the insensitivities of fate...

Taking a small step forward, Toriko lifted her hand and reached out beyond the shadow of the roof over her to await...The scent of forthcoming waters from above engaged her senses, as if the restless world all about now decidedly chilled out, slowing down to be in tune with the steadying rhythms of divinely-ordered peace...A delicate smile spread contentedly across her winsome face...

The agitating rain finally came, which abruptly captured his intense focus, instinctively halting his steps, sending him panting for breaths to make up for the heated expulsion of energy during the fierce run.

Not particularly minding why, he simply took off his jacket and ventured away from the straight path and out to the grass lawn, which was soaked and wetted thoroughly by now.

She loved the feeling of rejuvenating raindrops brushing against her soft palms. An unexpected glance and she precisely caught sight of an inviting rainbow of promise gracing a certain part of the pale sky above an arriving bus at a stop just a few strides away...She eagerly paced towards it...

Shielding himself from the rain with the light piece of coat, he ended up rushing aimlessly, and without much awareness, almost coming up to the bus...

Toriko hastened herself to determinedly catch up before the driver ran out of patience, at the same time tugging onto her flared skirt and being careful not to trip over the slippery ground.

It was as if a deeply-etched rift of separation once again bound themselves for a common destination, when their pursuits converged in affinity...He was not duly conscious, but the moment when his coat came to overspread intimately a vulnerable girl like no other, the touch of her being tingled his unmistaken recognition of her from an aroused gaze...

She was surprised that without a slight anticipation, a protective gesture would be offered by someone out of the blue. However, a faint impression of familiarity as she stared up at the men's attire above and about her shoulders sparked memories until she turned and met his fervent-looking eyes...

The closeness that was once parted in the absence of a firm farewell returned to be found in their grasp, so elusive yet inevitable to be experienced at its perfect instant.

"Angela...," he uttered longingly, such voice upon which she lingered with an affective lost for the unpreparedness of their encounter.


	205. Chapter 205: Hopeful

Emp sighed disheartenedly at the sight of the numerous bandages on Xiao Mai's arms and feet, "Goodness gracious, how can my precious child suffered such terrible hurts and injuries...Xiao Mai, just quit the orphanage job altogether..."

She pouted and frowned at his impulsive solution, "Grandpa! How can you see me as this weak and irresponsible? Like you said, it's only an 'accident' and I happened to bump into Ying after so long...What if I were you, won't you want to bring him back?"

Standing by their side, Jin knew she would rebut him this way, for she had repeated such a question more than a dozen times in his ears...

Emp ran out of contradictory but sensible answers to present to her. Getting the hint of his silent defeat by her, she put up a feigned smile to indicate her verbal victory, which he, along with Jin, gave in to surrender to her satisfaction on grounds of her disadvantaged condition.

Nevertheless, Emp still have something to look forward to, and so with his meticulously handcrafted age-old cane, he got up and smiled broad and wide to both of them, "Alright, Grandpa would not take up too much of your time...Jin, I trust that you will take good care of Xiao Mai...I'll take leave now..."

Xiao Mai eyed them one after another, sensing a fishy undertable deal, or so she thought. She mustered all strength to step out of bed, but was prevented by Emp, "Hey, careful my child...Don't worry, just let Grandpa know any time of your two's progress..."

Xiao Mai turned to him with deeply-creased eyebrows, "Huh? Progress...?"

Jin added, "Emp...your meaning is...?"

"Err...I...was..." He stuttered carelessly.

Next minute, thanks to Yi Zhong Guan knocking on the door outside the suite, Emp was saved by the bell...He simply dismissed the two in confusion and excused himself by reason that he was late for an old friends' reunion.

Finally reaching out of the doorway, Emp heaved a deep relief and as usual, the concerned Yi Zhong Guan explained that he had 'unintentionally' overheard their conversation and attempted to rescue him.

Composing himself once again, Emp thanked his faithful companion all these years and then expressed dreamily, "Shen Chuan, that was really close, I nearly leak out my wish for an earlier wedding...Now that Cai and Mo Li are getting engaged officially, that would appear to be asking for too much, ain't I...?"

Yi Zhong Guan lightly smiled and nodded, "Emp is just expecting double happiness within the same timeframe..."

He marvelled, "Well, no wonder...having a double portion at the same time is too short-lived...Anyway, let's go, Shen Chuan...I have no idea why but this nagging feeling to drop by Huang Fu's headquarters later..."

"Yes, Emp...the limousine is all ready," he led him down the hall and the stairs as they set off together.


	206. Chapter 206: Invaluable

"It's been months since I last set foot in this building, but I am really moved by how everything's remained more or less the same," Emp commented as he walked down one of the hallways with Yi Zhong Guan in Huang Fu's head corporate building.

Yi Zhong Guan nodded agreeingly, "Yes, Emp...All's been well-preserved in respectful regard for your efforts..."

He was grateful and never really regretted for handing over to the Nan Fengs, "It's my timely retirement, yet in a way there's still this sense of belonging and ownership...On the other hand, I wonder if he will accept my contribution of modest investment in his project..."

Yi Zhong Guan understood his implication, "Yes, Emp...Young Master Dong Cheng has not personally responded to your offer as of todate, and neither has he rejected..."

Emp was half-relieved and sighed, "Thanks, Shen Chuan, for saying this...I wanted to repay and make up for all the hardships they suffered..."

Stopping by the doorway of a certain conference room he used to spend much time in and frequented in the past, they both saw that the blinds were drawn and the sight of the senior management executives gathered inside reignited memories...

They allowed themselves some moments to watch on quietly through the transparent glass walls. Emp was impressed and admired everyone's sharp focus. As he caught from a sideglance and turned to behold the bold and authoritative presider of the meeting, he was overwhelmingly amazed.

His intense surprise was marked by excited stutter in calling Yi Zhong Guan's attention, "Shen Chuan...Shen...Chuan...Did you...see...see...the person?"

When he followed his gaze, Yi Zhong Guan was also astounded, "Emp...Emp, we are not fooled by our eyes, are we? It's really..."

Emp stammered with bursting joy, "It's...Ying...Ying!"

"Yes," Yi Zhong Guan affirmed and both were even exceedingly delighted when Ying too noticed them from the inside and lightly smiled to acknowledged.

The pair of exuberant elderly were so touched that tears nearly filled their eyes.

Unexpectedly, a sudden sensation of furry and ticklish movement by their feet on the ground interrupted their awareness...Emp asked if Yi Zhong Guan was standing too close to himself, only to find out after reluctantly staring down that a witty squirrel was peering up enthusiastically at him.

"Ahh! The...the...That...creature! How's it trailed after us all the way?" Emp cried at the top of his voice and literally leapt as far as he could away from the innocent little thing.

Yi Zhong Guan also turned frantic and tried his best to assure Emp that he would catch hold of it fast...despite it running about actively from his grasp in nearly every direction possible.

Not to mention, everyone in the meeting was distracted by their agitation outside and got curious to call off their discussion.


	207. Chapter 207: With One Accord

"Ying, welcome back!" Everyone cheered aloud the moment Emp and Yi Zhong Guan returned to the mansion with the fervently-missed dear young master. Receiving them in the wide living hall where they all have been gathering expectantly well beforehand was an overwhelmingly huge delight.

Lin remarked excitedly, "Oh, you should have seen how Trullie caused the frenzy in the whole Huang Fu corporation tower, even to the point of being screened live nationwide by a well-known variety show...Man, we'd seen it all for the past 2 hours...Good job of stalking after our leading guy this time and stubbornly never letting him go, Trullie!"

Xiao Mai's dad also quipped, "After rounds and rounds of frantic chasing, he literally allowed himself to be caught purposefully by young master Ying and not willing to leave the place unless they both joined Emp and Yi Zhong Guan in heading back here! Clever little one!"

They all began laughing which the beloved squirrel did respond to, in his unique way as Ying cuddled it with newfound fondness but Yi Zhen promptly expressed, "No matter what, I am sorry, on behalf of Trullie, Emp, dad and Ying...You all must have been freaked out greatly by him..."

The three of them looked at one another tacitly and shook their heads to dismiss her qualms.

"We enjoyed playing with him!" Emp and Yi Zhong Guan added proudly at the same time, causing the rest to giggled at them.

Later, Cai stepped forward with Mo Li and patted him encouragingly, "We have been longing for this day since ages, Ying, it's God's grace for us to see you home...Don't ever feel burdened again..."

Ying understood his very own brother's emotions and nodded with a priceless smile, but then also noted Xiao Mai...

"You're...hurt...?" He was concerned but Xiao Mai was all smiles and Jin has got to remind her not to move too much...

"Oh, it's nothing...Just a silly clumsy slip...What's more important is you're finally back, Ying," She assured him but he felt an ambiguous nagging urge in his heart and could not resist from uttering the first word of apology to her.

Xiao Mai has to convince him as well as everyone that all things were fine. Jin too attested, "Ying, you mean alot to each one of us, and this mansion will never be complete without you...Welcome home...and into our hearts once more..."

They were so touched and it was a heartfelt moment of joy and treasured reunion.

Following, Yi Fu Ren and Xiao Mai's mom together announced, "Alright, happiness needs to be accompanied with awesome tasteful food...We have prepared a satisfaction-guaranteed lunch feast and it's all fresh and ready!"

As always, they all speedily scrampered to the aroma-filled dining hall, not without Xiao Mai lamenting over her physical inconvenience...to which Jin took care of adeptly...


	208. Chapter 208: Losses

After tending the bush cluster of lovely 'Snow in Summer' for some moments outside the sunroom, Toriko brought along with her inside a pot of those dainty little soft-white flowers she had diligently gathered, smiling for the first time with pure fullest satisfaction at their delicate beauty.

Upon stepping in and engrossed in the endearing floral treasure in her hands, she was even not fully aware of someone also entering the greatly spacious area from the other end where the door connected with the inner hallway of the mansion.

Jiro was adamantly indignant as he paced fast over to his indifferent sister's side.

Toriko was only alerted when he finally reached infront of her.

"Why?...Why did you do that?" He demanded with formidable sternness, expression deadly severe.

Toriko looked up at him, considerably taken aback but soon understood his implication, "Oh, 'Ge'...I find that it's a wise decision..."

He could not accept her senseless excuse, "Come on, discontinuing your career as a renowned and reputed author and ending every single contract with your publishers back in Japan seconds ago? Is this what brought you to insist on coming back to Taiwan with me? Is this all I get?!"

She was indeed intimidated, yet remained resolute, "Sorry, 'Ge'...I can explain to you and have already prepared an official public statement for everyone back home..."

He was not giving in, "I don't care...Just as you did not bother to respond and take heed when I called for you in urgency earlier..."

She shook her head to attempt persuading him, "No, that's not it...'Ge'...Please, I did not ignore you on purpose..."

Not allowing chances for her to make up to such disrespect, he dismissed right away, "Not on purpose? Then, what purpose kept you away from home? I shouldn't have let you follow me to this much-hated land in the first place!" He glared at her before storming out of the sunroom, despite her desperate pleas.

Back in his study, in an overwhelmingly fit of rage, he slammed hard on the desk, unable to bear the unquenchable fury within himself, he pulled out the drawer and grabbed from it that hidden book authored by Xiao Mai. Holding it up with tightened crushing grip, his intense gaze at it only served to surge uncontainable detestation, "Huang...Fu...Shan...Why did you have to do this?!"

He flung the book with extreme force across the room, till it hit the half-closed door at the very end, collapsing onto the hardwood floor with a merciless thud...


	209. Chapter 209: Uninformed

"I am extremely sorry, Lady Nan Feng...Emp has gone for golf-playing with his old friends, so unable to entertain you at this point in time...," Yi Zhong Guan sincerely apologised to Cai's mother upon her paying a sudden uninformed visit to the mansion.

She nodded and managed a subtle smile, "It is alright...I should have made known beforehand, but please understand that this is a quick decision...I don't mean to cause any inconvenience..."

Yi Zhong Guan right away dismissed, "That is not possible, Lady Nan Feng...You are always welcome to this home regardless of any day or hour...Please make yourself comfortable..."

She appreciate his well-intentioned mannerism, "Thank you, Shen Chuan...I will make the most use of this visit..."

He humbly acknowledged and led her across the wide main living hall, then up the carpeted stairs to the floor where Cai was.

Coming near to one of the studies where Cai was, Yi Zhong Guan thoughtfully offered Lady Nan Feng much-needed privacy to personally approach them inside and took leave.

"Hey, can we go back to the previous submitted artistic border, that looks more elegant and classic," Mo Li urged Cai eagerly beside him who was before the computer.

He did so and held the same opinion upon another look, "Really, this ought to work better for our official engagement public statement!"

She smiled gladly at his agreement, "We're almost ready to go..."

He figured the same as well, "Yup,...just one last check...There...we can have this sent out any time!"

Having overheard their delightful, carefree conversation exchange by the doorway, Cai's mom worriedly rushed in without second thought, "Please don't..."

Mo Li and Cai were taken aback by her unexpected anxious interruption to their long-planned decision most talked-about in town.


	210. Chapter 210: Unyielding

Walking down the stone pathway in Shao Fu Ren's garden, it was a heavy solem moment between Lady Nan Feng and Cai...They found it hard to bring up the topic of conversation, or anything that ought to be spoken about rather...

Stopping before an arbor covered with grown climbing pale violet clematis, Cai willed himself to break the silence with courage.

Turning to Lady Nan Feng, who also paused in her track, he began regretfully, "Mother...I am extremely sorry for you and dad..."

Her face fell gradually but surely, "Cai, have we been expecting too much of you?"

He looked down and took her hands in his, "Please...forgive me..."

She felt as though all hopes she had harboured for him through the years dissipated in an instance upon his utterance of expected apology, like thr bursting of fragile hovering bubbles in the air.

"Cai, you know very well...but now that Ying is back in Huang Fu's mansion, is there no more point of return...?" She knew somehow it could be the last of all entreaty made, yet a mother's request bore significance and emotions.

His expression was no less burdened, "Mother, I love Mo Li...and can't afford to let her down..."

Her heart ached even deeper, as she lifted her hand and reached up to his strong shoulder, "Cai, mother just needs to hear this from you, is this your final decision?"

He held her hand, was pensively quiet for a while, before giving a firm nod, "Yes, I'd thought things through..."

A priceless tear trickled down her face, "Cai...We have always trusted in you no matter what..."

"I am sorry," he could not help repeating, but they were the only words he could voice out.

Lady Nan Feng quickly wiped her eyes and composed herself, "We wish you and Mo Li happiness and bliss all your days..."

She let go of her hands and left the garden in brisk saddened pace, with Cai watching on wistfully.


	211. Chapter 211: Realisation

Early morning, Toriko came to her brother's study with a letter in hand. She watched out cautiously and still felt rather responsible for his outrage the previous day.

Fortunately, he was no where to be seen as she approached the wide-opened door.

"Auntie Sue, is there only you alone here?" she inquired upon noticing one of their elderly maids set about doing her routine cleaning of the room.

She immediately greeted her, "A very good morning, Miss Toriko...Yes, are you looking for Young Master? He's already out since six...but he did not leave a word of where he is heading to today..."

Toriko heaved a sigh of precious relief, "Thank you, Auntie Sue..."

She was about to decide where to place the letter for him such that it be most easily spotted and Auntie Sue returned to her chores when she picked up something laid half-torn on the swept floor by the corner of the doorway.

"What's that?" Toriko was curious and instinctively concerned seeing Auntie Sue trying to put together the ruined pages one after another.

She shrugged and pitied the damage done, "This is too bad...I have never seen such a thing like this appearing in Young Master's room..."

Toriko sensed it not right, "Can I have a look at the cover?"

Auntie Sue patted off the dirt and dust before handing over to her.

When she finally made out the title printed in bold and unmistakably clear, Toriko was stunned, "By Lady Sui Rong and Huang Fu Shan/Mai Qiu Sui..."

Auntie Sue questioned worriedly, "Miss Toriko, are you alright? You turn somewhat pale all of a sudden...Shall I accompany you to your room for a rest? You must have awakened too early..."

Toriko now realised the truth behind why her only ordered copy of this book never reached her hands. She has to resort to offering a million dollars' compensation to get this out-of-print publication under anonymous identity to avoid letting Jiro know the very least. She found it distressing to bear with his domineering authoritarian disposition all this while, and longed for a greater agreeableness and reasonability.


	212. Chapter 212: Enmity

"You would think it so extremely easy and simple that your monetary investments could solve all long-time enmity between us? Then, why do you suppose I would approach Nan Feng Cai and Nan Feng Ying in the first place? It's so low of you to consider us in dire need of financial support...In truth, I only have one intention...to sow discord in your Huang Fu household..." Jiro reproved over the phone in a call he initiated to Emp.

There was a grave pause on the other end as Emp fell into disheartened consideration over what had just been stated bitterly to him.

Jiro could not bear to attend to his realisation, "You heard it all now, your so-called attempt to eradicate your guilt has been outrightly rejected!" He hung up straight away.

Emp was for a moment disconsolate, unable to bring himself to replace the handset, yet he somehow had the premonition that the course to obtain their pardon would not be smooth. Things could not be wiped out in a blink of an eye and it was understandable that Jiro would be so headstrong in harbouring persistent hatred and unforgiveness.

He had gone through the day's papers and so far there was not a single article which touched on any project by Fantasia Corporation. Although the silence has been recent, he sensed a possible change in plans and strategy by Jiro.

"Dong Cheng, sorry for asking too much from you...and your family," Emp set down the phone, sighed deeply and began to contemplate...

His sharp recall made distant memories seemed like yesterday, so enduring and ingrained once stirred to consciousness within one's mind and heart.

Why he did so, Emp had not allow a chance of mercy for him to explain before he condemned him to exile...To describe sheer regret was but a mere understatement...


End file.
